Amor, o refúgio das almas
by Miss Lyric
Summary: *COMPLETA* Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Draco Malfoy e Ginny Weasley aprendem a se gostar e provam que, para uma alma conturbada, não há melhor esconderijo do que o amor.
1. Capítulo 1 Reflexos: criando assas par...

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se rewiews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

1º Capítulo

Reflexos: Criando assas para voar

__

"Há muito mais do que se pode imaginar em um simples gesto, em uma palavra. Algo que é, para alguns, insignificante, pode criar ou acabar com esperanças de maneira tão repentina e, talvez, drástica que em certas ocasiões seria melhor ignorar o simples fato de que um coração chama o outro, que uma mente anseia por trocar conhecimentos. Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que um simples engano causaria tanta desordem numa mente jovem, ainda formando seus verdadeiros princípios?"

Grandes olhos castanhos olharam para as palavras recém escritas em um caderno de capa dura, robusto. 

__

"Não se incomode com isso, não se aborreça", pensava a mulher dos olhos bonitos e cabelo vermelho fogo, que parecia queimar. _"São só pensamentos"_, tornou a dizer, dentro de si, pela milésima vez naquele dia, até então, nublado. Olhando pela janela, era possível ver um sol, com todo seu calor e autoridade, nascer sobre o horizonte e iluminar os campos, frente a si. O céu mudou de cores várias vezes, num espetáculo à parte. 

-Vejo que está só, sol. Pois eu também. Sabe que você é um grande charlatão? Sim, e digo mais. – falava a moça dos cabelos ruivos –Além de metido e arrogante. Não lhe tiro razão: ninguém conseguirá mais poder, mais obediência do que você conseguiu. Quem me dera poder controlar o dia, a noite e poder evitar que se aproximem como você faz. Quem me dera.

Repentinamente, uma voz que se tornava áspera, mas suavemente doce, vinda da porta, disse, com notável ternura de quem aprendia a gostar cada vez mais de uma pessoa misteriosa, com uma mente fechada mas, ainda assim, brilhante:

-Falando sozinha, Ginny?

-Oh, Harry! É você. – respondeu a moça ruiva, evitando ficar parada numa tentativa de tirar de si a atenção de um par de olhos verdes –Está aí há muito tempo?

-Tempo suficiente de ouvi-la conversar com uma bola de fogo enormemente grande que flutua pelo espaço. – Harry olhou a moça com certa ironia, que não lhe cabia bem em nenhuma ocasião. –Francamente, Ginny, deve admitir que não é uma atitude muito comum.

-Me sinto bem ao fazer isso. Sei que essa bola de fogo, como você diz, não contará nada à ninguém. Vê – apontou com uma mão branca a janela –vê como ele está sempre ali? Como ilumina todos ao seu redor? Não importando o que seja, ou o seu passado? Quanta bondade ele transm...

-Certo, já entendi. – dito com um certo toque de cansaço de filosofias como aquela que a moça dizia, com tanta emoção. –E o que é isso que você estava escrevendo?

-Como sabe que eu estava escrevendo? – perguntou Ginny, um pouco irritada pela falta de interesse demonstrada. Não houve resposta. –Desculpe, Harry, estou somente um pouco cansada, não queria ser rude. Eu estava escrevendo sim, nada de importante.

Ginny Weasley, a última daquela família e a única filha mulher de seus pais, lembrou-se, amargamente, do que tinha escrito e o porquê o havia feito. Controlou-se, e forçou um sorriso para Harry, ao pensar na falta de sinceridade que ela estava tendo com ele. 

Os dois haviam começado um namoro gélido e muito tranqüilo à quase um mês, mas ainda se tratavam apenas como dois irmãos, que era, na realidade, o que sempre foram um para o outro. Talvez não para Ginny, no início, mas ninguém é rejeitado por tanto tempo sem guardar mágoas e ressentimentos em seu coração machucado. O amor evaporou-se e, anos depois disso ter acontecido (dois anos, ela lembrava-se exatamente), Ginny se questionava por que havia aceitado namorar Harry, depois de muita pressão por parte de sua família e amigos. Ela sabia muito bem que ele nunca gostara verdadeiramente dela, e não acreditava firmemente que isso poderia ter mudado em tão pouco tempo. 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, novamente, por Harry, que esperava, ansioso, por pelo menos um beijo de sua namorada, tão indiferente:

-Ginny, _meu amor_ – isso não soava bem vindo dele –Desde que entramos nesse trem, à caminho de Hogwarts, você não me deu sequer um beijo. Sabe, geralmente é isso o que os namorados fazem.

-Desculpe, Harry, _meu amor_ –isso também não soava bem, especialmente com a falsidade que fora incluída ao mesmo tempo –mas, não estou me sentindo bem. 

-Será que está doente?

Aproveitando a deixa, Ginny resolveu encompridar a história e tirar disso algum proveito:

-Será? Oh, agora que não poderei mesmo beijá-lo. Me culparia até a morte se lhe passasse qualquer mal, mesmo que seja em nome do nosso amor. –forçou uma cara de doente, nada convincente, mas foi sã em desistir da idéia de se jogar no sofá, fingindo um desmaio.

-Você é tão doce, querida. De qualquer maneira, deixarei você descansar aqui. Vou conversar com Ron e Hermione, qualquer coisa que precisar estarei lá. Na cabine de sempre.

Ginny poderia ter comemorado até o fato de ter ficado novamente só para esclarecer, para si mesma, certos sentimentos que haviam brotado em seu coração, nunca tão frágil.

Faziam nove dias, ela sabia, desde que aquele inferno começara. Havia saído, calmamente de sua casa, numa manhã como todas as outras para ir, com sua mãe, ao Beco Diagonal. Pretendia comprar vestes novas, as únicas que seriam de primeira mão no seu armário, e estava bem entusiasmada. Isso era visível. O que ninguém entendeu, nem sua família, Harry ou Hermione, foi como ela poderia ter voltado tão distante e sensível de lá. O que eles não sabiam era que aquilo poderia mudar a vida de todos para todo um futuro.

Ela lembrava-se nitidamente de cada momento, a Ginny. Havia sido, mais ou menos, assim... 

__

Molly Weasley, há muito tempo, ansiava por uma camisola como aquela, tão bonita. Seda pura! E com o dinheirinho guardado por tantos anos, e dividido igualmente a cada membro da família, ela poderia comprá-la facilmente e ainda guardar uns trocados para alguns chocolates para o lanche. Não resistindo à tentação, mandou a filha, Ginny Weasley, uma moça de quinze anos, mas muito atraente, comprar suas vestes para Hogwarts (também iriam ser compradas com o dinheiro recebido pela menina), novinhas em folha. E lá foi ela. Desfilava pelas ruas cheias, recheadas de velhos bruxos, loucos, feiticeiras e jovens aprendizes, como se aquilo fosse uma passarela, a sua passarela, e já estivesse vestindo as roupas mais bonitas que jamais comprara. Parou frente à loja de Madame Malkin, já se sentindo à vontade no lugar, resultado de todas às suas idas ao estabelecimento pelos anos passados. Seus olhos brilhavam ao imaginar-se dentro das roupas expostas na vitrine, e demorou para notar que outra pessoa via-se refletida no vidro, ao mesmo tempo. E quando percebeu, assustou-se, sem chance de disfarçar. Um homem alto, com os olhos azuis tão cinzentos ("Mas, tão cintilantes!", pensou ela na época), cabelos finos, lisos e úmidos caídos sobre a testa, tão loiros, tão claros! Um rosto masculino, que encarava somente à si mesmo, revelando uma personalidade, sobre tudo, egocêntrica. Sim, Ginny sabia quem ele era: Draco Malfoy. 

Aquela fora a primeira vez que ela reparara realmente nele. Malfoy havia passado dois anos estudando com professores particulares, após uma briga (já solucionada) entre Lucius Malfoy e o atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Esmé Kindly, ex-auror. Ginny ficara sabendo que, com a trégua estabelecida na discussão, Draco Malfoy voltaria para Hogwarts, e naquele exato momento ele deveria estar planejando fazer o mesmo que ela: comprar vestes para a escola. 

Ginny não lembrava-se dele como um garoto atrevido que vivia para oportunar a vida dos grifinórios, nada mais que isso. Ele nunca viria a saber dessa primeira impressão. Considerava-se (e era) muito mais que isso. Draco era bonito e bastante atraente. Era inteligente sim, e astuto, conseguindo utilizar dessa qualidade nos trabalhos mais sujos. Não que isso fosse uma característica notável, mas não é todo mundo que consegue, afinal.

-Cabelos vermelhos, e vestes de segunda mão. É claro! Alguma problema no meu rosto, Weasley? Ou só está vendo como você realmente tem como namorado o cara mais sem graça do mundo. O Potter. Devo admitir que sou bem mais bonito que ele. –disse, com arrogância, Draco. 

-Oras, Malfoy, não me amole. Eu só estava pensando que você deve ter decidido voltar de vez para Hogwarts. –respondeu Ginny, secamente e ainda com os olhos presos no rapaz loiro.

-Sim, mas não precisa cometer suicídio. Deixe que eu mesmo o faço.

-Não teve graça.

-O que você esperava? Depois de dezesseis anos as piadas ficam gastas, e cada vez mais tolas.

-Não teve graça de novo.

-Treinarei mais na próxima.

-É uma alternativa.

Os dois ficaram se encarando pelos reflexos. 

"Ela está diferente. Se ela não fosse uma Weasley...", pensava Draco. 

"Ele está diferente. Ah, Merlin! Se ele não fosse um Malfoy, talvez...", pensava Ginny.

-O papo está num estado de completa evolução, mas eu tenho que comprar vestes novas. Até nunca mais, eu espero. –disse Ginny, com um meio sorriso.

-Oh, mas que gentileza... nunca vi alguém tão sutil e educado. Prepare as bacias, porque eu também vim comprar vestes para Hogwarts.

-Jura? Nossa, obrigada por me avisar. –depois de um curto silêncio, Ginny não resistiu e perguntou algo que está martelando em sua mente. –Para que as bacias?

-Você é lerda, não? –ironizou Malfoy, que ficava encantador quando o fazia –Para as lágrimas, tristeza, seu choro... entendeu?

-Por Merlin, Malfoy, hoje suas piadas estão tão ruins que acho que precisarei mesmo de uma bacia, mas para chorar por causa delas.

-Weasley, sinceramente. Suas piadas não se salvam. Não mesmo –fez questão de acrescentar.

-Estamos no fundo do poço.

-Nem me diga.

E, assim, entre brigas e sarcasmo, entraram os dois dentro da loja, e seguiram caminhos opostos lá dentro.

Ginny experimentou várias vestes. Umas simples, outras coloridas e chamativas, mas nem prestava atenção em nenhuma. Seu pensamento estava voltado para o rapaz loiro, que estava do outro lado da loja. Ficou bem surpreendida com a beleza dele, e com a atração que havia despertado nela, desde a primeira vez que o vira naquel tarde. Haviam arrepios e tudo só de lembrar os olhos azuis a encarando. Sentia coisas que nem seu namorado, Harry Potter, havia despertado nela durante todos os anos em que se conheciam. Não. Draco Malfoy faziam suas pernas balançarem, por mais cafona que isso pudesse parecer. Pensava como suas amigas a invejariam se ela aparecesse com um namorado tão lindo como ele, algo que para muitas era maior do que namorar o menino que sobreviveu.

-Ginny, chega de pensar bobagens! Ele é arrogante, mau, cínico, bobo, odeia toda sua família e daria tudo para ter o prazer de te matar. –dizia ela, para si mesma.

Após decidir, sem o mesmo entusiasmo inicial, qual vestes que seriam compradas, Ginny saiu do provador e dirigiu-se ao caixa, onde duas bruxas, baixinhas, conversavam:

-Clotilde, não entendo como você pode estar tão desatualizada! Foi encontrado uma mensagem muito estranha, sempre a mesma, em vários pontos importantes do mundo mágico. –disse uma delas.

-E o que se lia mesmo nessas mensagens, Dorothy? –perguntou a outra.

-Algo como isso –e escreveu, num pedaço de papel, palavras ilegíveis que Ginny, esticando o pescoço, conseguiu ver e memorizar em alguns segundos. Era algo assim:

****

"Uaqond cehrag a ohar, kdylin vrriaá wcdike. Nnumige rsseeit a agmslua catgnhnaes. Nnumige."

-Nunca vi algo tão estranho. –disse a bruxa mais velha, a tal Clotilde, antes das duas saírem dalí.

-Que feio, Weasley. Ler por cima dos ombros? É invasão de privacidade, e nada educado. –disse uma voz rouca atrás de Ginny.

-Não me aborreça, Malfoy. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

-Sabe, eu não diria para um rapaz de dezessete anos, se eu fosse você, que faria qualquer coisa. Posso acabar pensando em bobagens.

-Como é tolo! Como é tolo! Ah, rapazes! Eu juro que me esforço, mas vocês ainda são um mistério para mim... 

-Harry Potter também é um mistério?

-Não, ele é fácil de entender.

-Talvez por isso que ele seja sem graça. –arriscou Malfoy.

-É talvez. –disse Ginny, distraída. –Não, eu não quis dizer isso.. eu quis dizer que ele é muito transparente e não guarda segredos da namorada dele.

-Que por acaso é você.

-Exatamente.

Ginny pagou pelo que havia comprado, enquanto Draco o fazia também, num caixa próximo. Ela tentou sair da loja, sem deixar ele reparar, mas com os reflexos bem treinados, ele a seguiu, a irritando profundamente.

-Quer parar? –ela perguntou, demonstrando sua raiva.

-O que eu estou fazendo? –dito com uma falsa ingenuidade.

-Você está me seguindo. Quer parar?

-Sinceramente? Não. Não me divertia tanto desde... bem, faz tanto tempo que não sou capaz de lembrar.

-Ainda por cima é desmemoriado.

Ele evitou responder e sem deixá-la notar, ficou observando-a, e vendo que ela havia mesmo ficado muito bonita, como tinha escutado algumas vezes durante esses dois anos que estivera longe. E mesmo quando ela notou, fingiu-se de distraída. Sabia que estava sendo admirada, e gostava de saber que dispertava certa atração em rapazes. Especialmente nos seus piores inimigos.

Os dois andavam tão distraidamente, que o fato de terem pego o caminho errado e ido parar numa rua sem saída foi encarado com certa surpresa. 

-Ótimo... já estou atrasada. Malfoy, fiquei honrada com sua companhia, mas agora tenho que ir. –disse Ginny.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu Draco. –Estão vindo aí umas bruxinhas "da vida", e chegou a minha hora. –ele piscou para ela. 

-Você não vai...? Vai? Malfoy, você nem as conhece! –Ginny demonstrava mais indignação do que seria esperado.

-Weasley, vá embora. Com você aqui não conseguirei nenhuma. Vai, vai logo.

Ginny nunca sentiu-se tão pouco amada na vida e saiu batendo os pés pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, alguns minutos atrás. Por alguma razão, ela sentia raiva, tristeza e, acima de tudo, ciúmes."

Ginny suspirou, seus olhos parados. Sim, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. E se esforçava, devo dizer. Malfoy era, sim, arrogante e capaz de irritar a qualquer um. Mas no pouco em que estiveram juntos, ela olhou bem nos olhos deles. Não eram tão vazios, como costumam dizer pro aí. Não eram alegres. Eram somente tristes e cansados. Isso demonstrava que ele tinha sentimentos. E Ginny adotava como amigo qualquer pessoa que tivesse sentimentos. 

Ouviu, então, uma voz, vinda do corredor:

-Venham logo, seus bobões, acho que essa cabine está vazia. 

"Draco", pensou Ginny com os dedos nos lábios e os olhos um pouco arregalados. E foi mesmo ele quem entrou e a olhou, com uma satisfação presente nos olhos.

-Ora, ora, se não é a Weasley intromedida... ainda ouvindo conversas alheias? –perguntou o rapaz.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? –perguntou Ginny.

-Para começar, a cabine. 

-De jeito nenhum. Não vê que estou aqui antes? –Ginny mostrava menos indignação do que era de se esperar.

-Quer que a gente a expulse, Malfoy? –perguntou Goyle, bem atrás de Draco, e Crabbe balançou a cabeça, aderindo a idéia.

-Saiam daqui, seus dois idiotas. –disse Draco, prontamente obedecido. –Pronto, Weasley. Agora podemos conversar em paz.

-Você quis dizer "ofender em paz", não? –dito com bastante desgosto.

-Imagina! Somos os melhores amigos que já existiram! Bem, mudando de assunto... o que você tem feito ultimamente?

-Você realmente se interessa? –Ginny falava numa mistura de contentamento e surpresa, e Draco achou que ela ficava muito bem assim.

-Sim, claro. Ainda está namorando o Bobopotter?

-O Harry, você quis dizer? De qualquer maneira, estou sim. –disse ela, indiferente, antes de cismar em acrescentar: -E nunca estive tão feliz.

-Você deve ter tido uma vida muito triste, realmente. E o que mais você tem feito?

-Tenho escrito muito. –e apontou para seu caderno. –Só bobagens, é claro, mas ultimamnete tenho pensado muito em ser escritora. O que acha?

E Ginny desatou a falar sobre seus planos, seus escritos, quais eram seus autores preferidos. Falou de como evitava falar sobre isso com sua família, com medo de haver uma certa rejeição quanto à idéia. Disse que escrevia sobre seus sentimentos e sobre o que pensava, transformando em linhas os momentos mais significantes de sua vida. E, por mais estranho que fosse, Malfoy parecia bastante interessado:

-Eu gosto de ler. Não é um vício, e talvez não chegue a ser um passatempo. –dizia ele, mudando, radicalmente, a imagem Qua Ginny guardava dele.

-E você já sabe o que irá fazer quando sair de Hogwarts? Você está no sexto ano, não?

-É, mas eu ainda não decidi. Talvez eu viva viajando e seja um gastador de minha herança, somente. Um bom de vida, se é que me entende. Passarei a vida viajando e usando meu dinheiro para conquistar belas mulheres. Que tal?

-Não me parece uma perspectiva muito feliz. Viverá sem nenhum apego a nada, nem nenhuma razão para continuar depois de uma queda. Não é nada agradável, a solidão, depois de algum tempo. E olha que posso dizer isso por experiência própria.

-Você não parece a mesma Weasley que alguns minutos atrás dizia-se muito feliz ao lado de Potter.

-Nem você parece o mesmo Malfoy de um minuto atrás que conseguia manter uma conversa civilizada e agradável com uma outra pessoa que não seja seu reflexo no espelho! –disse Ginny, levantando-se, de maneira violenta, e tentando enxotar o rapaz dali.

Naquele mesmo instante, enquanto Ginny dava soquinhos nas costas de Malfoy, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram pela porta da cabine, e os dois garotos pularam para cima do rapaz loiro:

-Ginny, o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Rony, bastante irritado.

-Ele te machucou? –questionava Harry. –Diz, Ginny, o Malfoy te fez alguma coisa, esse abusado?

-Soltem ele, agora! Eu estou mandando, vamos rápido. –disse Ginny, tentando livrar Draco de perto de Harry e Rony. –Ele não me fez nada, estávamos só conversando.

Sentindo que seria alvo de brincadeiras por parte de todos em Hogwarts se viessem a saber disso, Draco tratou logo de aumentar um pouco mais a história:

-Weasley, Weasley... que feio mentir para seu namoradinho e seu irmãozinho queridos... diz para eles que eu vim flertar, xavegar você, e só fui descobrir quem você era mais tarde. E agora você me batia, ao jurar eterna fidelidade ao Potter. Não fique constrangida, pode falar.

Todos na cabine ficaram de bocas abertas com o que havia acabado de ser dito. Draco Malfoy? Com interesse em Ginny? Seria possível? Ele não hesitou ao continuar:

-Foi muito gratificante revê-los, mas agora tenho que ir. –e saiu pela porta, deixando para trás várias mentes confusas.

-Malfoy estava falando a verdade, Ginny? Quer dizer, você terá mesmo eterna fidelidade à mim? –perguntou Harry, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ginny, sem o mínimo remorso, confirmou com a cabeça.

Rony, não gostando do clima de romance que Harry insistia em deixar brotar, interrompeu o diálogo, considerado por ele asqueroso, dizendo:

-Argh, odeio sentir o cheiro de amor no ar. Me sufoca, me intoxica. Odeio. Odeio ver casais. Odeio gente feliz com suas namoradas. Odeio qualquer sentimento que me dê náuseas; e o amor é um deles.

-Não liguem para o Rony –disse Mione, para Harry e Gina –Ele só está com ciúmes da irmã. E com vontade de ter alguém. –esse foi dito com bastante impertinência. Ela e Rony haviam namorado por um período muito curto no quinto ano, e viviam tendo recaídas visíveis. Nesses momentos, dedicam-se a aborrecer um ao outro, com frases como esta.

-Hermione, você não deve falar sobre o que não sabe. É arrogante e mesquinho. –provocava Rony, gerando uma discussão ainda maior. Molly Weasley costumava comparar essas briguinhas a bolas de neves. Começava com algo pequeno e quase indefeso, mas crescia de maneira tão rápida e devastadora que era capaz de gerar problemas para qualquer um que estivesse envolvido.

Todos os alunos que estavam no Expresso à caminho de Hogwarts foram avisados que dentro de quinze minutos estariam chagando à escola. Estando já todos com suas vestes de bruxos, prontificaram-se a esperar o trem parar, e quando isso aconteceu, saíram lá de dentro. Harry, Rony, Hermione foram logo atrás de Hagrid, o qual não viam desde o fim das aulas do ano anterior. Ginny, como em todos os anos, somente entrava em algum dos barcos e esperava alguém vim e sentar com ela. Geralmente essa pessoa era Neville, que após passar todo o tempo procurando seu sapo Trevo, não tinha outro lugar em nenhum outro barco. Mas, naquele ano, a coisa foi diferente. Draco Malfoy se aproximou e fez questão de sentar-se ao lado de Ginny e colocar os pés para fora, com as mãos na cabeça, deixando Ginny exprimida num canto. 

Nenhum dos dois falou nada até chegar ao castelo, apenas enfrentaram olhares curiosos e debochados de todos os lados, por bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades. Ginny corava furtivamente e Draco somente fixava o olhar, para logo depois soltar um muxoxo de desaprovação, afirmando para si mesmo que todas aquelas pessoas receberiam seu castigo algum dia por todo aquele constrangimento.

Harry, aliás, não parava de olhar para Ginny, esticando o pescoço e fazendo sinais com as mãos para ela se afastar de Malfoy. Ela nem prestava atenção, absolutamente, e depois que a cena fora repetida três vezes, ela passou a fingir não reparar que o namorado insistia, sempre na mesma tecla.

-Seu namorado é chato. –disse Draco, sem receber resposta. Considerou, então, que ela havia concordado com ele. 

Já no castelo, Minerva McGonagall os recebeu e informou a todo o colégio que a seleção das casas teria início em alguns minutos. Os novos alunos, encantados, alguns, e outros assustados, entraram pela porta do Salão Principal e, como em todos os anos, comentavam sobre o teto enfeitiçado, que imitava o céu. A professora de Transfiguração anunciava nome à nome, e pouco à pouco as pessoas foram sendo selecionadas, umas nunca tão felizes com as casas que haviam cáido. 

-Charlotte Wicked! –chamou McGonagall, antes de uma menina baixinha e muito magricela e cambaleante colocar o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, e esperar. 

Depois de longos cinco minutos, o chapéu anunciou: 

-Sonserina!

Por todo o salão ouviam-se cochichos:

-Ela não deveria estar na Lufa-lufa? É tão... bobona!

-Olha só os óculos dela! É maior que a própria cabeça! Definitivamente, ela desonra a Sonserina.

-Vocês viram como ela anda? E o nome então? Charlotte Wicked!

-Ei! –gritou uma moça da Corvinal, muito bonita. –O que vocês têm contra o nome Charlotte? EU me chamo Charlotte! É um nome bonito!

Dumbledore bateu com a colher em seu copo de alumínio e o som ecoou por todo o salão, calando até aos alunos mais falantes. Em seguida, o direto disse:

-Por favor, há coisas mais importantes a fazer do que discutir sobre a vida alheia. Como... como... como nos deliciar com esse jantar magnífico que foi preparado para vocês, alunos de Hogwarts! –estalando os dedos, o banquete surgiu sobre todas as mesas, abafando de vez qualquer rastro que ainda existia sobre o assunto _"aluna-nova-do-nome-estranho-e-é-cambaleante"_, ou algo como isso. 

Ao soar onze horas, os monitores acompanharam os alunos até as Torres das Casas. Ouviu-se alguém comentar:

-Acho que já estão todos os alunos dormindo.

Nem todos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Vagando pela madrugada

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se rewiews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

2º Capítulo

Vagando pela madrugada

Um figura esguia se esfregava nas paredes de pedras, às vezes prendendo a respiração para não ser reconhecida. Era Charlotte Wicked, agora com um aspecto bem mais desafiador do que quando fora apresentada na Seleção das Casas. Vestia uma roupa preta, e botas de salto alto, aparentava ter mais de onze anos, que era sua realidade.

A garota pensava não estar sendo percebia, o que não se confirmou. Sentiu uma mão pesar sobre seu ombro e, não resistindo, virou-se para ver quem era: Draco Malfoy. Ele, por sua vez, tapou a boca da menina, antes de levá-la, à força, para dentro de uma porta em um corredor quase abandonado da escola.

Se depararam, os dois, com uma sala pequena e suja. Sentaram-se no chão e Charlotte olhava ameaçadoramente para Draco, que perguntou:

-O que estava fazendo a essa hora fora da cama?

-Diga-me você o que fazia.

-Olha, não interessa. Eu sou um quase monitor-chefe, estudo aqui à anos, me asseguro.

-Ou será que saiu para ver se encontrava uma certa garota?

-Que garota?

-Será que você não poderia me responder isso? –os olhos negros, meio violetas, da menina cintilaram e estavam arregalados.

Draco estranhou a pergunta e a má sensação que teve ao ouvir aquela pergunta. A menina, Charlotte, não parecia a mesma que havia entrado tão bobona em Hogwarts. Indefesa e que definitivamente não tinha jeito de uma sonserina. Naquele momento, não. Era uma menina forte e terrível, que conseguiu fazer uma coisa que muitos bruxos poderosos jamais haviam conseguido. Ela fez Draco perder seu sarcasmo.

-Você é estranha, e deve ter personalidade dupla. Não sei ao certo do que se trata esse desvio de personalidade, mas já não gosto. Você é anormal. –disse Draco, com uma careta.

-Eu não me provocaria se fosse você.

-Por que não? Você é uma menina de onze anos com problemas de personalidade. O que pode me fazer de mal, me diga? Somente arruinar minha casa, a Sonserina, o que conseguirei evitar. Não sei como não foi mandada para a Lufa-lufa, o que não seria uma má idéia: lá, você poderia conhecer pessoas esquisitas como você. –Draco levantou-se para sair, mas não conseguiu abriu a porta nem com um feitiço. 

Quando olhou para trás, o garoto notou que os olhos de Charlotte estavam prateados e fixados na porta. Draco percebeu então o que estava acontecendo e teve calafrios. Na mente dele, foi como se tudo se esclarecesse. Aquele menina não era uma bruxinha normal, absolutamente. Afinal, ela o impedira de sair daquele lugar, sem usar nem varinha. Draco se assustou ao sentir o poder que a menina exalava.

-Quem é você? –ele perguntou. 

-Logo você saberá. Eu desejo saber algo de você. Será possível? –perguntou ela, já sabendo que Draco não lhe recusaria nada, pelo menos não naquele momento. –Prometa estar me apoiando, sem depender do lado que eu decidir apoiar.

-Fala-me do bem e do mal?

-Não exatamente. Falo dos fracos e dos fortes, dos corajosos e dos que se rendem ao primeiro esforço. Qual for o que eu escolher, diga que estará comigo.

-Sim... está bem. Eu... prometo. –não havia firmeza enquanto Draco falava.

Charlotte pegou a mão do rapaz e a segurou por alguns segundos. Quando a soltou, Draco sentiu-a arder, o que nunca mais deixou de acontecer. Seus olhos pesaram e ele não conseguiu abrí-los por um tempo e, quando o fez, viu que Charlotte estava imóvel, deitada sobre o chão. Ela usava as vestes comuns de Hogwarts e os óculos grandes, "maiores do que seu rosto", como haviam comentado. Ela parecia outra vez a menina que havia sido caçoada na primeira noite do colégio, "boba e cambaleante". Ela abriu os olhos e soltou um gritinho de medo ao ver Draco a encarando. 

-O que estou fazendo aqui? O que estou fazendo aqui com... você? –perguntou a menina, se afastando do garoto.

-Não seja tola. Acha mesmo que eu acredito que não se lembra de nada?

-Lembrar? Lembrar do quê? Ah, que dor de cabeça, raios!

-Patética, é isso o que você é! Se acha mesmo que eu vou cair nessa história de menina inofensiva e desmemoriada, você está muito enganada! Deixe de ser dissimulada. –falou Draco, bastante irritado.

-Eu não sei do que está falando... não compreendo! Minha cabeça... minha cabeça dói! Meu corpo está dolorido... eu vou morrer?

-Por favor, sem cinismo. 

-Cinismo? Me explique! O que está acontecendo, me diga! 

-Quer dizer que você não sabe mesmo?? 

-Saber do quê? –a menina se levantou, batendo nas roupas, a cabeça baixa. Assustada, gritou de repente: -Por mil trovões! Você me seqüestrou, é isso? Você me seqüestrou?

-Não! Não, o que fiz para merecer isso? Olham presta atenção, eu não te seqüestrei! Por que o faria? Por enquanto, esqueça isso tudo. Afinal, esquecer para você é algo rotineiro.

-Esquecer que você me seqüestrou? Você está maluco? Vou contar tudo para o Professor Dumbledore, tenho certeza de que ele saberá o que fazer. 

-Ah, então está bem. Conta tudo para ele. Mas, quando eu disser para todo mundo que você tem um desvio de personalidade e tem poderes ocultos, quero ver o que você vai fazer!

-Poderes ocultos? Personalidade desviada? Mas... sobre o que você me fala? –ela se dirigiu para a porta, mas parou repentinamente. –Ai, minha cabeça... creio que não poderei andar...

Draco foi até ela e disse, seu rosto contrariando sua fala:

-Vamos, eu lhe ajudo. 

-De jeito nenhum! –a menina se recompôs. –Para você me seqüestrar de novo? Não, eu vou me embora. Mesmo que desmaiei pelo caminho, é melhor do que passar mais um minuto ao seu lado. Adeus. –Charlotte saiu pela porta, deixando Draco confuso, irritado e completamente exausto para trás.

Draco nem ao mesmo tentou sair da sala. Ele conseguiria, afinal naquele momento não havia ninguém, nenhuma Charlotte Wicked, para impedí-lo de fazer isso. Mas, não teve reação nenhuma. Sua mão doía; ele nem reparava. Estava sentado no chão, completamente perdido em pensamentos. Por que, no início daquilo tudo, Charlotte insinuara saber de alguma garota que Draco gostasse? Como poderia? Ele mesmo não sabia quem era essa garota. "Mentira. Eu sei sim", disse ele para si mesmo. Teve uma estranha impressão de que aquele ano escolar que se iniciava guardava para ele surpresas e descobertas. Forte emoções não faltariam, ele imaginava. Qual grande armadilha estava sendo preparada para ele? E, se não fosse uma armadilha? Fosse algo bom e gratificante? Por que tantas perguntas estavam surgindo? Por que ele estava tão melancólico? Mergulhou sua face por dentro de suas mãos, que o incomodaram. Ele percebeu que elas estavam inchadas. Elas pesavam demais e Draco não teve força suficiente para levantar-se. Várias tentativas frustadas foram realizadas. Começou a bater os pés, com força e ódio, sentindo-se inútil. Batia com tanta intensidade que gotas de suor começaram a pingar de sua testa. E sua mão só ficava maior. Mais inchada. A cada segundo ardia mais. Ele lutava contra a dor. E, no fundo de sua mente, ele sabia que aquela dor não seria nada comparada ao que estava por vir.

Sossegou, enfim, o corpo mole. A respiração acelerada, totalmente descontrolada. Molhado de suor. Tinha caibra nas mãos, o que fez não sentí-las mais. Melhor assim. Percebeu que era melhor não sentí-las do que ter que suportar aquela dor de antes. 

Será que estava ficando maluco? Suas atitudes confirmavam essa pergunta. Ele não quis acreditar. Sua mente latejava. Mas, isso não o impediu de adormecer. 

__

"Droga... eu dormi!", pensava Draco em seu próprio sonho. "Eu tenho que acordar. Sair daqui. Mas, estou tão cansado. Não tenho forças para isso. Ou talvez eu não esteja só dormindo! Eu morri? Não, mortos não pensam. Muito menos em seus sonhos." 

O Draco do sonho olhou em volta de si. Havia uma bela paisagem. Flores, pássaros e muito verde. Um pequeno riacho corria suavemente entre algumas pedras e o som que vinha dele era como música. Draco deixou-se levar. Fechou os olhos e andou até o riacho para lavar o rosto. Tudo estava perfeito, então por que ele se sentia tão mal? Tinha uma sensação estranha e calafrios de vez em quando. "Deve ser por causa da água gelada", ele disse para si mesmo. Mas, quando abriu os olhos, teve uma surpresa. As águas do riacho, antes tão límpidas, estavam violetas. Seu reflexo não era de um Draco de dezessete anos. Era um homem, com seus quarenta anos, tinha rugas a testa e nos olhos. A barba malfeita e alguns fios brancos reluziam tristemente em seu topete dourado. Na mão, uma cicatriz. "Eu não sou esse! Ou, talvez, eu ainda não seja este", pensou Draco. Olhou para sua mão verdadeira, onde deveria estar aquela cicatriz. Não havia nada, mas doía. Sentia pontadas. Ao dobrar seus dedos, era preciso usar toda sua força. 

Saiu da frente daquele riacho. Quando olhou em volta, notou que tudo havia se transformado. Não haviam mais pássaros e flores, e sim corvos negros e árvores sem folhas. A cantoria, a música de antes, havia sido substituída por uma risada fria e irritante. Draco não conseguiu identificar de onde vinha. Olhando por cima dos ombros, viu que túmulos surgiam do chão. Mortos-vivos saíam dessas covas e vinham na sua direção.

Draco gritou. Não saiu nada além de um gritinho fino. Sua voz havia sumido. Tentou correr, mas seus pés grudaram no chão. Fechou os olhos, temendo o pior. Achou que ía morrer, mesmo que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo de verdade. 

Ao abrir os olhos, eles estavam molhados. Os mortos-vivos se aproximavam cada vez mais. Ele notou que o céu estava roxo. Nuvens escuras se aproximavam lentamente. Naquele momento, tudo que pode reparar foi que a lua estava negra.

Draco acordou. Havia sido só um pesadelo. Estava ofegante, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Mordeu o lábio inferior e tentou se acalmar. Isso fora em vão.

O sonho havia sido muito real e Draco ainda podia sentir os arrepios que os mortos-vivos lhe causavam. Lembrava-se nitidamente do seu reflexo no riacho, em como ele parecia triste. O grito do silêncio que saíra de sua garganta, os pés grudados no chão quando tentara fugir. Os corvos o encarando. Lembrava-se de tudo, temia a tudo também. Mas, nada o marcara tanto do que a imagem de algo irreal. Nada o fizera esquecer daquilo.

Sim. A lua negra lhe parecia tão horrível. Sentia medo dela. Medo da lua. Achava terrível aquilo tudo. Pessoas faziam pedido à lua. Ela não poderia simplesmente ir para o lado das trevas! 

Levantou-se do lugar onde havia adormecido. Andou de um lado para o outro naquela sala. Charlotte Wicked havia sumido de sua cabeça. Nem pensava mais nela. 

Ao olhar-se no espelho, Draco soltou um grito de surpresa. Seus olhos estavam... estranhos! Suas pupilas. Suas pupilas pareciam com a lua negra. Draco teve vontade de arrancar os olhos fora. Não queria que toda vez que visse seu reflexo, ter que encarar aquela lua. 

-Está ficando maluco! Não leve um sonho tão à sério. Não tema a lua, Draco. Não tema a nada. –ele dizia para si mesmo, enquanto tropeçava em alguns móveis daquela sala.

-Fique calmo, Sr. Malfoy. Fique calmo. –uma voz controlada, vinda do sofá, disse isso num tom baixo, mas suficientemente alto para Draco ouvir.

O rapaz virou-se e viu que, sentado no sofá, encontrava-se o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. Esse, encarava o garoto com seus olhos azuis, quase transparentes, por cima dos óculos. Sorriu.

-Sr. Malfoy. Quase nunca você deve deixar se levar pelos sonhos. Sonhos não imitam a realidade. Pelo menos, não na maioria dos casos. Antes de se amedrontar, descubra se o pesadelo diz algo sobre a vida real, se faz sentido. Se isso não acontecer, talvez você possa escrever um livro sobre todos seus sonhos ruins. Adoraria poder lê-los e quem saber conhecer um pouco mais do senhor. E aí, quem sabe, um dia poderei compreendê-lo. –Draco não falou nada. Ele não conseguiu ter reação. –Volte para sua torre. Durma bem. 

-Não posso. –respondeu Draco, os olhos fixos no outro bruxo.

-E por que não? –perguntou Dumbledore.

-Eu não posso voltar para minha torre e dormir porque, se eu dormir, terei pesadelos. –Draco nunca havia imaginado que um dia assumiria que temia alguma coisa, especialmente que tinha medo de seus pesadelos.

-Vá em paz, Sr. Malfoy. Eu lhe garanto que não sonhará. E se isso acontecer, garanto que será sonhos de seu agrado. –Dumbledore sentiu que Draco ainda não havia se convencido. –Não acredita em mim? Pois então acredite em você mesmo. Se ainda não estiver confiante, Sr. Malfoy, não tenho mais conselhos filosóficos. Mas, há um recente costume trouxa, do qual todos estão aderindo: você pode procurar um psicólogo. 

-Não será necessário. –ao dizer isso, Draco saiu daquela sala.

-Por Merlin! O que os hormônios não fazem com uma mente jovem? –Dumbledore, antes de sair da sala, divertiu-se ao dizer aquilo.

Draco caminhava até a Torre da Sonserina. "Velho bruxo, intrometido", pensava ele, à respeito de Dumbledore. Ao chegar na torre, lavou a mão durante um longo tempo, para que a dor cessasse. Isso não aconteceu, mas melhorou significativamente.

Foi até seu quarto, deitou na cama. Passou um tempo olhando para o teto, enquanto o sono não vinha. Olhou para a janela e se aliviou ao ver que a lua continuava branca, límpida. Depois daquilo, adormeceu profundamente. E como Dumbledore havia lhe prometido, Draco não sonhou mais naquela noite.


	3. Capítulo 3 Namoros Frustados

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se rewiews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

3º capítulo

Namoros frustrados

Tudo estava relativamente calmo naquela primeira manhã de aula. Na Torre da Grifinória, os alunos desciam pouco à pouco pelas escadas em formato de caracól. E, de pouco em pouco também, se cumprimentavam, pegavam os livros e diziam-se prontos para encarar mais um ano de muita magia, ensinamentos e descobertas. Em alguns casos, isso era dito com uma certa insegurança, normal depois de vários anos conturbados. Harry era uma dessas pessoas que, mesmo sendo dono de coragem notável, temia que aquele ano fosse pior do que os que haviam passado. É claro, se isso fosse possível.

-Nossa primeira aula é com a Sonserina. Poções. –avisou Hermione, com voz de lamento.

-Oras, Mione, já estamos acostumados, não? Snape fará nossas cabeças doerem. Normal. –falou Rony, tentando tornar as coisas melhores. Não conseguiu muito sucesso, então continuou: -E, para compensar todo o sofrimento que Snape nos causará, a aula depois da dele será Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Com o Hagrid! Será divertido, eu tenho certeza disso. Qual será o animal que ele tratá dessa vez? Pode ser um cab...

-Só espero que isso não seja um mau sinal. –disse Harry, o olhar perdido entre as escadas. Ele procurava sua namorada, Ginny, que ainda não havia descido.

-Harry, aulas com o Hagrid nunca podem ser um mau sinal. –falou Rony, rindo.

-Não era disso que eu falava. Era sobre Snape e o fato da primeira aula ser com ele, a primeira aula do ano. Nunca aconteceu antes. Só espero que não signifique que algo ruim acontecerá.

Naquele momento, uma moça ruiva, com os cabelos soltos e livres, surgiu epla escada e foi descendo, como se flutuasse. Encarou a todos e paralisou seu olhar em Harry. Respirou fundo e se juntou ao grupo, onde seu namorado, Rony e Hermione conversavam.

-Espero não ter demorado muito, nem tê-los feito esperar. O que não era necessário, aliás. Não me importaria, em absoluto, se fossem na frente tomar o café da manhã. –disse Ginny.

-Não nos importamos de tê-la aguardado. Aproveitamos para conversar e ver nossos horários de aulas. –disse Rony.

-Ginny, e o meu beijo de bom dia? –perguntou Harry, indo para cima da moça.

Rony, como todo irmão, ficou irritado e decidiu que não toleraria se o casal se beijasse na sua frente. Puxando Ginny pela mão, a afastou de Harry, dizendo:

-Não há tempo para isso. Se não nos apressarmos, perdermos o café da manhã. Vamos. 

Ginny não pôde conter um sorriso e agradeceu internamente por ter um irmão tão ciumento.

E lá foram os quatro, Harry, Ginny, Rony e Mione, em direção ao Salão Principal, onde praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam. 

Ao entrar, Ginny olhou diretamente para a mesa da Sonserina, como um impulso. Passou a procurar uma cabeleira loira por entre todas as outras. Seu olhar se encontrou com um par de olhos azuis. O dono deles soltou um riso debochado, antes da moça corar.

Quando todos os alunos já estavam acabando de comer, centenas de corujas entraram no salão, e o sobrevoaram. Um bilhete pequeno, junto a uma rosa azul, caiu no colo de Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, ficou surpresa, pois afinal não esperava receber nada.

-Mione, Mione! Bilhetes de algum apaixonado, é? Quero saber de tudo! –brincou Ginny, se divertindo. 

-Não me amole, Ginny! Deixa eu ver o que está escrito... –falou Hermione, não conseguindo evitar de ficar corada.

__

"Hermione,

Preciso falar com você. Hoje, depois das aulas, perto do campo de quadribol.

Rony"

Ao ler o bilhete, Hermione olhou fixo para Rony, que saiu sorrateiramente do salão.

-Bom, Ginny, pode acreditar: não é nada muito romântico. –disse Hermione.

-Quem mandou o bilhete? Eu conheço? –perguntou Ginny.

-Ah, conhece. E como conhece! Depois te conto melhor, sim? Harry, vamos indo para a aula? Tchau, Ginny, depois a gente se fala! –disse Hermione, antes de puxar Harry pela mão.

"Então está bem. Não queria ter companhia ao tomar o café mesmo!", pensou Ginny, ao perceber que à sua volta, somente meia dúzia de alunos ainda estavam no salão. Achou melhor ir para sua aula. Não percebeu que em toda sua pequena tragetória até a porta do salão, foi seguida por um par de olhos cinzentos.

As aulas daquele dia demoraram para passar. Ginny bocejava a todo momento e se lamentava quando era anunciado que os alunos deviam unir-se em duplas para fazer alguma atividade. Isso acontecia devido ao fato de ela não ter muitos amigos e sempre sobrar nessas horas. Acabava sempre indo com alguém chato e irritante que, como Ginny, não arrumara dupla. Dessa vez, essa pessoa havia sido um rapaz chamado Owen, gordo que só ele! Desastrado como ninguém. Ginny chorava por dentro.

Podia ter estourado champagne quando as aulas acabaram naquele dia, a Ginny. Não o fez, pois o cansaço e a indisposição que sentia a obrigaram a andar diretamente para a torre de sua casa. Ainda assim, pôde reparar quando Hermione passou apressada pelo seu lado, sem nem ao menos falar com a amiga. "Santa ignorância", pensou Ginny.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! Será que ele vai querer voltar comigo?", Hermione estava angustiada. Por todo o tempo que havia ficado separada de Rony, a coisa que mais desejava era reatar o namoro com ele. Antes, tinha certeza de que, se Rony pedisse com carinho para ela voltar para ele, ela aceitaria, sem pensar duas vezes! Por que agora estava diferente? Ela não entendia. Achava que já tinha sofrido muito por causa dele, e que ele não merecia uma segunda chance. Será? "E se ele amadureceu? Ou está disposto a amadurecer... comigo, ao seu lado?", várias perguntas como essa habitavam a mente de Mione, naquele momento. 

As pessoas podiam não enxergar como ela era. Todos a viam como uma bitolada, que passava todo o tempo estudando, sem pensar em nada mais. Isso não era a realidade. Ela estudava, sim. Mas, fazia outras coisas, pensava sobre outras coisas. Acima de tudo, tinha sentimentos. Sofria como qualquer outra adolescente por amor. Ela amava Rony. E, naquele momento, percebeu que faria tudo para que essa paixão desse certo.

Quando Hermione chegou ao campo de quadribol, percebeu que Rony já estava lá. Ele estava sentado, de costas para ela, olhando para o nada. O vento batia em seu cabelo ruivo, que voava livre. Mione achou que aquilo parecia uma pintura. O sol era engolido pelo horizonte e o céu estava alaranjado.

Sem que Mione esperasse, Rony virou-se para trás e a olhou, pausadamente. Ela, por sua vez, andou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, sem nunca o encarar. Hermione apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, os cotovelos colocados em cima dos joelhos. Ela olhava para o sol, depois voltava a atenção para os próprios pés. Queria que Rony falasse algo, aquilo se tornava insuportável.

-Então... –falou Rony.

-Pois é. –disse Hermione.

"Seja homem, Rony, diga algo!", falou o rapaz para si mesmo.

-Sabe, Mione, eu gosto bastante de duas comida trouxas, o feijão e o arroz. Sabe por quê? –falou Rony, aquilo tudo parecia não fazer sentido.

-Não. Por quê? –disse Hermione, olhando ainda para baixo. Seu coração batia forte e ela parecia adivinhar o que viria a seguir.

-Porque eles se completam. 

Rony virou, delicadamente, o rosto de Mione em sua direção. Os dois se encararam. Os olhos dela estavam molhados e ele sorriu. 

Sim. Aquela declaração sobre comida podia não ter sido muito romântica. Mas, foi apropriada. Hermione entendeu e para ela tinha sido perfeita. Ela falou baixinho, mas o suficiente para Rony ouvir:

-Será que pode dar certo?

-Você me ama?

-Eu acho que sim... –Mione falou, e o rapaz fez uma cara desapontada. -Sim, Rony, eu amo você.

-Então, querida, pode dar certo, sim. –e depois de uma pausa, continuou: -Dará certo. 

Os dois aproximaram seus rostos. Os lábios se tocaram, suavemente. O resto de luz, exalada pelo sol, os iluminou, o que não era necessário. Eles emitiam luz própria, brilhavam. E quando finalmente o sol sumiu por inteiro, o casal de apaixonados voltou ao castelo de Hogwarts, de mãos dadas e contentes como nunca haviam estado antes.

Draco tinha acabado de esbarrar num casal, pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Pode ver de relance quem era. Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley deviam ter reatado o namoro. Draco achou que foi esse o motivo que o fez enojar, mesmo quando já estava a metros de distância deles. Ele odiava o amor, odiava casais apaixonados. Como poderiam ficar ainda mais bobocas quando estavam amando? Aquilo, para Draco, _ainda_ era algo doentio. Isso porque ele ainda não entendia nada da vida. Quando começasse a fazê-lo, suas impressões poderião mudar. E ele, finalmente, aprenderia a amar.

Ele estava indo para a biblioteca do colégio, fazer uma pesquisa para a aula de História da Magia. Estava realmente cansado. Nas últimas horas, tinha lembrado várias vezes dos acontecimentos da noite anterior: os sonhos, os mistérios, suas dúvidas e seus medos. Por esse motivo mesmo, desejou, de maneira fulminante, que Charlottle Wicked não estivesse na biblioteca. Ou ele poderia pular no pescoço da garota, tal era a raiva que sentia. 

E o que ele não queria aconteceu. Enquanto procurava um livro chamado "A magia norte-americana através dos tempos", viu que Charlotte entrava, sozinha e com a cabeça baixa, na biblioteca. Quando os olhares dos dois se encontraram, a menina saiu correndo. Draco ficou aliviado, mas por pouco tempo. Quando olhou novamente para a porta, Ginny Weasley estava entrando, concentrada nos próprios pés. 

Draco fixou o olhar nela, até ela perceber e levantar para a cabeça, para olhá-lo. A boca de Ginny boca se contorceu em um sorriso amarelo. Ele começou a gargalhar. Ela não entendeu.

As risadas de Draco eram abafadas pelo livro que estava em seu rosto. Ele não conseguia parar de rir. Chorava até, de tanto rir. Ela achava que ele estava ficando maluco. Quando olhou para trás, Ginny viu uma aluna nova do colégio, ela achava que se a menina se chamava Charlottle Wicked, ou algo assim. Esta, estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro, os olhos fixos em Draco. As mãos mexiam, frente à sua boca. Quando ela parou, estranhamente, Draco também não continuou a rir. Ginny achou aquilo muito estranho. Draco mais ainda, porque ele não tinha visto Charlottle no vidro; ela já tinha ido embora.

Ginny andou até Draco e olhou, desconfiada. Ele perguntou o que ela queria.

-Você riu por livre e espontânea vontade? –perguntou ela.

-Você acha mesmo que eu ficaria rindo que nem um bobo alegre, sem sentindo algum? –disse ele. –Você não me conhece mesmo.

-E você? Se conhece? –perguntou ela, esquecendo totalmente o que ela queria mesmo saber: se fora Charlottle Wicked quem fizera Draco gargalhar.

-Sim, eu conheço-me. 

-E confia em si mesmo?

-Na maioria das vezes, não. –Draco sorriu, debochado. –Mas, creio que não sou o único a não confiar em mim. Por exemplo, você o faz?

-Não, absolutamente. Você não é o tipo de pessoa confiável. É mau e terrível. 

-E você me detesta.

-É, eu não gosto de você. –disse Ginny.

-Não gosta ou detesta?

-Qual a diferença?

Para Draco, havia muita diferença entre detestar e não gostar. Se surpreeendeu com o fato de Ginny não detestá-lo. Seria aquele um sinal de mudança? Não havia indícios a favor. _Nem contra isso_.

-Você sabe o que mais? Não perderei meu tempo com você. Passar bem, Draco-Detestável-Malfoy.

-Digo o mesmo para você, Sra. Potter.

O que Draco disse fez Ginny olhar para trás e voltar para tirar satisfações.

-Eu não sou a Sra. Potter. Eu não sou casada com o Harry. Eu não vou me casar com ele. Será que você pode parar com isso? –disse Ginny, bastante irritada.

-Certamente que eu posso. Só não compreendo uma coisa. Todos sabem que você passou vários anos da sua vida se arrastando aos pés do Bobopotter. Por que essa aversão agora a ele? –perguntou Draco.

-Não tenho aversão ao meu namorado, Malfoy. Só não o considero tão perfeito como antes. –disse Ginny. –As pessoas crescem e aprendem. Eu aprendi a ver os defeitos de Harry. E ele, se transformou em uma pessoa cansativa através dos anos. O que não significa que eu não goste dele.

-Você o ama?

-O quê?

-Você o ama? –perguntou Draco, bastante sério.

-Não sei, que pergunta!

-Não. Você o ama, o venera. Eu sei disso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo. Ginny analisava sua mão, frente ao seu olhar. Disse, em seguida:

-Há pouco você me disse que eu não te conhecia, estou certa? –Draco confirmou com a cabeça, com uma cara de "pelo menos você não é surda". –E você me conhece o suficiente para afirmar que eu amo Harry?

-Eu não estou certo sobre isso, realmente. –depois de uns segundos, ele continuou: -Vou te dizer uma coisa, não entenda-me mal: aproveite enquanto pode refugiar-se em seus mistérios, Weasley. Pois o prazer que me causará desvendá-los um dia, me tornará superior. E poderei atormentá-la com suas verdades, até você me implorar para parar. Prepare-se: até eu saber tudo sobre você, não te deixarei dar um passo em falso.

-Irá me perseguir? –perguntou Ginny, achando aquilo tudo muito irreal. Mas, perguntar foi inútil. Draco já estava indo embora.

Ginny ficou realmente confusa. Aquilo tudo estava sendo tão diferente. Ela havia sido desafiada, percebia isso. Todos diziam que ela era misteriosa e que guardava muitas coisas só para si. No entanto, nunca ninguém se comprometera a descobrí-la. Ela se sentia importante por isso. Não via a hora de começar. Aquilo seria como um jogo de perseguição. E ela não estava disposta a perder.

Resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo. Já era noite. Um vento gélido passava por entre as árvores, vez ou outra levava consigo pétalas das flores. O polém misturava-se ao ar e Ginny o respirava, envolvendo-se ternamente em sua calmaria. 

Não esperava de maneira alguma que alguém aparecesse por lá. Se isso acontecesse, a beleza do momento estaria ameaçada. Harry, definitivamente, não deveria ter falado:

-Ginny, que bom encontrá-la.

-Oh, Harry, o que faz aqui?

Ele foi até ela e enroscou seu braço na cintura da moça. Ela não teve outra opção a não ser apoiar sua cabeça no ombro dele. Harry afagou-lhe os cabelos.

-Estou a dias querendo ficar assim com você, Ginny.

Ginny calou-lhe a boca com a mão.

-Não diga nada, Harry. Não fale.

As pessoas mudam. Algumas pois são obrigadas, outras porque querem. Ginny não queria aquilo, mas estava disposta a mudar. Mudar para satisfazer o que as pessoas esperavam de si. Queriam que ela amasse Harry? Tentaria fazê-lo, então. Agradaria assim seus pais, irmãos, amigos. Até Draco ficaria satisfeito, sabendo que ele estava certo ao dizer que ela amava Harry. 

Não seria tão difícil. Harry era um rapaz bom. Como o coração de Ginny poderia rejeitá-lo? Resolveu, enfim, tentar. E não hesitou a pedir ajuda ao namorado:

-Harry? Posso lhe pedir um favor?

-Claro, Ginny. O que quizer, quando quizer. Você sabe.

-Harry, eu preciso muito aprender novamente a te amar. –Harry ficou inexpressivo, ele já sabia que o amor de Ginny não era o mesmo. –Queria saber se posso contar com você para isso. 

Ele se soltou dela. Ela segurou as mãos dele. Harry beijou a testa de Ginny, calmamente. Ele a ajudaria. Ela levantou a cabeça e deixou que ele a beijasse. Talvez, aquilo fosse um novo começo.

Ao longe, um rapaz loiro falou, ao ver a cena:

-Ela o ama.

Seus olhos tornaram-se excessivamente maldosos, eles ferviam. Uma sombra passou por seu olhar, que ficou mais cinzentos do que nunca.


	4. Capítulo 4 Jogos Infantis

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

4º capítulo

Jogos infantis

-Já sabem da novidade? –foi a primeira coisa dita por Hermione. Harry e Ginny tinham acabado de sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória, para jantar. 

-Você e Rony voltaram a namorar! –exclamou Ginny, os olhos brilhando.

-Como sabe, Ginny? Diga-me, como descobriu? –perguntou Hermione, rindo.

-Fácil, querida! Você e Rony só ficam com essas expressões tão felizes quando estão juntos! E posso lhe garantir que nenhum dos dois parou de sorrir por um só segundo desde que entrei no salão. 

-Vocês não deviam brigar nunca. –disse Harry, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo Rony.

-Estou tão feliz, tão feliz por vocês. –exclamou Ginny.

-Sim, tenho certeza disso. –falou Hermione.

-Só não está mais feliz do que eu, Ginny. –falou Rony.

"Por Merlin, como estes dois demoraram para admitir que se amam", pensou Ginny. "Como foram orgulhosos! Quanta teimosia, quanto tempo perdido". 

Naquele momento, a garota percebeu que pela porta do salão, entravam dois garotos da Sonserina. Crabbe e Goyle, se ela não estivesse enganada. Eles passaram do lado da mesa da Grifinória e Ginny pode ouvir sua conversa:

-Goyle, você viu o Draco por aí?

-Não, Crabbe, você viu?

-Ele sumiu?

-Não sei... vamos lembrar de nossos passos... 

-Nós estávamos andando, nós três. –disse Goyle, coçando o queixo. –Eu, você e o Draco.

-É, e a gente começou a brigar.

-Para ver quem tinha mais força.

-É. E a gente estava andando. –concluiu Crabbe.

-Até começar a brigar. 

-Queríamos saber quem era mais forte.

-E para isso, paramos de andar. 

-É. E depois de a gente brigar, viemos para o salão.

-Porque estávamos com fome.

-Estávamos com fome porque tínhamos brigado.

-E a gente brigou para ver quem tem mais força nos braços.

-A gente tinha parado de andar. Porque não dá para brigar andando.

-Mas, depois, andamos de novo.

-Para vir para o salão. Tínhamos fome.

-Porque tínhamos brigado. Mas, quando chegamos aqui, o Draco não estava mais com a gente.

-A gente tinha perdido ele, enquanto brigávamos.

-E brigávamos para disputar quem era mais forte.

-Quando paramos de andar, o Draco deve ter continuado sozinho.

-E por que paramos de andar mesmo?

-Para disputar quem tem mais força.

-E quem ganhou?

-Não sei. O Draco não estava lá para dizer quem ganhou.

-Porque perdemos ele.

-Porque começamos a brigar.

Ginny ouvia aquilo e começou a ficar enjoada. Os dois, Crabbe e Goyle, eram muito bobos. Aquele fora o diálogo mais ridículo que ela já havia ouvido. A única coisa que tinha conseguido entender com clareza fora que Draco havia se afastado dos outros sonserinos. Onde ele estaria? No salão, Draco não estava. E ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto depois do _evento_ na biblioteca. Isso não era difícil de acontecer em Hogwarts. Parecia que estando lá, as pessoas ganhavam o incrível dom de desaparecer!

"Mas por que diabos estou pensando tanto nele?", perguntou-se Ginny. "Pense em Harry. Em Harry. Harry, sem namorado. Harry, seu _amor_. Não, definitivamente ele não é seu amor". Ginny considerou aquilo tudo que pensava sem utilidade. Rapidamente, fez-se esquecida de todos aqueles pensamentos.

Quando o jantar já estava se encerrando e todos os alunos saíam do salão, Draco entrou. Bravo, muito bravo. O bater de seus pés pareciam eram como tempestade. Eram fortes e seguros. Seus olhos pareciam pular de suas órbitas. O rapaz exclamava o tempo todo "Trovões! Por todos os diabos". O que teria acontecido?

Draco lançou um olhar gelado para Ginny, que congelou por dentro. Depois, foi Harry quem recebera aquele mesmo olhar. Ele, não deixando-se intimidar, fingiu não ligar: Harry lascou um beijo em sua namorada. Ginny, por sua vez, deixou os olhos abertos, resultado da surpresa que o beijo lhe causou. E pôde ver a expressão de nojo que Draco fez ao ver a cena.

Draco ficou extasiado ao perceber o efeito que o amor de Ginny Weasley e Harry Potter tinha sobre ele. Nunca havia se importado, até então, com nenhum dos dois, absolutamente. Potter era só mais um inimigo a ser vencido. Weasley era somente mais uma na multidão ruiva de sua família. Não pôde, entretanto, entender a razão de nascer dentro de si uma raiva fulminante. Não entendeu porque se sentia daquele jeito: imensamente traído. Ginny havia mentido para ele. Havia dito, naquele mesmo dia, que não amava Harry Potter. Havia enganado-o. E Draco Malfoy não gostava de deixar-se enganar, de maneira tão embaraçosa.

O rapaz loiro foi para sua mesa. Não chegou a tocar na comida. Nem sequer dirigiu a palavra a alguém, não insultou. Não soltou uma de suas ironias. Não tinha expressão. Não haveria como ter, afinal. Estava absorto, tentando controlar a própria dor. A raiva o fizera mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo, sua mão começou a arder. A ardência tomava conta de seu corpo, resultado do ódio que sentia. E era aquela dor que o tornara alguém mais forte. A dor o modificava a cada dia. Dava-lhe mais maldade, mais poder. E com esse poder e com a força adquirida, ele controlava a mesma dor. Era um círculo vicioso. 

Ele olhou para a própria mão. Suas veias estavam um pouco saltadas. Ele reparou que, no mesmo lugar tocado por Charlotte Wicked, havia um inchaço. Era o ponto mais doído ao ser tocado. O que aquela garota havia feito com ele? Repentinamente, a dor começou a cessar. Quando isso se deu por completo, restou somente um leve incômodo. Algo tão pequeno, que precisaria se concentrar para sentir. 

Draco começou a planejar o que faria nos dias seguintes. Teria que desvendar Ginny Weasley, havia prometido a si mesmo. Não perderia nem mais um segundo. Olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, a menina estava concentrada nas próprias mãos. Era incrível como ela sempre o fazia. Draco queria entender o porquê daquela fascinação pelas próprias mãos que ela tinha. O que haveria de tão extraordinário? Resolveu que aquele seria o primeiro ponto a ser estudado. Não descansaria até descobrir.

Alguns dias se passaram. A rotina em Hogwarts não foi confirmada porque Hogwarts não tinha rotina. Uma escola magnífica como ela, com alunos tão esplêndidos não se prendia a simples costumes, em absoluto. Era sempre algo acontecendo, uma novidade a cada momento. Nada parecia ser planejado. Entretando, tudo se encaixava de tão extraordinária maneira, surpreendendo aos mais sábios e experientes feiticeiros. Tais criaturas que viviam lá há anos. Hogwarts trazia surpresas. E ainda traria muito mais.

Um par de olhos azuis fixaram-se firmemente em Draco Malfoy. O dono do olhar, Dumbledore, se assustava com o que descobria sobre o rapaz a cada dia. Ao mesmo tempo, extasiava-se de satisfação ao perceber que talvez, numa chance mínima, aquele garoto poderia não se juntar ao lado das trevas. Havia uma possibilidade. Só uma. Enquanto esse chance existisse, o diretor se esforçaria para fazer Draco entender. Ele precisava compreender, precisava sentir. Necessitava ver brotar dentro de si uma força maior e mais intensa que o ódio e a maldade. Draco, sem saber, parecia implorar por amor. Amor era a única coisa que poderia salvá-lo. Ele aprendia a amar, sem perceber. E quando essa lição estivesse clara em sua mente, ele estaria livre. E Dumbledore sabia que todos comemorariam, todos no mundo mágico. Draco iria saber amar, afinal. E o amor venceria novamente.

-Alvo, diretor? –chamava McGonagall. –Cornelius Fudge espera o senhor, em seu gabinete. É melhor não se atrasar, o ministro diz que o assunto é de extrema importância.

E assim, Dumbledore esqueceu-se de seus pensamentos. Pode, no entanto, perceber quando Ginny Weasley saiu do salão. E, atrás dela, Draco Malfoy foi sorrateiro. Dumbledore adorava jogos assim. Sentiu que muitas novidades traria aquela dupla. Riu de si mesmo.

Draco andava apressado pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Tentava seguir Ginny Weasley, tomando sempre alguma distância, para não se deixar notar. Ela andava sempre tão calma e era tão bonita. Não entendia como alguém poderia não percebê-la. O mais irreal era que parecia que isso acontecia. Ginny passava despercebida na multidão. Nem seus cabelos, tão vivos, que estavam queimando, a faziam menos invisível. Ela passava sua silhueta por entre os outros alunos, ajeitava-se por todos os lugares que surgiam, para conseguir passar. Definitivamente, Hogwarts estava com muitos alunos. E ela, Ginny Weasley, parecia nem notar. Fazia aquilo com tamanha sutileza e exatidão que, de olhos vendados, poderia conseguir, sem sombra de dúvida. 

Ao perceber que de longe não conseguiria descobrir nada, Draco se aproximou de Ginny, fazendo a distância entre eles desaparecer. Pelo menos no sentido real da palavra. Ele atravessara um caminho pequeno para isso, tirando as pessoas de sua frente, só faltando pisoteá-las. Mas não era isso mesmo que ele fazia? Passava por cima das pessoas? Nunca um ato havia demonstrado tão bem quem ele era.

Ginny virou-se para trás e mirou Draco. Os olhos dela tinham um aspecto jovial. Esquentavam Draco por dentro, derretiam seu gelo. Ele estava encantado. Quando poderia imaginar que uma Weasley teria tal efeito sobre ele? Ela riu, antes de dizer:

-Afinal, cumpriu o que prometeu.

-Como disse?

-Está me seguindo. –ela disse com os olhos brilhando. –É realmente fascinante. –ela parou de andar, ficando absorta nos olhos azuis dele.

A única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi encará-la também. Ele sorriu, levemente. Ela ficou encantada com a beleza do rapaz. Seu sorriso era tão simples e mau, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce e intenso. Aquela situação foi constrangendo pouco a pouco Ginny. Ela, evitando ruborizar, tirou o olhar de Draco. Mirou suas mãos, que mais uma vez estavam frente aos olhos. Sua pele era alva, muito branca. Os dedos compridos e finos, tão delicados. Em um deles, um único anel. Algo extremamente inocente e barato, mas que ela admirava com tanto fervor e orgulho, que fez Draco engolir qualquer piada que estivesse pensando em fazer. O anel era de prata, cuja única beleza eram cinco pequenos brilhantes cravados em seu exterior. Talvez nem fossem realmente jóia, somente uma imitação. Isso era o que Draco pensava. Mas, Ginny parecia não se importar. Ela mirava o anel com tanta vivacidade quanto se olhasse uma jóia de valor estrondoso. Seus olhos faiscaram e sua boca se abriu, num sorriso imenso.

-É um bonito anel, realmente. –disse Ginny, em tom casual.

"Não seria de tal beleza se não estivesse em sua mão", pensou Draco.

-Muitas das vezes que te olhei, surpreendi você olhando suas mãos. –disse o rapaz. –Isso se dá por causa do anel?

-Sem dúvida que gosto desse anel. –falou Ginny. –É a única jóia que possuo. –ela não se constrangeu ao falar, o que Draco achou admirável. –Mas, não é a única razão que me leva a fazer isso. Olho minhas mãos por uma razão em especial. Você me considerará tola se contar-lhe qual é! -disse ela, corando rapidamente. –Eu olho minhas mãos pois acredito que com elas, talvez, eu possa mudar o mundo. Um dia.

-Fascinante. –foi a única coisa que Draco pôde dizer.

Então era aquela razão! Que coração bom devia ter Ginny Weasley, quanta bondade e paz ela exalava! Seria aquele o maior objetivo dela? Fazer do mundo um lugar melhor? Draco nunca imaginara que no mundo haviam pessoas tão boas como aquela garota.

Ginny piscou, genuinamente. Estava tão diferente, o Draco! Não parecia a mesma pessoa, pelo menos em momentos como aquele. A garota lamentou ter de ir para sua aula. Fazendo isso, poderia estar deixando para trás a única chance de falar com aquele Draco, que era bom. Talvez ele voltasse a ser o mesmo Malfoy, mau e sarcástico. Ginny tentou se decidir qual dos dois a atraía mais.

O destino parece várias vezes ser influenciado por uma força maior, que o leva a fazer coisas que mudam vidas. O destino é o grande senhor do universo, mesmo que muitas pessoas não acreditem nele. Ginny diria que o destino é cheio de si e que gostaria de ter seus poderes. Mesmo que muitas vezes o destino aja de conluio com algum de seus atores. Porque ele, o destino, existe e é influente, mas pode ser inclinado a tomar rumos diferentes dos planejados.

E o destino tratou de armar mais um encontro entre Ginny e Draco. Foi um ato simples e certeiro: fez os dois terem a tarde livre naquele dia ensolarado.

Ginny estava sentada na grama, com um caderno em seu colo. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa e escrevia, rapidamente, bastante concentrada. Às vezes, ela levantava a cabeça e admirava as flores daquele jardim. Não que estas fossem as coisas mais fascinantes na paisagem. O efeito que o cabelo vermelho de Ginny, voando pelos ares, causava era bem mais intenso. Misturado com os raios solares e o doce cheiro das flores, aquilo era uma visão linda, digna de ser colocada no papel, em forma de pintura.

Draco evitou se aproximar da moça. Não queria que ela se movesse. Ele dedicou-se a memorizar a visão que tinha, caso quisesse lembrar-se dela anos depois. Quando aquela imagem estava eternizada em sua mente, ele desejou saber o que ela tanto escrevia. Seria uma escritora, aquela garota? Ou aquele seria como um diário, onde ela escrevia sobre seus pensamentos? Aquele caderno poderia ser a chave do mistério que envolvia Ginny. Lá, poderiam estar enterrados segredos de sua mente e todas as respostas para as dúvidas que Draco tinha sobre ela. Queria poder ler todas as palavras que estavam escritas no livro. E através delas, descobrir de vez quem era Ginny Weasley.

-Malfoy! Ei, Draco? –chamou um colega da sonserina. –Aquela não é a Weasley mais nova? Ali, sentada! 

-Eu acho que sim. –respondeu Draco.

-Como acha? Lógico que é ela. Só pelo cabelo já se percebe. –disse outro garoto sonserino. –Por que não vai lá? Diga alguma coisa bem terrível para ela! Precisamos de diversão.

-Pra quê? Deixa ela, não está fazendo nada para a gente.

-Que bonitinho! –caçoou o sonserino. –Você está com pena da pequena e pobre Weasley? 

-Lógico que não, idiota. –falou Draco, meio bravo.

-Então vá até lá e prove.

Draco, bastante contrariado, foi até Ginny. Nesse meio tempo, planejava em sua cabeça algum insulto para falar para a moça. Não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo. 

-Ora, ora! Se não é a pequena Weasley que está aqui... –disse Draco, com sua ironia normal. –O que está fazendo? Matando aula? 

-Não, Malfoy. Eu tenho a tarde livre. –disse Ginny com pesar ao perceber que Draco voltara a ser o mesmo de antes.

-Olha, Malfoy, o anel que ela está usando! –falou um garoto sonserino.

Draco percebeu que era o mesmo anel que Ginny admirara anteriormente. Como ele poderia articular um insulto sobre isso?

-De segunda mão, assim como toda a roupa. Deve ser uma falsificação, de qualquer jeito. Afinal, para um Weasley conseguir um verdadeiro, só se roubar! –falou Draco.

Os olhos de Ginny estavam molhados. Draco havia voltado a ser cruel, extremamente terrível. Aquele anel era seu maior orgulho, como ele ousava caçoar?

-Vamos, rapazes, senão a pobrezinha Weasley vai chorar. E eu não agüentaria. –disse Draco. –Teria que rir dela!

Draco e sua _gangue_ afastaram-se. Draco se sentia mal. Se arrependia do que tinha acabado de fazer. Mas, Ginny haveria de entender: ele precisava manter sua fama de mau!

Ginny nunca se sentira tão humilhada e arrasada. Aquilo fora um tiro pelas costas. Ela havia confidenciado a Draco algumas palavras que nunca tinha dito a mais ninguém, sobre seu anel e a porquê sempre olhava sua mão. E ele, por sua vez, havia usado tudo isso para a fazê-la sentir mal. 

Pegando seu caderno, Ginny levantou-se da grama onde ainda estava sentada e foi para dentro do castelo. Sem ninguém reparar, ela jogou seu anel no chão da escola, antes de sair correndo.

Quando os outros sonserinos não estavam olhando, Draco entrou sorrateiro no castelo de Hogwarts. Queria falar com Ginny. Por algum motivo ele tinha uma necessidade de se desculpar. Havia sido mau, muito mau.

Não imaginava que nos corredores de Hogwarts veria o novo professor de Artes das Trevas, Esmé Kindly, conversando com Charlotte Wicked. Ela o encarou e Draco sentiu sua mão doer, de leve.

Mais adiante, encontrou, sentada em um banco, Ginny Weasley. Ela estava mirando sua mão. Draco pôde reparar que o anel não estava mais com ela. Ele foi até ela, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela virou o rosto para o lado contrário a ele.

-Onde está seu anel? –perguntou Draco, sem saber o que falar. Não obteve resposta alguma, entretanto. –Weasley, eu sei que tudo o que eu fiz foi um jogo infantil.

-Admiro quem sabe reconhecer seus próprios erros. –disse Ginny, virando-se para ele.

-Precisava manter minha fama de irônico e deixei-me influenciar. E eu queria pedir para você me, bem, você sabe. 

-Não. O que é? –perguntou Ginny. Ela sabia que Draco estava tentando se desculpar. Mas o forçaria a dizer aquilo, palavra por palavra. Queria quase torturá-lo usando o orgulho que ele tinha.

-Você sabe, bem... queria pedir para você me desculpar. –ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça positivamente. –Não que eu costume pedir desculpas.

-Não se preocupe. Eu nunca pensaria isso de você. –ela riu. –De qualquer maneira, você está desculpado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Era engraçado como Draco mudava na frente dela. Ginny resolveu que dizer isso a ele não seria uma má idéia.

-Prefiro você quando está assim. Desse jeito, podemos até manter uma conversa agradável. Você é uma pessoa de personalidade. Se soubesse usar isso, talvez tivesse mais amigos.

-Não preciso de amigos. –falou Draco, rispidamente. –Nem sei ao certo o significado dessa palavra.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, como se lamentasse. 

-Sabe o que mais me admira em você? –Draco pareceu interessado ao ouvir isso. –Sua crueldade. –Ginny não chegou a olhar diretamente para Draco, mas seus olhos faiscaram de maneira tão intensa que poderiam ser percebidos em uma total escuridão. –Muitas pessoas são más. Mas, para ser cruel, é preciso ser inteligente. É preciso ter talento. Não é qualquer um que consegue. Só aqueles que são donos de notável astúcia.

-Você analisa cada coisa de maneira bem diferente das outras pessoas. Como se visse o mundo com outros olhos. Com olhos mais sábios. –disse Draco, com paixão. –Isso é o que mais me admira em você. 

Ginny sorriu. Gostava de ser elogiada. Gostava ainda mais quando o elogio dizia respeito a uma das suas qualidades menos notadas. 

Alguns minutos depois, Ginny despediu-se de Draco. Tinha que voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, todos haviam de estar esperando por ela.

Por algum motivo, jogos infantis haviam feito Ginny chorar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eles tinham sido os responsáveis por muitas situações que ainda estavam para acontecer.

****

N/A 2: Queria agradecer às pessoas que deixaram reviews e mandaram e-mails. Muito obrigada mesmo por lerem essa história. Espero estar realmente agradando e não decepcionar nos próximos capítulos! Continuem fazendo seus comentários, se possível, porque eles que me entusiasmam a tentar escrever a cada capítulo melhor.

****

N/A 3: Talvez as primeiras pessoas que deixaram reviews já tenham recebido, as outras ainda não tive oportunidade de mandar. Bom, deixa eu explicar. Eu mando respostas das reviews para cada um, porque gosto de ter esse contato a mais com aquelas pessoas que lêem minha história. Por isso, se chegar na sua caixa de entrada um e-mail com o assunto "Resposta de Review", não delete pensando que é uma confirmação do fanfiction.net, etc. 

****

N/A 4: Juro que é a última! O próximo capítulo não tem data para sair, pois eu estou fazendo uma coisa arriscada: postando os capítulos assim que os termino, ficando sem nenhum de "reserva". Prometo tentar colocar um pouco mais de ação da Ginny com o Draco, e um pouco de mistério. Estou em férias, e totalmente entediada, creio que a fic será finalizada em breve. Beijinhos mil!


	5. Capítulo 5 Descobrindo Esmé Kindly

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

5º Capítulo

Descobrindo Esmé Kindly

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, como de costume. Não era o tipo de professor que conseguia manter a ordem na sala de aula, mas era extramamente paciente. Por algum motivo, era bondoso em excesso, parecendo, em alguns momentos, artificial. Esmé Kindly era um dos raros professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que estavam lecionando em Hogwarts pelo segundo ano consecutivo. Mantinha as mãos juntas, frente ao rosto, esperando os alunos grifinórios e sonserinos do sexto ano ficarem quietos. Quando isso acontecesse, talvez pudesse começar sua aula.

Kindly percebeu que de nada adiantaria esperar. E ao bater sua varinha na mesa, todos os alunos calaram-se e viraram-se para ele, aguardando o início da aula.

O professor Kindly olhou aluno por aluno. Por mais bondosa que fosse sua expressão, seus olhos eram tão negros e vazios, que qualquer rastro de jovialidade era ofuscado por eles. Esmé Kindly começou sua aula, mas parecia um pouco distraído. Olhava para a porta a todo momento, como se esperasse algo. Parecia não reparar que quase todos os alunos estavam estranhando seu comportamento.

A presença daquele professor passara despercebida no ano interior. Nada de mistérios ou descobertas em torno dele, como era de costume. Não, nada disso. Ele lecionara o ano inteiro e aparentemente havia agradado. Continuava trabalhando em Hogwarts e sua presença era tão ignorada quanto no ano anterior. 

Quando a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava quase terminando, alguém bateu na porta e o professor Kindly mandou que entrasse. Era Charlotte Wicked, que parecia estar tremendo. Além do seu tradicional gaguejo, que tornava sua fala difícil de entender.

-Professor Kindly? –chamou a menina, entrando devagar na sala de aula. 

Draco Malfoy, sentado em uma das últimas carteiras, encarou Charlottle Wicked e teve um calafrio. Aquela menina tinha alguma coisa estranha, algo não se encaixava. Mesmo naquele seu estado _normal_, ela não era como as outras garotas do primeiro ano. Vivia sozinha, se arrastando por toda Hogwarts, não brincava, não falava com ninguém e em certos momentos ficava parada, olhando para o nada. Só pensando. E Draco tinha muito medo do que poderia vir da mente daquela menina.

Uma coisa nela lembrava a garota má, daquela noite em que Draco a encontrara. O seu olhar, expressava tanta maldade quanto o da outra Charlotte. Ela encarou Draco, sem medo algum. 

E ele pôde ver claramente. Ela se transformava naquela outra Charlotte. As roupas pretas, a arrogância, toda a pose. Ela foi andando até Draco, mas nenhum aluno pareceu notar. Ela desfilava pela sala. Draco lavntou-se de sua cadeira, tentando fugir, mas as paredes o expremiam. Cada vez Charlotte estava mais perto. Das suas mãos, saíram raios negros, na direção de Draco. Ele gritou.

Draco esfregou os olhos. Não devia ficar imaginando coisas. Aquilo tudo havia sido fruto de sua mente. Charlotte ainda estava parada, na frente da sala, conversando com o professor Kindly. Por algum motivo, eles falavam muito baixo, com as mãos frente a suas bocas. E a todo momento, o professor olhava para os alunos, para ver se alguém estava conseguindo ouvir o que ele e Charlotte conversavam, o que definitivamente ele não queria.

Antes de sair da sala, Charlotte lançou um olhar gélido para Draco. Era como se ela estivesse passando uma mensagem para ele, através de pensamentos. Ele pôde ouvir, no fundo de sua mente, a voz dela dizendo "Representei bem meu papel. Fingir ser bobona e indefesa é realmente trabalho de mestre. Até você deve ter acreditado". Draco percebeu que tudo aquilo era encenção. Em nenhum momento Charlotte deixava de ser má, apenas fingia fazê-lo. Draco só conseguia pensar em como havia sido tolo. 

Algo lhe ocorreu. Era a segunda vez que ele, Draco, tinha visto Charlottle Wicked cheia de segredos com o professor Kindly. O que haveria entre os dois? Era muito estranho, pois ele havia sido um auror a época de maior ascensão de Voldemort. Não poderia estar de conluio com uma pessoa tão má como Charlotte Wicked, ou poderia? "Definitivamente, não", respondeu para si mesmo Draco, antes de voltar a sua atenção para a aula, que já havia recomeçado.

Ginny andava apressada por um corredor de Hogwarts. Havia se atrasado desnecessariamente e agora corria o risco de não entrar na aula de Transfiguração, o que seria muito ruim. A professora passaria novos ensinamentos, e Ginny poderia ser prejudicada nos exames finais se perdesse essas explicações.

Quando percebeu que não adiantaria correr, que já havia passado quinze minutos desde o início da aula de McGonagall, Ginny apoiou-se na parede de um corredor vazio de Hogwarts. Ouviu um barulho. Parecia um choro. Algo baixinho e irritante, mas que ecoava pela sua cabeça. Olhou para o seu lado e lá estava, encolhida, uma menina. Se não estivesse equivocada, era Charlotte Wicked, da Sonserina. "Estranho", pensou Ginny, "não lembro de ter visto essa garota, antes de parar de andar". 

Ginny resolveu que ajudar aquela menina talvez não fosse de todo o mau. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, a Charlotte. E quando a levantou, Ginny percebeu seus olhos vermelhos, de tanto chorar. Nesse momento, sentiu seu coração apertado e agachou-se, para falar com a menininha:

-Ei, o que aconteceu? –não obteve resposta, a Ginny. –Tenho certeza de que nada é suficientemente ruim para que você fique tão triste. 

-Quem é você? –perguntou Charlotte, depois de um tempo, quando suas lágrimas estavam cessando e ela já conseguia falar.

-Alguém que vai te ajudar. –disse Ginny. –Olha, eu tenho um coisa bonita aqui para você, você quer? –Charlotte fez que sim com a cabeça. Ginny virou-se para pegar alguma coisa em sua mochila. Nesse meio tempo, Charlotte trasnformou. Ginny não estava vendo, por isso nem reparou quando Charlotte soltou um sorriso debochado. Voltou com sua farsa, quando Ginny virou-se para lhe entregar um caderno. –Toma, aqui está. É todo seu. Você pode escrever tudo que lhe incomodar nesse caderno. Vai lhe fazer bem, acredite. –e deu às costas para Charlotte, indo em direção aos jardins da escola.

Charlotte levantou-se. Ria, ria muito. Uma risada abafada. Jogou o caderno para longe, não o queria. Depois, andou na direção contrária de Ginny.

Geralmente, plantas não brilham. E os orvalhos não são feitos de brilhantes, muito menos de alguns falsificados. O que seria aquele brilho então? Era algo tão forte, mas só por causa do sol. Seu reflexo ficava mais intenso ao bater com aquele aro prateado. E foi exatamente por isso que chamou a atenção de Draco. Ele agachou-se para ver, e ao tocar no aro de prata, percebeu o que era aquilo afinal. Era o anel de Ginny. Bem que ele havia reparado que ela estava sem ele, naquele outro dia! Draco achou apropriado guardar o anel. Depois, devolveria. Agora, a razão de estar fazendo isso, ele desconhecia.

Muitas palavras são contrárias. Como _amor_ e _ódio_, _frio_ e _quente_, ou tantas outras. É possível fazer uma lista só com elas. 

A primeira impressão é que, sendo palavras contrárias, elas têm significado completamente diferente. Na maioria dos casos, sim. Mas, ao terem sentido antônimo, é criada uma ligação entre as palavras. Talvez, seja nesse momento em que elas deixam de serem contrárias para serem exatamente a mesma coisa. 

No caso de _barulho _e _silêncio_, por exemplo. O grito do silêncio é algo tão forte, mesmo não emitindo som algum. O silêncio, quando completo, faz barulho. É só concentrar-se por alguns minutos em um local completamente silencioso que será fácil ouvir sons. Ou então, colocar uma música instrumental, no volume mais alto. Digo, várias músicas ao mesmo tempo. Chegará uma hora que todas as músicas se misturão, até ficar uma nota contínua. Ao acontecer isso, tudo que se poderá ouvir será um silêncio abafado. Não haverá mais música. Nem sons, nem notas musicais. Uma coisa leva à outra. O silêncio é o contrário do barulho, mas eles dois se camuflam e se transformam.

Palavras são as armas mais poderosas que existem. Confundem e esclarecem, e enganam e destroem. Se souber usá-las a seu favor, elas não poderão machucar-lhe. Fazendo um trocadilho, dando duplo sentindo a suas falas. Essas são maneiras de fazer das palavras aliadas e não inimigas. Jogue com as frases, orações e palavras. Brinque com elas, se divirta. 

Se você permitir ser enganado pelas palavras, você perdeu. 

-Hoje aconteceu uma coisa particularmente estranha. –dizia Ginny, para Harry. 

Era o final de noite e uma brisa gélida entrava pela janela. Harry levantou-se de sua poltrona, onde estava confortavelmente ajeitado, e fechou a janela. 

-O que foi? –perguntou ele, para Ginny.

-Me atrasei para a aula de McGonagall. Mas, não consigo lembrar a razão desse atraso. –falou Ginny, bastante confusa. –Lembro-me bem que estava na aula de Flitwick e quando esta acabou, atravessei o colégio para chegar na sala de Transfiguração. Sái até na frente dos outros alunos. Depois disso, só lembro de todos estarem na minha frente e de chegar quinze minutos atrasadas para a aula de McGonagall. –depois de uma pausa, continuou: -Como se um período da minha memória tivesse sido apagado. Algo me fez atrasar um tempo relativamente grande e eu não consigo lembrar o que foi.

-Você não parou para perguntar uma dúvida para Flitwick, para conversar com alguém? Seu material não caiu, ou algo como isto? –perguntava Harry, achando tudo aquilo muito confuso.

-Não, nada disso. Como lhe disse, fui a primeira aluna a sair da aula. Saí um pouco antes de todo mundo, aliás. E segui na frente até metade do caminho. E apartir daí, só lembro de estar atrás de todos. Há um espaço entre esses dois fatos. 

-Que estranho, Ginny. 

-Sim, é mesmo. Como se o tempo tivesse sido congelado, mas só para mim. Como se tivesse ficado paralisada, enquanto todos me passavam. E se for algo como isso, durou um tempo grande. Cerca de quinze minutos. 

-Que história mais esquisita. –falou Harry.

-Eu estou com medo, Harry. Não sei bem porquê, e é algo pequeno. Mas, sinto que algo de ruim está acontecendo. E eu estou no meio, pelo jeito. 

Harry pegou as mãos da namorada e as beijou. Não sabia como ajudar. Não que achasse Ginny uma maluca, não era isso. Ele pensava que talvez ela pudesse ter cáido, adormecido na sala de aula. Talvez nem tivesse saído na frente de todo mundo. Na verdade, Harry não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Envolveu seus braços em torno dos ombros de Ginny e deixou ela ficar ali, para se sentir acolhida. Ginny, muito pelo contrário, não sentia-se mais segura. Não era Harry quem lhe faria sentir assim. Ela estava começando a entender.

Rony e Hermione vinham descendo a escada em formato de caracól, de mãos dadas. Os dois viviam sempre juntos desde que haviam reatado o namorado. Só se separavam na hora de dormir ou quando ela tinha de ir para algumas aulas que ele não fazia. Somente nesses momentos. Rony estava tão doce com Hermione, e ela ficava encantada com tanta gentileza. Aquele namoro estava no seu ponto mais alto, desde que começara a um ano. E nenhum dos dois achava que tinha sido mais feliz em qualquer outro momento de suas vidas.

-Vocês dois não se desgrudam mais! –exclamou Ginny, soltando-se dos braços de Harry.

Os quatro conversaram durante um período curto. Ginny estava com a atenção dispersa e quando lhe perguntavam algo, ela dava respostas vazias e curtas. Isso, até Rony falar:

-Ginny, esqueci de lhe dizer! Encontrei esse bilhete na minha cama. Devem ter confundido e pensado que era para mim, mas aqui está escrito _senhorita_. –Rony entregou um pedaço de papel para a irmã. 

Ginny leu o papel e achou muito esquisito, porque só estava escrito "Quinta estufa, vinte e três horas". Estariam mandando ela comparecer a um _encontro_, pelo visto. Não havia assinatura e podia ser só brincadeira. Mesmo assim, Ginny sentiu que era melhor ela ir.

Quando eram quinze para as onze, todos na Torre da Grifinória deveriam estar dormindo. É claro, sempre haviam exceções. E, fazendo desta frase verdade, Ginny Weasley descia as escadas, devagar e tentando não fazer barulho. Passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e teve muita sorte ao não ser percebida por ninguém nos corredores de Hogwarts. Foi até a estufa indicada e, para sua surpresa, lá estava Draco.

-Você? –exclamou Ginny, fazendo Draco virar-se para ela.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntou ele, por sua vez.

-Ora, você me chamou! Mandou um bilhete dizendo para encontrá-lo na Quinta estufa, às onze horas. –falou Ginny, procurando o bilhete nos bolsos.

-E por que eu faria isso? Eu também recebi um bilhete como este! 

-Você também? Que estranho! Os dois bilhetes devem ter sido mandados pela mesma pessoa, não? –concluiu Ginny.

-Não sei. Mas o que estará querendo com nós dois? –perguntou Draco. Ginny deu de ombros.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Nenhum deles pensava em sair da estufa para voltar para suas devidas torres. Estavam demasiadamente curiosos para saber quem havia lhes chamado e porquê. 

Draco colocou a mão no bolso e percebeu que o anel de Ginny ainda estava lá. Aquela era a oportunidade ideal para devolê-lo. Ele pegou o anel, e fechou sua mão envolta deste, bem forte. Tirou a mão do bolso e andou até Ginny. Pegou-a pela mão e devolveu lhe o anel. Nisso, olhou bem nos olhos dela. Ele estava sério e Ginny pôde notar isso. Ela sorriu ao perceber que o que ele estava lhe dando.

-Onde você achou meu anel? –perguntou ela surpresa. –Obrigada.

-Estava caído no chão. Você deve tê-lo deixado cair. –falou Draco, querendo parecer indiferente.

-Não, ele não caiu. Eu o joguei para longe de propósito. –falou Ginny, abaixando os olhos. –Você tinha acabado de me insultar. Senti-me humilhada pelo anel e não o queria mais perto de mim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e o ar ficou um pouco pesado entre eles. Ginny continuou:

-Mas, agora já passou. E estou muito feliz em recuperar meu anel. Quero dizer estou feliz que você tenha o encontrado e devolvido para mim.

Ginny colocou o anel em um de seus dedos e o mirou, satisfeita. 

-Alguém viu você sair? –perguntou Draco, na busca de assunto.

-Não, eu acho que não. Estavam todos em seus dormitórios. Dormindo, eu suponho. Viram você? 

-Espero que não. Quem será que nos chamou, afinal?

-Não faço idéia. Já deve passar das onze horas. Só se nos pregaram uma peça. 

-Se alguém ousou fazer isso, eu não vou descansar até descobrir quem foi.

Draco olhou para fora da estufa e viu duas figuras, vestidas de preto, correndo para dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. Ele não sabia porquê, mas essas duas pessoas lhe lembravam Charlotte Wicked e o professor Kindly. E ele devia estar certo, porque naquele momento, sentiu uma pontada em sua mão.

Ginny, mesmo não sabendo a razão, começou a contar para Draco o acontecimento daquele dia. Quando ela se atrasara para a aula de McGonagall e encontrara Charlotte Wicked e o quanto isso era estranho. E que ela achava que a única coisa que poderia ter acontecido era o tempo ter sido congelado para ela. Ginny havia contado aquilo somente para Harry, que era se namorado. No entanto, achou que seria apropriado contar a Draco. Sem saber, ela aprendia a confiar nele.

-Você é namorada de Harry Potter, Weasley. Tem que aprender a lidar com isso. –falou Draco, secamente.

-O que tem ver uma coisa com a outra? Diga-me, por favor, pois eu não compreendo.

Draco respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

-Weasley, há muito gente querendo matar o Potter. Você sabe disso. Desde Voldemort –Ginny estremeceu. Não sabia que Draco falava aquela palavra. –a pessoas que são somente adoradores dele. E não haveria armadilha melhor do que ter em seu poder a namorada do Potter. Será que você está conseguindo entender o que estou tentando dizer?

Ginny fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Essa fora a explicação mais plausível que havia ouvido. Poderiam estar tentando prejudicá-la, afinal. E, inexplicavelmente, não era medo o que ela sentia. Sentia um adrelina correr solta por seu corpo e era excitante o efeito que isso lhe causava. 

-Você disse à pouco "adoradores de Você-Sabe-Quem". Os Comensais da Morte. No caso, seu pai é um deles. Quem me garante que não é você que está fazendo tudo isso? –perguntou Ginny, se afastando lentamente de Draco. 

Ele, então, olhou, cheio de mágoa, para Ginny. Pensava que ela, pelo menos, confiava nele. Mas, pelo jeito, isso não era verdade. Ele suspirou e respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente:

-Eu nunca vou ser igual meu pai. Não serei um Comensal da Morte. Não que eu vá lutar junto dos aurores, de Dumbledore e de Potter. Não vou ajudar ninguém. Não seria capaz de entregar minha alma para alguém, muito menos de Voldemort. –Draco estava muito sério quando continuou: -Mas, tenho orgulho demais para me juntar àqueles que, durante tanto tempo, duvidaram de mim, como Potter e sua turma. Não, absolutamente. Não serei nada e como lhe disse no Expresso de Hogwarts, viverei a vida do jeito que quizer. Com meu orgulho e minha alma completamente intocáveis.

-Como pode falar de orgulho? Como pode ter orgulho de si mesmo? Você foge, é isso que faz.

-Preferia que eu me juntasse a Voldemort? –com isso, Draco conseguiu calar Ginny. –Me desculpe se não sou como o Potter, que arrisca sua vida por tudo e por todos. Eu não sou ele, ainda bem. Se só me importo comigo mesmo? Sim, é verdade. Agora, pare de me atormentar.

-Também não precisava ser tão grosso. –falou Ginny, com pouco de fúria. –Tolo. É isso o que você é.

Draco a olhou bem nos olhos. Ginny tinha uma fibra de mulher junto com uma meiguice de menina que o encantava a todo momento. Por isso, ele brigava com ela. Para tentar odiá-la. Funcionava só enquanto estavam brigando. No minuto seguinte, ele sentia-se controlado por uma força maior, que o obrigada a se desculpar.

-Desculpe. Desculpe por seu tolo. 

-Você não é. Mas, se não melhorar, será obrigado a sê-lo. Malfoy, você ainda pode se garantir um futuro melhor. Você tem a vida nas suas mãos. –ela pegou uma flor vermelha da estufa, conhecida por cravo pelos trouxas, e a entregou a ele. –Você pode deixá-la cair. –a flor foi batendo de leve no chão até parar. –Ou erguê-la, fazendo dela simplismente...boa. –ela pegou a flor e entregou de novo para ele. –E então? O que você vai fazer?

Ele a encarou. Havia entendido o recado. Com um gesto um pouco brusco, ele fechou a mão, impedindo que a flor caísse.

-Eu vou ter controle sobre minha vida. E ela não vai me escapar. –ele disse, indicando para sua mão. Ginny sorriu, satisfeita.

-Você entendeu. –falou ela. Draco achou que Ginny nunca havia sido tão linda, não como naquele momento.

-A flor representa minha vida, não é? –ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Então, vou lhe entregar essa flor, Weasley. Aceite como se estivesse aceitando minha vida.

Ela segurou de leve a flor e, um pouco corada, falou:

-Malfoy, eu... eu não posso ter a sua vida.

-Entendo. –falou ele, lembrando-se de Harry Potter. –Por favor, então, cuide dela. Só até eu mesmo conseguir fazer isso.

Ginny já havia voltado das estufas. Pelo jeito, alguém havia planejado de pregar uma peça nela e em Draco, porque ninguém apareceu. Nesse momento, ela estava deitada em sua cama, com a flor na mão. A flor que Draco havia confiado à ela. Ginny pegou, então, seu diário e guardou a flor lá dentro. Sentiu, então, uma coisa estranha. Como se, depois de muito tempo, estivesse se sentindo feliz de novo. Era uma felicidade tão diferente, algo que a desafiava. Ela não entendia.

Adormeceu, uma hora depois. Nesse meio tempo, ela só conseguia pensar em Draco. Como ele estava encantador nos últimos tempos! E tão diferente e em muitos momentos chegava a ser até... agradável! Ora, mais que injustiça, afinal com ela, Draco era sempre bastante gentil. Haviam exceções, é claro, mas que eram sempre corrigidas. 

Suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, mas Ginny lutava contra si mesma para manter-se acordada. Só para poder pensar um pouco mais nele. Só para isso. Quando suas forças estavam esgotadas e ela não podia mais continuar lutando, deixou que seus olhos fechassem. Seu último pensamento foi que ela precisava pegar mais alguns cravos vermelhos, na estufa de Hogwarts. Se cada um representava a vida de Draco, Ginny desejava ter todos que exitissem no mundo.

Draco estava entrando na Torre da Sonserina, bem silencioso, para não ser percebido. Realmente, deviam ter pregado uma peça nele e em Ginny. Ele estava meio irritado por causa disso. Por outro lado, aquele momento em que conversara com ela havia feito-lhe bem. Mesmo que quando lembrasse de todas as suas palavras, ele não acreditasse que fora capaz de dizê-las. 

Ele tinha vontade de conversar com Ginny por toda a eternidade. Ela o distraia, o fazia pensar. Até sua a dor de sua mão cessava quando estava com ela. Pelo menos, não sentia nada de ruim. Só uma felicidade nascer dentro dele, uma sensação de que as coisas podim ser melhores. Assim como ela, Ginny, acreditava. 

Não que Draco fosse um romântico, um sonhador. Não era. Não entendia quase nada de sonhos, nem de romance. Não poderia compreender os grandes poetas da humanidade, nem aqueles que se identificassem com o mal do século: o romancismo. Mas, ao pensar em Ginny, ele sentia-se completo. Se falasse dela, faria isso com paixão. Com uma paixão fulminante e com notável adoração. 

Há uns dias atrás, ele lembrava-se claramente, havia dito a Ginny que não tinha amigos. Draco percebeu que, naquela hora, achava que tinha sim uma amiga. Considerava Ginny sua amiga e, quando seu orgulho diminuisse, planejava dizer isso à ela.

Foi até seu dormitório e se preparou para dormir. Rolava na cama, de um lado para o outro, mas parecia que alguém estava planejando para ele não dormir. Só para ele pensar nela, só para lembrar de Ginny. Ele sentiu-se atormentado quando a lembrança dela invadia-lhe. E, mesmo quando dormiu, não foi poupado de sonhar com ela e com seu cheiro e com sua beleza e com seus cabelos e com a visão tão bonita que era ela mirando seu anel. E com sua pele alva e os grandes olhos castanhos. A partir dali, ele nunca mais deixaria de sonhar com Ginny.

Durante todo o café da manhã, Draco havia ficado se questionando se os vultos que havia visto na noite anterior era mesmo Charlotte Wicked e o professor Kindly. Eles estavam, os dois, com cara de sono e algumas olheiras, que não eram muito aparentes. Deviam ter passado a noite em claro, então. Tudo se encaixava. E também deviam ter sido eles quem chamara Draco e Ginny, só para irritar o garoto. O professor e Charlotte deviam estar planejando alguma coisa, estavam de conluio! Será que Dumbledore deveria saber? 

Draco foi pensando sobre tudo isso enquanto andava para a sala de aula, onde teria aula de Feitiços com a Corvinal. E, só quando estava na porta, ocorreu a ele outra coisa. Aquela história maluca de Ginny, de ter sido congelada, ou algo assim talvez fosse outra _obra_ de Charlotte Wicked e o Professor Kindly! 

"Grandes idiotas", pensou Draco, furisoso.

Draco considerou que foi uma grande felicidade seus pensamentos terem se desviado para Ginny naquele momento. Ele conseguiu controlar a raiva que sentia graças a isso. Mesmo que pensar naquela garota o impedisse de prestar atenção na aula.

Ginny assistia a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a atenção dispersa. Além do sono que sentia, não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco Malfoy, como na noite anterior. Não reparou, então, quando o professor Kindly a encarou. Os olhos dele ficaram mais negros e vazios do que nunca e havia uma expressão de ódio e piedade estampada neles.

-Senhorita Weasley? –chamou o professor. –Como fazemos para combater uma planta carnívora no seu estado adulto em noite de lua minguante?

Ginny não fazia idéia. E que diferença faria se era em lua minguante ou em lua cheia, por exemplo?

-Creio que não sabe. Quando a lua está minguante as plantas carnívoras ficam mais fortes –respondeu o professor Kindly, como se lesse os pensamentos de Ginny. –por isso devem ser combatidas de maneira diferente do que se a lua estivesse cheia, por exemplo. Você tem que usar uma técnica parecida com a hipnotização dos trouxas, e depois fazer a planta comer a si mesma. Se prestasse atenção na aula, tenho certeza que saberia a resposta, pois é inteligente. Não aceitarei mais gafes como essa.

Era bastante estranho a jeito que Esmé Kindly estava tratando Ginny. Ele sempre _protegera_ ela no ano interior. Pelo menos, era isso que todos os alunos comentavam. Por que estaria ele a afrontando daquela maneira? Brigando com ela? Ginny se encolheu na sua cadeira, como se quizesse desviar todos os olhares irônicos que foram lançados em sua direção por todos os alunos.

Ginny começou a escrever em seu pergaminho o nome do professor, involuntariamente. Embaixo, escreveu o nome de Charlotte Wicked. Engraçado! Os dois tinham sobrenomes contrários. Kindly significava bondade. Wicked, por sua vez, queria dizer maldade. Ginny divertiu-se com sua descoberta e a guardou para contar à alguém mais tarde.

****

N/A 2: E aí? Gostaram? Esse foi o capítulo mais comprido da fan fic até agora (tenho quase certeza sobre isso) e um dos mais importantes. Lida com coisas bastante decisivas para o futuro da história e tudo o mais. Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, continuem deixando reviews e mandando e-mails. Vocês sabem que eu amo :)

****

N/A 3: Ah, sim... talvez, talvez eu consiga publicar o capítulo seis antes de viajar. Nem o comecei, mas vou tentar. Viajarei do dia 5 de janeiro a 12 de janeiro, mais ou menos (preciso confirmar com minha mãe, huahua). Então, acho que seria mancada eu ir viajar e ficar tanto tempo sem postar capítulo nenhum. Vou me esforçar muito para terminar o sexto, juro! Hihi! Beijo!


	6. Capítulo 6 Cravos Vermelhos

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

6º Capítulo

Cravos vermelhos

__

N/A 2: Desculpa estar colocando a nota aqui, mas é a única maneria de todos lerem, hehe! Olha, tem bastante fluffy em alguns momentos desse capítulo. Não sei se você gostam, mas eu adoro. E prometo que as atitudes dos personagens vão ser explicadas. É isso, desculpa pelo fluffy para quem não gosta, e agora vamos ao capítulo: 

Não era só porque cravos vermelhos eram as _flores da vida_ de Draco que Ginny gostava dessa planta. Quando era criança, sua avó costumava colocar em seus cabelos alguns deles e eles se misturavam com o tom do cabelo de Ginny, fazendo um efeito bonito. Desde então, a garota começara a gostar da flor e havia sido por esse motivo que ela havia a escolhido para representar a vida de Draco.

Nos dias que se passaram, Ginny ia sempre que podia para a quinta estufa de Hogwarts e pedia para a Professora Sprout para pegar alguns cravos vermelhos. A professora atendia com ternura e Ginny arrancava sempre as flores mais bonitas. Cuidava de todas com muito carinho e atenção, usando até feitiços para que não morressem e ficassem fortes e vivas por muito tempo. Ginny havia prometido para Draco que faria isso, e estava fazendo um esforço viril para cumprir sua palavra.

Draco, por sua vez, nem imaginava os esforços de Ginny. Eles estavam a alguns dias sem se ver, o que não era do agrado de nenhum dos dois.

E, se Ginny lembrava de Draco quando via cravos vermelhos, com ele não era diferente, pois lembrava dela também. Mas, era os perfumes das rosas que eram mais parecidos com o dela, na opnião de Draco. Mesmo que isso soasse ridículo.

Numa manhã ensolarada, Ginny resolveu descer para os jardins, para tomar um ar puro e ver se conseguia inspiração para continuar uma história que estava escrevendo. Nas últimas semanas, ela tinha escrito pouco, devido as aulas. Gostava, portando, de aproveitar tempos livres como aquele para se dedicar a seu pequeno livrinho. Ela escrevia com todo o coração, mas acreditava que ninguém nunca viria a ler seu manuscrito. Já havia mostrado algumas vezes, para seus pais, irmãos e para Harry. E todos eles afirmaram que a história era boa até certo ponto, bem escrita, mas que o assunto não era adeqüado para meninas da idade de Ginny. Ela gostava de escrever sobre a vida dos bruxos, escrevia sobre o que sentia e seus pensamentos. Poderia parecer um pouco pessimista, às vezes, ou muito sentimental. Ginny era uma romântica insaciável e tinha uma paixão guardada dentro de si e ela despejava tudo enquanto escrevia. Seus textos, em certos momentos, pareciam sombrios e tristes. Já na linha seguinte, podiam ser intensos ou tempestuosos. Isso dependia do seu humor. Depois de experiências como aquelas em que havia mostrado sua história e não fora compreendida, ela havia prometido que nunca mais deixaria que lessem qualquer texto que fosse de sua autoria. 

Escrevia, naquele momento, uma das partes mais brandas de seu livro. Era escrito com toda a serenidade e calma que sentia no momento. Ginny estava sentada na grama, o que não há incomodava. Estava embaixo de uma árvore e a sombra era bastante refrescante. De vez em quando, folhas secas caíam sobre seu cabelo e isso a divertia.

A situação era adeqüada para conseguir inspiração. Todo o clima romântico daquela manhã, o vento, as flores, as pétalas voando. Tudo parecia estar em sintonia. Como num concerto de música, que os intrumentos agem combinando sons e silêncios, ritmados entre si. Ginny abriu seu caderno devagar e molhou, delicadamente, a pontinha da pena na tinta. Olhou para o horizonte e depois começou a escrever. Escrevia com gosto e devagar e todas as palavras fluíam naturalmente. A história ia se desenrolando e Ginny parecia bem satisfeita com isso.

Ao longe, ela era observada. Draco estava parado há algum tempo, desde que contastara que, sim, aqueles cabelos ruivos eram de Ginny. Ele estava em dúvida se deveria se aproximar dela. Tinha medo de que ela se aborrecesse, pois parecia muito concentrada enquanto escrevia. Mas, por outro lado, quando ele teria outra chance como essa? Não havia ninguém naquele jardim além dos dois e umas criancinhas do primeiro ano. Por todo o clima do dia, era evidente que Ginny o receberia muito bem, pois um momento como aquele deixava as pessoas com um bom humor imbatível. No entanto, Draco ainda estava na dúvida e resolveu não arriscar. Simplesmente ele ficou onde estava.

Ginny parou um momento de escrever. Sentiu uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto. Virar-se para trás foi um gesto inocente e ela não esperava que tivesse alguém a observando. Mas, Draco estava. E ele não esperava que ela o chamasse. E ela o fez, com um gesto das mãos, chamando-o para perto. Ele lançou a ela um olhar desconfiado e depois de um tempo foi até Ginny. Andava, estranhamente calmo. Quando chegou embaixo da árvore que Ginny estava, encostou no tronco da planta, mas evitou dizer alguma coisa.

-Sente-se. –quem falou foi Ginny, oferencendo um espaço na sombra para Draco. 

Ele falou alguma coisa, que Ginny entendeu como _obrigado_ e sentou-se. Fitou a paisagem a sua frente. Não passava de um imenso gramado, algumas árvores e o céu azul, mas era bastante agradável. 

Draco não ousou olhar para o que Ginny escrevia. Não sabia se ela deixaria, ou se aquilo eram segredos. Mesmo que ele quizesse descobrir o que ela tanto rabiscava a tempos, ele não olhou. E ela, Ginny, pareceu reparar que ele nunca a encarava ou tirava os olhos do horizonte.

Ginny olhou Draco, com um ar divertido. Ele parecia tão desconcertado na companhia dela e ao mesmo tempo tão seguro e sério. Simplesmente encantador. Ginny balaçou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para seu caderno. Continuou a escrever e isso durou cerca de cinco minutos.

Draco estava pensando seriamente, tentando achar algo para falar. Queria conversar com Ginny, por mais que a companhia dela já fosse suficiente. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi falar sobre o que ela escrevia e, antes que ele pudesse pensar duas vezes, falou:

-É seu diário? Esse caderno que você escreve.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e pôde ver que Draco a olhava. Ela sorriu, delicadamente, e respondeu com muita calma:

-Não, não é. –ela fechou o caderno, sem parecer aborrecida. –É um livro que eu estou escrevendo, um manuscrito. Mas, talvez possa ser chamado de diário, afinal escrevo baseada em meus pensamentos ou situações que eu presenciou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Draco parecia quase saciado de sua curiosidade, mas ainda queria ler o livro. Ginny pareceu perceber isso, pois falou alguns minutos depois:

-Você... você gostaria de ler? –ela estava um pouco tímida e não chegou a olhar para Draco.

-Muito. –respondeu ele. Ginny entregou-lhe o caderno. Antes de abrí-lo, Draco olhou para a garota e ela fez um sinal para que ele fosse em frente. Ele sorriu e começou a ler cada palavra daquele caderno.

Ginny notou que ele lia aquilo bastante concentrado. Ela também notou que, em algumas partes, ele passava o olho rapidamente e em outro pousava o olhar por algum tempo, como se estivesse devorando as palavras. Ou, talvez, como se aquilo o fizesse pensar a respeito.

Ele leu todas as páginas e às vezes marcava uma ou outra com as folhas das árvores. Depois que já tinha lido tudo, o que foi depois de um hora mais ou menos, ele virou-se para Ginny e falou:

-É realmente... intenso. –depois disso, abriu o caderno novamente em uma página que havia marcado e indicou um parágrafo onde Ginny descrevia um homem de sua história. –Isso, isso daqui... 

"Para descrevê-lo para seus amigos, ela precisaria de muito inspiração. Tinha medo de esquecer algum detalhe importante ou curioso e se isso acontecesse os amigos não poderiam entendê-lo totalmente, já que cada pedacinho encaixava nele de maneira perfeita. Poderia, ela, começar pelos olhos dele. Pareciam o céu em tarde nublada: azuis com algumas manchas acinzentadas. No meio daquele vazio dos olhos dele, daquele túnel sem fim, ela podia facilmente encontrar um rastro de sentimento, mesmo que esses sentimentos não fossem bons. Existia muito tristeza, amargura e mágoa no olhar dele. Algo que estava sempre presente, mesmo quando ele ria. Podia estar gargalhando, que o aspecto triste não sumia. Ao mesmo tempo, aqueles olhos a seduziam tanto! Expressavam tanta coisa e eram responsáveis pela idéia que ela tinha dele. E quando o manto loiro de seu cabelo caia sobre sua testa, saindo sorrateiramente de seu penteado, ela achava lindo, mesmo que ele insistisse em colocar de volta no lugar. Ele era um tanto quanto perfeccionista, mas ela não soube explicar a qualidade disso para seus amigos. Nem como ela se irritava com as irônias dele, ou se divertia, caso estivesse com bom humor. _Como é agradável convesar com ele_, dizia a menina. Ela ouvia a voz dele rouca, junto de suas risadas e seus muxoxos e aquilo a fazia se sentir extremamente bem, mas nunca diria isso para ele. Estar junto dele era, para ela, o que importava, e ela tentou convencer os amigos. E nunca, nunca ele viria saber de toda a admiração que ela guardava por ele e como ela falava dele com paixão. E isso era o que ela mais lamentava."

Ginny leu as palavras que Draco lhe mostrou e ele lia também, ao mesmo tempo. Quando os dois terminaram, ela o encarou.

-Alguma coisa errada com o texto? –perguntou ela.

-Não, absolutamente. Parece ter sido escrito com muita paixão e sinceridade. –ele fez uma pausa. –Só queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode perguntar. Juro tentar saciar sua curiosidade. –disse ela, divertidamente.

-De quem você estava falando nesse texto? –perguntou ele.

Ela suspirou fundo e corou um pouco. Ele fingiu não notar e ela ficou bastante satisfeita com isso. 

-Estava falando do personagem. Ele ainda não apareceu muito na história, mas seu nome é Sr. McTroh...

-Não é disso que eu estava falando e você sabe disso. Para descrever de forma tão intensa e completa e apaixonada você teve que ter uma base real, alguém para se inspirar. 

Ginny olhou bem nos olhos de Draco. Ela estava, naquele momento, bastante corada e não teve como ele fingir que não percebia. Depois de alguns minutos, ela falou:

-Você sabe de quem eu estava falando. Só está perguntando para eu ficar contrangida.

-Ora, por que eu faria isso? Além do mais, eu não sei quem é não. Tenho minhas desconfianças –ele a olhou e tinha um das sobrancelhas levantadas –mas talvez eu esteja errado.

Ginny não sabia como agir. Levantou-se, violentamente, e inventou qualquer desculpa para ir embora. Pegou sua bolsa num movimento brusco e lá de dentro caíram vários cravos vermelhos. Nesse momento, ela corou ainda mais e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo.

Draco continuou sentado e recolheu todos aqueles cravos vermelhos. Achou curioso que Ginny _colecionasse_ aquelas flores e se perguntou se ela o fazia por causa dele. Tinha as flores na mão e, inconscientemente, deixou que elas voassem junto com o vento.

Coincidência ou não, no caminho de volta para o castelo, Draco encontrou com duas pessoas que ele nunca esperar encontrar. Eram Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, que andavam rindo e falando alto, em um estado de total excitação, achava Draco.

Draco tentou passar direto por eles, mas não conseguiu. Ouviu Harry dizer:

-Foi maravilhoso, Rony, fantástico de verdade. Nunca tinha sido tão bom e estamos mais preparados do que nos outros anos, foi demais! Ela é muito boa mesmo. –Draco, ouvindo isso, se irritou, pensando que Harry falava de Ginny e saiu andando rapidamente na frente. Harry continou: -Essa vassoura que o Sirius me deu é a melhor. E nós temos que treinar mais vezes quadribol, Rony, e voaremos cada vez melhor. O treino de hoje foi a prova disso e eu não vejo a hora que chegue o próximo jogo.

Essa última parte da conversa, Draco não conseguiu ouvir. Ele estava mais à frente no caminho e ainda estava tentando assimilar o que ouvira. Quando chegou na Torre da Sonserina, empurrou um menino do primeiro ano que estava na porta e sentou-se numa poltrona que estava no canto daquela sala.

Draco não percebeu que Pansy Parkinson aproximava-se dele. Só foi notar quando ela falou:

-Draco? Aonde estava? 

Pansy fazia várias caras e bocas, o que era extremamente ridículo na opinião de Draco. Ela piscava os olhos várias vezes seguidas, como se tivesse cacoete. Sua figura era engraçada, ela tinha um jeito masculino e um corpo que definitivamente não parecia de menina, com alguns músculos até. Para tentar ajeitar o cabelo duro, ela fazia maria-chiquinhas nele, o que não adiantava muito, pois ele ficava espetado e não combinava nada com seu porte. Além de sua personalidade! Ela era brava e difícil de se conviver, falsa e malvada. Deveria ser exatamente o que Draco queria, afinal. Mas, não era. Ele sabia que ela gostava dele, mas ele a considerava _inadequada_. 

-Estava dando uma volta, Pansy. –falou Draco, indiferente.

Pansy foi por trás da poltrona de Draco e começou a mexer no seu cabelo. Era inacreditável como aquilo, que deveria ser um carinho, podia ser um gesto brusco, que incomodou Draco.

-Pansy... –Draco tentava controlar a voz. –Pansy, sai daqui. –dito com um pouco de irritação. –Pansy, pára de mexer no meu cabelo.

Enquanto falava, Draco tentava tirar as mãos de Pansy de seu cabelo e ela voltava. Ela sempre voltava. Era assim todo dia e Draco estava farto de ter que suportar alguém como Pansy. Ela não parecia nem um pouco com a idéia dele de _namorada_ ideal.

-Mas Draco! Draco! –choramingava Pansy, enquanto Draco a olhava com uma careta. –Você não gosta mais de mim? Onde está o amor que você tinha? 

Aquilo foi demais para Draco. Ele? Amar Pansy? Como poderia!? Ele a detestava, em especial quando ela começava a _choramingar_.

-Ah, Pansy, poupe-me! –falou Draco, levantando de vez da poltrona e subindo as escadas para ir para seu dormitório. 

-Draco! Draco! –gritava Pansy. –Volta para mim, meu amor! Volta! 

Draco colocou suas mãos sobre seus ouvidos e subia dois degraus por vez, até entrar em seu quarto, bater a porta e se trancar lá dentro até a hora do almoço.

Pansy sentou-se na poltrona que o garoto estivera sentado e ficou ali choramingando. Todos na Sonserina cochichavam e riam dela, menos Charlotte Wicked que olhava firmemente para a porta do quarto de Draco.

Draco certificou-se de que não havia mais ninguém na Torre da Sonserina quando ele desceu para ir almoçar. Não queria ouvir nenhuma piada sobre o _show_ de Pansy, nem nada do tipo. E ele daria um jeito de fugir disso também enquanto estivesse no Salão Principal, almoçando.

Ele não contava, entretanto, que alguém estivesse ainda lá, na Sala Comunal. Era Charlotte Wicked, que estava deitada em um sofá e, aparentemente, ela dormia.

Draco resolveu que o mais apropriado a se fazer era passar direto pela menina, sem fazer barulho algum e torcer para ela não acordar.

Sem que Draco esperasse, Charlotte abriu os olhos, em um movimento repentino. Ela estava com as mãos juntas sobre seu corpo, como se estivese morta. Draco, entretanto, não estranhou quando os olhos de Charlotte tornaram-se prateados, o que durou alguns segundos, até voltarem ao normal. Draco já havia visto isso acontecer uma ou duas vezes anteriormente e não se deixou assustar. Resolveu que o mais apropriado era seguir seu caminho e fingir ignorar a presença de Charlotte. Na teoria era fácil. Mas, Draco não conseguiu. Ele simplismente ficou parado, encarando a menina. Sua expressão era séria e ele forçava suas sobrancelhas para baixo, o que fazia com que sua testa enrugasse. Charlotte parecia perceber que ele estava contrariando sua vontade de sair da Torre da Sonserina e ela resolveu se aproveitar disso.

-Nunca mais conversamos. –disse ela.

-Que eu me lembre, nunca chegamos a conversar. Pelo menos não de uma maneira que agradasse ambas as partes. –falou Draco, tentando provocá-la. Mas, ele não chegou a se aproximar ainda mais dela. Não, simplismente ele ficou parado.

-Me entristece saber que pensa assim, Draco. –falou ela, antes de soltar uma risada bem alta. Aquilo irritava-o tremendamente e ela insistia em fazê-lo, a todo instante. –Não, eu não quero convesar agora com você. –ela enfatizou a palavra _agora_. –Não devia estar lhe falando isso, mas essa claridade me aborrece. Se eu pudesse escolher, seria noite o tempo todo. E creio que isso não vá demorar para acontecer. 

-Não me diga! Será noite o tempo todo? –faou Draco, com percebível ironia. –Francamente, você me ofende pensando que eu acreditarei nisso.

-Você não entendeu nada, rapaz tolo! –era a segunda vez que alguém chamava Draco de tolo naquele dia e ele se lembrou disso. –Não tenho mais tempo para perder com você. Quando eu precisar lhe falar, você será conduzido a mim. Não se preocupe. Vá, agora vá! 

Draco não tinha opção, então saiu da torre de uma vez. Não compreendeu o que Charlotte tinha dito, sobre ele não ter entendido nada. Ele havia entendido sim, isso era claro para ele. Ela havia dito que não existiria mais dia, só noite. Não haveria anoitecer, pois isso seria contínuo e, aparentemente, eterno. Não fora isso o que Charlotte falara?

Draco ouviu alguns passos, atrás dele, como o de alguém correndo. Resolveu virar-se para ver quem era, o que foi um gesto normal. Mas, quem correria tão rapidamente, era Charlotte Wicked. Quando ela passou por Draco, conseguiu ainda colocar na mão dele um a flor. E não era qualquer flor. Era um cravo vermelho.

Quando Charlotte já estava bem na frente da Draco, ela virou sua cabeça e sorriu para ele. 

Draco sentiu aquela flor queimar sua pele, suas mãos, mas aquilo era coisa da sua cabeça. Nada estava acontecendo de verdade. Aquela flor exalava um perfume que embebedou Draco, mesmo ele não entendendo como uma única planta podia ter um cheiro tão forte. Ele sentiu-se tonto, mas não chegou a cair. 

Como já foi dito antes, o destino às vezes obedece alguma força maior. Ou faz coisas que parecem ter sido planejadas. Talvez, isso seja somente uma impressão. Ou talvez seja a verdade, em alguns casos mais extremos e impossíveis.

Ginny atrasou-se para o almoço e combinou de se encontrar depois com Harry, em um lugar que ela não fazia a menor idéia de onde ficava. Saiu procurando pelo castelo, mas não se esforçava nessa atividade. Afinal, não tinha vontade de se encontrar com Harry e aguentar aquelas palavras dele que, ao contrário de arrepiá-la, a enjoava. E isso não era nada agradável, ela sabia.

Ela andava devagar. Nem parecia que estava atrasada para um encontro, parecia que ela passeava. Ficava olhando os alunos nos corredores de Hogwarts e fazia isso com muita satisfação. Era engraçado e interessante como quase todos pareciam felizes. No entanto, ainda restavam alguns desanimados, que ficavam lamentando alguns pontos perdidos, notas ruins em provas, términos de namoros ou qualquer outro motivo. 

Se fôssemos analisar Ginny, ela não se encaixaria em nenhuma dessas categorias. Não estava triste, por que haveria de estar, afinal? Não demonstrava muita felicidade, não parecia estar sufocada de alegria. Ela era, sim, extremamente calma e silenciosa, mas isso não era considerado um estado de espírito. Era uma pessoa que sentia mais do que falava e por isso mesmo era difícil definir se estava triste ou feliz. Podia fazer os outros imaginarem que ela não sentia nada e por isso era vazia, mas essa análise também seria equívocada. Ginny era uma jovem muito agrádavel na maior parte do tempo, mas às vezes um pouco cansativa. Não haviam muitas pessoas que aguentassem ouví-la filosofar durante um tempo relativamente grande. E era por isso que ela tentava não expressar sentimento. Seria de uma maneira muito forte e intensa e talvez não houvesse uma só pessoa que suportaria.

De qualquer maneira, ninguém naqueles corredores de Hogwarts dedicaram alguns minutos de seu tempo para pensar sobre Ginny. Ela não fazia o tipo de pessoa que prendia a atenção dos outros, por ser discreta em excesso. Todos passavam por ela e, como Draco reparara uma vez, pareciam não notá-la. E é claro que ele poderia ficar horas descrevendo a mente de Ginny, mas tinha tanto medo de errar em alguma parte que não ousaria. 

Ginny considerou-se completamente perdida e achava que nunca tinha ido para aquele lugar de Hogwarts antes. Mais da metade dos alunos que estavam lá eram sonserinos e Ginny teve a impressão que a torre da Sonserina devia estar perto. Por esse motivo mesmo, ela não conhecia aqueles lados da escola. Nunca tivera vontade de se misturar com aquelas pessoas que a odiavam. 

Viu, um pouco distante, Draco apoiado em uma parede. Ginny não hesitou em andar até ele. E ela percebeu que talvez encontrá-lo de novo fosse alguma armadilha do destino. Quando chegou perto dele, viu que em sua mão havia um cravo vermelho.

Draco contorcia-se, apoiado em uma parede para não cair. Ele desejava saber o que era aquele perfume tão forte que saia do cravo vermelho, preso em suas mãos. Aquilo o enfeitiçava e fazia sentir-se mal, ao mesmo tempo que era invadido por um calor, seguido de uma sensação gelada. Charlotte haveria de ter feito alguma coisa com aquela flor, isso era claro. Seria só coincidência ela usar um cravo vermelho? Draco achava que não, e isso não queria dizer que ele tentasse ser pessimista.

Todos a sua volta pareciam não perceber que Draco não se sentia bem. No entanto, ele pôde ver que alguém se aproximava. E, rapidamente, ele identificou quem era. Era Ginny Weasley. E ele não teve tempo de esconder o cravo vermelho.

Quando chegou no rapaz, Ginny viu o quanto era grave o estado dele. Draco aparentava estar doente, ou algo como isso. A única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi segurar a mão dele e pegar o cravo vermelho. Nela, a flor não teve nenhum efeito, o que Draco achou natural. Ele, em poucos minutos, foi se recompondo. Rapidamente, já tinha voltado ao normal.

Desta vez, Ginny hesitou um pouco ao perguntar:

-O que aconteceu?

Draco deu de ombros. Não sabia se era certo contar para Ginny e envonvê-la em toda aquela confusão. Mesmo ele achando que ela já estava envolvida, só por ser namorada de Harry Potter. Ao lembrar-se disso, Draco ficou irritado.

-Nada aconteceu. Vai embora. –falou Draco, bastante rude. Mas isso não chegou a chatear a menina.

-Não, não irei. –respondeu ela, firmemente, enquanto analisava a flor com os dedos. –Acha que devo jogá-la fora? O cravo vermelho, você sabe.

-Faça o que quizer, contanto que tire essa flor de perto de mim e me deixe em paz.

Ginny estava disposta a enfrentar Draco e ela não poderia abandoná-lo ali depois de tudo que havia presenciado. 

-Já disse que não vou deixá-lo. Menino teimoso! –falou Ginny, fazendo um feitiço que fez com que o cravo vermelho sumisse dali. –Pronto, mandei essa flor para bem longe. É um feitiço que aprendi hoje na aula d...

-Eu sei. Já fui do quinto ano. Eu também aprendi, você não precisa me contar. –falou Draco, pouco paciente.

-Ah, sim, eu tinha me esquecido. Desculpe-me.

-Olha, Weasley, se você acha que vai conseguir me transformar em um bobo com essas palavras controladas, você está muito enganada! –era difícil para Draco tratar Ginny mal. –Pode desistir.

-Eu nunca ousaria. Não tentaria, de maneira nenhuma. Você sabe. –disse Ginny. –Sobre hoje de manhã, queria me desculpar. Eu não sei porquê fiz aquilo. Mas, você sabia que eu te descrevi naquele texto e só tentava me torturar. Isso não foi justo.

-Não me importa. Não mais. –disse Draco, evitando encarar Ginny. –Estou atrasado para almoçar, bem atrasado. Tenho que ir. 

-Sinto dizer, mas o almoço já acabou. Creio que ficará sem comer.

-Não importa também. Estou quase sem fome. –Draco saiu andando, em direção ao Campo de Quadribol, deixando Ginny para trás.

O pior era que ela ainda estava perdida. E não tinha a menor idéia de como sair dali. Fora muita sorte Harry sair para procurá-la. Ele a encontrou e os dois voltaram para a torre da Grifinória.

****

N/A 3: Capítulo novo só quando eu voltar de viagem. Beijinho!


	7. Capítulo 7 Brigas, conclusões, relatos ...

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

7º Capítulo

Brigas, conclusões, relatos e algumas descobertas

-Aconteceu uma coisa estranha, Ginny. –falou Harry para sua namorada.

-O que é? –perguntou ela, em resposta, sem demonstrar muito interesse.

-Eu e o Rony tínhamos estado jogando quadribol por toda a manhã. Aliás, temos melhorado muito, o Rony cada vez se torna um goleiro melhor. Acho que ganharemos o campeonato esse ano também, para esfregar na cara daqueles sonserinos malditos e especialmente na cara do arrogante do Malfoy. –Harry falava com convicção e fibra, mas essa última parte irritou Ginny.

-E o que tem de estranho nisso? –perguntou novamente, indiferente e contrariada.

-Calma, ainda não cheguei lá. Como estava dizendo, jogamos quadribol a manhã inteira. Depois, voltamos para a torre de Grifinória e eu subi para o meu quarto.

-Harry, será que você não podia ser um pouco mais direto? Por favor? 

Harry parecia não ouvir e continuou:

-Você não pode acreditar no que havia em cima da minha cama!

-Travesseiros, lençóis e cobertor?

-Isso também, mas havia um bilhete muito estranho... dizia mais ou menos que eu estava com meus dias contados, falava de maldade, pessoas más e pessoas boas e como nós podemos nos enganar com elas! O mais estranho foi que, depois que li o bilhete, ele evaporou-se da minha mão e eu não consigo mais encontrá-lo.

-Deve ser alguma brincadeira tola, fruto de uma mente mais tola ainda. –disse Ginny, sem paciência. –Não creio que seja sensato levar isso à sério.

-Mas você não entende! Quem assinava o bilhete era "T.R." e essas são as iniciais de Tom Riddle. 

-Mais uma prova de que é uma brincadeira. Ou você acha, sinceramente, que Você-Sabe-Quem te ameaçaria e ainda contaria que foi ele quem fê-lo?

-Você pode ter razão. Mas, por outro lado, será que Voldemort não quis me avisar que está por perto? 

-Ah, não sei, Harry! Eu preciso buscar meus livros para ir para a aula. Depois a gente se fala, está bem?

"Ginny está mudada" , pensou Harry, quando a namorada lhe deixou falando sozinho, "muito mudada, infelizmente".

-Draco, você é um sujeito tolo! –falou o garoto, para si mesmo, se jogando na grama do Campo de Quadribol. –Você nunca faz nada direito. Tinha que tratar a Weasley como você tratou, tinha que fazê-lo?

Ele sabia que se arrependia do que tinha feito e, naquele momento, buscava a razão desse arrependimento existir. Durante toda a vida, havia tratado todos daquela família ironicamente, ofendendo-os com palavras rudes, ou brigando e coisas assim. Por que com ela, com Ginny Weasley, ele não podia agir daquele jeito, simplesmente? 

E, então, ele começava a entender.

Cobriu seu rosto com as mãos e pareceu que tudo se esclarecia dentro dele. Quando sua face ficou livre e ele abriu os olhos, já sabia a razão daquele arrependimento e daquela sensação que ele tinha quando estava perto dela. Ele lamentou um pouco, levantou-se, chutou o chão. Foi aí que ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

-Ei, Malfoy! Vai embora que a gente quer jogar quadribol...

"Bem, podia ter sido muito mais romântico", pensou Draco.

Não era Ginny quem o chamava, dizendo que o amava e que ele era a vida dela, como acontecia nos romances na ficção. Para descontentamento, mas também alívio de Draco, era somente Harry Potter e alguns outros sujeitos da Grifinória, "talvez Weasley, Finnigan e Thomas", concluio Draco.

-Olha quem está aqui! Se não é o grandioso Potter, querendo passar-se por valente. 

-Malfoy, a gente não está querendo briga. Se você puder sair civilizadamente... –dialogava Harry.

-Ser civilizado é tarefa de pessoas decentes e bobocas como você, Potter. Ou do Weasley, que não tem dinheiro e sua civilidade é a única coisa que ele pode possuir sem precisar gastar um galeão que seja! Por enquanto, você sabe como o mundo está mudando.

-Ah, Malfoy, seu idiota! –dessa vez, quem gritou foi Rony, que pulava no pescoço de Draco e, logo, já tinha levado um soco, bem no nariz. –Você me paga! –dessa vez, Rony acertou um chute das costas de Draco, que caiu na grama.

-Se você está pensando que vai ficar assim, está muito enganado! –enquanto falava, Draco tirou sua varinha de seus vestes e lançou um feitiço em Rony, que começou a se coçar, sem parar um instante.

-Ahhhh! –gritava Rony. –Que coceira! Ahhhhhhhhh!, minhas costas! –houve um prolongamento exagerado na dicção da letra 'o'. –Eu não alcanço! Preciso coçar, preciso coçar! Ah, que coceira!

-Bem feito, Weasley. Pensa melhor da próxima fez que você intencionar me chutar.

Draco já ia saindo do Campo de Quadribol, mas pôde ouvir Harry gritar:

-Malfoy, você nos paga por essa! Você não perde por esperar, ouviu? Ouviu? –a essa altura, Draco já tinha ido embora. Harry virou-se para Rony (que estava estatelado no chão, se coçando e gritando) e falou ao amigo: –Ei, Rony... aonde que coça? Deixa eu pensar num feitiço para te ajudar... Não, tenho uma outra idéia melhor... Simas, vai chamar a Hermione, rápido!

Ginny estava com a atenção dispersa em um aula de História da Magia. Ela não tinha certeza, mas achava que o Professor Binns falava sobre algo relacionado a uma revolução no secúlo dezoito, que os bruxos europeus batalhavam entre em si, ou algo como isso. A menina Weasley achava tudo aquilo cansativo e inútil e lutava contra si mesma para seus olhos não fecharem e ela embarcar em um sono agradável. 

"Hum... se eu dormisse, com o que é que eu sonharia?", pensou Ginny, tentando manter sua mente ocupada. "O certo seria sonhar com Harry, mas já faz muito tempo que eu não sonho com ele. Muito tempo".

Ouviu, então, o professor Binns falar algo sobre bilhetes, pois na tal revolução foi muito utilizada a entrega de cartas e recados através de corujas, porque elas eram pouco detectadas e interceptadas.

"Bilhetes? Onde eu ouvi sobre eles hoje? Ah, sim, Harry me falou algo. Se bem me recordo, era sobre um bilhete esquisito que ele tinha recebido... falava algo sobre o bem e o mal? Não, não era isso... era sobre, o que mesmo? Ah, que sono... que sono! Ah, era sobre bondade e maldade e como podemos nos enganar". Os pensamentos de Ginny foram interrompidos, pois ela apoiou seus braços em sua mesa, deitou sua cabeça e suas pálpebras pareceram mais pesadas do que nunca. "Não posso dormir... vou levar uma bronca danada se isso acontecer... eu tenho que ficar acordada... que sono! Não posso dormir, não posso". Com esse último pensamento finalizado, Ginny adormeceu e só viria a acordar quando aquela aula tivesse seu fim.

Seu despertar foi tão calmo e aconteceu tão lentamente, que Ginny quase não pôde reparar que estivera dormindo. A medida que sua consciência foi voltando, ela percebeu o que havia acontecido e agradeceu, com ternura, pelo Professor Binns não ter o costume de ser rígido, nem de acordar alunos que dormissem em sua aula. E aquele sono havia feito tão bem a Ginny, ela tinha sonhado tantas coisas bonitas, tinha relaxado. Se espreguiçou, ainda sentada em sua cadeira, e, percebendo que já havia acabado os horários de aulas naquele dia, resolveu dar um passeio por Hogwarts.

"O que eu estava pensando antes de cair adormecida?", pensou Ginny, observando as pessoas à sua volta. "Sobre o bilhete de Harry? Creio que foi isso... agora me lembro o que eu achei de tão curioso nele... agora eu me lembro". Mais uma vez, ela não teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos, pois todos naquela escola pareciam comentar sobre um único assunto. Algo sobre uma briga entre Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy, talvez até Harry Potter estivesse envolvido. Ginny não estava entendendo bem o que se passava, pois ela só captava algumas palavras soltas e ainda estava meio sonolenta. Mas, decidida a saber exatamente o que havia ocorrido, apurou os ouvidos para ouvir as conversas alheias (ato que ela aprendera ser muito errado) e logo já tinha uma idéia geral do que tinha acontecido. Soube que seu irmão tinha ficado se coçando como um cachorro cheio de pulgas e sarnento e Malfoy havia ganho a briga e Rony estava com feridas pelo corpo de tanto se coçar e ele estava totalmente vermelho e Harry Potter estava junto durante a briga. Isso fora exatamente o que Ginny havia entendido, por mais que considerasse a parte das feridas exagerada. De qualquer jeito, pudera concluir que seu irmão e Draco Malfoy estiveram brigando, esse era o fato um (Ginny gostava de estruturar uma boa organização mental sempre que isso fosse possível). O fato dois seria a coceira em Rony, que Ginny considerou ser bastante próvavel que ela existira. Ela procurou, insistentemente, um terceiro fato, mas percebeu que talvez ele não existisse. Um pouco desolada, ela resolveu taxar como a conclusão a possibilidade de Draco Malfoy ter saído vitorioso da briga e, pelo o que comentavam as almas fofoqueiras de Hogwarts, pelos corredores e em uma voz elevada para todos ouvirem, era isso mesmo o que havia acontecido. 

"Até que eu tenho uma organização mental razoável", pensou Ginny, se dirigindo até sua torre, aonde tiraria aquela história a limpo.

-Oh, então é verdade! –exclamou Ginny, conseguindo seu terceiro fato, tão desejado. Isso porque, ao entrar na Torre da Grifinória, deparara-se com seu irmão cheio de feridas pelos braços, uma raiva eminente estampada em seu rosto e sua orelhas ruborizadas.

-O que é verdade, Ginny? –perguntou Rony, bastante contrariado.

-O que estão dizendo por Hogwarts! Você brigou com o Malfoy, não foi? E ficou se coçando, não ficou? Por causa de um feitiço que ele lhe lançou, é? E agora está cheio de ferigas, porque é bobo e entrou no jogo do Malfoy. –dito com uma ponta de superioridade e, talvez, até uma ligeira satisfação.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo! A culpa não foi minha, o Malfoy que é um imbecil.

-Creio que ele deve estar dizendo a mesma coisa sobre você. –Ginny somente havia pensado nisso mas, contra sua vontade, o proferiu, só reparando seu descuido depois que o estrago tinha sido feito.

-Eu não me importo com o que ele esteja pensando. Só me interessa o castigo que ele vai levar. Amanhã vou falar com Dumbledore e o Malfoy vai se sair mal dessa vez. Ele não perde por esperar...

-Ah, crianças! –falou Ginny, subitamente, indo embora da Torre da Grifinória.

Ela estava procurando por alguém, em especial, e tinha uma idéia de onde poderia encontrar essa pessoa. Se dirigiu até o jardim onde ela conversara com Draco, pela manhã, e foi ao encontro dele mesmo, que estava sob a mesma árvore de algumas horas antes.

-Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui. –falou ela, não conseguindo fazer com que Draco virasse, para encará-la. –Gosta desse lugar? Vejo que sim.

-É verdade. –admitiu Draco, mas ainda não encarava a moça.

-Olha, eu só quero te fazer uma pergunta. –dessa vez, Draco virou-se para olhá-la. –Por qual motivo você fez aquilo com o meu irmão?

Estando ciente de que ouviria uma repreensão insuportável, Draco tirou os olhos de Ginny e tornou a olhar para o nada. E assim, demonstrando total e completa indiferença, foi que ele respondeu:

-Ele mereceu. Havia me chutado. Ninguém pode me chutar. E ninguém pode rir de mim. –completou.

-Já imaginava que assim fosse, afinal, quem ousaria rir de você? Seria um erro terrível fazê-lo. –ao falar isso, Ginny sentiu que Draco devia estar pensando "é o que acho: pode rir comigo, mas nunca de mim". –Você deve ter feito alguma coisa para Rony te bater.

-Não fiz nada. Aliás, nem sei porquê ele ficou tão ofendido com o soco que lhe dei no nariz.

-Você o quê? O que fez?

-Exatamente o que ouviu, Weasley. Antes do seu irmão, todo nervosinho, vir me bater, eu já havia socado aquele seu nariz. Mas foi só porque ele pulou no meu pescoço.

-Por que ele faria isso? –perguntou Ginny, com certa autoridade.

-Pois na cabeça dele e daquele teu namorado estúpido, o Potter, qualquer pessoa é obrigada a sair de um lugar só porque os dois bobões mandaram fazê-lo.

Esse relato de Draco, por mais distorcido e exagerado que fosse, fazia mais sentido do que qualquer especulação que Ginny ouvira nos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas não era por isso que ela apoiaria aquele sonserino.

-Eu sei que você não acredita no que eu digo. Seu irmão já deve ter-lhe relatado a briga sobre o ângulo de visão _dele_. E você só está conseguindo olhar as coisas por esse prisma, o lado da sua família.

-O que você espera de mim? Que eu recuse o partido da minha família para apoiar um lado inimigo?

Draco suspirou, parecendo, pela primeira vez, cansado daquela conversa. Em seguida, respondeu:

-Você não entende que isso não se trata de tomar partido de quem quer que seja?

-Se trata do que, então? Pode me dizer?

O rapaz virou-se para encará-la e Ginny notou que uma onde de tristeza passou de relance nos olhos dele, mas isso não chegou a durar nem um segundo.

-Se trata, Weasley, de ver as coisas por vários ângulos e formar sua própria opnião sobre o acontecido através deles. O olhar de quem estava de fora da confusão é muito peculiar e pessoal, mas nem sempre é o correto. Devia tentar descobrir a história verdadeira e não ficar julgando uma pessoa só por um ou dois relatos que ouviu contra ela.

Ginny não tinha resposta. Tudo o que ele havia dito tinha fundamento e parecia bem real. Draco se apoiava em um argumento convincente e correto e ela ficara na corda bamba por isso. Fazia sentido o que ele defendia e, de uma hora para a outra, Ginny não o considerava o vilão da história, não mais. Talvez não houvesse vilão algum. E, assim, ela começou a ver as coisas pelo lado de Draco Malfoy também. Tudo era mais sombrio e insensível. Parecia que através dos olhos de Draco, as coisas se tornavam essencialmente desgraçadas e sem valor.

Ela o olhava, espantada e convencida de sua teoria já a alguns minutos e aquilo começou a cansá-lo.

-Vê? Nem tudo é flores e amor como você imagina. Se começar a ver as coisas como eu vejo, a vida se tornará sem graça e inútil. Não há tanta diversão e felicidade, como no ângulo de visão do Potter e do Weasley, mas o meu jeito de enxergar é muito mais verdadeiro, real e sentimentalista, se assim você interpretar.

-Parece-me tudo muito apático, indiferente. Não parece-me que você possua uma perspectiva feliz em pró da vida.

-Não, eu não. Para que perspectivas felizes? Elas só trazem ilusão e despontamento. E, além do mais, o que eu espero da vida não interessa a você.

-É claro que não. Poderia me contagiar e eu me tornar tão fria e terrível como você! –Ginny parecia bastante contrariada.

-Parece que o espírito do seu irmão acaba de invadir seu corpo. Ele é um imbecil.

-Ele disse a mesma coisa de você.

Começava a anoitecer e o céu estava variando sua cor bem rapidamente. Tornava-se púrpura e em alguns instantes já estava azul, que ía escurecendo numa velocidade maior ainda. Ginny observava a tudo isso, mas reparou que Draco não. Ele a olhava e ela pôde sentir que, naquele dia em especial, ele estava mais melancólico do que nunca. Resolveu dizer-lhe isso:

-A melancolia tomou conta de você hoje, não?

-Eu fiz uma descoberta que me deixou assim. Não foi bem uma descoberta, e sim uma conclusão. Se é que me entende.

-Não, não entendo.

-Era o que eu esperava, acho que você puxou essa estupidez do seu irmão. Sabe, existe essa tal hereditariedade. Infelizmente, na maioria dos casos, aliás. –fez uma pausa e continuou: -A conclusão que fiz hoje me deixou bastante repugnado e ainda não me acostumei com ela.

-O que é? O que você concluiou?

Draco riu, foi uma risada fria e controlada, demonstrando bem a essência da sua pessoa: alguém dominador, discreto e calculista.

-Qual das conclusões você quer saber?

-Foram mais de uma? –Draco concordou com a cabeça. –Então, conte-me ao menos uma. –ela parecia implorar.

-Estruturei duas conclusões. Uma me deixou desapontado comigo mesmo e outra me deixou satisfeito. Contar-lhe-ei –Ginny olhou para ele com uma cara estranha, causada pelo som daquele expressão pouco usada. –a que me transmitiu satisfação.

-Pois então, diga! –ela abaixou-se e seu rosto ficou a um palmo do de Draco.

-Eu concluí que tenho uma alma miserável. –depois de dizer isso, Draco assoprou um chumaço de cabelo que estava cobrindo seu rosto.

Ginny ficou espantada com o que tinha ouvido. Tentou não demonstrar surpresa alguma, mas era exatamente assim que se sentia. Como uma pessoa, em sã consciência, podia considerar o fato de possuir uma alma miserável algo bom?

-Sei o que está pensando. Pensa que eu não tenho noção do que falo e que ser miserável não é agradável. Mas eu gosto, afinal isso me distingue da maioria das pessoas.

-Sem dúvida que o faz! –exclamou Ginny, um pouco abobada ainda.

-E considero melhor ser assim do que ser boníssimo, como seu namoradinho boboca. A bondade, na maioria das vezes, torna as pessoas sem graça. Mas isso não é uma regra, pois conheço pessoas boas que são encantadoras.

Ginny corou levemente, mesmo sem saber se Draco se referia à ela.

-Não creio que bondade seja um defeito. Talvez ela tire parte da autenticidade de uma pessoa, mas não é sempre assim. Gente com um bom coração são agradáveis de conversar, geralmente elas conseguem ver o lado positivo de tudo. –falou Ginny.

-Não, assim você está julgando as pessoas.

-O quê? 

-Está julgando, estabelecendo uma regra. Você julgou – concluio, eu diria – que quem é bondoso é também positivo em relação ao futuro. Isso é uma conclusão precipitada.

-Eu disse que geralmente é assim.

-Não importa. É a mesma coisa que dizer que, ao ler livros, uma pessoa torna-se inteligente. Mas não é assim. A pessoa pode ler e ter conhecimentos sobre tudo, mas não é por isso que será inteligente. Inteligência é outra coisa, você não a conquista. Você nasce – ou não – com ela.

Com essa última frase, Ginny só conseguiu ficar ainda mais abobada. Pensou se seriam aquelas coisas que Draco Malfoy pensava e que nunca tinha oportunidade de proferir ou discutir sobre elas com alguém. Se isso acontecesse, Ginny concluiou que a mente de Draco devia ser extremamente organizada, sombria e sincera. E ele, dono de uma notável esperteza e autenticidade.

-Você está tão esquisito hoje, Malfoy. Falando umas coisas estranhas.

-Não são coisas estranhas. São somente... pensamentos, pensamtnos inúteis e infantis. Não precisa levá-los a sério.

-Pois eu o faço, eu os levo a sério. –Draco olhou-a com mais intensidade, como se perguntasse porquê ela o fazia. –Porque eu acho que eles fazem sentido, –disse Ginny, como se soubesse o que Draco estava pensando –eles me parecem bem reais e eu acredito neles. Eu chego até a concordar com eles, em alguns pontos específicos...

Ginny dizia aquelas coisas com um leve receio. Fazia pausas desastrosos e piscava várias vezes seguidas, sem nunca desviar o olhar de Draco. Ele, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça, como se lamentasse, e falou:

-Talvez eu tenha influenciado você a pensar essas coisas. Talvez essas coisas que eu te disse sejam totalmente sem fundamento. Não as leve a sério. –repetiu ele, se levantando da grama onde estava sentado e deixando Ginny sozinha ali.

Ela virou-se para vê-lo partir e sua única reação fo gritar "Boa noite", o que o fez estremecer.

Ginny sentiu, em seguida, que naqueles poucos minutos de conversa, ela havia recebido vários ensinamentos e ela se sentiu imensamente afetada por eles. Deixando-se invadir pela melancolia ainda presente de Draco, ela escorregou pelo tronco da árvore, deitou-se na grama e, cobrindo seu rosto pelas mãos, teve uma imensa vontade de chorar.

-Queria ver a reação dela se soubesse da minha outra conclusão. –sussurrou Draco, se preparando para ir jantar. 

"Certamente ficaria sem reação, nos primeiros minutos.", pensava o rapaz. "Depois, olharia para sua mão e para aquele seu anel e, logo, viraria para me encarar. Ficaria me olhando por algum tempo e diria um 'eu não posso' e mais um monte de desculpas e palavras bobas. Depois que eu dissesse que não me importo, ela me olharia, com pena no olhar, balançaria a cabeça em sinal de lamento, me daria uma repreensão e, em sguida, saíria correndo. Chega a me chatear a maneira fúnubre e singular das pessoas.A maioria delas são bastante previsíveis".

-Agora Pansy vai lamentar por eu não gostar dela e fazer uma daquelas cenas constrangedoras e exageradas. A raça humana é patética, me causa sonolência. –tornou ele a falar, mirando-se no espelho e contentando-se com o que via.

E o que Draco previra foi exatamente o que aconteceu em seguida. Ele foi até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina e, dentro de alguns minutos, Pansy já o rodeava, pedindo para ele voltar para ela, dizendo que gostava tanto dele e mais algumas coisas que, sem paciência, Draco considerou tolas. Ele não achava, abssolutamente, que Pansy Parkinson gostasse mesmo dele. Ela queria o dinheiro dele, talvez, ou exibí-lo para suas amigas igualmente feias, colocando-se superior perante elas, por causa do namorado. Talvez Draco tivesse razão, talvez não. Ele estava numa posição muito cômoda em relação à Pansy. Mas, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, não estava muito feliz em ter alguém tão dedicada o adorando e venerando durante todo o tempo.

Draco, ignorando completamente a pobre Pansy, começou a reparar na decoração daquela ambiente, onde se encontrava. Era um lugar formal e frio, apesar do fogo da lareira. Esse frio talvez existisse por causa do espírito pouco entusiasmado dos sonserinos, por sua frieza habitual. Foram poucos os momentos em que Draco havia se sentido completamente confortável naquela sala. Talvez uma ou duas vezes, quando estivera exausto e deitara em algum sofá, adormecendo em seguida. Mas não sabia se podia considerar tais eventos, porque quando uma pessoa está dormindo ela não repara em nada que esteja em volta de si. Então, ocorreu a Draco um pensamento. Ele deduziu, com um pouco de malícia e uma ponta de receio, que talvez Charlotte Wicked reparasse em tudo a sua volta, mesmo se estivesse dormindo. Ela era estranha e imprevisível, diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que Draco já havia visto viva. Charlotte era genial, à sua maneira, é claro, que era bastante peculiar e assombrosa. E com aquele jeito todo desconfiado e arrogante, era bem capaz que ela fizesse um feitiço esquisito para controlar tudo ao seu redor, enquanto estivesse dormindo.

Coincidência ou não (Draco achava, pessoalmente, que ela fazia de propósito), Charlotte Wicked chegou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e, como sempre, ficou encarando Draco. A mão dele doía e ele tinha freqüentes arrepios e ondas de temores. Pansy Parkinson, que estava ao lado do rapaz, parecia nada notar.

-Ela é estranha. –comentou Draco, casualmente, sem esperança que alguém prestasse atenção no que estava dizendo.

Mas, ele havia esquecido que Pansy estava atenta a qualquer movimento de Draco. Ela respondeu, em seguida:

-Quem, Draco? Quem é estranha?

-Essa menina. A tal Charlotte Wicked.

Só nesse momento que Pansy reparou na presença da outra menina, perto dela e de Draco. Ao encarar Charlotte, essa desviou o olhar e Pansy comentou, sutilmente:

-Acho que ela gosta de você. –dito com uma pontinha aparente de ciúmes. –Estava olhando-o há muito tempo?

-Ela me detesta, acredite. –Draco considerou que aquela era a primeira vez que conseguia conversar com Pansy, sem se irritar com ela. –Ela é muito estranha. –tornou a dizer.

-Não acho. Ela só não parece muito com a minha idéia de uma garota sonserina. –Draco teve de concordar com Pansy. –Ela devia ser, no mínimo, igual a mim. 

"Sim, Pansy, você é um exemplo de uma menina sonserina: feia, chata, malvada e insuportável", completou Draco, mentalmente.

-Concordo. –disse ele, algum tempo depois, ainda com os olhos fixos em Charlotte Wicked, que já havia tomado-lhe distância.

-Você disse à pouco que ela lhe detesta.

-Sim.

-Por que pensa assim?

Naquele momento, Draco sentia-se encurralado. Poderia ele confiar em Pansy e contar-lhe tudo que havia acontecido com ele em relação a Charlotte Wicked? Oras, que suposição absurda, ele nunca poderia fazê-lo. Pansy Parkinson, definitivamente, não viria a saber disso nunca, se dependesse de Draco. Ela não era a pessoa apropriada para Draco confiar-lhe aquele segredo. Ele somente não contaria, aquilo estava acabado. Ele só precisava estruturar uma desculpa plausível, que enrolasse Pansy e matasse sua curiosidade.

"Se matasse ela também, eu ficaria bem satisfeito", pensou Draco, um pouco mórbido. "Afinal, a curiosidade matou o gato, não é assim como costuma-se dizer por aí?".

-Não pode ver o jeito que ela me olha? Não é um olhar carinhoso, Pansy, como você sugeriu. É um olhar de ódio, ela me detesta e gostaria que ela soubesse que esse sentimento é recíproco.

-Acha que ela o detesta baseado em um olhar? 

-Eu acho.

Pansy não pareceu muito convencida (Draco notou isso), mas não fez mais perguntas.

Draco ouviu uma voz latejar em sua mente, era Charlotte Wicked. Ela dizia que queria falar com ele e que era para encontrá-la depois do jantar na quinta estufa. Ah, e que não era para ele se atrasar. E deixou uma última frase não terminada, ameaçando Draco com um "senão, eu..."

Ele, bastante contrariado, dirigiu-se a quinta estufa no horário combinado. Estava curioso e, ao mesmo tempo, temeroso. O que poderia ser tão urgente a ponto de Charlotte precisar ameacá-lo? Ele odiava receber ordens e ser forçado a obedecê-las e prometeu para si mesmo que, cedo ou tarde, vingar-se-ia daquela humilhação.

****

N/A 2: Desculpem pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Eu devo algumas explicações... eu fui viajar e só voltei dia 12, e esse capítulo nem ao menos havia sido começado. Imaginem minha situação, corri feito louca para adiantar. Deu certo: capítulo pronto em cinco dias, mesmo que eu não esteja muito entusiamada. Nada com o capítulo, que eu gostei muito, especialmente dessa última conversa entre a Ginny e o Draco, mas estou meio desapontada. Não tenho recebido quase nenhum comentário sobre a fan fic, raramente aparecem uns (e eu agradeço muito a quem os fez!). Pode parecer bobagem, mas quem escreve deve me entender. Quando as pessoas comentam, você sente ou que seu trabalho está agradando ou tem um incentivo para melhorar (no caso de alguém ter criticado). Agora, se não há elogios nem críticas, o processo da escrita torna-se angustiante, pois você não tem incentivo nenhum. Por isso, vou fazer um apelo (hehe): Comentem, por favor, mesmo que seja para criticar! Me dêem atenção, poxa.. hahaha...! Agora, chega de bobagem e conversa mole.. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado do capítulo e, fãs do Rony, saibam que eu não gostei nadinha de fazê-lo sofrer. Mas foi necessário, em pró da vitória do lindão do Draco.. Beijo!


	8. Capítulo 8 Propostas Tentadoras

****

**Título: **Amor, o refúgio das almas

**Autora:** Miss Lyric

**E-mail:** meninaspop@hotmail.com

**Sinopse:** Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

**N/A:** Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

8º Capítulo

Propostas Tentadoras

-Vejo que minha ameaça teve efeito sobre você.

Draco virou-se. Ele já sabia quem havia dito aquilo, num tom superior e arrogante, que só podia ser dele mesmo ou de Charlotte Wicked. E ele sabia que não havia falado nada. 

-Na verdade, eu sempe janto rapidamente. Eu não tenho medo de você. –falou Draco, com uma firmeza espantável.

-Pela primeira vez, acredito nisso. Mas não fique convencido. –Charlotte arrancou um cravo vermelho e começou a despi-lo das pétalas. –Você devia ter medo de mim, sim. Porque, perto de mim, você é fraco como essa flor. 

Charlotte fez questão de pausar por alguns instantes e deixar, assim, Draco inquieto. Satisfeita com o resultado, ela continuou:

-Falando em flores, gostou da surpresinha hoje de manhã? Do cravo vermelho que joguei em cima de você? Foi realmente gratificante vê-lo grunhir de dor.

-Eu não grunhi de dor. Eu reclamei um pouco, mas tenho controle sobre as minhas dores. –Draco parecia contrariado, mas não indiferente, como seria de costume.

-Seria bom se você verdade... ah, como seria-me útil. Mas, não, ao contrário. Você cada dia se torna mais tolo e um problema para mim. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi trazê-lo para o meu lado.

-Não se preocupe, você não conseguiu.

Charlotte suspirou. Não parecia cansada e, sim, bastante satisfeita.

-Já reparou que nossas conversas são replatas de ironias e sarcasmo? Constituem-se, inteiramente, de ofensas sutis e outras coisas divertidas assim. Você não sabe guiar de maneira graciosa qualquer conversa que seja. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca me canso de rir de você.

Aquilo foi demais para Draco, ele despertou de repente. Rir dele? Como ela ousava? Ginny havia garantido para ele que ninguém nunca o faria. Como ele pudera acreditar nela? Talvez a própria Ginny costumava rir dele.

-Não, Ginny Weasley não ri de você. Ela é bondosa de mais para isso. Bondosa e boboca, bela combinação! –Charlotte riu de seu próprio comentário. –É, Draco, eu posso ler seus pensamentos. Mas, não faço isso sempre, já que às vezes você se torna chato e melancólico.

-Você precisa repetir exatamento o que ela diz? –perguntou Draco, bastante irritado.

-Gosto do resultado que isso causa em você. Aprecio vê-lo assim, todo contrariado igual está agora. 

-Você ainda não disse porque me chamou aqui. –Draco tencionava mudar urgentemente de assunto.

-Ah, sim, que gafe, a minha. Você, sempre tão indiferente, parece bem curioso hoje, não? O que está acontecendo?

-Pára de enrolar e fala logo. –Draco tentava manter o controle.

-Nossa, fiquei com medo agora. –dito com muita ironia. –Eu chamei você aqui para lhe pedir uma coisa. É claro que será tudo ao meu jeito e, não, você não pode negar-me o que peço.

-Concluo, então, que isso não será um pedido. Será uma ordem.

-Encare como quizer. Chamei-o de pedido para ser menos humilhante para você, mas parece que você tem um espírito masoquista, não? –Draco evitou responder. –Preciso que você me ajude a acabar com Harry Potter.

Draco não esperava por isso e não pôde esconder sua expressão surpresa. Podia ter gritado "o quê?", mas controlou-se, zelando pelo seus próprios orgulho e honra. 

-Sei que parece pouco autêntico, mas são ordens do Lord das Trevas. –os olhos de Charlotte tornaram-se prateados, mas logo voltaram ao normal.

"Então Voldemort está por trás de tudo isso! Eu devia ter imaginado", pensou Draco.

-Você não está interessado no que eu quero exatamente que você faça? 

-Não farei o que me pede. Não que eu não tenha vontade de acabar com aquele imbecil do Potter –seus olhos faiscaram fulminantemente –, não é isso. Eu só não irei obedecer a ordens. Se um dia eu resolver matar o Potter, não será porque alguém me mandou fazê-lo. Fique certa disso.

-Draco, Draco, Draco... você fica cada vez mais difícil de lidar. Esquece que se o Potter sumir o caminho fica livre para você e aquela namoradinha ruiva dele? 

Era um dom de Charlotte atingir o ponto fraco de Draco. Ele não havia pensado naquela possibilidade e ainda não tinha certeza de que queria tentar alguma coisa com a Ginny. 

"Não, isso já é uma parte esclarecida na minha vida, por mais que seja difícil de admitir. Mas eu sou bem-resolvido o suficiente para saber que eu estou gostando dela mais do que seria aceitável", pensou Draco.

-E então? Você ainda não me deu sua resposta. Não que ela vá mudar muito, pois você será obrigado a fazer o que eu mando. Senão...

-Você e essas suas ameaças. Vamos, complete essa frase pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

-Senão, eu persigo você e você vai se arrepender. E eu não posso garantir que aquela namoradinha do Potter ficará a salvo.

-Você que não ouse chegar perto dela! –falou Draco, se descontrolando de vez.

-Vejo que estamos começando a nos entender, não? 

Draco suspirou. Ele não podia deixar Voldemort e Charlotte Wicked fazerem algum mal contra Ginny. 

-O que você quer? –perguntou ele, rendendo-se de vez.

-Assim está bem melhor.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e ouviu todas as ordens que Charlotte tinha que lhe passar.

Era sim uma proposta tentadora a que Charlotte lhe fez, Draco tinha de admitir. Se Harry Potter fosse carta eliminada no baralho, Draco teria muito mais chances com Ginny. Mas era isso mesmo que ele queria? Forçar uma situação para ela gostasse dele? Ou ele queria que, se fosse para acontecer, que acontecesse naturalmente? 

-É uma tentação essa minha proposta, não? –perguntou Charlotte Wicked, satisfeita ao ver o estado que Draco estava e em como aquela ordem o havia afetado intimamente. –Quando eu falar com você, Draco, responda, mesmo que seja uma resposta monossilábica. Certo?

-Sim.

-Também não precisava levar tudo tão ao pé da letra.

-Posso ir embora? –perguntou Draco, sentindo-se humilhado por ter que pedir permissão.

-Vejamos... –Charlotte coçou o queixo. –Está bem, está bem! Vá, vá, vá embora! Sai daqui! 

Draco não perdeu tempo. Saiu no momento em que isso foi permitido e estava irritado como a muito tempo não ficava. 

"Ela pensa que manda em mim, ela pensa que o faz! Pois ela está enganada, muito enganada... eu não vou obedecer à nada que ela me ordenar. Eu não vou fazer nada com o Potter. Por enquanto, eu digo. Depois, quando eu tiver vontade, eu vou e mato ele. Mato ele com as minhas próprias mãos se precisar, mas antes o faço sofrer. E depois ela, Ginny, ela será minha. Só minha. E vai gostar de mim. Ela gosta de mim, eu sinto. Ela só precisa descobrir isso. Eu preciso abrir os olhos dela. E quero que o Potter veja ela lhe trocar por mim. Eu quero ver ele perder uma namorada para mim. E aí tudo estará perfeito. Perfeito", pensou Draco, mas ele mesmo não levava muito à sério tudo que passava por sua mente. Como a parte de matar Harry. Ele sabia que seria muito difícil e quase impossível, mas ele estava com raiva e quando alguém está com raiva pensa em coisas tolas e, às vezes, faz coisas tolas. Draco não chegou a fazê-las, mas pensou coisas horríveis e, por mais que lutasse contra, aqueles pensamentos já estavam armanezados e adormecidos dentro de sua mente. Seria muito bom se eles não voltassem a acordar e atormentar Draco nunca mais e ele também era dessa opnião. "Potter é intragável mesmo. Como Ginny pode suportá-lo?".

Draco quando amasse (o que estava começando a acontecer) seria manipulador e ciumento, no início, até se acostumar com a idéia. O jeito de ele amar era dominador, intenso e exagerado. Mas podia mudar, só precisava que alguém lhe ensinasse isso. Ele podia amar de uma maneira saudável, então por que que ninguém tomava a iniciativa de lhe dizer isso? 

Draco era um apaixonada inquieto e até forçado. Parecia sufocado por um sentimento que odiava e tinha várias coisas entaladas na sua garganta, e queria "desembuchar" tudo, mas não arriscaria. Ele estava intolerável naquele dia e bufava, de tempo em tempo.

"Mas por que eu fui gostar daquela Weasley? Por quê? Me diz o que eu fiz para merecer isso! Não me será em nada útil e só atrapalhará a minha vida. Aquela Ginny me paga, me paga por isso. É tudo culpa dela, eu devia odiá-la por isso. Como eu tenho raiva dela! Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não posso passar mais um dia sem vê-la, sem conversar com ela. Porcaria de Ginny maldita! Eu vou me livrar desse sentimento terrível e a odiarei... eu quero odiá-la... então eu vou". Draco estava bastante nervoso e descontrolado. Ainda lhe restava um pouco de sanidade mental, então ele decidiu que o mais acertado a fazer seria se retirar para dormir. Foi até a Torre da Sonserina e falou a senha:

-Inimigo intragável.

E, assim, foi até seu quarto e, mesmo depois de horas, ainda não havia conseguido adormecer.

Seu despertar foi muito reclamado e nem um pouco natural. Ele havia pegado no sono faziam poucas horas, no máximo três, e não se considerava inteiramente pronto para acordar.

-Draco, levanta. Você já está atrasado. –gritou Pansy, do lado de froa do quarto do rapaz.

"Ah, que droga! Eu não quero acordar", pensou Draco, semi-acordado.

-Vamos, Draco, acorda! –insistia Pansy.

-Ahh, Pansy, não enche! –gritou uma voz lá de dentro do quarto. –Já estou acordando, vai embora.

Draco começou a se espreguiçar, muito mal-humorado, e depois foi tomar banho. Quando voltou, viu que em cima de sua cama havia um bilhete e o abriu, rapidamente:

"Draco, 

Faça verdade a primeira parte do plano hoje

Charlotte" 

E, depois que Draco havia lido o bilhete, ele evaporou-se e o rapaz não pôde mais encontrá-lo.

"Não, hoje não. Quando eu tiver vontade, se eu tiver vontade, eu cumpro sua ordem, Charlotte", pensou Draco, mas desviou seu pensamentos para outro assunto, ao lembrar-se de Charlotte podia saber tudo o que ele pensasse.

Quando já estava arrumado e pronto para tomar café, Draco saiu do quarto e viu que, do lado da porta, Pansy ainda estava. Draco aproveitou para questioná-la de uma coisa que o estava incomodando:

-Pansy, alguém entrou no meu quarto, dpeois que eu acordei?

-Não, Draco, -respondeu Pansy, sorrindo por sesentir útil. –Eu fiquei aqui todo o tempo e ninguém entrou.

"Estranho, muito estranho", pensou Draco.

-Hoje recebi outro bilhete estranho, Ginny. –falou Harrym, para a namorada, enquanto os dois tomavam seu café.

Ginny estava relativamente preocupada naquele dia, na opnião de Harry. Ela não falava e mantinha seus olhos presos na mesa da Sonserina, como se procurasse alguém. Sua atenção estava dispersa e ela parecia desolada por alguma coisa.

-Você não está interessada, né? –arriscou Harry.

-Não, é tudo muito interessante. –respondeu Ginny, nem sabendo do que se tratava o que o namorada estava lhe falando.

-Então, como eu dizia, eu recebi um bilhete hoje. –ao ouvir isso, Ginny murmurou um "hum" e Harry continuou: -Dizia que hoje começava uma npva e'poca de pesadelos na minha vida e o bilhete estava novamente assinado por T.R. E, como da outra vez, assim que terminei de ler os bilhetes, ele sumiu.

-Hum, que interessante. –falou Ginny, olhando agora para a porta do Salão Principal. Ao ver Draco e Pansy chegando juntos, ela exclamou com irritação: -Isso sim é realmente interessante!

-O quê?

-Ahn... nada, Harry, nada. Continua. –respondue Ginny, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Draco e se irritando ainda mais por ele não perceber que estava sendo observado por ela. –O que você estava dizendo mesmo, Harry?

-Esquece, Ginny, esquece. –Harry pareceu, de repente, muito desanimado. –Rony, qual é mesmo a nossa primeira aula?

"Por que eles estão juntos? Que eu saiba, a Parkinson vive atrás dele, mas ele nunca deu a mínima chance para ela", pensou Ginny, ainda olhando para Draco. Quando ele percebeu que estava sendo observado por ela, se viru para olhá-la e Ginny, assustada, pareceu, de repente, muito interessada no seu prato. "Ah, meu Deus! Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele... que vergonha". Foi aí que ela viu que Pansy tentava beijá-lo e ele se esquivava dela, parecendo um pouco bravo. "Ele não gosta dela, não gosta. Mas por que diabos eu estou tão feliz com isso?".

"Ela estava me olhando", pensou Draco, feliz. "Parece que ela tem ciúmes de mim com a Pansy. Será que isso significa alguma coisa?". Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, no momento que a sonserina partiu para cima dele, para beijá-lo. 

-Pára com isso, Pansy! Não v6e que estou tentando tomar meu café em paz? –gritava Draco, empurrando a garota.

Ele percebeu que ela não iria parar de atormentá-lo e desistiu de comer qualquer coisa que fosse, se levantando e indo embora do Salão Principal. Seus passos foram seguidos por Ginny Weasley, que também levantou de supetão e foi atrás do rapaz, deixando não só seu namorado, mas também todos seus amigos, intrigados.

Ginny andava apressada, mas mesmo assim não conseguia alcançar Draco, que estava bem a sua frente. Não tendo outra alternativa, Ginny gritou:

-Malfoy, espera, por favor! Preciso falar com você.

Draco, por sua vez, foi só ouvir a voz de Ginny para que ele parasse. Deixou que ela se aproximasse, mas não chegou a olhá-la.

-Eu pensei muito sobre o tudo que você me disse ontem. –falou Ginny. –E eu fiquei muito confusa, eu estou muito confusa. Eu preciso falar com você.

-Pode falar, eu ouvirei. –respondeu ele, com a voz um pouco tremida.

Ela esperou alguns instantes, para reunir coragem e quando sentiu-se pronta, falou num tom de voz firme, mas muito baixo, para que só Draco pudesse ouví-la:

-Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu estou muito confusa... eu sei que não é certo eu ficar conversando com você a todo momneto e que minha família reprovaria isso, mas eu... eu já não posso mais evitar. Eu gosto de falar com você.

Ao ouvir isso, Draco sentiu que uma alegria estranha crescia dentro dele e ele virou-se para encará-la, com um sorriso leve no rosto. Depois, falou:

-Eu também gosto de falar com você, por mais horrível que isso possa parecer. –Ginny não chegou a se ofender, apenas abaixou sua cabeça. –Afinal, você não tem culpa de ter nascido numa família de pobretões irritantes.

Ah, mas aquilo foi de mais para Ginny. Ela gostava de falar com Draco, mas não toleraria que ele ofendesse sua família.

-Olha aqui, Malfoy, –falou ela. –eu retiro tudo o que disse, ouviu? Você continua o mesmo imbecil de semrpe, como o Rony fala. Você não tem jeito, vai continuar sendo essa pessoa desagradável pelo retso da sua vida!

E, faznedo morrer a alegria que havia nascido em Draco, Ginny saiu correndo dali, muito desapontada.

-Como ele pode ser tão horrível?-perguntava-se Ginny. –Que sujeito desagradável que ele é! Como eu queria poder detestá-lo! –essa última frase não estava nos planos dramáticos de Ginny e ela, mentalmente, desconsiderou que a havia proferido.

-Por que será que a Ginny saiu correndo daqui? –perguntou Rony, para Harry, depois que sua irmã havia ido embora.

-Eu que tenho que saber, Rony? Ela está muito estranha, você não pode imaginar.

-Posso sim, porque eu também estou achando ela estranha.

Naquele momento, Hermione entrou na conversa, com um ar superior, e falou, com mais superioridade ainda:

-Ah, vocês não entendem nada mesmo! Ginny está crescendo, é natural que ela fique estranha às vezes. 

-Você não foi assim. –resmungou Rony.

-Quer dizer que eu sou prevível? Me chamou de monótona, Rony? É isso? –pegruntou Hermione, com uma maçã na mão, ameçando tacá-la em seu namorado.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Hermione. Larga essa maçã, vai. Larga a maçã! –falava Rony, um pouco desesperado com a possibilidade de levar uma maçã na cabeça.

"Vai começar tudo de sono", pensou Harry, entediado mas, ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso divertido no rosto. "As brigas do Rony e da Hermione são sempre muito interessates", ele já parecia mais animado.

"Essa Weasley fica a cada dia mais maluca e imprevisivel. Age como se fosse minha culpa e minha responsabilidade a família dela ser pobre e chata. Mas eu não sou culpado por isso. Agora, ela vai ficar toda brava e manhosa comigo e, se eu quiser falar com ela, vou ter que pedir desculpas. Outra vez", pensva Draco, desanimado, indo para sua primeira aula do dia. "Essa menina só me faz humilhar-me diante dela. Parece de propósito! Talvez seja mesmo".

-Por que você saiu correndo? –perguntou ele, ao encontrar Ginny sem querer fazê-lo.

No começo, ela estava emburrada e não tencionava a responder a pergunta que havia sido-lhe feita. Mas, ao ver o olhar suplicante de Draco, ela não resistiu e falou:

-Você ofendeu minha família e eu não vou te perdoar nunca por isso.

Draco considerou que era um bom começo ela estar no mínimo falando com ela (mesmo que isso fosse feito com irritação). Sorriu para Ginny e ela perguntou, com displicência:

-Você considera isso engraçado? Eu não vejo a mínima graça em ter minha família ofendida por alguém como você.

-Alguém maravilhoso como eu? –ele riu, ao falar isso. –Ah, vamos lá, Weasley. Eu achei engraçado porque eu esperava qe você nunca mais falasse comigo. Mas, pelo jeito, isso nem passou pela sua cabeça.

-Passou, sim. Mas eu resolvi não deixar-me abalar por suas ofensas. –respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.

-É assim que se diz, Weasley! Fibra, muita fibra em todos os momentos. –brincou Draco.

-Olha, agora eu não posso falar com você, porque tenho que ir para minha aula. –falou Ginny. –Mas, depois, a gente pode conversar. No lugar de sempre?

Draco concordou com a cabeça e ele e Ginny tomaram direçõe sopostas.

-Que desculpa você inventou para o seu namorado? –perguntou Draco, ao chegar no lugar marcado com Ginny e encontrá-la lá, sentada debaixo da árvore de sempre.

-Como assim? –perguntou ela, virando-se para trás para olhá-lo.

-Eu acabei de cruzar com ele dentro do castelo e ele dizia para o chato do seu irmão que queria estar com você, só que você estava ocupada.

-Meu irmão não é chato. –retrucou ela, e depois respondeu: -Eu disse para o Harry que precisava estudar porque estava com dificuldades em História da Magia.

-Ele acreditou nisso? –perguntou Draco, perplexo, ao lembrar-se de que Giny era uma otima aluna.

-Acreditou sim e até ofereceu ajuda nos meus estudos. Eu disse que me concentrava mais se ficasse sozinha.

-E se ele foi te procurar na biblioteca? 

-Nesse caso, eu terei que inventar mais uma mentira. –ela disse, satisfeita.

-Eu pensei que pessoas corretas como você não mentissem. –dito com uma voz debochada.

-Todo mundo mente, mesmo que seja uma mentirinha pequena e inofensiva. Mentir é inevitável.

-Duvido que o Potterbobo já tenha mentido alguma vez na vida... ele tem muitos escrúpulos. Eu odeio gente assim.

-Harry também mente, ele é uma pessoa normal, além de ser o menino que sobreviveu. É verdade que às vezes ele é meio pegajoso, mas ele gosta de mim.

-E você o ama. Desde que você nasceu deve amá-lo. Não sei como suporta. Já não é mais um estado de espírito, é uma característica de sua personalidade.

-Oras, Malfoy, não fale bobagens. Você, quando começa a filosofar sobre a vida, me diverte, sabia? –ela fez um apausa e continuou: -Posso lhe dizer uma coisa?

-Estou às ordens. 

Ela suspirou, olhou bem para Draco (que havia se sentado a seu lado), encostou sua boca no ouvido dele e sussurou:

-Eu não amo mais o Harry há quase dois anos.

Depois, ela se afastou dele e sorriu. 

-Era uma paixão de criança, –continuou, pois Draco não tivera nenhuma reação verbal. –uma coisa tola e infantil. Não era um amor maduro e, naquela época, não era correspondido.

-E o Potter sabe que você não o ama mais? –perguntou Draco, sorrindo.

-Sabe, eu contei a ele, faz alguns dias. 

Draco levantou-se repentinamente e começou a rir. Era uma risada calorosa e verdadeira e, quando ela cessou, o rapaz falou:

-Ah, bem feito para o Potterbobo. Agora ele que não é correspondido... deve estar percebendo o quanto é idiota, o que eu, particularmente, já sabia há muito tempo.

Ginny riu com ele, aquela risada a contagiava. Como uma pessoa podia ficar tão feliz por uma coisa tão à toa, ela não sabia. Depois, ela comentou, bastante sutil:

-Encontro alguns amores não são correspondidos, outros têm a sorte contrária. Por exemplo, o seu amor por Pansy e o dela por você.

Draco parou de rir ao ouvir aquilo. Ginny achava mesmo que ele gostava de Pansy! Como ele poderia gostar de alguém como Pansy Parkinson? Respondeu, divertindo-se:

-Eu certamente não amo Pansy e ela não me ama. É só inetressa o que ela guarda por mim. Não posso acreditar que você achava de verdade que eu gostava da Parkinson!

Bastante surpresa, ficou Ginny. Ela podia ter exclamado um "oh!", mas não fez. Simplesmente, corou de leve e respondeu, um pouco constrangida:

-Ela não é sua namorada, então. Eu pensei que fosse. 

-No dia que eu amar Pansy, fique certa de que meu melhor amigo será Harry Potter e Rony Weasley me dará dicas de quadribol. –os dois riram, e Draco continou: -Vê? É impossível.

-Sabe o que não entendo?a razão de você odiá-los tanto assim! –exclamou Ginny, ainda rindo.

-Eles são uns imbecis, por mais que você não goste que eu fale isso. Eles me odeiam, esse sentimento é recíproco, nós nunca nos demos bem, temos princípios diferentes, defendemos coisas diferentes, nossas casas são rivais. Preciso dar-lhe mais motivos?

-Não. –dito com urgância. –Eu já entendi.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, olhando, cada um, o outro, e pareciam bem satisfeitos ao executar essa atividade. Draco sorriu e Ginny comentou:

-É bom estar aqui conversando com você. Você me diverte e me intriga. Isso não é curioso?

-Não, não é. –dito com sinceridade. –Também gosto de conversar com você, apesar de suas freqüentes crises de raiva para com a minha pessoa. –ele riu. –Mas nada que possa ser muito grave.

-Você adora me ver com raiva, é a uma explicação plausível que eu achei para você ficar o tempo todo me aborrecendo. É irritante

-Só se for para você. Para mim, é muito divertido. Quando eu vejo que consegui te irritar, tenho uma sensação de vitória e sinto como se tivesse ganho meu dia.

-É, né? –falou Ginny, completamente sem assunto.

-É, pois é... –Draco se igualou na falta de assunto. –Então...

Eles, novamente, ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Dessa vez, aquela desastrosa pausa não era do agrado de nenhum dos dois e estavam um pouco constrangidos. Ginny fechou os olhos, prevendo o que poderia vir a seguir. Draco, sem conseguir se controlar, foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, lentamente. Quando seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, ele percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer e falou:

-Eu tenho que ir. –e se levantou.

-Mas... mas a gente não vai mais conversar? –perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos e o olhando, chateada.

-Agora não dá... eu tenho mesmo que ir. Depois a gente se fala, prometo.

-Está bem... –disse Ginny, se levantando. –Então, tchau. 

Eles ainda se olharam por alguns segundos antes que Draco lhe desse as costas e voltasse para o castelo. Quando sumiu completamente da vista de Ginny, ela encostou seu corpo no tronco da árvore, jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Eu só posso estar ficando maluca. –disse para si mesma, antes de ir embora daquele jardim.

-Você tem cinco horas parafazer o que eu mandei. Por que a demora? –era Charlotte, que apareceu do nada na frente de raco, num corredor vazio de Hogwarts.

-Será que você não pode esquecer que eu existo? Não, né? Eu acho que não está na hora de fazer a primeira parte do plano ainda. –respondeu Draco.

-Você não tem que achar nada, querido. Você só tem que obedecer. –ao ver a expressão nada disposta de Draco, Charlotte resolveu ceder: -Está certo. Pode executar a primeira parte do plano amanhã. Mas só deixei porque estou com bom humor, lembre-se disso.

Draco não falou nenhuma palavra. Empurrou Charlotte, para que ela saísse do caminho, e foi para a biblioteca, ler alguma coisa e se distrair. Foi aí que ele lembrou-se do que quase tinha acontecido: ele podia ter beijado Ginny! Não era surpreendente? E ela parecia querer também, afinal havia fechado os olhos. Draco se fortaleceu com esse pensamento, alegrou-se e, por isso, não conseguiu manter a atenção fixa no livro que havia pego para ler, chamado "Maldade eminente".

**N/A 2: **Sobre esse capítulo: espero que tenham gostado. Não é um dos meus preferidos, mas escrevi muito rápido, fluiu normalmente e é isso que eu adorei, porque foi muito natural. Como vocês podem ver, aos poucos está surgindo mais romance na história. Ah, uma coisa... vocês já sabem quem é a Charlotte Wicked, tem uma idéia? Uma garota muito legal me escreveu falando que quebrou a cabeça mas quem não acha nenhuma possiblidade cabível. Eu respondi que é tão óbvio.. queria saber se alguém já tem alguma opnião!

**N/A 3**: Sobre o próximo capítulo: eu acho que vocês vão gostar e muito... haha! Sem mais comentários...

**N/A 4: **Quero agradecer a todo mundo que atendeu meus pedidos e me mandou reviews e e-mails. Várias pessoas legais e fofas, que dizeram o dia de uma criança mais feliz! Huahua... não, é verdade, fiquei muito feliz. E não foram só elogios, o que me deixou satisfeita. Por exemplo, recebi algumas dicas e toques de pessoas que também escervem e espero ter melhorado nos pontos que elas disseram que não estavam bons. Sério, quero agradecer a todo mundo, se desse eu colocava os nomes aqui, mas vamos deixar esses agradecimentos para o fim da fan fic, ok? Obrigada de verdade, espero continuar merecendo a atenção de vocês...

**N/A 5:** WoW, estou me empolgando com essas notas da autora, são legais! É a última juro... é assim, eu adoro desenhar, sabe? Só que quando eu scanneio, os desenhos ficam terríveis, muito feios. Então, eu resolvi desenhar direto no computador. Eu achei que ficaram legais. Gostaria que vocês dessem suas opniões, vai nesse endreço que segue: http://alittlegirl.hpg.com.br/galeria.htm. Não reparem nas roupas, que são antiquadas, mas eu amo... e lembre-se que foram feitos no computador, por isso perdoem os defeitos e as bocas tortas! Bom, é isso, amores! Beijo!


	9. Capítulo 9 Pequena aventura romântica

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

9º Capítulo

Pequena aventura romântica 

"Porcaria de Charlotte maldita! Como ela pode se preocupar tanto em matar o Potter e não fazer isso com as próprias mãos? Por que ela quer me obrigar a fazer isso? Eu tenho tanta coisa mais importante para pensar. Harry Potter é tudo que eu não quero saber agora. Eu quero saber de outra pessoa", enquanto pensava essas coisas, Draco passava os olhos rapidamente pelas frases estampadas no livro que estava lendo. Na verdade, ele nem sabia do que se tratava e não fazia a menor menção de prestar atenção. 

Madame Pince parecia reparar que Draco pouco se importava com sua leitura e rondava o rapaz, de tempo em tempo, olhando-o por cima dos óculos. Draco simplesmente levantava a cabeça e a olhava com desdém e a bibliotecária tomava distância e se sentava, sem nunca parar de encará-lo. Draco achava que aquilo era desnecessário e se irritava tanto com a atitude da mulher, que em um momento específico, fechou o livro (o que fez um barulho estrondoso) e levantou-se, indo embora da biblioteca.

No meio do caminho, começou a sentir uma tontura e sua visão tornou-se embaçada, só piorando à medida que o tempo se passava. Cobriu a barriga com os braços e apoiou as costas em uma parede. Suava frio e fazia uma força imensa para manter-se de pé. Todas as pessoas que passavam pareciam não notar sua presença, como se não vissem que alguém ali estava passando mal. Em um determinado momento, a visão de Draco era só escuridão e tudo que ele sentiu foi seu corpo cair no chão, vazio de vida.

Quando Draco se deu conta, ele estava ainda naquele corredor da escola e, aos seus pés, estava seu próprio corpo. Foi nesse instante que ele começou a entender o que havia acontecido: sua alma e seu corpo tinham sido separados e já não ocupavam o mesmo espaço. Isso é, se sua alma ocupasse algum espaço, porque ele estava invisível sem seu corpo e alguns alunos passaram por dentro dele, causando em Draco uma sensação estranha e alguns calafrios.

Aproveitando-se da sua situação, Draco partiu para uma observação mais minuciosa sobre os alunos de Hogwarts. Podia rir deles, admirá-los e não seria reparado por ninguém. Aquilo era divertido, no começo, mas depois de um tempo Draco ficou cansado daquele atividade. Partiu para a adivinhação de quem havia feito a separação do seu corpo de sua alma e a única pessoa que lhe ocorreu foi Charlotte Wicked. Amaldiçoou-a e prometeu se vingar, quando surgisse uma oportunidade.

Foi quando, na sua frente, Draco viu Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Aquela era a chance que ele precisava para acabar com o menino que sobreviveu. Por sorte, em sua mente, uma pensamento nasceu e o impediu de fazer alguma maldade para com Potter. Ele percebeu que Ginny haveria de estar sozinha na Torre da Grifinória! Seria esta a oportunidade que ele tanto esperara? Deduzindo que sim, foi até o outro lado do castelo de Hogwarts, deixando seu corpo para trás, sem nem ao menos se importar.

Parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e o mirou, desconfiado. Ele não sabia a senha e ousou fazer algo arriscado. Depois de tomar distância, foi veloz ao encontro da parede da torre e conseguiu ultrapassá-la, como um fantasma o faria. Talvez ele fosse mais ou menos um fantasma, ou tivesse características de um.

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia naquele começo de noite. Algumas janelas estavam abertar e, por elas, entrava um brisa fria, que não deixava o fogo da lareira aquecer totalmente o ambiente. Draco percebeu que a decoração era baseada nas cores da casa da Grifinória e era bem mais confortável que a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. 

Draco perguntou-se se ele deveria subir as escadas em formato de caracol e entrar, quaro a quarto, para ver em qual estava Ginny. Concluindo que não haveria problema, ele o fez. Em cada porta, ele atravessava metade de seu corpo e procurava Ginny pelo lado de dentro. Nesse processo, se deparou com situações engraçadas e constrangedoras. Dentre todas essas, haviam pessoas trocando de roupa, roucando enquanto adormecidos estavam, alguns falando sozinhos e outros sujeitos que fizeram Draco perder alguns minutos, fisolofando sobre "como os grifinórios eram imbecis e retardados". Faltavam poucos quartos a serem visitados pelo rapaz. Ele parou frente a uma porta, no fim de um corredor, quase desistindo de achar Ginny. No entanto, quando atravessou sua cabeça, pela porta, sentiu-se feliz. Ginny Weasley estava sozinha no quarto, analisando um cravo vermelho com as mãos, delicadamente. Draco deixou-se entrar por inteiro no aposento e, a alguns metros de distância, ficou observando Ginny, que nem notava a presença dele ali.

Draco estava fascinado pela beleza da cena. Ginny, ali, passando os dedos pela flor, o rosto com uma expressão de incrível calmaria, ela absorta em algum ponto perdido na porta, de uma maneira que fazia Draco pensar que ela o olhava. Sem que ele esperasse, ela falou, com muita virilidade:

-Eu sei que há alguém aqui. Quem é você?

Draco assustou-se com a pergunta. Ela era tão sensível que podia sentir uma presença, mesmo que não ouvisse barulho nenhum, nem sentisse a respiração, nem nada do tipo. Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Ele era só uma alma e almas não falavam por si próprias.

-Quem está aqui? –insistia Ginny, com o olhar firme na porta. –Se é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu vou ficar muito brava! Se você está usando uma capa da invisibilidade ou uma poção para ficar invisível, eu vou descobrir! Eu posso descobrir, ouviu? É melhor se identificar!

Como se fosse mágica, ou como se alguém fizesse aquilo de propósito, o corpo de Draco apareceu na frente do rapaz. Ginny não via aquilo e continuava a a chamar por alguém que tivesse invadido seu quarto. Draco aproveitou a deixa e se dirigiu para seu corpo, voltando a ser um só. Foi então, que Ginny viu surgir na sua frente o sonserino e deu um breve grito, assustada.

-Weasley –falava Draco, tentando fazer a moça ficar em silêncio. –Fique quieta... só fique quieta. Silêncio! –gritou ele, quando seus pedidos pacíficos não deram resultados.

-O que... o que... o que você está fazendo aqui? O que faz no meu quarto? –perguntava Ginny, gaguejando, e se afastando o máximo que pudesse de Draco.

-É uma longa história e você não vai acreditar em mim. –falou Draco, coçando a nuca. –Mas, eu te conto. Eu estava andando e comecei a sentir-me mal. Caí desmaiado no chão e, quando me dei conta, minha alma tinha se separado do meu corpo, que continuava jogado no chão. Por acaso –isso era uma mentira –eu vim parar aqui no seu quarto, enquanto zanzava pela Torre da Grifinória. Foi então que você percebeu que havia alguém aqui dentro além de você e eu tentei dizer que era eu. Aí, na minha frente, surgiu meu corpo, eu aproveitei e juntei de novo a minha parte física com a minha alma. É uma história maluca, realmente! –exclamou Draco, com um sorriso amarelado.

-Sim, Malfoy, muito maluca. Você tem uma grande imaginação. É sério, você é criativo. Agora, será que você pode me contar a história verdadeira? Me diz, o que realmente aconteceu?

-Mas eu te falei a verdade... acredita em mim, porque foi mesmo o que houve.

-É sério mesmo? –Ginny arregalou os olhos, enquanto falava. –Que história fantástica! É muito difícil de acreditar... mas, como sua alma se separou do seu corpo? –perguntou ela, torcendo o nariz.

-Eu não sei e essa é a parte mais confusa. Mas eu vou dar um jeito de descobrir, aí eu te conto.

-Está bem, obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Ginny fazia alguns estalos com a língua e batia a unha na mesa que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Aqueles barulhos ritmados começaram a latejar na cabeça de Draco e, quando ele já não podia mais suportar, berrou:

-Chega! 

Ao ouvir isso, Ginny parou de fazer qualquer barulho. Ela teve uma imensa vontade de rir, mas tentava se controlar. Quando seus olhos fixaram-se nos de Draco, os dois não aguentaram mais e começaram a gargalhar, gostosamente.

-Ah... foi muito engraçado... faltou pouco para você não me estrangular! –falava Ginny.

-Que exagero... eu só estava irritado... pelo amor de Deus, nunca mais faça esses barulhinhos enquanto eu estiver por perto. É terrível. 

-É... desculpa... é... então...

O silêncio ameaçava voltar a controlar o ambiente, mas Draco, num gesto quase desesperado, falou:

-Eu menti.

-O quê?

-Eu menti. Não foi por acaso que eu entrei no seu quarto. Foi de propósito... eu vi o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger num corredor de Hogwarts e me ocorreu que você estaria sozinha. Entrei na Torre de Grifinória e passei a procurar você em todos so quartos. 

Ginny ficou pasma. Draco estivera procurando por ela e ela, boba, acreditou que fora por acaso que eles haviam se encontrado. Ela falou, enquanto colocava os pensamentos nos seus devidos lugares:

-Foi de propósito, então. Você mais uma vez me enganou. Por quê? 

-Ah, não sei a razão. Eu achei que você me consideraria tolo por ter te procurado, então eu inventei que isso não havia sido planejado.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Draco, e você sabe disso. –Ginny começava a se irritar. –Eu perguntei por que você estava me procurando. 

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior tão forte, que chegou a sair um pouco de sangue. Ele engoliu todo o sangue e sentiu seu sabor peculiar. Então, contrangido, respondeu:

-Eu precisava. Não há razão, nem eu sei direito porquê.

Draco andou até a cama de Ginny e sentou do lado da moça. Ele parecia bastante interessado nos próprios joelhos e ela parecia encontrar algo estranho nas bochechas do rapaz. Ela recomeçou a bater as unhas na madeira da cama e Draco, rindo, virou a cabeça para olhá-la.

-Ah, desculpa. –disse ela, colocando as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos. 

-Não tem problema. –respondeu Draco, falando as palavras bem lentamente e com uma ótima dicção.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro. Quando so lábios de Ginny ficavam secos e ela os lambia para que voltassem a ser molhados de novo, sua língua quase chegava a atingir a boca de Draco e aquilo foi um criando um clima incômodo entre os dois.

Adivinhando o que viria a seguir, Ginny pousou suas mãos, delicadamente, sobre a nuca de Draco e o puxou para mais perto ainda. Sua respiração estava ofegante, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar seu nervosismo. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou, por um, dois, três, quatro minutos. Draco perguntava-se se aquilo era o certo a ser feito. Desistindo de tentar agir com a razão, ele deu ouvidos ao que dizia seu coração. Assim, colocou sua mão direita sobre a cintura de Ginny e os dedos da mão esquerda passavam pelos cabelos dela. Aproximou seu rosto, fazendo com que ele ficasse a meio centímetro do de Ginny. A garota inclinou sua cabeça, de uma maneira que seu lábios colassem nos de Draco, levemente. Ele abriu um pouco a boca e ela fez o mesmo. Foi um beijo aflito e um pouco temeroso. Uma boca massageava a outra, devagar, assim como faziam as línguas. Draco passava as mãos por todas as costas de Ginny e por seus cabelos, erguendo-os no ar, de tempo em tempo. Ginny acariciava a nuca dele, às vezes o cabelo, fazendo Draco arrepiar, dependendo da intensidade e do local que o carinho era feito. Aquele beijo durou um pouco mais de três minutos, mas ambas as partes pretendiam que ele durasse por toda a eternidade.

Foi então que os dois lábios se separaram. Ginny permaneceu, durante um tempo, com a cabeça inclinada e os olhos fechados, ansiosa por outro beijo. Draco tirou as mãos dos cabelos dela e sentiu-se um pouco constrangido, mas também realizado. Quando Ginny abriu os olhos, ela e Draco se encararam por um tempo e ela sorriu, de leve. Ele manteve-se sério e, por isso, Ginny retirou, num movimento brusco, suas mãos da nuca do rapaz.

-O que foi? –perguntou ela, apreensiva.

-Eu tenho que ir. –mentiu ele, sem ter idéia de como saíria da Torre da Grifinória.

-Agora? –questionou ela, se arrependendo depois da pergunta. –Mas... mas como você vai sair daqui?

-Eu não sei. –disse ele, ruborizando um pouco.

Ginny colocou o dedo indicador sobre sua boca e começou a pensar numa maneira de tirar Draco dali.

-Espere aqui, eu já volto. –falou ela, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Draco não se moveu, absolutamente, e, algum tempo depois, Ginny apareceu novamente no quarto, com um ar superior.

-Eu tive uma ótima idéia, é sério, eu sou um gênio. Aqui está a saída para seu problema. –disse Ginny, jogando, sobre o colo de Draco, uma capa.

Em imediato, os joelhos de Draco ficaram invisíveis. Ele soltou uma exclamação surpresa e, virando-se para Ginny, falou:

-É uma capa da invisibilidade!

-Mas, é claro que é! É a capa de Harry, eu peguei na mala dele. Eu não sou esperta? –respondeu ela, sorrindo gloriosamente.

-Ah, sim, bastante. Só me diga uma coisa. Como vai explicar o sumiço dessa capa para o Potter? –perguntou Draco, cruzando os braços, frente ao peito.

-Ah, isso você deixa comigo. Eu digo para ele que preciso usá-la para... para entrar na biblioteca de madrugada e pegar um livro na Seção Proibida e que vou devolvê-la assim que puder. Então, você trate de me devolver essa capa amanhã, senão a mentira será desvendada!

-Está bem, está bem. Obrigado. –disse Draco, depois de engolir a seco. –Agora, eu estou indo. –disse ele, vestindo a capa de uma maneira que só sua cabeça ficou à mostra. 

Draco se dirigiu para a porta, mas parou, quando Ginny lhe chamou:

-Draco! –disse ela, fazendo o rapaz virar-se para olhá-la. –Lembre-se de ir no local de sempre, naquele jardim, amanhã, no horário de sempre. Ou eu nunca mais falarei com você!

-Não se preocupe. –falou Draco, antes de cobrir-se inteiro pela capa da invisibilidade e ir embora do quarto.

"Meu Deus, eu beijei Draco Malfoy e ainda estou cobrando dele atenção! Onde que esse mundo vai parar?", perguntava-se Ginny, se divertindo mais do que seria esperado.

"Eu beijei a Ginny Weasley... e nem fiz isso à força! Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia bem entusiasmada em me beijar", pensou Draco, indo para a Torre da Sonserina, depois que já havia tirado a capa da invisibilidade e guardado-a dentro de sua própria capa. "A Charlotte pensou que tirando minha alma de dentro do meu corpo atingiria-me! Pobre garota, deve estar se culpando até agora por ter sido a responsável pela minha aproximação de Ginny. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu agradeço a essa peste, como eu agradeço".

Uma voz na mente de Draco, ordenou que ele fosse para o Campo de Quadribol e o rapaz, sem escolha, obedeceu, sabendo exatamente quem havia determinado tal ordem. "Charlotte. Ela não perde mesmo tempo", pensou ele, andando na direção contrário a que estava indo e se dirigindo para o Campo de Quadribol. Quando lá chegou, Charlotte estava sentada na grama e o olhava, sem nenhuma expressão facial. Draco andou até ela, com os braços cruzados, e a fitou, ele ainda de pé.

-O que você quer? –perguntou Draco, irritado. –Já não foi suficiente separar meu corpo de minha alma?

-Não fui eu, eu não fiz isso. –disse a menina, com igual irritação.

-Ah, está bem. Eu finjo que acredito... –respondeu Draco, desdenhoso.

-É verdade. Não que eu não desejasse fazê-lo, mas não fui eu. Por que eu mentiria? Diga-me.

Draco pensou bem e concluiu que, se tivesse sido Charlotte, ela admitiria sua culpa e ainda se vangloaria de seu feito. No entanto, ela insistia em dizer que não havia sido ela. Assim, Draco resolveu acreditar no que a menina dizia. Ele questionou-a, em seguida:

-Então, se não foi você, no que eu acredito, -Charlotte pareceu satisfeita ao ouvir aquilo. –quem foi?

-Um tolo, mais tolo até que você. Não te interessa quem foi, mas essa pessoa será punida. Não era a hora, ainda... e ele ajudou você a beijar a Weasley, grande idiota! –Charlotte parecia, pela primeira vez, brava, desde que aquela conversa havia iniciado. –Mas ele será punido. E, não adianta você me pedir. Eu não direi quem é o idiota, para você agradecer.

-Agradecer? Agradecer pelo o quê?

-Por ter te ajudado a beijar a boboba da Ginny Weasley, oras! Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui... é algo mais importante e urgente.

-Diz logo o que é, que está me dando fome e eu não vou perder o jantar por sua causa, não de novo.

-Houveram mudanças de planos. A primeira parte do plano agora é a segunda e a segunda agora é a primeira, se é que você me entende.

-Não, eu não entendo.

-Ah, você é muito burro, não é possível! Lembra-se das cinco partes dos planos? –Draco concordou com a cabeça. –Então me diga quais são elas, seu idiota!

-Primeiro eu deveria armar um acidente para o Potter e salvá-lo, fazendo-o ter simpatia por mim. Depois, devo tornar-me um amigo íntimo dele –Draco torceu o nariz e fez cara de nojo. –Então, devo ficar ciente de todos seus horários, saber o que ele faz o dia inteiro. Aí, eu o sequestraria e o hipnotizaria. Assim, o levaria até você.

-Sim, é quase isso. Agora, o que você faria em segundo lugar, será sua primeira atitude, e vice-versa. Entendido?

-Claro. Mas será que você não podia dizer-me tudo isso por pensamento?

-Não, não podia. Queria fazê-lo vir até aqui porque, como eu sempre lhe digo, adoro te ver irritado. É maravilhoso, simplismente maravilhoso. –falou Charlotte, levantando-se.

A menina era quase quatro palmos mais baixa de Draco e ela precisava levantar sua cabeça para poder olhá-lo. No entanto, ao contrário de ela se intimidar, ele quem parecia temeroso em relação à Charlotte.

-E, então, conte-me tudo, amigão! –falou Charlotte, com sarcasmo. –Você a Weasley estão de namorico?

Ele fez uma careta para Charlotte, mas não deixou de responder, mal-humorado:

-Não, querida, nós só nos beijamos. –a palavra "querida" foi dito carregado de ironia.

-Mas bem que você queria estar namorando com ela.

-Não, eu não. –mentiu ele, coçando a nuca.

-Que belo mentiroso você é! O mestre gosta de mentira, exceto quando mentem para ele! Quando esse é o caso, a pessoa não é perdoada jamais e ainda recebe um castigo terrível.

-Que castigo? –perguntou Draco, com curiosidade.

-Tortura seguida de morte. –dito com muita satisfação. –Às vezes, o Lord das Trevas permite que eu assista às seções de tortura. Não é muita gentileza da parte dele?

-Nunca vi atitude mais benfeitora, acredite. Como são feitas essas torturas?

-Seu pai nunca lhe disse? Bem, talvez você não tenha prestado atenção. As pessoas são torturadas com Maldições Imperdoáveis, é óbvio. E a gravidade da traição do seu subordinado dita o nível de dor que a pessoa terá antes de morrer. Eu adoro ver gente sendo torturada.

-Só me explica uma coisa. Como uma garotinha de apenas onze anos pode ser assim como você é?

Charlotte emburrou-se, repentinamente. Começou a dar pequenos socos na barriga de Draco, mas ela não era forte nos braços, então Draco só sentia uma leve cócegas.

-Ah, vamos, pare com isso antes que eu me irrite! –gritou o rapaz, empurrando a menina para longe. –Você é muito chata e depois reclama que eu não gosto de falar com você!

-Não me amole, Draco, que eu estou sem paciência para você hoje e quero que você vá embora. Mas antes –ela fez menção de dizer isso, pois Draco já se apressava a a deixá-la para trás. –eu quero lhe avisar sobre uma coisa. Não adianta você pensar em não cumprir o plano de acabar com o Potter.

-Como eu pensaria nisso? Você pode ler meus pensamentos e eu não me arriscaria!

-Eu não posso mais ler pensamentos, esse poder foi-me tirado. –dito rispidamente. –Mas isso não importa! O que eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida, é que o mestre poderá usar do método de tortura para puní-lo, caso suas ordens não sejam cumpridas por você. Agora, vá! Vá! Vá embora, sái daqui!

Draco, bastante feliz em cumprir essas ordens, deixou, apressado, o Campo de Quadribol para trás. Em pouco tempo, ele entrava novamente no castelo. Ele ainda conseguiu andar mais alguns metros, até que outra coisa estranha visse a lhe acontecer.

O Professor Esmé vnha correndo na sua direção. Quando chegou a um metro de Draco, agarrou-se aos braços do rapaz e gritava coisas como "Ela é perigosa... está me ameaçando... me ajude... me ajude", alucinadamente. Draco tentava se soltar, em vão, do professor e, ao mesmo tempo, queria entender o que ele estava falando, mas só podia compreender algumas palavras. Quando Draco finalmente ficou livre do professor Kindly, saiu correndo, deixando o outro para trás, sem se importar com seu estado.

Quando Draco já estava longe, uma voz feminina falou:

-Bom, muito bom. Excelente. 

A voz calou-se e não se deixou identificar, sumindo dentro da sua própria escuridão. 

Alguns dias se passaram, então, completando quase duas semanas. Draco e Ginny não haviam tido chances de se falarem, pois depararam-se demasiadamente ocupados, todos os dias. Isso era mentira. Eles estavam se evitando mutuamente, constrangidos por terem se beijados. Assim, Harry estava ficando impaciente com a namorada, que insistia em não devolver-lhe sua capa da invisibilidade. E era exatamente sobre isso que eles discutiam, naquele fim de tarde chuvoso.

-Ginny, quando você vai me devolver a porcaria da minha capa? –perguntou Harry, irritado.

-Harry, eu já lhe disse um milhão de vezes! Estou fazendo uma pesquisa importantíssima e preciso da capa! Ou você quer que eu repita de ano? –gritava Ginny, gesticulando com as mãos.

Harry respirou fundo e encarou, com uma expressão séria no rosto, a namorada. Depois, perguntou, sem pensar duas vezes:

-E que raio de pesquisa é essa que os alunos precisam ir para a ala proibida da biblioteca? Me diz, quem é o professor que passou essa tarefa?

-Harry, é assim... eu gosto de fazer os melhores trabalhos e ficar junto aos melhores alunos. Só que, para isso, eu preciso ter acesso a alguns materiais que os outros não têm! Mas, se você não quer me ajudar, tudo bem, Harry. Pode deixar que eu me viro sozinha, viu? Egoísta!

Ginny tentava uma chantagem emocional para cima de Harry, como ela vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. E, mais uma vez, havia funcionado, para sua grande satisfação.

-Está bem, Ginny, está bem. Mas tente ser o mais rápida possível e, assim que puder, devolva-me minha capa.

-Não se preocupe, Harry... não se preocupe. 

No entanto, Harry tinha muito pelo o que se preocupar. Ele pensava saber exatamente onde estava sua capa, mas estava enganado nesse ponto. Nem sequer podia imaginar que Draco Malfoy, um dos seus piores inimigos, tinha a posse da capa da invisibilidade e, muito menos, que havia sido a própria Ginny, sua namorada, quem a entregara para o sonserino.

Quando Harry já havia se acalmado e estava pronto para iniciar uma conversa mais agradável com Ginny, reparou que a moça já não estava mais na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele perguntou para uns grifinórios do terceiro ano pela sua namorada e foi informado que Ginny havia saído de lá faziam alguns minutos.

Ela andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts, depois de ter um pressentimento um tanto quando estranho e duvidoso. Algo lhe disse, enquanto Ginny ainda conversava com Harry, que, naquele momento, Draco a esperava no lugar de sempre, debaixo daquela àrvore, no desconhecido jardim de Hogwarts, mesmo estando chovendo. Ela apressou-se em ir para lá, o que era uma atitude esquisita, já que ela o havia evitado por todos aqueles dias. Naquele instante, entretanto, ela nem sequer pensara duas vezes, precisava falar com Draco, mesmo que fosse para esclarecer o que havia acontecido entre eles ou, simplismente, pegar de volta a capa de Harry e ir embora à francesa.

E seu pressentimento havaia sido correto e transmitira à ela a realidade. Draco estava sentado, debaixo da àrvore de sempre, com os joelhos dobrados e os braços apoiados sobres estes, pouco se importando com a chuva que caía sobre ele.

-Draco –chamou Ginny. –quanto tempo que não nos falamos. 

Draco não se moveu e não chegou a responder. Ficou indiferente a tudo. Ele mirava o horizonte, mas Ginny tinha a impressão de que os olhos deles atravessavam qualquer barreira, sem serem fixados em algum ponto específico.

Colocando de lado o fato de ter sido ignorada, Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Draco e pousou sua mão sobre a esquerda dele, sem perceber o quanto pessoal aquilo foi no momento. Ele tirou, bruscamente, sua mão de debaixo da de Ginny e pareceu, de repente, muito interessado em algumas mechas de cabelo loiro que caíam sobre seu rosto.

-Draco –insistiu Ginny. –será que você pode fazer o sacríficio de não me ignorar mais? Por favor?

-Não, eu não. –respondeu ele, sorrindo de leve. –Por que eu deveria não ignorá-la se você vem fazendo isso nas últimas semanas? 

-Certo, eu tenho sido muito tola por estar te evitando... é que eu realmente não sei como agir com você. Não imagina como é complicado estar te falando agora, porque eu me sinto constrangida, insegura e nada confortável nessa situação. Acho melhor a gente resolver isso de uma vez, para que tudo volte a ser como antes.

-Não. –ele respondeu, simplesmente.

Ela ficou pasma, mas perguntou da mesma maneira:

-Como não? Nós temos que resolver isso. É o correto a se fazer! Vamos agir com a razão, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

-Eu não quero ser racional, muito obrigado pela sugestão. Eu também não quero esclarecer nada e, se foi para isso que você veio aqui, pode ir embora.

-Olha aqui –disse ela, se irritando cada vez mais. –eu quero resolver tudo porque guardar isso só para mim está me machucando muito, ouviu? Será que você pode ser menos egocêntrico e pensar em como eu me sinto diante de tudo o que aconteceu?

-Não, eu não posso. Já te disse. –respondeu ele, com uma incrível indiferença.

-Ah, Draco, que raiva que eu estou sentindo! Já que você não está disposto a cooperar sobre isso, será que pode me devolver a capa de Harry que, pelos meus cálculos, deve ser o que forma um relevo no seu casaco?

Draco enfio a mão dentro de seu casaco e tirou lá de dentro a capa da invisibilidade de Harry Potter. A estendeu para Ginny, que já estava em pé, sem encará-la. Ela bateu o pé uma, duas, três vezes, mas nem assim conseguiu voltar a atenção do rapaz para si. Derrotada, ela resolveu que o mais acertado seria voltar para o castelo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que Ginny partira. Draco continuava imóvel e indiferente. Foi então que um suspiro correu solto pelo ar e Draco jogou sua cabeça para trás. Sem ele perceber, acabou adormecendo ali e só tornou a acordar depois de quase uma hora, quando, finalmente, a chuva ameaçava cessar.

****

N/A 2: Ahhh! Espero que tenham gostado! O primeiro beijo de Draco e Ginny, ohhhhhh!! Haha... tomei muito cuidado para que fosse o mais natural possível, espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha feito justiça aos comentários fofos que venho recebendo (aliás, muito obrigada)! Capítulo dez? Sem previsão. Só posso dizer que, a partir de agora, vai aparecendo cada vez mais romance na história! Beijos..


	10. Capítulo 10 Halloween

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

10º Capítulo

Halloween

Para grande insatisfação da parte de Ginny, o tempo foi passando e, junto dele, a vida parecia voltar ao seu lugar e tornar-se, novamente, repetitiva e monótona. Ela continuava namorando Harry Potter e aquela relação tornava-se mais distante e fria à medida que os dias se passavam. Ginny havia devolvido a capa da invisibilidade ao namorado, depois de alegar ter terminado seu trabalho escolar. Desde então, Harry rondava a garota, questionando-a sobre o a nota que ela havia recebido pela tarefa. Ginny, com incrível rapidez, respondia-lhe que havia se saído muito bem e que lhe era muito grata. E, assim, com algumas desconfianças e muita frieza, os semanas passaram-se e, quando todos se deram conta, estavam vivendo a terceira semana de Outubro.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, o trio inseparável, estavam sentados na Sala Comunal de sua casa e, num momento específico, Mione pareceu lembrar-se de algo importante, sobre o qual ainda não haviam falado.

-Pessoal, já souberam da novidade? –perguntou ela aos rapazes. Sem esperar resposta, continuou (o que, aliás, era uma atitude muito sua): -Haverá um baile de Halloween, como em todos os anos, no dia trinta e um. Mas, andam dizendo que será mais produzido do que qualquer outro que já tenha acontecido.

-Ah, o baile. –falou Rony, distraído. –É claro que já sabíamos sobre o baile, Hermione, todos em Hogwarts parecem não falar em outra coisa. 

-O melhor de tudo é que os alunos mais novos, até o terceiro ano, estarão em uma festa diferente da nossa. –completou Harry, movendo uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez dos bruxos.

Rony ganhava o jogo, o que não era surpresa para ninguém. Harry não era tão bom jogador como o amigo e já não competia mais. Jogava só por diversão e nada mais que isso.

A alguns metros de distância do trio, Ginny Weasley ouvia aquela conversa mas, diferente da maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, não se animou nem um pouco com a notícia do Baile de Halloween. Ela haveria de ir com Harry e ficaria sem fazer nada em todo o decorrer da festa. Afinal, ela não sabia dançar e não acreditava que alguém estivesse disposto a ensiná-la em uma semana.

-Ei, Ginny –chamou Harry, depois que Rony lhe dera um xeque-mate. –Nós iremos juntos no baile, não iremos?

-Err... claro, Harry. –respondeu Ginny, forçando um sorriso. –É claro que eu vou com você. Depois combinamos melhor, certo? Agora, eu tenho que devolver um livro na biblioteca... volto logo.

Dizendo isso, Ginny se levantou e foi-se embora da Torre da Grifinória. A história do livro era verdade e ela foi até a biblioteca de Hogwarts, que parecia vazia, se comparasse com o que era habitual. Localizou a Madame Pince, que estava no meio de um grupo de alunos quintanistas, e parecia atrapalhada e nervosa.

-Madame Pince –chamou Ginny. –está aqui o livro que eu tinha pego para ler.

-Ah, sim... sim, Srta. Weasley. –respondeu a bibliotecária, enquanto se estigava para alcançar o livro, nas mãos de Ginny. –Gostou desse?

-Adorei, é maravilhoso. Genial, genial... –os olhos de Ginny brilharam. -Eu vou pegar um outro livro, sim?

-Fique à vontade, querida.

Ginny enfiou-se dentro das centenas de prateleiras e estantes que haviam no local. Parecia se interessar por todos os livros e estava em dúvida de qual iria ler. Enquanto ela estava vendo os livros na parte de romance, ouviu uma voz rouca atrás de si, que ela já conhecia muito bem:

-Alô. –fora somente aquilo o que havia sido dito, com estranho entusiasmo, mas somente aquelas poucas palavras foram suficientes para irritar Ginny profundamente.

Ela virou-se para encarar o dono da voz e, ao contastar que era Draco Malfoy (o que ela já sabia), torceu o nariz.

-Você me seguiu? –perguntou ela.

Draco riu um pouco, friamente. Depois, balançou a cabeça, em sinal de lamento e fez cara de choro. Após alguns minutos, falou:

-Não. O mundo não gira ao seu redor... por mais que isso seja inacreditável para você. Eu simplesmente enxerguei uma cabeleira ruiva e deduzi que era você. E já que não nos falamos há algum tempo, resolvi te cumprimentar.

-Pois... pois você devia ter feito isso! Eu já estava agradecendo a Deus por estar sem falar com você, afinal, da última vez que eu tentei, você foi um grosso, estúpido!

-Ah, qual é, Ginny!? Eu estava preocupado com uns assuntos... não pensei que você fosse lembrar-se disto.

-É claro que eu lembro. E eu te detesto, detesto sua estupidez, sua grosseria, seu egocentrismo, seu narcisismo e, cima de tudo, eu detesto qualquer coisa que venha de você! 

Draco esteve indiferente a tudo que Ginny falava com tanta fibra. Ele cruzou os braços e a olhava com desdém. À medida que se passavam os minutos, Ginny foi amansando e ficando mais calma. Falou, quando já tinha controle sobre todas suas ações:

-Está bem, Draco, eu admito que não detesto tudo isso que eu falei. Quero dizer, detesto um pouco, sim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo... ah, você entendeu. De qualquer maneira, eu posso lhe perdoar por suas maldades comigo. Mas, antes, preciso saber se você vai no Baile de Halloween.

-É claro que sim, Ginny. Eu não perco festas por nada nesse mundo! Mas... por quê?

-Porque eu também quero ir. Só que... será muito chato para mim, já que eu... bom, já que eu não sei dançar nada, sou uma negação.

-Está propondo que eu lhe ensine a dançar?

-Estou lhe propondo isso em troca do meu perdão, pense bem. É uma proposta irrestível. Vai, Draco, por favor! Eu sei que você sabe dançar, os ricos sabem dançar e você é rico! Por favor...

-Está bem, está bem... –respondeu Draco, respirando fundo. –Quando?

-Quando você quizer, Draco. Quando você quizer. Mas eu tenho uma sugestão... –Draco, ao ouvir aquilo, podia ter dito "jura? Se você não me dissesse, eu nunca adivinharia", mas não o fez. Ginny continuou: -Agora, que tal? No nosso jardim, ninguém vai para lá. Você pode me ensinar e não seremos incomodados.

-Agora? Para mim, não há problema. Mas sairemos juntos da biblioteca? Acredite, Ginny, as pessoas irão estranhar.

-Claro que não sairemos juntos, Draco! não seja tolo, vá... eu saio na frente e vou para o jardim. Você espera alguns minutos e faz o mesmo. Feito?

-Feito.

Ginny desistiu de escolher um livro e falou à Madame Pince que voltaria mais tarde. Saiu da biblioteca e, andando a passos largos, foi para o local combinado com Draco, na árvore habitual e esperou por ele durante alguns minutos.

-Finalmente –falou ela, quando o rapaz se aproximava. –Pensei que você não viria mais. Me preparava para ir embora.

-Muito engraçado, Ginny. Eu sei que você não faria isso, com medo de eu não ensiná-la mais a dançar. –respondeu Draco, encostando no tronco da árvore.

-É verdade. Bom, então podemos começar? –perguntou Ginny, ansiosa. –Me ensine a valsar, vamos. Eu sei que tenho que colocar a mão na sua cintura e...

-Errado. Na verdade, não é como você falou. É assim, sabe?

Draco colocou sua mão na cintura de Ginny, o que a forçou a colocar a sua no ombro dele. Eles colocaram os outros braços para fora, suas mãos dadas. Estavam a uma distância relativamente grande um do outro e, em uma atitude pensada e certeira, Draco puxou Ginny para perto de si e os dois corpos foram colados, de modo que podiam sentir a respiração do outro. Ginny achou que Draco a beijaria, como no outro dia, mas ele fez algo bem diferente disso. Indiferente, ele ignorou a proximidade dos corpos e foi a conduzindo. Ginny era uma boa aluna e prestava muita atenção em todas as dicas de Draco que lhe eram dadas. Dentro de algumas horas, duas ou três, ela já poderia se arriscar a dançar uma valsa, sem sair-se mal. Dançava graciosamente, mas não poderia ainda ser considerada uma dançarina espetacular.

Quando Draco soltou-se de Ginny, ela pareceu um pouco desapontada, pois havia imaginado que aquela aula teria um grande final. E ela considerava um grande final quando havia um beijo e, definitivamente, Draco não parecia disposto a beijá-la. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava um pouco mal-humorado para com ela naquele dia.

-É basicamente isso que eu te ensinei. –falou Draco, jogando-se na grama.

-Não vamos mais treinar? –dito com decepção.

-Negativo.

-Mas amanhã nós iremos treinar, não é? Por favor, Draco, eu ainda preciso melhorar muito! Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Draco suspirou e, com os olhos fechados, respondeu que eles treinariam no dia seguinte e que aquele seria o último treino, porque ele não queria mais perder tempo com ela.

-Oras –respondeu Ginny. –como se me ensinar fosse perder tempo! E, não se esqueça que me ajudando você está ganhando meu perdão.

-Pois, diga-me, Ginny, para o que me será útil o seu perdão? Eu lhe respondo... não terá nenhuma utilidade!

Ginny se irritou com aquilo. Draco precisaria ensiná-la durante dez anos para que ele fosse perdoado de todas as palavras maldosas que já havia dito à ela. Quando a raiva tomou conta de seu corpo, gritou:

-Isso será útil para que, na próxima vez que você ousar me beijar, eu não lhe mate de uma vez!

-Como se eu tivesse te beijado à força! –dito em resposta. –Se eu bem me lembro, foi você que encostou sua boca na minha. Eu só correspondi.

-Que cinismo, que falsidade! Olha, eu só não brigo definitivamente com você agora, porque preciso que você continue a me ensinar amanhã a valsar!

-Depois eu que sou falso! Você é uma interesseira, porque vem me pedir ajuda, mesmo me odiando. E, na verdade, você só não quer fazer feio na frente do Potter! 

-Eu pouco me importo com o que o Harry pensa –isso era verdade –eu só não quero que toda Hogwarts ria de mim. Mas, se você não pode me ajudar, eu peço ajuda a outra pessoa, não se preocupe!

Os dois ficaram calados, enquanto se acalmavam, já que, se não o fizessem, poderia acabar tramando alguma besteira, o que não seria bom. Ginny olhou para Draco, quando os dois já estavam menos nervosos, e ela falou:

-Então, te encontro aqui, amanhã?

-Na mesma hora. –respondeu ele, observando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, os dois tomaram caminhos opostos.

Como fora prometido por ambas às partes, no dia seguinte, Draco e Ginny se encontraram debaixo daquela árvore e dançaram por horas. Ginny melhorava cada vez mais e era muito esforçada. Um certo clima havia entre os dois, uma mistura de desejo e cumplicidade, em especial quando tinham seus corpos grudados. E essas aulas se repetiram no outro dia, no outro e no outro, formando assim uma semana. 

Mais rápido do que todos esperavam, chegara o dia do baile e, no café da manhã, todos pareciam estusiasmados e levemente ansiosos.

Alguns alunos, no geral eram meninas, gostavam de especular quais seriam os casais que haviam se formado para comparecer ao baile. Muitos destes eram óbvios, como era o caso dos namorados que, logicamente, iriam com suas respectivas namoradas. Haviam tentativas bastante improváveis, outras bem razoáveis, mas os alunos não pareciam estar cansados de quebrarem a cabeça, como se disputassem quem inventaria o casal mais impossível. E aquilo parecia ter contagiado a todos no Salão Principal, no café da manhã do dia trinta e um.

Outros estudantes, menos interessados na vida alheia, falavam de si próprios, de seus acompanhantes ou das roupas que estariam vestindo à noite. Alguns exibiam-se descrevendo minuciosamente, sem esquecer um detalhe, seus vestidos ou seus _smokings_ e faziam isso com tanto entusiasmo que, mesmo as pessoas mais desinteressadas, paravam o que estavam fazendo só para prestar atenção.

Já um grupo menor de alunos, constituído no geral por pessoas tímidas e discretas, preocupavam-se em pensar o menos possível no baile, por mais que isso se tornasse impossível, à medida que as horas se passavam. Estavam nervosos e apreensivos em relação à dança, à roupa, ao acompanhante ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, que estaria insistindo em pertubar-lhe os pensamentos. 

Ginny pertencia, em parte, a esse último grupo. Era tachada como uma das mais apreensivas em relação ao baile, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Alguns diziam que isso se devia ao fato de ela ser a acompanhante de Harry Potter e sempre haveria uma certa responsabilidade a mais por sê-la. Outros diziam que ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um vestido bonito e apresentável e achava que ficaria completamente desfocada, perto de alguns trajes luxuosos que haveriam no baile. Já alguns, mais próximos da realidade, deduziram que ela não sabia dançar e que tinha medo de fazer besteira na hora da dança.

Draco parecia bastante calmo naquele dia, mais até do que seria esperado. Não prestava atenção à nada do que diziam sobre o baile e preferia se manter imune a especulações maldosas e constrangedoras. Ele não gostava – ou melhor, detestava – ter que comparecer acompanhado em ocasiões como aquela. Ele só não suportava e não entendia direito a razão. Assim, resolveu agir como havia agido nos outros anos. Ele convidara Pansy Parkinson e os dois iriam juntos, por mera formalidade, porque ele pretendia se separar dela no momento em que pisasse no salão. É claro que ele havia pensado em Ginny e em convidá-la para acompanhá-lo no baile, mas diversas razões o impediram. Ela, sem dúvida, iria com seu namorado idiota, o Potter e não desistiria de ir disso para ir com um Malfoy, mesmo que ela quisesse, pois era dona de um caráter absoluto. Depois, todos comentariam sobre aquele esquisito casal, afinal não é todo dia que se tem a chance de ver um Malfoy e uma Weasley em confraternização. Draco poderia especular milhares de situações que agiam contra ele ir ao baile com Ginny, mas não fez, porque sabia que não se consolaria e só ficaria aborrecido. Além do mais, ele estava especialmente nostálgico e distante da realidade naquele dia. Considerava idiota a atitude de Pansy contar a todos que quisessem ouvir que ela estaria no baile com ele, Draco, e sondava a menina para acabar com aquilo.

-Mas, Draco –argumentava Pansy. –eu só estou informando a todos sobre a nossa felicidade. Estão morrendo de inveja, aquelas meninas feiosas. Todas têm uma paixonite por você e não são correspondidas, porque você é meu, não é verdade?

-Pansy, eu desisto de tentar manter uma conversa com você. Você não me escuta! Só presta atenção nas próprias bobagens. Sim, Pansy, eu realmente acho que você só fala bobagem...

Sentindo-se muito bem por ter dito aquilo, Draco assumiu um ar superior e satisfeito, gerando comentários e adquirindo reseito de alguns sonserinos. Após proferir algumas palavras exageradas e ofensivas, Draco levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina e andou, majestosamente, para fora do salão.

Era o fim de tarde daquele dia trinta e um. Por mais que não fizesse calor, o clima estava sufocante, causado talvez pela ansiedade em relação ao baile. Mas havia um lugar, entretanto, onde uma pessoa descansava, tranqüilamente, sem se importar com nada à sua volta. Lentamente, o céu foi do azul, para a cor de laranja, acentuando aquela hora do dia. Ventava de leve, o que fazia daquele jardim o local mais habitável de Hogwarts.

A pessoa que descansava, numa sombra fresca, era Draco Malfoy e ele não esperava ser despertado até a hora do baile, quando vestiria seus trajes luxuosos e faria galanteios ao seu reflexo no espelho. Contrariando suas expectativas e vontades, Draco despertou, não chegando a reclamar por isso, afinal não poderia haver maneira mais delicada de se acordar alguém do que aquela que fora usada com ele.

Um vulto pequeno e discreto desfilava pela grama até deixar-se escorregar para o chão. Ao seu lado, Draco Malfoy dormia calmamente e, se Ginny Weasley não soubesse quem ele era, poderia jurar que se tratava alguém de natureza serena e bondosa. Decidida a não acordá-lo, Ginny evitou fazer barulho e fez isso com sucesso, mantendo-se calada e imóvel. Inconscientemente, pousou sua mão nos cabelos de Draco, analisando cada fio com a ponta de seus dedos, que escorriam para o rosto do rapaz de tempo em tempo. E foi com esse carinho, tão delicado e espontâneo, que Draco despertara. Antes de esse processo estar completo, ouviu-se ele dizer:

-Hmmm... que bom, Ginny... que bom...

Ela, assustada, recolheu as mãos e falou, seu tom de voz relativamente alto:

-Como sabe que sou eu? Não pretendia acordá-lo... desculpe-me.

Já desperto, Draco constrangeu-se com a pergunta. Na realidade, ele não fazia idéia de que era ela quem estava fazendo o cafuné, somente havia transmitido em palavras quem ele desejava que fosse. Resolveu desviar o assunto, para não haver infiltrações e buracos em seu orgulho:

-Faltam poucas horas para o baile. Nervosa?

-Oh, sim, sem dúvida que estou. –respondeu Ginny, soltando risadinhas apreensivas. –Mas, graças a você, sou uma nervosa dançante.

-Isso não soa nada bonito. De qualquer maneira, você deve muito a mim. 

-Não, Draco, eu não devo nada a você! Lembra-se do nosso trato? Estou certa que sim. Pois então, você me ensinava em troca do perdão por suas maldades. Ninguém deve ao outro. Agora, esquecemos essas bobagens de tratos, brigas e perdão, e sejamos felizes para todo sempre. 

Draco a olhou com desdém, uma das sobrancelhas erguida. Será que Ginny esperava realmente que ele fosse feliz vendo ela namorar, noivar, casar, envelhecer e morrer com Potter? Ou pior, vê-la morrer _por_ ele? Draco pensou que ela falava de propósito e tinha raiva de tais atitudes.

-Você considera mesmo namorar com o Potter sinônimo de ser feliz para sempre? Depois, reclama que eu lhe chama de tonta!

-Ah, Draco, esquece o Harry! –gritou Ginny. Ela sempre se irritava quando o outro falava de seu namorado.

-No dia em que você esquecê-lo, Ginny, eu prometo fazer o mesmo.

Aquela última frase foi carregada de segundas interpretações e mensagens subliminares e, na mente de Ginny, surgiram, ou melhor, explodiram várias possibilidades e ela selecionava uma à uma, tentando-se decidir sobre qual seria a correta.

-O que quis dizer com isso, Draco? –perguntou ela.

-Faltam poucas horas para o baile. Nervosa? –repetiu ele.

-É a segunda vez que desvia de assunto em menos de dez minutos, Draco! Isso está se tornando um vício... mas, repondendo de novo sua pergunta, eu estou nervosa, sim. Poderia estar mais, é verdade. Mas estou muito cansada para isso. Chega de nervosismo e insegurança, pois a partir de hoje, Ginny Weasley é uma nova mulher! –dito com entusiasmo.

-Não, Ginny, você sempre será a mesma. É sua sina e você precisa seguí-la. –depois de uma pausa, Draco continuou: -O que eu falei não parece frase de lavadeira?

-Você é doido, Draco! Mas suas loucuras me divertem... 

"E como divertem", acrescentou Ginny, mentalmente. 

Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo antes de tomarem rumos opostos e seguirem para suas respectivas torres, onde se arrumariam para o baile.

O vestido de Ginny não chegava a ser chique. Nem era peça exclusiva da alta-costura bruxa, como algumas meninas definiam suas próprias vestes. Era simples e funcional, "dava para o gasto". 

Ela descobriu, naquele dia, qual era a pior invenção da humanidade na opnião dela. Saias longas. Era impressionante a capacidade que ela tinha de tropeçar naquelas mil camadas, naqueles babados, naquele tecido de tamanho exagerado que cismava em ir para de baixo dos seus pés. E aquele negócio, um quase espartilho, que a deixava sem ar? Era páreo duro para a saia longa no quesito incomodidade! Como aquelas outras garotas podiam andar majetosamente sem tropeçar na saia ou desmaiar por falta de ar? Ginny sentia seus pulmões enfileirando-se e tomando o lugar do estômago e não conseguia andar. Sem que ninguém reparasse, ela fez um feitiço, que alargou o vestido na parte da sua cintura e encurtou um pouco a saia, fazendo com que ela conseguisse se mover, enfim.

-No que adiantariam as aula de Draco se eu não pudesse dançar, por causa desse vestido incômodo? –perguntava ela à sua imagem no espelho.

Em seguida, cacheou os cabelos e os deixou soltos, saindo nos seus ombros. Conjurou um colar simples e um par de brincos. Quando terminou sua maquiagem, sentiu-se pronta para descer as escadas e se juntar ao resto dos alunos.

Ela era uma das primeiras garotas a aparecerem na Sala Comunal. Em compensação, quase todos os rapazes já estavam ali e esperavam com impaciência, por seus pares, que pareciam organizar uma sociedade secreta a favor da demora para se vestirem.

Ginny não chegou a chamar muito atenção quando apareceu. Ela já estava acostumada e, às vezes, tinha a impressão de que era invisível. Somente Harry e Rony, como era esperado, foram ao seu encontro, dizendo palavras gentis e alguns elogios nada exagerados. Seu irmão perguntou à ela sobre Hermione e Ginny disse que não sabia dela (isso era verdade), mas que achava que todas as garotas não tardariam a descer. Ela estava certa e, dentro de alguns minutos, vários casais já se dirigiam para o Salão Principal.Rony, Hermione, Harry e Ginny não fizeram diferente. Andavam calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção ao Salão Principal. Os dois últimos eram mais tímidos e pareciam mais desconfortáveis, pois atraíam olhares curiosos e, talvez, entusiastas e podiam ouvir algum burburinho sobre suas pessoas.

O salão já estava quase lotado. Todos os alunos, do quarto ao sétimo ano, encontravam-se lá dentro e alguns, mais animados, já dançavam uma música alegre, balançando seus corpos, fazendo movimentos discretos com os braços e tirando, de tempo em tempo, seus pés do chão. Por todo o salão, haviam abóboras gigantescas e iluminadas, faixas de veludo nas cores laranja, púrpura e negras, também. Tudo seguia essa mesma decoração e não era tão diferente dos outros anos.

Ginny, sentada em uma mesa para quatro, procurava discretamente por um certo rapaz loiro da Sonserina. Já estava desistindo de encontrá-lo quando percebeu um par de olhos azuis mirando-a, lá da porta do salão. Ela sorriu ao perceber que Draco Malfoy chegava ao baile.

Draco Malfoy olhou-se no espelho, após considerar-se pronto para o baile. Vestia um elegante _smoking_ preto e seu cabelo estava mais puxado para trás do que nunca, firmes e sem perigar soltar-se do penteado. Ele se analisou de todos os alunos, fazendo caras e bocas, demonstrando sua imensa vaidade. Soltou alguns galanteios a si mesmo, considerou-se belo e apropriado e saiu do banheiro, esperando poder descer as escadas e rumar para o Salão Principal. Entretanto, quando chegou ao quarto viu que, sentada na sua cama, estava Charlotte Wicked, com uma leve contração dos músculos faciais, fazendo ela parecer ainda mais diabólica aos olhos de Draco. Charlotte balançava-se levemente na cama e deitava-se, às vezes, para depois levantar-se de novo, como se quisesse testar o colchão. Depois de aprovado, este recebeu um descanso, pois Charlotte levantou-se e andou até Draco, que mantinha-se apoiado na porta do banheiro, olhando fixamente para a menina, com uma expressão facial nada amigável.

-Alô, Draco. Pronto para balançar no baile? –perguntou ela, com sarcasmo.

-Como nunca, amiguinha. E quanto à você? Pronta para deitar-se e, já com a cabeça no travesseiro, especular o quanto o baile está sendo maravilhoso e lembrar-se que, não, você não tem permissão para comparecer a ele? –disse Draco, bastante encorajado ao lembrar-se que Charlotte cursava o primeiro ano e que, por conseqüência disso, ela não poderia ir ao baile, como ele faria.

-Não, eu não farei isso, Draco. Sabe por quê? Eu vou com você! –respondeu ela, animada e com os olhos arregalados.

-O quê? –berrou ele, num misto de contrariedade e divertimento. –Mil perdões, Charlotte, mas você não irá comigo, por diversas razões. Eu já tenha acompanhante e eu não gosto de você.

-Mas eu só posso ir se for a acompanhante de alguém mais velho! –argumentou ela, parecendo, de repente, uma garota da sua idade. O que era extremamente interessante e inesperado. –Draco! Você _tem_ que ser meu par!

-De jeito nenhum. Aquele baile não é lugar para crianças infantis e bobocas como você. Sinto muito, são ordens de Dumbledore. E eu acho que do diretor você tem medo, não é?

Charlotte pareceu contorcer-se de raiva e soltava alguns gritinhos extasiados e nada satisfeitos. A mera menção do nome de Alvo Dumbledore, ela parecia fraca e indefesa, e Draco sentiu-se feliz com seu pequeno triunfo. Deixando-a para trás e ignorando o "você me paga, Draco Malfoy" que ela soltou, Draco saiu da Torre da Sonserina, junto a Pansy Parkinson, e andou um pouco até chegar ao Salão Principal. Quando cruzou a porta, seus olhos desviaram instantaneamente para a direção de uma garota ruiva que, por coincidência ou não, o olhava também. Percebeu que ela soltara um leve sorriso e ele retribui com um discreto aceno de cabeça e com um olhar cheio de desdém e segundas intenções.

Ginny não era a única daquele mesa que olhava fixamente e de forma quase doentia e descontrolada para Draco Malfoy. Todos ali mantinham sua atenção no rapaz, que parecia satisfeito por isso. Rony parecia irritado, obviamente lembrando-se do incidente no Campo de Quadribol que, mesmo depois de semanas, ainda atormentava-lhe. Ele recordava-se de uma imagem, que parecia mais viva do que nunca, de quando ele havia relatado o acontecido a Dumbledore, que, por sua vez, havia apenas soltado algumas risadas e constatado que brigas tolas como aquela eram consideradas normais e esperadas e que não puniria nenhum dos envolvidos.

-Não é que o Malfoy veio com aquele feiosa da Parkinson? –comentou Rony, maliosamente. –Acho que eles têm um caso. –dito com mais maldade ainda, se isso fosse possível.

-Não, não é verdade! Eles não têm um caso, coisíssima nenhuma! –exclamou Ginny, com tamanha voracidade e firmeza, que chegou a assustar aos amigos. –Quero dizer, costumam especular que eles são namorados, mas nunca soube de alguém que tenha presenciado algum gesto romântico ou, no mínimo, apaixonado de nenhuma das partes para com a outra.

-Não venha com essa, Ginny. –falou Rony, com um gesto impaciente das mãos. –Pansy Parkinson é a sombra mais conhecida do Malfoy e vive em cima dele. Mas é verdade que ele não parece muito entusiasmado com essa atenção exagerada... –concluiu, após ver que Draco se desviava avidamente dos carinhos desesperados de Pansy.

-Como você pode perceber, eles não são namorados. –disse Ginny, com um sorriso.

-E por que você se importa tanto com isso, Ginny? –perguntou Harry, com certas curiosidade e desconfiança.

-Eu? Me importar? Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, eu não me importo! Como poderia me importar? Eu quero mais que eles se amem, se casem, tenham filhinhos maus e eu lhe garanto que, não, eu não me importo! –disse Ginny, convencendo, em parte, a quem ouvia à ela.

Depois de algum tempo falando bobagens e mantendo vivos assuntos levianos, aquele grupo cansou-se e o silêncio reinava entre eles, gerando uma situação incômoda e, aparentemente, eterna.

-É... Rony, vamos dançar? _Por favor_? –pediu Hermione, como se implorasse, ou melhor, ordenasse.

-Ãhn... claro, Mione. Vocês vão também? Harry, Ginny? –perguntou Rony, já se levantando e segurando a mão da namorada.

-Daqui a pouco. Podem ir na frente, não se prendam por nós. –respondeu Harry, depois de perceber que Ginny fazia um sinal negativo com a cabeça. –Ei, moça, por que não quer dançar? Posso saber? –perguntou depois, colocado sua mão sobre a de Ginny.

-Ah... agora não, Harry. Quando começar a música lenta, eu prometo que vamos dançar. –respondeu Ginny, tirando suas mãos de debaixo das de Harry e pousando-as em seu colo.

-Não me diga que sabe dançar música lenta? Pensei que não soubesse! Agora só falta me dizer que sabe valsar... –exclamou Harry, levemente surpreso.

-Pois eu sei, sim, Harry Potter. –dito com uma certa dose de vaidade. –Por essa você não esperava, não é verdade?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, antes de perguntar à ela se podia pegar duas cervejas amanteigadas para eles.

Se Ginny dividia a mesa com mais três pessoas, com Draco era muito diferente. Depois de muito insistir, Pansy havia convencido-o a escolher uma mesa de casal, para que eles ficassem mais à vontade. Draco, muito a contragosto, aceitou, como já foi mencionado, sentindo ter sido derrotado. Sentou com Pansy na tal mesa para dois e aborreceu-se, o que se acentuou ao apoiar a cabeça sobre as mãos. Pansy, naquele momento, esforçava-se para convencer Draco a realizar outro de seus caprichos. Ela perdia, fervorosamente, para que os dois fossem ao centro do salão e dançassem aquele música animada, mostrando a todos em Hogwarts como se fazia. Dizia que despertariam inveja em todos e que seria comentado o quão maravilhosos dançarinos eram eles, mas Draco não pareciam nem um pouco convencido.

-Não, Pansy, eu não quero dançar. E, não, Pansy, eu não mudarei de idéia. Negativo, Pansy, eu não gosto de música animada. Engano seu, Pansy, eu não me importo de ficar sentado aqui durante todo o baile. –Draco respondia às perguntas da garota quase automaticamente, parecendo com aquilo que os trouxas entitulavam de robô. –Pansy, chega. Já está decidido. Eu não vou dançar.

-Pois então, Draco, pegue algo para eu beber e deixe de ser mal-humorado e desanimado. –disse Pansy, com certo ressentimento.

-Está bem, está bem. –depois de ter dito isso, Draco levantou-se e andou, sem perceber, até a mesa onde Harry Potter servia-se de cervejas amanteigadas. Não querendo perder a oportunidade, Draco decidiu soltar algumas frases sarcásticas e nada amigáveis para o inimigo. Este enchia os copos de cerveja até a borda, com uma sutil maliciosidade, que fazia Draco pensou que ele tencionava embriagar sua acompanhante, Ginny Weasley. –Ei, Potter, pretende aproveitar-se da embriaguez de alguém, é?

-O que disse, Malfoy? –perguntou Harry, fingindo-se de tolo, afinal, ele era inteligente o suficiente para entender o que o sonserino quisera dizer-lhe.

-Você entendeu, Potter, mas não me custa repetir. Eu perguntei a você se você pretende embrigar sua namoradinha Weasley e aproveitar-se de sua bebedeira para fazer coisas malvadas e sujas. –dito com muito divertimento, entre um riso e outro.

-Muito engraçado, Malfoy, mas eu não sou você. Eu não faria uma coisa dessas, mas não me espantaria em nada se você o fizesse. Por isso que você só consegue namorar a Pansy Parkinson, tão feiosa e bronca. Já eu, namoro a doce e meiga Ginny Weasley. E uma garota como ela nunca, preste atenção, nunca olharia para alguém como você.

Draco riu de leve, ao lembrar-se do beijo com Ginny. Pobre Potter, tão tolo, na visão do sonserino. Respondeu, com desdém:

-Você é que pensa, Potter, você é que pensa.

-O que quis dizer com isso? –perguntou Harry, mas Draco já havia dado meia volta e ido embora. –Malfoy imbecil! Odeio suas retiradas estratégicas, suas piadinhas infâmes, tudo! –disse, antes de voltar à sua mesa.

Quando começou a valsa, muitos casais se encorajaram e arriscaram dançar. Já outros, que anteriormente dançavam, voltaram às suas mesas, evitando que acontecesse um desastre. Harry começava as cobranças para cima de Ginny, alegando que ela havia prometido dançar valsa e coisas assim. Ginny, com um sorriso forçado, concordou e os dois foram para o meio do salão.

Harry era um péssimo dançarino e deixou isso bem claro para a namorada. Ele não sabia onde segurar nela, não sabia o lado certo das coisas e freqüentemente pisava nos pés de Ginny, que reclamava disso, sem piedade. Todos no salão que observavam o casal, ficaram admirados com a recém adquirida habilidade de Ginny para valsar, que distinguia bem da falta de prática de Harry.

-Oh, Ginny, desculpe-me. Creio ter pisado de novo no seu pé. –todo vez que dizia isso, Harry sorria amarelado.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Só tome cuidado, por favor, não deixe acontecer de novo. Ai, meu pé, Harry! Seja cuidadoso, pelo amor de Deus, pelo amor de Deus!

-Eu vou tentar... eu estou tentando. Ah, desculpe de novo. Eu só não consigo evitar.

-Oh, jura, Harry? Jura mesmo? Digo-lhe que não tinha reparado. –Ginny virou os olhos, impaciente.

-O que eu posso fazer para não pisar mais no seu pé, Ginny? –perguntou ele, quase desesperado.

-Você pode começar afastando-se de mim, evitando, assim, que pise no meu pé. Pronto! –disse ela, depois que eles dançavam a quase trinta centímetros de distância, despertando alívio e satisfação em ambas as partes.

Alguns minutos depois, Cho Chang andou até o casal. Ela estava no sétimo ano e, há alguns meses, demonstrava um interesse repentino em Harry Potter, acentuando-se depois que ela terminara seu namoro com um garoto da sua idade, o que estava para completar duas semanas. Ela olhou bem para Harry, com um sorriso, e em seguida para Ginny, com uma careta. Com a voz arrastada e relativamente baixa, pediu, sem vergonha e sem hesitar:

-Weasley, será que posso roubar esse rapaz simpático de você por alguns minutos? Só para uma dança? Posso? 

Harry pareceu repentinamente animado. Olhou, quase suplicante, para Ginny, que achou tal atitude nojenta. Ela respondeu:

-Ah, eu não sei... não sei... talvez...

-Ah, vamos lá, Ginny! Uma dança não faz mal a ninguém! –insistiu Cho Chang.

-Está bem, podem dançar. Eu não me importo.-dizendo isso, Ginny soltou-se de Harry e voltou a se sentar em sua mesa, onde seu irmão Rony e Hermione namoravam.

Ela ficou observando seu namorado e Cho Chang dançaram e, que curioso!, mesmo tendo seus corpos unidos, ele não pisava nos pés dela! Ginny não sentia ciúmes, talvez estivesse um pouco ressentida por ter sido excluída daquela maneira tão nojenta e cretina, mas considerava uma sorte não ter que dançar mais com uma pessoa tão desengonçada. Se ao menos ela pudesse dançar com Draco! Eles flutuariam pelo salão, perfeitamente, atraindo olhares de todos os presentes naquele baile! Seus corpos se entenderiam de maneira gloriosa, soberana, elegante, apaixonada, leve, enfim, muito diferente da maneira de Harry Potter dançar! Mas ela não podia e não iria dançar com Draco, simplesmente porque era errado e impossível. Porcaria de rixas familiares malditas! Como essas brigas podiam ser tão relevantes na sua vida e influenciar tanto seu destino? Grandes idiotas eram aqueles que mantinham as diferenças entre Weasleys e Malfoys, afinal, será que não percebiam que ela não poderia dormir sem dançar um música que fosse com Draco?

Uma idéia repentina e arriscada explodiu na mente de Ginny. Valeria arriscar, mas será que Draco entenderia? Ela resolveu apostar na sorte e mirou fixamente o sonserino, até ele perceber que era observado. Ela fez um geto discreto, indicando a porta e, depois disso, levantou-se, alegando precisar de ar e saiu do salão, desejando que Draco tivesse entendido. O que aconteceu, realmente, já que ele levantou-se também, alguns minutos depois, e fez o mesmo trajeto que ela, indo para fora do castelo, até o jardim habitual.

-Oh, que bom que você entendeu! –exclamou Ginny, ao ver que Draco caminhava ao seu encontro.

Ela estava em pé, admirando a paisagem e o céu exageradamente estrelado daquela noite. Draco se aproximou, devagar, e hesitou em colocar seu braço em volta da cintura dela, mas, não havendo resistência, ele fez isso, puxando-a para mais perto. Ginny deitou sua cabeça nos ombros do rapaz e deixou-se embriagar pelo perfume intenso e masculino de Draco. Enquanto pudesse sentir aquele cheiro, saberia que ele estava ali e se sentiria confortável e segura.

-É tão lindo. –comentou ela, sobre o céu.

-Quem? Eu? –perguntou ele, rindo. –Sou realmente maravilhoso.

-Eu falava do céu, seu bobo! Fazia alguns anos que eu não ficava de noite, só olhando as estrelas. Me sinto tão bem, sabe? 

Ele não respondeu, por considerar o silêncio a melhor resposta que podia conceder.

Daquele jardim, podia-se ouvir um rastro de música, que vinha do salão, pois lá, o volume estava bastante elevado. Sem que Ginny lhe contasse o que queria, Draco perguntou a ela se receberia o prazer de dançar com ela. Os dois colocaram-se prontos para isso e dançavam, bem lentamente, a melodia doce que enchia-lhes de paixão e ternura.

Quantas vezes eles não haviam dançado ali, antes? Várias, durante uma semana. Por algum motivo, nunca havia sido tão perfeito e gratificante. Ginny deixava-se levar por Draco, suspirando feliz. Ele a conduzia com um cuidadoso vigor, olhando-a bem nos olhos. A luz da lua era o única força capaz de batalhar com a escuridão e iluminava, com serenidade, aquele casal, que envolviam-se a um elo de paixão. 

Repentinamente, Draco e Ginny não puderam mais ouvir a música. Não percebiam nada à sua volta, além do outro, e seus olhos fixavam-se na pessoa à sua frente e em nada mais. Ginny sentiu-se emocionada pelo momento e algumas lágrimas molharam seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade. Ela sorriu tão calmamente e entendeu, enfim, o que estava acontecendo. Draco percebia aquelas lágrimas nos olhos dela e sentia-se, de repente, comovido por sua sensibilidade. As pálpebras dos dois caíram ao mesmo tempo e aproximaram seus rostos. Seus lábios se encostaram de leve, mas aquela leveza não durou por muito tempo. Draco transformou aquele beijo em algo quente e intenso e Ginny podia ter calor também. Eles se abraçavam e se beijavam, tentando recompensar todas as brigas e desententimentos anteriores. Desejavam que aquele momento durasse por toda a eternidade e, enquanto a lua permaneceu com sua luz, eles ficaram ali, juntos. Quando a lua se escondeu por trás das nuvens, entretanto, os dois se separaram, sem mais uma palavra e seguiram, sozinhos, no meio da escuridão.

****

N/A 2: Viram como eu sou boazinha? Dois capítulos seguidos com beijo de Draco e Ginny! Oh, que bondade... mas não pensem que será essa moleza para sempre, hein? Haha! Bom, no mais, espero que tenham gostado, etc, etc, etc. Continuem deixando reviews, por favor, mandando e-mails... ah, sobre a valsa, eu não tenho certeza de quantos passos são para cá e quantos são para lá, se alguém souber exatamente, me avise, por favor. 

****

N/A 3: Próximo capítulo? Lálálá... não vejo a hora de começar a escrever, está tudo na minha cabeça. Talvez eu decepcione algumas pessoas, mas prometo recompensar no futuro. Ok? Um beijo!


	11. Capítulo 11 Declarações amorosas nada h...

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

11º Capítulo

Declarações amorosas nada habituais

Quando Ginny colocou os pés dentro da Torre da Grifinória, percebeu que Harry e Rony esperavam por ela, querendo saber aonde ela havia estado por todo aquele tempo. Ela constrangeu-se, ruborizando de leve, e respondeu que estivera tomando um ar, por não ter se sentido muito bem. Os dois rapazes a olharam com desconfiança, afinal, se ela havia se sentido tão mal quanto falava, por que simplesmente não voltara à Grifinória e descansara? Ou talvez, por que não havia ido à enfermaria? Era tudo tão simples. A explicação de Ginny era a mais complicada e improvável. Eles não a questionaram mais, então ela disse em seguida que já estava recuperada, mas exausta e que iria dormir.

Ela sentia-se tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que acharia normal se ficasse extasiada de felicidade por dias, semanas, meses e, até mesmo, anos. Como Draco podia deixá-la tão afobada e fazê-la sentir-se tão completa, de forma tão arrebatadora? 

Quando já estava vestida de seu pijama e seu vestido de festa já havia voltado para dentro de sua mala, Ginny descansou sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro e lembrou cada passo seu naquela noite, muito saudosa. Ela teria que lembrar de agradecer a Cho Chang um dia daqueles, afinal ela havia sido a principal responsável e culpada pelo beijo entre Ginny e Draco. Ah, e ele! E ele, como ele podia ser maravilhoso se quisesse, como ele conseguia fazê-la sentir-se a salvo de todo o mal do mundo quando estava em seus braços, como ele conduzia-a de maneira tão gentil, mas, ainda assim, tão intensa, mesmo que fosse em só uma dança. E quem sabe um dia, de repente, ele não poderia conduzi-la assim na vida mesmo? Ginny balançou a cabeça, quando tal pensamento lhe ocorreu, mordendo o lábio inferior, num meio sorriso.

Abraçando o travesseiro, soltando alguns suspiros e sorrindo, com os olhos fechados, Ginny não tinha medo mais de estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. Por algum motivo, ela havia conseguido forças e coragem para lutar por aquele amor. E estava decidida a fazê-lo, se aquilo fosse do agrado de Draco também. E ela o sondaria sobre no dia seguinte. E, então, seria tudo maravilhoso se ele correspondesse aos sentimentos de Ginny! Eles haveriam de enfrentar muitas pessoas e barreiras, mas depois de terem vencido tudo, viveriam felizes por toda a eternidade. E, com aquele pensamento feliz e reconfortante, Ginny Weasley adormeceu, tendo a certeza de que tudo daria certo e que tudo corresponderia às seus expectativas. Sim, ela tinha esperanças de que tudo acabaria bem e isso era só o que importava.

A luz do sol começou a atormentar uma Ginny adormecida. Ela rolava na cama, tentando escapar, fugir da luminosidade, mas era em vão, já que havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas na noite do dia anterior. As outras garotas que dividiam o quarto com ela já haviam se levantado, mas Ginny insistia em continuar deitada, com esperanças de cair adormecida de novo, para seu sonho continuar do ponto que havia parado. Aliás, que sonho maravilhoso! Talvez o melhor de sua vida. Nele, ela, Ginny, e Draco estavam dançando, como na noite anterior, mas passavam por cenários diversos e dignos de um retrato. Algumas paisagens tão intensas e bonitas, outras distantes e nostálgicas. Eles serpenteavam pelos lugares mais estreitos, ao longo de sua superfície mágica e das árvores gigantescas, um perfume quase imperceptível do rio e das flores e uma brisa suave, que, com carícias suaves, afagava seus rostos, enquanto seus cabelos voavam para trás, brincando de leve com o vento, se divertindo. Seus olhos só fixavam nos da pessoa à sua frente e em nada mais. Havia sido tão maravilhoso, aquele sonho, e Ginny desejava tanto que ele retornasse à sua mente, para ela conhecer, enfim, o final, tendo a certeza de que ele haveria de ser feliz. Quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, levantou-se da cama, muito contra sua vontade, e espreguiçou-se por alguns minutos. 

Sua primeira aula seria Poções, que droga de Poções! Ela queria tanto faltar à aula, para dormir, mas tinha medo que o professor Snape ficasse com tanta raiva que decidisse estrangular a aluna, ou matá-la de um só golpe, ou torturá-la para todo o sempre, ou comesse ela viva com... batatinhas!

-É melhor eu tentar controlar essa minha imaginação fértil! –riu Ginny, mirando-se no espelho. Foi aí que sorriu, observando-se por todos os ângulos, fazendo várias posses, piscando os olhos várias vezes seguidas, muito rapidamente, e outros gestos que pareceriam cômicos para uma terceira pessoa que não estava ali. Ginny tentava convencer a si mesma que ela era bonita o suficiente para Draco Malfoy, que ela combinava com ele maravilhosamente e que, talvez, houvesse uma chance, uma chance mísera e minúscula, de que ele a achasse, digamos, bonitinha. –Bom, melhor eu parar se tentar adivinhar e ir falar logo com ele. Prefiro uma verdade decepcionante do que várias mentiras satisfatórias! Pelo menos, eu penso que sim.

Com aquele último decreto, que não passava de uma frase ridícula de efeito, saiu do quarto e rumou para o Salão Principal, já que, há dias, nem Harry, nem Rony e nem Hermione a esperavam para o café da manhã. Mas ela não contava que, ao sair da Torre da Grifinória, alguém esperasse por ela, com uma expressão aflita nos olhos.

-Draco? –gritou ela, assustada, mas sorrindo. –O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele arregalou os olhos, massageando as mãos, e engoliu em seco. Quando tomou coragem, e assumiu uma expressão límpida e ilegível, falou, com a voz mais rouca do que era normamente:

-Ginny, bom, a gente pode conversar? –perguntou ele, coçando a nuca e parecendo um pouco constrangido.

-Agora? –perguntou ela, notando que havia sido sorte ela ter se atrasado um pouco, ou haveriam vários grifinórios ali para perceber os dois conversando. Mas, muito pelo contrário, não havia ninguém. –Draco, eu tenho que ir para a minha aula. É Poções, Snape me mata se eu não comparecer, você sabe. E eu tenho que tomar café da manhã também, ou desmaio de fome. Desmaio, ouviu? Desmaio. –Draco assumiu uma expressão decepcionada e zangada, então Ginny resolveu ceder: -Está certo, Draco. Vamos... –disse ela, puxando-o pela mão, para fora do castelo, tomando o máximo de cuidado para que não fossem vistos. Depois, quando se encontravam em frente ao lago do colégio e só alguns alunos do segundo ano podiam vê-los, Ginny olhou bem nos olhos de Draco, que pareciam imensamente vivos e ela falou: -Diga, Draco, o que queria conversar comigo? Fala de uma vez, por favor, porque, quem sabe, eu consiga assistir à segunda aula de hoje.

Ele a olhou de uma maneira, fazendo com que ela se sentisse atravessada por aquele olhar. Ele estava sério e, talvez, perturbado. Mas não com medo ou ansiedade, que era como Ginny se sentia. Parecia que aquele silêncio era proposital, para criar uma expectativa imensa sobre o tal assunto misterioso que ele haveria de tratar com a garota, que era de tanta importância que valeria uma repreensão pesada do professor Snape.

-Fala logo, Draco! Que agonia, credo! –pediu Ginny, batendo os pés.

-Eu não sei bem porquê te chamei aqui. Acho que precisa conversar com alguém que conseguisse manter um diálogo comigo sem me aborrecer. Juro que tentei conversar com todos os sonserinos, mas eles são chatos, em especial Pansy. É impressionante como ela me pertuba de maneira asquerosa. Ela me persegue e considera uma simples vontade de conversar, a declaração de amor mais romântica do mundo e acha que só por isso eu quero me casar com ela e ter filhinhos, netinhos e essas coisas cansativas. Há também Crabbe e Goyle, mas eles não são o tipo mais interessante de pessoas. Fora o fato que só sabem meia dúzia de palavras e, com isso, a conversa se torna tão diferente e pouco repetitiva quanto as aulas do Professor Binns. Então, me ocorreu que você seria a pessoa certa para saciar essa minha vontade de conversar. Juro que fiz de tudo para não incomodá-la, tentei até falar com meu reflexo no espelho, mas nem eu tenho interesse em mim. –Draco parecia querer desabafar tudo e gesticulava, impaciente, com as mãos, puxando de leve seu cabelo naquela última frase. Ginny se assustou com a rapidez que Draco falava, parecia estar engolindo as palavras e ele ficou sem ar, quando terminou tudo, fazendo, enfim, uma pausa merecida.

-Então eu terei por nós dois. –respondeu ela, tentando acalmá-lo.

Começava a chover, garoar na verdade. Era uma chuvinha fina e irritante, mas todos, ao redor do lago, pareciam ignorá-la. Ela, Ginny, quase não podia definir a expressão do rosto de Draco ao ouvir aquela última frase, mas imaginava que ele não estaria constrangido, muito pelo contrário, estaria satisfeito e, talvez, contrariado pelo efeito que causara em si mesmo. Ele gostava do fato de ela não poder enxergá-lo direito, e mantinha a expressão séria e concentrada em algum ponto especial no rosto à sua frente. Talvez na maçã dele, na lateral, bem abaixo dos olhos, onde, na maioria das vezes, podia-se ver um certo avermelhamento, causando pelas diversas vezes que ela ruborizava por dia. Que garota envergonhada ela se tornou aos olhos de Draco naquele momento!

-Pois é verdade que eu tenho interesse nos seus assuntos! –gritou ela, mesmo que não fosse necessário falar tão alto. Talvez, ela só quisesse acentuar que acreditava realmente que, se Draco se esforçasse, ele poderia ser a pessoa mais popular e badalada de Hogwarts. –Você pode despertar curiosidade nas pessoas, se isso for de sua vontade!

-Seria legal. Mas, para isso, talvez Potter precisaria morrer, porque todos em Hogwarts só tem olhos para ele. Pensando bem, não é uma má idéia a morte dele, aliás, é muito reconfortante e divertida. –Draco riu. –Digamos que é uma das coisas que mais quero na vida!

-Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, que mais tarde faça você se arrepender, por favor! Você não sabe como é triste saber que uma das coisas que você mais quer na vida é a morte de alguém, é realmente triste. Lembra, quando eu lhe fiz essa pergunta no nosso encontro no Expresso de Hogwarts e não fiquei feliz com a resposta que você me deu? Vou te perguntar de novo e, se Deus quiser, você responderá a mim de forma diferente. –ela piscou algumas vezes, até sentir que Draco não se importava mesmo que ela fizesse a tal pergunta. -O que você mais quer na vida, Draco? –perguntou, finalmente.

-O que eu mais quero? –respondeu ele, sorrindo. -No momento, um par de botas pretas novas. Essas que eu estou usando já ficam apertadas no meu pé, olha só. E o modelo novo é bem mais bonito, mais moderno, quando voltar para casa, irei comprar. Pena que falte tanto tempo para isso acontecer! –suspirou. Ginny riu com aquela resposta. Draco continuou: -E você? O que mais quer na vida? Deixe-me adivinhar... lutar sempre pelo bem, ver o mundo em paz absoluta e...

Ele percebeu que não sabia ao certo o que ela queria, como achava saber. E pensou em dizer que ela queria viver a vida ao lado de Harry Potter, mas não queria mencioná-lo novamente e acabar de vez com aquela conversa. Ele a olhou, com os olhos arregalados e com um sorriso e gritou:

-Diga-me! O que é?

-Amor. –respondeu ela, suspirando, olhando para os pés e ruborizando furtivamente. Havia dito aquilo com tanta intensidade que até o lago pareceu tremer e sentir alguma coisa. Parecia que haviam surgido ondas no lago (o que era impossível) e que essas se tornavam-se mais constantes e que a ondulação do rio estava mais rápida, passeando entre as margens e balançando, comovidas, como se entendessem a necessitade de amor que Ginny possuia, falando para ela que a compreendia e que se sentia da mesma maneira.

-Você tem amor, se isso te consola. –respondeu Draco, jogando uma pedra no lago. –Talvez ele não esteja no lugar que você quer. De qualquer maneira, esse amor lhe será inútil e só atrapalhará sua vida. Entretanto, se isso pode animá-la, não é menos verdadeiro.

Ela o olhou e viu a firmeza naquela expressão. Ela pensou em sorrir, ou em chorar, talvez gritar, ou manter-se calada. Entretanto, a única atitude que pode tomar, foi responder, normalmente, e nada mais:

-Eu não compreendo. –disse ela, suas mãos tremendo. Confusa, recuou um pouco, até ficar frente à margem do lago. O rapaz a seguiu.

Draco suspirou e pareceu um pouco cansado. Tirou sua varinha de sua capa negra e lançou um feitiço, na direção de uma árvore. Rapidamente, foi cravado na madeira as iniciais dos dois, lado a lado. Uma letra D bem perto de uma letra G e Ginny sorriu ao ver aquilo. Draco esclareceu a confusão que lhe havia sido exposta:

-Estou dizendo que a amo. –ele calou-se por um momento, engolindo em seco. –Não pretendia dizer isso para você agora, e, na verdade, não pretendia te contar isso nunca. Mas dizem que as mulheres gostam de saber que são amadas, sentem-se reconfortadas e com mais poder, ou algo como isso. Pois guarde a certeza de que é amada por mim se isso lhe faz sentir-se melhor, ou descarte esse amor, caso ele não for do seu gosto, do seu agrado. Quem sabe um dia você não volta para essa árvore, quando estiver com quase noventa anos, e vê nossas inicias gravadas, para comemorar essa ocasião que estamos vivendo, e pensa consigo mesma, se será uma lembrança de Diego, ou de Draco, ou, quem sabe, de Donald. Não importa, tudo estará esquecido, exceto que falei do meu amor quando não tinha a intenção de falar e você teve seu triunfo, insignificante se comparado a outros que ainda virão.

Ginny fechou as mãos, com força, procurando alguma coisa para dizer. Queria memorizar, ao mesmo tempo, todas aquelas palavras de Draco, antes que se apagassem, mas já estavam desaparecendo de sua lembrança. Um relâmpago inundou o jardim e o trovão estalou em cima de suas cabeças.

-Por Deus, o céu está caindo. Não acredito que uma garoa tão bobinha gerou tudo isso. –comentou Draco. 

Pela primeira vez, Ginny não se importou em estar debaixo da chuva, arriscando pegar uma doença, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já não reparava em suas roupas encharcadas, no seu cabelo pingando, ou em seus sapatos que enchiam de água, fazendo um barulho engraçado quando ela andava. No momento em que ela percebeu que seria agradável e educado que ela falasse alguma coisa, disse com aquela voz tipicamente macia e doce:

-Esqueci de te agradecer. Pelas palavras que me disse, você sabe. Não consegui encontrar agradecimentos que fossem apropriados. Tudo o que tenho para te dizer é que eu o amo também há algum tempo e que te amarei para sempre.

Quando Draco olhou para Ginny, a surpresa no rosto dele não pôde ser percebida por ela, pois estava escuro demais.

E aquilo acabou-se daquela maneira, aquilo foi tudo. Eles se despediram, agindo normalmente para com o outro, como se não tivessem declarado seus sentimentos, seu amor a menos de quinze minutos. A chuva tornava-se mais forta a cada segundo e Ginny usou dessa desculpa para dizer a Draco que ela teria que ir embora, mas que queria encontrá-lo depois da aula, na biblioteca, numa tal prateleira escondida, onde ninguém nunca estava. Ginny, na verdade, estava com pressa, pois queria chegar a tempo de assistir à segunda aula daquele dia, mas Draco não parecia nada disposto a cumprir seus deveres estudantis no momento tão único e estranho que estava vivendo. Muito pelo contrário, Ginny poderia entitulá-lo como preguiçoso, pois era exatamente como ela o imaginava. Ele permaneceu debaixo daquele chuva, pensando o quanto havia sido tola sua atitude de relatar à Ginny todos seus sentimentos e o quanto havia sido diferente do que a idéia que guardava em um canto escuro de sua mente, para quando ele se declarasse apaixonado pela grifinória. Havia sido tão pouco romântico, não só pela parte do rapaz, mas ela também havia se mostrado quase indiferente. Na realidade, nenhuma declaração poderia ser considerada mais parecida com o modo de Draco agir na vida em geral, já que ele era, quase o tempo todo, frio e pouco sentimental. De qualquer maneira, ele tentava ver as coisas pelo lado bom, isso é, se houvesse um. Ele estava tão pouco acostumado em ver a parte positiva das coisas, que aquilo se tornara uma tarefa quase complexa e irrealizável e que lhe causava uma certa adrenalina. Buscava em todos aqueles momentos que viravam, devagar, um passado ainda muito vivo, alguma frase que pudesse dar a certeza que de tudo não havia sido em vão. Decidiu que o fato de ela já saber sobre seu sentimento, sobre seu amor, era a parte boa, porque ela saberia que dois homens a amavam e a queriam, Draco e Harry, e ela poderia escolher sobre qual dos dois queria como namorado. Draco só temeu que ela resolvesse escolher pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, mas desviou sua atenção desse pensamento, depois de assumir uma expressão aborrecida.

-Ah, mas teve outra passagem gratificante nessa conversa! –falou ele para si mesmo. –Eu pude ouvir que sou amado por Ginny e ela ainda acrescentou que me amará para sempre. Bom, ela disse isso com uma certa falta de ternura, mas isso não importa. Pelo menos, não para mim. –e, depois de jogar outra pedra relativamente grande no lago, Draco entrou no castelo, fazendo lá dentro um caminho molhado, uma certa passarela, deixando seu rastro, caso alguém decidisse seguí-lo. Ou seja, caso Ginny tivesse espionando-o e resolvesse ir atrás dele. Só não havia lhe ocorrido que outras pessoa podiam seguir aquele caminho.

Draco andava apressado para a Torre da Sonserina, para não encontrar Filch e ser questionado sobre o que estava fazendo por aquele corredor de Hogwarts, enquanto precisasse estar em alguma aula. O rapaz não dava a impressão que notava, mas alguém o seguia de longe, tomando o mais cuidado mais não ser notado. Era uma pessoa pequena, rápida, que deslizava nas paredes, como uma serpente. Só que essa pessoa, por mais cuidadosa que fosse, executou um erro terrível de cálculo. Em um certo momento, Draco parou de andar e, sem se virar para trás, falou:

-Certo, Charlotte, o que você quer? –depois de uma pausa, continuou: -É você, eu sei.

Mas, quando Draco virou-se para trás para encará-la, a tal pessoa saiu correndo e Draco só viu uma capa voando contra o vento, que impedia que ele visse seu rosto. O sonserino considerou aquilo muito estranho, afinal, estaria Charlotte fugindo dele? Por quê? Ela não tinha medo dele, muito pelo contrário, fazia questão de deixar claro que era melhor ele ter medo dela, falava isso a todo momento. Naquela ocasião, entretanto, pareceu assustada e incapaz, deixando Draco com um pensamento martelando em sua cabeça. Uma possibilidade, que parecia tão irreal, que ele custou a acreditar. Quase convencido, andou até o local, de onde a pessoa havia saído correndo e encontrou um livro, que devia ter sido derrubado na hora da pressa. Encaixando-se maravilhosamente bem com suas suposições, o livro tinha o título de "Maldições Imperdoáveis – mais sobre elas".

Ela era amada. De uma maneira estranha e quase cômica, mas, ainda assim, ela era amada. Por alguém inesperado e aparentemente vazio de sentimentos bons, ela era amada por essa pessoa. Por Draco Malfoy. Veja bem, já faziam cerca de quinze minutos (Ginny estava contando) que ela havia escutado a declaração de Draco, mas, mesmo se esforçando, tudo parecia tão... irreal! Afinal, não se tem a oportunidade de ser amada por um Malfoy todos os dias e ainda saber disso, ou pior, dizer para ele que se sentia da mesma forma! E aquilo ainda podia se tornar mais torturante: era verdade que ela o amava! Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Uma Weasley amando um Malfoy, um Malfoy amando uma Weasley. Como algo poderia ser tão ridículo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão especial?

Ela não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas e pouco se importava se alguém pudesse esclarecer suas dúvidas. O amor era claro, afinal, os problemas criados ao redor dele que eram turbulentos e cheios de pontos mal esclarecidos. Esses problemas pareciam muito com a transfiguração que Minerva McGonagall ensinava naquele momento e isso era muito, realmente! Quando foi chamada para executar a tal tranfiguração, Ginny já podia imaginar que sua atuação seria terrível, desastrosa e grotesca. Fechou os olhos, lamentou e tentou transfigurar um feitiço que era lançado em sua direção em um feitiço diferente, tentando se salvar. Ela não conseguiu e McGonagall teve que interferir e, depois, não poupou críticas e repreensões à Ginny, que ouviu tudo com a cabeça baixa.

Mais tarde, depois das aulas, como havia combinado com Draco, encontraria o rapaz sonserino na biblioteca e se aproveitaria da situação para pedir à ele ajuda na execução daquela transfiguração. Era bem mais confortante a idéia de ser ensinada por Draco do que pela rígida McGonagall e Ginny sorriu com aquele pensamento.

Já na biblioteca, seguia apressada para a prateleira escondida, torcendo para não estar chegando antes de Draco. Foi quando avistou um rapaz loiro, parado, de costas para ela, que examinava, com uma careta, certos livros sobre romances fantasiosos e histórias de amor melosas e enjoativas.

-Por que a careta? –perguntou Ginny, quando se aproximou um pouco mais.

Sem se virar para encará-la, Draco respondeu, arrumando o cabelo:

-Acho ridículo esses tipo de romance cheio de mel, todo doce. É tolo, me enjoa, é chato demais. Fico imaginando se isso acontece na vida real, porque se isso acontece mesmo, eu só poderei lamentar. –dito com um suspiro, enquanto ele girava sobre os calcanhares para mirar a garota.

-Ah, pois eu adoro, adoro esse tipo de romance. Adoro ler livros assim, imaginar como o amor pode ter influência constante sobre as pessoas. Não entendo você dizendo que te causa enjôos, é uma babaquice esse pensamento.

-Ache o que quiser, eu vou continuar detestando essas histórias água com açúcar. –Draco torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços.

-Já chega desse assunto... vamos falar de outra coisa... como... como.. bem, você pode me contar o que fez hoje. Diga-me, tomara que seu dia tenha sido mais interessante do que o meu.

-Sinto decepcioná-la, Ginny, mas eu não fiz coisa alguma hoje. Nada. Depois que você voltou ao castelo, continuei durante um tempo sentando, lá perto do lago e depois fui para a Torre da Sonserina e dormi quase o tempo todo até agora. Treinei alguns feitiços e só. Nada diferente, como você mesma pode ver. –dito com pouco entusiasmo.

-Que marasmo! –comentou ela, com um sorriso. –Não quer saber o que eu fiz hoje? Não quer?

-Se você tiver vontade de me contar, fique à vontade. –respondeu Draco, com um leve divertimento e sem se importar, realmente.

-Ah, as aulas foram terríveis, muito chatas mesmo. Juro para você que até há alguns anos eu gostava de aprender e tudo o mais, mas, agora, a cada dia que passa, me sinto mais incomodada e penso que as coisas não são muito desinteressantes. –bocejou, calmamente. –McGonagall tentou ensinar uma transfiguração dificílima para nós, e é claro que quase ninguém conseguiu fazer. Tínhamos que mudar um feitiço, lançado na nossa direção, em outro, para nos defendermos...

-Você conseguiu? –perguntou, com indiferença.

-Você acha? É claro que não, pensei até que McGonagall me mataria... foi por pouco que ela não fez isso, por mera formalidade e comodidade. Ela me falou um monte de chatices, e eu não quero encontrá-la novamente até saber fazer essa transfiguração perfeitamente. Tenho amor à vida, você sabe. –ela riu.

-Não é tão difícil transfigurar um feitiço, na verdade. Depois que você aprende, pensa o quanto foram tolas as suas tentativas anteriores. Foi assim comigo e será assim para você. Bem, é o seguinte, a maioria das pessoas, aliás, todas que não realizam a transfiguração, ficam pensando no feitiço que foi lançado e em mais nada, com uma certa ansiedade, uma adrenalina que impede que seja mantida uma concentração adequada. Você deve manter seu pensamento no feitiço que quer que assuma o lugar do outro, com muita força e convicção, fazer os movimentos corretos com a varinha, falar a coisa certa e tudo sairá perfeito. O truque está na concentração... e eu, pessoalmente, acho essa transfiguração tola e nada necessária, já que não funciona em feitiços mais pesados. Não há nada mais inútil e, mesmo assim, somos forçados a aprendê-la. É revoltante. –suspirou.

-Então, basta eu me concentrar? É só? Não acredito! O que custa para McGonagall nos falar desse detalhe? É vontade de passar uns sermões na gente, só pode ser isso.

-Acredite, é isso mesmo. Depois você me repreende por falar mal dos grifinórios, mas, se nem a diretora deles é interessante, o que dizer dos seus pupilos? –riu, divertido.

-É o que pensa dos grifinórios? –perguntou Ginny, levemente magoada.

-Sim, é o que pensa de todos eles. –dito em resposta.

-Pois, então, pensa isso de mim, também? Acha que sou desinteressante, chata e essas coisas? É isso que pensa de mim, Draco?

-Na maior parte do tempo, sim, Ginny, é o que penso de você. Mas posso dizer que você não é a espécie mais insignificante de grifinórios, afinal, eu não falo com os que são. Eu não falo com Neville Longbottom, por exemplo. Ele é o tipo mais repugnante.

-Draco, eu desisto. Você não tem jeito, não mudará nunca. Nunca. E não imagina o quanto eu lamento por isso...

-Sério? Muito obrigado por dividir isso comigo, foi realmente gentil da sua parte. –dito com um sorriso. Depois, continuou, mais sagaz: -Poupe-me, Ginny. Eu ouço isso de todo mundo. Não venha você com essa conversa, eu já sei de tudo de cor e soletrado.

-Ah, está bem, Sr. Ironia. Não, Sr. Mau-humor, não vou mais falar disso... –Ginny riu, e Draco achou que aquela expressão descontraída lhe caía muito bem. –Se por acaso eu não conseguir transfigurar o feitiço, o que eu faço?

-Convenhamos que esse seja um problema do tipo seu. Logo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você se vira, eu não quero nem saber. –falou Draco, parecendo um pouco impaciente, olhando para Madame Pince, como se precisasse alcançá-la, mas não tivesse vontade de parar de falar com Ginny.

-Não acredito que você me deixará na mão! Por Deus, Draco, eu estou te implorando...

-Eu já te falei como realizar a transfiguração, oras, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer. Se você se concentrar do jeito que eu falei, não haverá erro. Palavra.

-Está bem, então. Estou confiando em você, viu? Se der alguma coisa errada, a culpa é sua...

Eles calaram-se. Ginny analisava alguns livros de romance, passava os olhos, lentamente, nas sinopses e algumas, as que lhe interessavam mais, conseguiam manter seu olhar fixo em suas linhas por algum tempo. Entretanto, no final, os livros eram devolvidos às prateleiras e esquecidos, simplesmente, já que ela não parecia interessar-se de verdade por nenhum deles.

Um certo constrangimento dominou as duas pessoas. Talvez causado pela lembrança do evento pela manhã daquele dia, pelo amor mútuo declarado por eles algumas horas antes, e pelo simples motivo de não ter idéia de como lidar com aquela situação, para sair-se imune daquela situação esquisita.

-Quanto a hoje de manhã, Draco, eu... –começou Ginny, mas foi logo interrompida por Draco, que falou:

-Olha, Ginny, eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas seria melhor se nós dois esquecêssemos tudo o que aconteceu. Seria bem melhor, aliás. Foi uma tolice... uma tolice... não devemos levar em conta. Você não acha?

Ginny calou-se, parecendo perplexa. De maneira nenhuma, ela esperava uma resposta daquela! Draco queria que ela esquecesse? Pois, então, ele que tratasse de ensiná-la uma forma de perder sua memória! Ela não poderia esquecer (e duvidava que ele pudesse, aliás) que Draco Malfoy havia dito, em um dia chuvoso e estranho, que a amava. Duvidava com fé que aquilo pudesse acontecer de novo durante um intervalo de cem anos, ou mais! Um momento histórico e raro. Para ela, seria natural, caso fosse imortalizada e exposta em um antiquário, em um museu, ou clamada como heroína, já que havia despertado amor, algo quente e vivo e intenso, em um _ice-berg_ e isso não era para qualquer uma. Como Draco podia querer apagar aquilo de sua lembrança e ainda dizer à ela para fazer o mesmo? Ele estaria doido? Só podia ser aquilo, oras... Ginny não queria acreditar.

-Esquecer? Diga-me como! –falou ela, elevando a voz.

Draco fez um gesto para ela falar mais baixo ou poderiam ser descobertos e isso não seria nada fácil de se explicar. Depois, disse, gesticulando, com impaciência, as mãos e balançando os braços:

-Ah, não sei como você pode esquecer! Arranje um jeito, se vira! Eu não estou interessado na maneira que você fará isso, só me interessa que você o faça. E logo, ouviu? O mais rápido possível... ou não sei como nós poderemos continuar a nos falar... não sei mesmo. 

-Deixa de ser egoísta, Draco, por favor, vá! Eu não quero esquecer o que você me disse, e, mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não ia conseguir, não! Eu não vou esquecer que você disse que me ama! –essa última frase foi dita com entusiasmo, desespero e quase gritada.

-Fala baixo, Ginny! Você quer que todos ouçam você dizer essas coisas? Essas besteiras? –Draco colocou os dedos sobre os lábios da grifinória.

-Besteira? Me amar é besteira? Já chega de aturar você, que está impossível hoje! Melhore seu humor e o seu gênio e aí, sim, venha me procurar. 

-Tirou as palavras da minha boca! –resmungou Draco, contrariado, quando Ginny já estava se afastando. –Essa menina me tira do sério. Irritante, é isso que ela é.

Depois de esperar um tempo, ainda no corredor das prateleiras dos livros de romance (para não perceberam que ele estivera ali com Ginny, é claro), Draco andou, um pouco apressado, até Madame Pince, que fazia algumas anotações em um caderno, cuja capa tinha uma estampa que imitava mármore. Tossiu algumas vezes, até obter a atenção da bibliotecária, e depois falou, na habitual e arrastada voz:

-Madame Pince, preciso de uma informação. Seria possível?

-Depende do que você deseja saber, Sr. Malfoy. Ficaria satisfeita em poder ajudá-lo, então, diga-me o que precisa. –falou Madame Pince, ou melhor, resmungou ela. Parecia não ter afinidade nenhuma com Draco, e não simpatizar com ele.

-É o seguinte, preciso saber quem pegou emprestado um livro da Biblioteca. Você deve ter isso anotado em uma dessas fichas. –falou o rapaz, indicando com a mão, e com um sorriso irônico, um pilha imensa e desorganizada (parecia até que tombaria a qualquer momento) de fichas com os títulos dos livros emprestados, o dia, quem o havia pego e esse tipo de informações básicas. O sorriso de Draco se explicava por causa do que ele estava pensando, que era basicamente "quero ver você achar a ficha certa, sua velha excêntrica e resmungona".

-Ah, mas eu não posso fazer isso pelo senhor, Sr. Malfoy. É contra a ética, a discrição que a Biblioteca mantém. Eu simplesmente não posso desrespeitar a ética... não posso ir contra os príncipios que mantenho há anos. _Não posso_. –ela dizia tudo com firmeza e analisando o _pince-nez_, com os dedos.

-E se eu lhe disser que é por uma causa nobre? –perguntou Draco, sagaz e misterioso.

-Se eu puder ter conhecimento sobre essa causa nobre, Sr. Malfoy, poderei analisar e determinar sua importância. Então...? –dito com curiosidade e o olhar fixo em Draco.

-Digamos que eu não possa te falar, tamanha a nobreza da causa. Mas juro à você que é importante. –Draco falava com força, o que impressionou Madame Pince. Ela o analisou, durante alguns minutos, e suspirou, antes de se dizer vencida, derrotada:

-Está bem, Sr. Malfoy. Vou fazer o que me pede, mas só porque considerei sua atitude sincera, fique bem certo disso.

-Prometo não te decepcionar, porque estou mesmo falando a verdade. –"E não é mesmo?", pensou ele, divertido, naquele momento. –O título do livro é "Maldições Imperdoáveis – mais sobre elas".

-Está certo. Vejamos... bem... –Madame Pince pegou sua varinha, fez uma mágica e as fichas se organizaram por ordem alfabética. Draco poderia ter pensado que aquilo era malandragem. –É este daqui? Não... não creio... esse? Não, por Deus, que letra horrível que eu usei naquele dia. Olha, Sr. Malfoy, que caligrafia ilegível! –e colocou uma ficha a um centímetro do rosto de Draco.

-É, sim, Madame Pince. Mas, por favor, volte à sua busca...

-Ah... ah, sim, sim... perdão... –e lá foi a bibliotecária de novo a ler as fichas, soltando algumas exclamações, de vez em quando, e fazendo comentários gozados. –Ah! Achei, achei, aqui está! –falou ela, entusiasmada, sorrindo de uma maneira gloriosa, e entregando a Draco uma ficha, amarelada pelo tempo (o livro devia ser antigo) e cheia de nomes. Draco passou os olhos por todos eles, com ansiedade, e pousou o olhar no último deles. Soltou uma exclamação, sem demonstrar surpresa, e com uma ponta de satisfação, ao ver quem havia sido a última pessoa a pegar emprestado aquele livro. Depois de devolver a ficha à Madame Pince e agradecê-la pelo favor, Draco foi embora da biblioteca, parecendo um pouco preocupado, mas, em compensação, bastante pensativo.

Do lugar que ela estava, na Sala Comunal da Torre da Grifinória, podia observar Harry Potter e Rony Weasley e ouvir a conversa dos dois, sem ser notada. Essa era a vantagem. Não que aquilo fosse do seu feitio, escutar conversas alheias, mas alguma coisa dizia à ela que o assunto era importante e que, se ela se aproximasse dos dois, eles interrompiriam o papo, para ela não ouvir. Assim, Ginny havia sido invadida por um onde de curiosidade e uma vontade incontrolável para ficar ciente daquele tema cochichado pelo seu namorado e pelo seu irmão.

-Outra carta, Harry? Mais uma? –perguntava Rony, com aflição.

-É, mais uma carta, Rony. Parecida com as outras...cheiam de ameaças e que somem quando eu termino de lê-las. –respondeu Harry, arregalando os olhos e tanto uma entonação diferente em certas palavras.

-E... e... você sabe... ela... bem... a carta estava assinada por "T. R."? Estava? 

Harry suspirou, preocupado, antes de responder:

-Estava... estava, sim. E dizia a mesma coisa que as outras. Havia um jeito diferente de se escrever, é verdade. Como... como se outra pessoa estivesse me passando o bilhete. Na hora eu reparei que havia algo de errado, mas, só agora, repassando todas as palavras ameaçadoras, que consigo perceber onde está o erro.

-Como assim, Harry? Explica direito. É o mesmo tipo de bilhete, some da mesma forma, fala das mesmas coisas. Não pode, simplesmente _não pode_, ter sido escrito por outra pessoa. –afirmou, com convicção, Rony.

-Eu sei que é estranho. Talvez tenha sido implicância minha, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu tenho a impressão de que a pessoa parecia mais, digamos, insegura. Parecia deixar claro que _não_ queria me ameaçar, mas que aquela era a única atitude de restava. Não sei se você me entende. Bem, é claro que não. Mas a carta dizia, com discrição, é verdade, que, se pudesse escolher, me deixaria em paz. Como se quisesse falar para mim que não me odiava... não sei, não sei! Tinham frases falando quase assim "a maldade reina sobre a bondade... mesmo depois de tanta resistência... não é possível fazer mais nada". Sim, tenho certeza que era quase isso. Percebe que a pessoa nunca refere à si mesma, uma atitude inteligente, deixando meio vago quem teria resistido tanto, quem não poderia fazer mais nada, mas quase como se sussurasse para mim "eu batalhei... eu tentei... mas não posso fazer mais nada... não posso"? Eu vejo claramente isso! Ah, meu Deus, eu só posso estar ficando maluco!

-Ah, Harry, pára com esse papo sinistro para cima de mim. Você acha que agora a pessoa que te ameaça te ama? Pois eu acho que você está _mesmo_ enlouquecendo. É a única solução cabível.

-Ok, Rony, vamos mudar de assunto, então. Falar do quê? –perguntou Harry, limpando as lentes dos óculos com a capa preta que vestia.

-Sei lá!

Naquele momento, Ginny saiu de trás da parede, onde ela se escondia até aquele momento, e os rapazes não puderam reparar que ela havia estado ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Eles se cumprimentaram e ela se juntou ao grupo, aonde viria a se sentar também Hermione, algum tempo depois.

****

N/A 2: Gostaram da declaração do Draco para Ginny e vice-versa? Ah, eu achei que tem tudo a ver com o Draco: indiferente, nada romântico. É assim que eu imagino que ele se declaria para uma pessoa. Então, pronto. 

****

N/A 3: Ah, eu escrevi que a Madame Pince, em um determinado momento, arruma o _pince-nez_. Para falar a verdade, eu nem sei se ela usa um, mas é assim que eu a imagino. 

****

N/A 4: Uma passagem desse capítulo foi inspirada, de leve, em um trecho do livro "Angel – Um estranho mundo de sonhos". Estou avisando para evitar confusões futuras. Hehe. 

****

N/A 5: Creio que irei criar o "Viciados em N/A Anônimos"! Juro que é a última. Bem, sei que demorei para postar esse capítulo, mas minhas aulas começaram dia 4 e agora tenho menos tempo. Mas, vou fazer o possível para colocar os capítulos no ar o mais rápido possível. No mais, é isso. 


	12. Capítulo 12 Mudança de rumo

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: meninaspop@hotmail.com

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

12º Capítulo

Mudança de rumo

Há algumas semanas a mão de Draco não doía mais. Aquela mão, enfeitiçada por Charlotte na primeira madrugada daquele ano letivo, que tantas e tantas vezes haviam feito Draco quase se contorcer de dor, naqueles momentos em que as pontadas se repetiam de maneira alucinada. No entanto, por algum motivo, a mão não doía mais, não haviam mais pontadas, nem incômodos, nem nada. Era como se nunca houvesse sido enfeitiçada, como se Draco se libertasse da obrigação de servir à Charlotte, obedecer suas ordens, tratá-la como um criado trata o patrão. Por mais que ele ainda tivesse dúvidas à respeito de sua recente "liberdade", sentia que, pouco a pouco, estava se distanciando de toda aquela história sinistra. E disso ele tinha certeza. Aquilo podia estar acontecendo por causa da boa influência de Ginny sobre Draco. De tanto conviverem juntos, ele poderia estar adquirindo as características mais notáveis dela e, assim, se distanciando do lado das trevas. Não que ele colocasse em prática a falta de terror que o dominava, muito pelo contrário, continuava o mesmo para com os outros, mas dentro dele havia algo maior que só alguns podiam sentir. E aquilo era tudo. Draco estava feliz de se livrar daquela menina, a Charlotte, já que não podia mais suportá-la. Odiava a garota da pior maneira que alguém pode odiar outra pessoa, detestava suas ordens e a falta de método que ela tinha, afinal fazia quase um mês que ele havia sido mandado para ajudar na destruição de Harry Potter e, já que não havia obedecido, Charlotte deveria, no mínimo, passar uma repreensão nele, mas ela parecia nem notar aquela rebeldia. E tornou-se raro ela chamá-lo para conversar e quando o fazia, não agia como antes. Estava indiferente, quase amedrontada, como se temesse alguma coisa. Toda a sua frieza, indiferença e crueldade infantil pareciam ter evaporado e Draco não entendia mais nada.

Era uma tarde típica de outono e as folhas das árvores, já secas e quebradiças, sem vida e enxutas, caíam sobre o chão de grama, formando um tapete, sem qualquer umidade e nada macio. Quando pisado, um ruído singular ecoava discreto na mente do rapaz que passeava, tranqüilo, naquele jardim, e que era invadido por toda aquela calmaria, transformando as pessoas ao seu redor em meros coadjuvantes de seus delírios mais absurdos e infantis, mais propícios de serem idealizados naquele clima irreal, de fantasia pura.

Quando se jogou, enfim, na grama, Draco se esvaziou de pensamentos e sentimentos, não importando sua qualidade e importância, e sentia-se pronto para começar tudo de novo, esquecendo as desventuras e problemas do passado. Por mais que desejasse, no entanto, ele estava amarrado ao tempo que passou, estava preso e aquilo compunha o que ele era e não podia livrar-se de suas memórias, lembranças e atos anteriores daquela maneira, simplesmente. Havia de assumir seus erros e vangloriar-se de suas vitórias, como um cavalheiro digno faria, e ele desejava adquirir dignidade. Aquilo era um desejo tão atípico na família dos Malfoy, que Draco se envergonhava de senti-lo em determinados momentos. O que faria seu pai se soubesse daquela vontade? O deserdaria, o expulsaria de casa, entregaria o filho a Voldemort e depois serviria a carne do rapaz como prato principal num jantar de negócios, com o Lorde das Trevas, sem qualquer sombra de piedade e compaixão, isso tudo, é claro, caso estivesse de bom humor. Se estivesse irritado e mal-humorado, no entanto, faria coisas ainda piores, que o amor próprio e o orgulho de Draco o impediam de imaginar. Ele fingia não se importar com as punições que poderia levar, mas no fundo se importava, sim, e muito, mas tentava ser maior que aquilo. Ele ganharia dignidade, se fizesse por merecer, e, assim, seria na vida tudo o que desejasse, porque ninguém tem moral ao criticar, de maneira cruel, um homem digno. 

-Você quer dignidade, é Draco? Um rapaz digno de valor, honra sua palavra e cumpre suas promessas. –era Charlotte quem acabava de chegar e se jogava no tapete de folhas secas, ao lado do sonserino. 

-Pode parar com essa mania de ler meus pensamentos? –dito com irritação.

-Não se preocupe. O mestre, bem... como direi?, me tirou esse poder –ela parecia constrangida e contrariada ao relatar aquilo. -, pois achou minha atuação aqui em Hogwarts pouco satisfatória. A culpa é sua, que não obedece às ordens, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que estou tentando dizer é que me restou um pouco desse poder de ler pensamentos e eu guardo ele para usá-lo em você, é claro, senão morro de tédio.

-Seria melhor que morresse.

-Você está um tanto quanto rabugento hoje, não?

-Não é verdade. Até você chegar, eu mantinha um humor maravilhoso. –as sílabas dessa última palavras foram ditas em destaque e devagar. –Mas você adora tentar me tirar do sério. E eu tenho que aguentar, não por muito mais tempo, você sabe.

-Como assim não por muito tempo? Você me servirá até o dia que existir maldade no seu ser, em outras palavras, me servirá até a sua morte. –Charlotte falava com animação.

-Isso é o que você pensa, meu bem. Eu estou ficando cada vez mais fora do seu controle. Minha mão nem dói mais. 

Charlotte assustou-se naquele momento, arregalou os olhos e indignou-se. Ela não esperava por aquilo e não acreditava que fosse possível que Draco se livrasse das trevas tão repentinamente.

-Isso não pode acontecer, não pode! –disse ela, levantando-se e batendo os pés, como uma criança mimada faz quando a mãe não permite que ela coma chocolate antes de jantar. –Você é só maldade, crueldade... você é só trevas, Draco, só trevas! E a única maneira de sua mão parar de doer é sumir todo seu lado negro de dentro de você e isso não pode acontecer, a não ser que... ah, não... pelos trovões, isso não pode acontecer, a não ser que... a não ser que você caía apaixonado por alguém e receba amor!

Draco mantinha uma expressão neutra e não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Fitou o horizonte, bastante sério, evitando negar o que havia sido denunciado por Charlotte.

-Não! Não, não e não! Não pode ser verdade... não pode! Oh, Draco, não havia nada pior do que amor para você receber? Amor!, é isso que você quer? Poupe-me desse desgosto... eu não posso acreditar! É irreal... não pode estar acontecendo... –falava Charlotte, puxando o próprio cabelo e parecendo desesperada. –Você está apaixonado! Ah, raios, apaixonado! Eu... eu acho que vou vomitar...

-Cala a boca, Charlotte! Eu não tenho que aguentar isso e eu não devo satisfações à você do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Simplesmente, não devo! –Draco levantou-se e começou a andar, batendo os pés, até o castelo, bem mais irritado do que minutos atrás, quando descansava, deitado nas folhas, pensando na vida, tomado por toda a calmaria do mundo. 

-Quem é? Quem é a moça que despertou tanto amor em você que até tirou parte de sua maldade? Quem é? –gritou Charlotte, para que Draco pudesse ouvir. –É a Weasley, não é? A doce e pura Ginny Weasley, a pior raça dos grifinórios! Não é ela, Draco? Não é a boazinha Ginny? É ela que você ama, sim, eu sei... que decepção, Draco... que decepção! Você é um imbecil... merece sofrer muito, vendo sua amada casar com seu pior inimigo... e eu farei de tudo para que isso aconteça... pode esperar.

Ao longe, Draco tapava os ouvidos com as mãos, para não ouvir tudo o que Charlotte gritava. No entanto, na sua mente, ele sabia exatamente o que ela falava e odiava, uma à uma, todas aquelas palavras. Após mandá-la calar a boca, entrou no castelo e refugiou-se na biblioteca, onde escândalos eram proibidos. 

Tirou os óculos do rosto e limpou o suor, parecendo cansado e envelhecido, com tudo o que estava passando. Suspirou, tristemente, lembrando-se de seus esforços para fazê-la entender. Ela não queria, no entanto, não era tolerante para aceitar o amor que ele dedicava à ela. Não era suficiente, ela ansiava por mais, queria embriagar-se de algo maior, queria beber, em um gole só, todo o poder que transbordava em um copo, por mais que essa bebida tivesse veneno, mesmo que pudesse morrer por causa disso. Ele queria salvá-la, mas não podia, não mais. O pior já estava se realizando e a única atitude que poderia assumir era oferecer sua alma em troca da salvação da dela. 

Abaixou a cabeça até deixá-la encostar e repousar sobre a madeira fria e dura da mesa, à sua frente. Uma lágrima salgada no gosto, mas amarga no que representava, foi ao encontro do mogno e espalhou-se naquela superfície. Invadido por uma dor, um sofrimento imenso, deixou-se levar pelas emoções e sentiu-se ultrajado por ela. Achava-se injustiçado, depois de todos os esforços que havia feito para com ela, mas não podia abandoná-la. Estava confuso e já não se importava com o que pudesse acontecer à sua própria pessoa. Ela estava acima disso, ela era mais jovem, tinha mais vida e mais sonhos e anseios. Tinha mais chance de realizá-los. Ele, por sua vez, já havia vivido mais e realizado certos desejos. Ele poderia tornar-se senil no lugar dela, faria menos falta. Tinha menos força e estava vazio de vontade de continuar a viver. Ela o faria muito melhor. Seu sangue correria nas veias dela e seu coração pertenceria àquela menina. E aquela certeza o enchia de coragem. 

Com mais um suspiro, deixou seu corpo derreter-se adormecido sobre aquela cadeira. Durante o sono, um suor gelado escorreu na sua testa e pingou, derrotado, na madeira da mesa. Até nos pesadelos, sua vida era só malogro. Era um grande fracasso.

Era dia de visita a Hogsmead dos alunos do quinto ano, mas Ginny não estava disposta a ir com os outros alunos. Ela nunca tinha dinheiro para gastar com as mil guloseimas que as outras pessoas gastavam, e sentia-se mal por causa disso. O máximo que conseguia era comprar algumas cerveja amanteigada e olhe lá. Ela não estava acostumada a esbanjar dinheiro e vivia fazendo economias e, por mais que algumas amigas insistissem, ela se recusava a aceitar presentinhos e mimos das outras garotas. Elas diziam que aquilo não era um empréstimo, Ginny não precisaria pagar-lhes mais tarde a quantia emprestada. Eram prendas, agrados, e que deviam ser comuns em um grupo de amigas. Era tudo feito com boa vontade, é claro, mas Ginny se sentia ainda pior e mais pobre com aquilo. A solução mais prática e funcional era ela não comparecer àqueles passeios, já que eram opcionais, só iria quem o quisesse. Mesmo assim, Ginny ainda aturava muitas coisas por causa da sua decisão. 

-Hoje não é o dia da visita à Hogsmead da sua série, Ginny? –perguntou Hermione, enquanto ajudava a outra em uma matéria que ela tinha dificuldades e dúvidas. 

-É, sim. –respondeu Ginny, quebrando a cabeça para entender a receita, escrita de maneira arcaica, para se fazer uma poção. –Meu Deus, deviam traduzir isso para a língua atual... eu não consigo entender nada dessa poção...

-É fácil, Ginny. Se você pegar um dicionário e traduzir as palavras mais difíceis irá entender tudo. –falou Hermione, jogando nas mãos de Ginny um livrão bem grosso e pesado. –Pronto, procura... –depois de algum tempo, falou: -E por que você não foi ao seu passeio junto com os seus colegas? 

-Ah, eu nem estava com vontade, sabe? E, além do mais, precisava estudar para Poções, passar de ano é muito mais importante que ir à Hogsmead, não é? 

-Eu também acho! –respondeu Hermione, fascinada. –Você nem parece ser irmã do Rony, você é bem mais responsável!

-Ei, não me mete na conversa! –falou Rony, que estava sentado em um sofá, perto das outras duas, conversando com Harry sobre quadribol, o assunto preferido dos dois. –E, Ginny, trate de dizer a verdade para a Hermione do porquê você não vai mais à Hogsmead. 

-Eu já falei, Rony! Não estou com vontade de ir para lá e preciso estudar. Isso é tudo. –respondeu Ginny, piscando vezes seguidas. 

-Que mentirosa! Mentir é feio, mocinha, mamãe nunca te falou isso não? E envergonhar-se de sua situação econômica também é... –respondeu Rony. 

-Como assim? –perguntou Hermione. 

-Diz para a Mione, Ginny, diz. Diz que você não vai para Hogsmead porque tem vergonha do fato de não ter dinheiro para comprar todos os doces que suas amigas compram, diz! –gritou Rony, satisfeito por seu pequeno triunfo sobre a irmã.

-É verdade o que o Rony está dizendo, Ginny? –perguntou Hermione, decepcionada. –É por causa disso que você não foi para Hogsmead? –Ginny concordou com a cabeça e Mione continuou: -Ora, que bobagem! É a coisa mais imbecil e ridícula que eu já ouvi! Você não tem que se envergonhar por causa disso, tem que levantar a cabeça e ignorar essa infelicidade irrelevante da sua vida. Você não pode viver se escondendo. Qual é o problema de não ser dona de uma fortuna? Eu também não sou, nem Harry tem tanto dinheiro! Pelo menos, o que você tem foi ganho honestamente e é disso que você precisa se orgulhar. Ou preferia ser como o Malfoy, que é cheio de dinheiro mais é aquela pessoa horrível? Agindo assim, Ginny, você só dá motivo ao Draco para que te humilhe mais e mais! –Hermione parecia indignada.

Ao ouvir o nome de Draco sendo ligado a desonestidade, Ginny irritou-se e levantou do sofá, indo para no seu quarto, onde podia xingar Hermione, Rony ou qualquer outro, sem receber punições por causa disso. Será que eles não podiam entender que ela não tinha vergonha da falta de dinheiro e sim de ter que tolerar suas amigas oferecendo tudo o que não podia ter à ela? Se elas não fizessem isso, Ginny não veria problema nenhum em ir para Hogsmead e não comprar nada, mas ela não suportaria aquelas "ajudinhas" que eram oferecidas, ah, mas não aceitaria mesmo!

Tirou o eu caderno, lotado com seus textos e idéias, de debaixo do travesseiro e preparou todo o material que precisava para escrever. Molhou a pontinha da pena na tinta e, com a mente fervilhando de idéias, começou a escrever, muito rápido, tudo o que sentia naquele momento em uma página do caderno. Quando várias folhas já haviam sido preenchidas, ela decidiu tomar um ar fresco e saiu para dar uma volta pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Involuntariamente, foi como se ela tivesse sido levada para o gramado que havia ao redor do lago, com algumas árvores e, naquele momento, quase vazio de pessoas. Ginny andou, com receio, até o lugar onde, há alguns dias, Draco havia declarado seus sentimentos à ela e ela os seus próprios a ele. Se dirigiu à árvore onde Draco havia cravado as iniciais dele e dela, juntas, lado a lado. Ginny passou os dedos, lentamente, na madeira onde estava "D e G" e sorriu, de leve, lembrando-se da ocasião em que haviam sido cravadas. 

-Draco, Draco, Draco! Foi ridículo o jeito que você falava enquanto cravava nossas iniciais aqui. Ridículo... maravilhosamente ridículo! –falou Ginny, baixinho, e rindo. –Disse assim "quando estiver bem velha, voltará aqui e olhará as nossas iniciais e pensará se é uma lembrança de Donald, Diego ou Draco". Ah, que ridículo que foi! –riu ela, mais um pouco, balançando a cabeça e suspirando, feliz.

Ela dedicou-se em passar mentalmente todos os momentos que já havia estado junto de Draco, todas as tiradas sarcásticas e aquela ironia. Ou ele insistindo em deixar o cabelo puxado para trás, sem permitir que um único fio pousasse em seu rosto, sempre voltando ele para o penteado. E Ginny percebeu que as recordações que ela guardava de Draco daquele ano eram bem mais felizes das do passado. Será eu ele havia mudado, ao menos com ela? Essa era uma possibilidade, e Ginny fez a menção de não descartá-la, mesmo quando outra explicação lhe ocorreu: ou ela estaria enxergando o rapaz de maneira diferente? Sim, haviam chances de essa possibilidade corresponder com a realidade, e Ginny se agarrou a essa dúvida. Draco poderia, afinal, continuar o mesmo, arrogante, mau, irônico, teimoso e patético, como sempre havia sido, mas ela, Ginny, poderia ter aprendido a enxergar algo de bom nessas características, que não geram tolerância e tão pouco compreensão da maioria das pessoas. No caso de Ginny, no entanto, ela já não se incomodava como antes com o arrogante Draco, nem com o Draco malvado, o teimoso e o patético também não a tiravam mais do sério, e quanto ao irônico... bem, ela ainda não conseguia suportá-lo, mas isso não vem ao caso. O que interessa é que ela havia aprendido a conviver com os defeitos dele e, quem sabe?, ele com os delas, e esse tipo de cumplicidade e compreensão mútua não era fundamental em um relacionamento? E, se eles tinham o principal, não poderiam criar uma relação estável em cima daquilo tudo? E, por que, diabos, ela conseguia achar um lado bom em tudo e ainda acreditar que uma Weasley e um Malfoy poderiam se relacionar como qualquer outro casal? 

-Mas que porcaria de perguntas malditas! –falou Ginny, se irritando. –Eu tenho que parar de pensar bobagens... ah, que tolice... como sou tola e infantil... o que eu espero –perguntou ela, à si mesma, num tom de voz um pouco elevado. –Que ele peça a minha mão em casamento ao meu pai, que nos tenhamos muitos filhinhos e que vivamos contente por toda a eternidade? Como se isso tudo fosse possível... mas não é. –completou.

Ouviu um barulho, como o de alguém que havia tropeçado e caído, com tudo, sobre o chão. Quando virou para trás, reconheceu imediatamente quem era a pessoa que levara um tombo. Correu ao encontro dela e falou:

-Deixe-me ajudar você!

E a pessoa esquivava-se dos cuidados de Ginny, cobrindo o rosto com a capa, para que não fosse reconhecida. O que não era necessário, pois Ginny sabia exatamente de quem se tratava. Quando lhe ocorreu que talvez esse alguém tivesse ouvido suas lamentações, ainda mais _de propósito_, estranhou, mas não levou à sério. Continuou a ajudá-la, desligando-se de qualquer outro pensamento.

Algum tempo se passou. Quase dois meses, um pouco menos, talvez. O Natal de aproximava e o frio já tornava necessário o uso de roupas mais pesadas, casacos e cachecóis, especialmente quando se estivesse fora do castelo, ou nas masmorras, que já eram por de mais geladas quando não era inverno. Um manto branco e macio deslizava devagar e tranqüilo sobre a grama, o topo das árvores e o telhado do castelo e, assim, a neve aparecia na vida das pessoas e era a principal responsável pelo surgimento de brincadeiras infantis e extravagantes tombos, porque com aquele chão de gelo, qualquer descuido acabava em desastre. Muitos alunos se preparavam para serem recebidos e se refugir do frio nas suas próprias casas, durante o Natal, alguns parecendo animados com a idéia, outros lamentando a falta de sorte em não poder ficar em Hogwarts, onde o Natal prometia sempre surpresas divertidas e muitas guloseimas para se comer, o que talvez fossem proibidas em seus lares, sendo consideradas "besteiras que fazem mal à saúde".

Harry Potter, como em todos os anos, permaneceria em Hogwarts, o que era muito melhor do que voltar à casa dos Dursley, sem dúvida. 

Rony Weasley se compadeceu da decisão do amigo e decidiu fazer o mesmo e os dois já planejavam muitas coisas legais para fazerem durante aqueles dias. 

Hermione Granger queria passar Natal com o namorado, mas não diria isso a ele, é claro, afinal não queria que ele caçoasse dela por toda a vida por causa daquele atitude romântica. Inventou, então, que ficaria em Hogwarts para impedir que Harry e Rony aprontassem ou se metessem em confusões, o que era pouco lógico, já que, caso isso acontecesse, ela seria envolvida na bagunça e a realizaria junto dos outros dois, mais hesitante e com preocupações, é claro. 

Ginny Weasley, por sua vez, não teve chance de decidir se iria para casa ou ficaria em Hogwarts, porque seu irmão havia deduzido, com ingenuidade, que ela era incapaz de tomar decisões e de ter vontades, assim mandando um carta aos pais dos dois, dizendo que ele e ela, também, permaneceriam na escola. E, quando ela foi tirar satisfações com ele, teve o assunto desviado e seu irmão alegando que Harry ficaria muito chateado se sua namorada não estivesse com ele numa época tão importante. Ginny resolveu deixar por isso mesmo porque não estava com ânimo nem paciência para discutir e, afinal, ela preferiria mesmo permanecer em Hogwarts, muito mais depois que descobriu que Draco Malfoy ficaria também, já que seus pais estavam fazendo uma viagem longa por toda a Europa. Por mais que ela e o rapaz sonserino não estivessem se falando mais, ela gostou da idéia de Hogwarts quase vazia e os dias sem aulas, totalmente livres para eles conversarem e se entenderem. Ela, afinal, tinha a impressão que ele estava fugindo dela, porque simplesmente não se encontravam mais, não se viam nos corredores, nem nada como isso. E ela passeava, sempre que podia, perto do lago ou no jardim que eles costumavam se encontrar, e nada de ele aparecer. É claro que ela ouvia os grifinórios comentarem sobre ele, comentários nada positivos, aliás, ou ela podia vê-lo nos jogos de quadribol, mas era só isso. Nenhum contato mais próximo, nem conversas esquisitas que sempre terminavam em discussões, nem encontros em um jardim desconhecido da maioria dos alunos. Nada, não havia nada. Era como se eles nunca houvessem se comunicado, como se, há dois meses, eles não houvessem declarado o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E aquilo angustiava por demais Ginny e ela percebia que necessitava, de um forma patética, dele, das suas ironias e de sua arrogância, que já eram tão comuns para ela, que chegavam a ser de seu agrado. 

Resolveu, enfim, ter uma atitude mais ousada. Usando uma coruja de Hogwarts, ela enviou o seguinte bilhete à Draco, com um trecho de um poema que ela havia escrito à poucos dias e um recado para ele:

__

Draco,

Estou muito chateada por você estar fugindo de mim. Ora, vamos, isso é atitude de um Malfoy? Pois eu acho que não, então trate de fazer jus ao seu nome. Ou melhor, trate de não fazer jus ao seu nome e aja como um homem de valor.

Encontre-me na tarde do dia vinte e quatro no jardim de sempre. Não o do lago, o outro. E não falte, eu lhe imploro. 

Segue um poema que fiz quando a ausência me transformava. Não tem nome, então, se quiser batizá-lo, envie-me sugestões em carta, através dessa coruja. 

Saudades,

Ginny 

"O infinito me cobre,

E me rega de saudades.

A eternidade me banha,

Me transforma em lamentos.

O perpétuo me persegue,

Sou só agonia e ausência.

Anseio pelo fim do que não acaba.

Nostalgia me transforma,

Sou só desejo e aflição.

Batalho contra a demora,

O tempo é meu maior inimigo.

O vazio me corrói,

E não possuo preenchimento,

Busco abrigo,

Ninguém acolhe fantasmas.

Me transformo em solidão,

Sou só melancolia e lágrimas,

Procuro esperança nas memórias,

Estou cega e perdi o tato.

Nada posso encontrar,

Já não pertenço e já não cometo,

Já não existo e não sou."

E, sem pensar duas vezes (porque se o fizesse, era capaz de desistir daquela idéia), Ginny colocou a coruja para voar, com a carta presa em suas patas, até Draco e ela esperou ansiosamente por uma resposta, que chegou algumas horas depois. Durante aquele tempo, ficou com o rosto grudado à janela, tentando enxergar alguma coruja que pudesse estar voando em sua direção. Parecia uma criança, que prende os corpos nas vitrines das lojas e anseiam por tudo o que vêem – uma vassoura, um animal, doces, bolos, caldeirões, roupas, não importa – elas só esperam um dia possuir o que desejar, com certa ingenuidade infantil, que acredita que tudo acontecerá como se quer. 

Draco estava, concentrado, terminando um trabalho de História da Magia, quando começou a ouvir um barulho irritante, vindo da janela. Quando olhou, percebeu que uma coruja bicava o vidro e trazia uma carta. Draco pensou em ignorar o pobre animal e deixá-lo congelar no frio que estava fazendo. O sonserino queria aproveitar cada minuto para terminar todas as tarefas escolares, já que aqueles momentos de tranqüilidade haviam se tornado muito raros naqueles últimos tempos. Charlotte vivia para importunar Draco, falando besteiras sobre Ginny e provocando o rapaz, com insinuações de que ele precisava começar a escolher os nomes dos filhos que eles teriam e aprender alguns feitiços para transformar a cabeleira ruiva dos seus herdeiros, caso viessem a nascer assim, em cabelos menos chamativos. Draco tratava de se livrar da menina rapidamente, mas não deixava de ficar irritado. E, por um milagre, naquele momento ele estava sozinho, sem ninguém para tirá-lo do sério, nem nada. Aquela coruja maldita e feia estava atrapalhando sua concentração, ela não podia simplesmente voltar em outra hora? 

Quando percebeu que, não, a coruja não desistiria de lhe entregar a carta, Draco largou o que estava fazendo, bastante mal-humorado, e andou até a janela, a abrindo em seguida. A coruja despejou a carta em suas mãos e esperou por alguns minutos. Draco percebeu que ela estava esperando a resposta da carta, para levar ao remetente do bilhete. O rapaz leu a o conteúdo do papel, gostou do poema, mesmo o considerando melancólico, e respondeu rapidamente, na parte de trás do mesmo papel (ele havia aprendido a nunca desperdiçar papel e usar os dois lados da folha):

__

Eu estarei lá, não se preocupe. Só espero não ter meu tempo sendo desperdiçado. Prometa-me que isso não acontecerá.

–Draco 

Ele podia ter escrito algo maior, falando da poesia, mas a coruja parecia aflita em levar a resposta à Ginny e Draco queria se livrar daquele bicho feio, queria que ele fosse embora de seu quarto o mais rápido possível. As corujas de Hogwarts não eram as mais simpáticas, afinal, eram teimosas, chatas e despenteadas. O que importa é que Draco gostou do atitude de Ginny de procurá-lo, apreciou o poema, e a forma que a menina se referia às conseqüências causadas pela ausência dele na vida dela. E isso era tudo que mexia com ele e com seu bom senso e estava acabado. 

-Ela está apaixonada por ele. –dizia uma voz, cujo o corpo que a proferia estava escondido, dentro da escuridão, e sua sombra misturava-se com outras manchas negras daquele lugar.

-Como você sabe? –perguntou uma voz feminina e ríspida.

-Eu ouvi. 

O lugar que estavam reunidos parecia mais com uma masmorra do que com qualquer outra coisa. As paredes eram feitas de pedras imensas e lá dentro era muito frio, mas ninguém parecia notar. Algumas velas, cerca de três ou talvez mais, eram a única fonte de luz que havia lá, o que gerava várias sombras e escuridão. No entanto, as velas eram colocadas em lugares específicos para iluminar certos vasos, que eram, no seu absoluto, preenchidos por cravos vermelhos, alguns já murchos ou mortos, o que fazia o lugar parecer ainda mais sombrio. 

-Tem certeza? –perguntou a segunda voz, e quem a tinha analisava um cravo vermelho, com as pontas dos dedos. –Você pode ter ouvido errado.

-Eu estou certo disso. O sentimento dele é recíproco e ela vive suspirando, por toda Hogwarts, por causa dele. E eu ouço tudo, espiono tudo. Acredite na minha palavra, você sabe que eu faço tudo por você... você sabe, não é... eu faço tudo... qualquer coisa mesmo por você, como qualquer pessoa no meu lugar faria... você é só o que tenho... e eu vou te defender sempre... de todos, mesmo que tenha que dar minha vida... então, confie na minha palavra... confie...

-Não fale besteiras. As paredes tem ouvido e você pode acabar me chamando de algum apelido ridículo. Preste atenção no que faz, inutilidade. 

-Sim, sim, sim... prestarei... prestarei... –dito com medo.

-Melhor assim. –depois de algum tempo, a voz mais segura de si (mesmo que, naquele momento estivesse mais amedrontada) continuou: -Ele não está disposto a seguir às ordens. E não posso fazer mais nada. O mestre não está satisfeito, teremos que apelar para o outro plano.

-Outro plano? 

-Sim, imbecil, você deve se lembrar do outro plano.

-Não, eu não. 

-Ah, eu mereço isso? Eu lhe falei outro dia desse plano... você achou maluquice... como não se lembra? Me recuso acreditar que sou tão diferente de você, não é possível... vamos, você lembra!

-Sim... não... sim... quero dizer, não... sim... eu lembro... eu acho que lembro... penso que sim, eu sei qual é o outro plano... pretende fazê-lo mesmo? Tem certeza? 

-Absoluta. Eu sou uma pessoa bem resolvida e ciente de meus atos. Não se preocupe quanto à isso.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre essa sua característica.... mas, quanto ao plano, vai colocar tudo à perder?

-Meu caro, agora é tudo ou nada. Somos mais fortes e em maior quantidade. Venceremos, sem dúvida. Os seguidores que estão do nosso lado são mais ambiciosos, e a ambição transforma as pessoas em loucas, dão de presente a crueldade e uma vontade mais de vencer... as pessoas que não desejam muito, que sonham pequeno, desistem rapidamente e se contentam com pouco... as que querem muito são mais invencíveis, nunca se dão por derrotadas. Nosso plano será um sucesso.

-E quando o colocará em prática? Será em breve ou ainda esperará por algum tempo? 

Não houve resposta. No lugar disso, a pessoa sorriu e a outra se amedrontou. O lugar pareceu ainda mais terrível e assustador naquele momento. Vários sentimentos estavam em conflito entre si, dentro dos corpos, e a luminosidade foi sumindo pouco à pouco, mas as pessoas não ousaram se mover. Quando as velas se apagaram por completo, tudo o que restou foi escuridão e ódio.

****

N/A 2: Capítulo curtinho, revelador, com algumas passagens estranhas, bláblá. Bom, eu queria ter deixado ele maior, mas minha inspiração tirou férias e é por causa dessa folgada que os capítulos têm saído essa porcaria. Mas, beleza... 

****

N/A 3: A quem possa interessar, essa fan fic irá até o capítulo quinze, exatamente. Agora eu tenho certeza. E eu já estou no quinto capítulo da continuação, estou escrevendo as duas ao mesmo tempo, porque pretendo publicar um capítulo por semana nessa nova história. E vai ser um estilo totalmente diferente, que eu nunca vi por aí. Lá, lá, lá, segredo!

****

N/A 4: Eu não tenho mais tempo para responder as reviews, hehe, mas sempre que for necessário eu respondo nessas N/As, já que eu pouco gosto delas...

****


	13. Capítulo 13 Um Feliz Natal

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

13º Capítulo

Um Feliz Natal

O dia vinte e quatro de dezembro amanheceu tranqüilo, com flocos de neve caindo, discretos, do céu à terra, batendo, com suavidade, no chão e se espalhando, o que formava um belo tapete da cor do leite. As pessoas tardaram a acordar, aproveitando cada minuto aquecidos sob os cobertores e as mantas, deitados com conforto em um colchão macio e envolvidos pelo clima natalino daquele castelo. Livres das aulas e dos compromissos escolares, os alunos pareciam satisfeitos com aqueles dias de folga, depois de tantos meses exclusivamente dedicados aos estudos. Naquele ano, especialmente, o número de alunos que haviam escolhido permanecer no castelo durante o Natal era bastante elevado e há algum tempo isso não acontecia. 

As garotas com quem Ginny dividia o quarto começavam a despertar e não pareciam reparar que um certa menina ruiva continuava a dormir, ou melhor, continuava a tentar. As outras alunas abriam, de um só ato, toda a cortina e a luminosidade incomodava uma Ginny adormecida. Seus olhos eram forçados a se abrirem, por mais que ela tentasse mantê-los fechados. As conversas, risos e brincadeiras das suas companheiras de dormitório trataram de despertá-la completamente, e ela não queria se permitir ficar com mal humor na véspera de Natal por um inconveniente como aquele, por mais que fosse difícil. 

-Bom dia –falou Ginny, e soou como um resmungo. 

-Ah, Ginny, acordamos você? –perguntou uma menina loira, com um sorriso simpático. 

-Não se preocupe, Claire, eu já estava prestes a acordar. –nisso, Ginny se dirigiu até o banheiro, tomou banho, escovou os dentes e voltou ao quarto para se trocar. Depois de ter vestido o uniforme de Hogwarts, penteado o cabelo, foi até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde se juntou a Harry, que esperava Rony e Hermione descerem as escadas para os três irem tomar o café da manhã. 

-Eu vou te dar o presente de Natal amanhã, Ginny. Porque hoje é só a véspera, sabe? –falou Harry, dando um beijo rápido na garota.

Naquele momento, Ginny se assustou, arregalando os olhos, e ela não se preocupou em disfarçar sua surpresa ao falar:

-Presente? Você me comprou um presente?

-Claro que sim, o que há de estranho nisso?

-Na-nada... nada, Harry... eu só... esquece, não é nada... eu não... esquece, estou delirando. –disse Ginny, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. 

"Como pude me esquecer?", perguntou a si mesma. "Eu não tenho presente para dar para o Harry! E ele tinha que comprar um para mim? Ah, meu Deus, o que eu faço agora?".

-Não comenta nada com o Rony –falou Harry, com uma expressão safada. –Mas eu e a Hermione juntamos algum dinheiro e compramos para o seu irmão uma Firebolt, do último modelo! Ele estava querendo uma dessas há um tempão...

-Ele vai adorar, Harry! –dito com entusiasmo por Ginny. –Puxa, que boa idéia... que presente maravilhoso! Nossa... ele vai amar... amar!

-É o que eu e Mione pensamos. Mas não vai falar para ele, hein?

-Pode deixar, Harry. Vai ser uma surpresa para ele, vai ficar tão feliz, o meu irmão! 

-Agora vamos parar de falar nisso, ele está vindo para cá... –falou Harry, quando percebeu que Rony descia as escadas, seguido a alguns metros de distância por Hermione. Os quatro saíram da Torre da Grifinória em direção ao Salão Principal, para fazerem o desjejum.

Uma mesa comprida era ocupada, no seu quase absoluto, por alunos das quatro casas de Hogwarts e pelos professores que, no Natal, faziam a menção de se juntar com seus aprendizes e de criar uma certa cumplicidade entre todos. Harry e Rony trataram de sentar no lugar mais distante possível de Draco Malfoy e do Professor Snape, o que não chegou a ser do agrado de Ginny (que parecia ter esquecido de imaginar uma solução já que não havia comprado algum presente para Harry). Ela, por sua vez, mirava os olhos, várias vezes durante o café da manhã, em um certo rapaz loiro, no outro canto da mesa, que retribuía o olhar. É claro, os dois usando da máxima discrição que estivesse disponível. E parecia realmente que ninguém reparava naquela estranha troca de olhares. E, mesmo que alguém chegasse a reparar, não se permitia acreditar no que seus olhos denunciavam, de tão inacreditável que era a cena. 

O Salão Principal estava todo decorado à caráter para o Natal. Mantos de veludo da cor vermelha, amarelo, azul e verde eram estendidos sobre o teto do salão (em outra época, poderiam ser levantados pensamentos de que todas as casas de Hogwarts haviam se unido e comemoravam a ocasião) e imensos pinheiros natalinos estavam colocados nas quatro pontas do lugar. Cada um deles representava uma das casas da escola. Uma dedicada à Grifinória, outra à Sonserina, outra à Corvinal e mais uma à Lufa-lufa, seus enfeites seguindo às cores das respectivas casas que estavam representando. A mesa onde todos estavam sentados era exceção, pois todas as outras haviam sido retiradas do salão, e um espaço imenso havia sido ganho por causa disso.

Depois do café da manhã, o trio inseparável de Hogwarts – Harry, Rony e Hermione – fizeram a menção de convidar Ginny para um passeio perto do lago, acrescentando que havia um grossa camada de neve e que eles poderiam inventar vários jogos naquela situação. Ginny concordou – ela não tinha nada para fazer mesmo – e os quatro ficaram um bom tempo naquele jardim, jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros, fazendo bonecos de neve e se divertindo o máximo que pudessem.

Houve um momento em que Harry perdeu o controle de sua força e arremessou, na direção de Ginny, um bola de neve bem _gorda_, que acertou-a no estômago. Ela contorceu-se de dor e de frio (a água da neve, ao entrar em contato com suas roupas quentes, parecia derreter e penetrar no tecido de suas vestes, indo, então, ao encontro de seu corpo) e acabou-se por se jogar debaixo de uma árvore, com cara de poucos amigos.

Harry, muito assustado com o que havia feito, correu ao encontro de sua namorada, articulando desculpas e mais desculpas para dizer à ela, esperando, sem muita esperança, que ela o perdoasse.

-Oh, Ginny... oh, Ginny... eu... bem, eu não tinha a intenção... –falava Harry, enquanto a menina o encarava com ódio. –Não mesmo, você sabe. Eu... eu nunca faria nada para te machucar... na verdade, eu sou um... um... um...

-Quer ajuda, Harry? –perguntou Ginny, sarcástica. –Um idiota? Um tolo? Imbecil? Vejamos... o que mais? Ah, sim, um grosseiro? Descontrolado? 

-Sim, sim... isso tudo, Ginny, tudo o que você falou é verdade... –Harry parecia se contorcer de constrangimento.

-Essa é a cena mais patética que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. –quem falava, usava uma das vozes mais geladas, irônicas e arrogantes que já haviam sido ouvidas em toda a história de Hogwarts. Era Draco Malfoy que, seguido de perto por seus "capangas" Crabbe e Goyle, andava, com ar superior, para o lugar onde os quatro grifinórios se divertiam até a alguns minutos passados.

-E o que muda na sua vida se isso é ou não patético? –perguntou Rony que, junto a Hermione, juntavam-se ao grupo, para defender os amigos.

-Na minha? Ora, atinge meu bom senso e atiça a parte mais cruel da minha falta de paciência. É uma ofensa a minha inteligência ter que assistir a esse momento tão enfadonho e imbecil. –riu durante alguns segundos. Uma risada digna de um verdadeiro tirano. Depois, continuou, menos sagaz: -Eu sei que pedir para você não ser tolo é o mesmo que pedir para a grama não ser verde, mas... Weasley, não seja tolo. Você sabe que me afrontando dessa maneira, o único que tem a perder é você mesmo.

Ginny ser irritava com aquilo tudo. Será que seu irmão e Draco poderiam entender que, quando os dois brigavam, ela ficava extremamente confusa, sem saber que partido tomar, quem apoiar? Ela queria que os dois saíssem vitoriosos e ofendessem ao outro o suficiente para ficarem felizes, mas não desejava que nenhum deles fosse ofendido. Então, seria melhor se eles não brigassem, seria a solução para tudo. Bastaria eles perceberem isso...

A verdade é que ela, Ginny, beirava a margem mais escorregadia do insano caos sentimental. E, pior que isso: não sabia lidar com aquela situação.

Tentando apartar a briga dos dois, que, rapidamente, se tornaria física e ambos sairiam machucados, ela falou, num ato desesperado:

-Pelo amor de Deus, vocês dois não podem parar? –perguntou, passando os olhos por Draco, depois por Rony, voltando para o sonserino e fazendo esse trajeto algumas vezes. –Hoje é dia de Natal... será que nem em um data tão significativa, que representa o amor e o respeito, vocês podem não se ofender? 

-Você está me pedindo para ficar amigo do Malfoy? –perguntou Rony, pasmado.

-Não, Rony, é _claro_ que não. Nunca que eu pediria para você gostar dele, pois _eu sei_ que isso é impossível. –Ginny parecia entristecer-se com suas próprias palavras. –Eu só estou pedindo para que parem de brigar... que se respeitem. É tão difícil?

-É! –os dois responderam, ao mesmo tempo.

-Viram? –Ginny riu, desesperada. –Vocês são parecidos quando se fala de teimosia!

-Olha, Ginny, -Harry se metia na conversa, para tentar desfazer aquela confusão. –eu entendo que você não gosta de brigas, e está tentando resolver tudo de maneira pacífica, mas está claro que foi o Malfoy quem começou.

-Mas o Rony deu corda a ele! –dessa vez, era a parte de Ginny que nutria uma paixão por Draco Malfoy quem falava. Mas, logo sua imparcialidade voltou, e ela fez questão de corrigir-se: -A verdade é que os dois estão errados. E eu e você, Harry, também, porque estamos nos metendo, se permissão. 

-E pensar que isso começou por uma bola de neve no estômago... –suspirou Hermione, cansada daquilo tudo.

-Espera aí... Hermione tem razão! –exclamou Ginny, rindo de sua própria estupidez. –O Harry tentava ultrapassar uma bola de neve pelo meu corpo, como se eu fosse um fantasma, ou seja, essa confusão não deveria nem existir. O que deveria estar acontecendo nesse momento é algo bem diferente... Harry, você deveria estar me pedindo desculpas!

-Me perdoa, Ginny, foi sem intenção. –Harry falou, constrangido. –Você sabe. –completou, em seguida.

-Pronto, tudo resolvido... agora, Malfoy e seus amigos podem ir embora, está tudo acabado... nada de brigas, pessoal! –falou Ginny, implorando com o olhar para que Draco fosse embora. Ele entendeu e falou:

-Grifinórios são a pior raça de bruxos... se em que os lufa-lufas são páreo duro para eles... mas, isso não vem ao caso. Vamos embora, imbecis, tanta inutilidade está me enjoando. –os três sonserinos deram meia-volta e andaram em direção ao castelo.

-Esse Malfoy ainda me paga... –sussurrou Rony, irritado.

Tudo que aconteceu, em seguida, pela manhã, pareceu decorrer muito rapidamente. Os jogos já não eram tão divertidos, as pessoas já não tinham tanto bom-humor, a liberdade do cumprimento das atividades escolares já não despertava tanto ânimo, e o tédio se fazia presente, tirando a graça de tudo ao redor. Quando o almoço chegou, todos agradeceram, internamente, afinal, teriam algo no que se ocupar, mesmo que fosse só comer, já que o desânimo estava deixando-os malucos.

Entretanto, o momento que Ginny esperava com mais ansiedade era o encontro dela com Draco, naquela tarde. Ela sentia que algo muito importante aconteceria naqueles breves instantes em que ela estaria com o sonserino. A razão daquele seu pressentimento era desconhecida, talvez ela estivesse delirando... o que mais atormentava-a era que, desgraçadamente, ela não sabia distinguir se seus sentidos lhe diziam que as revelações que seriam-lhe feitas tinham natureza benigna ou maligna. Tinha a impressão que aquilo seria bom e ruim, ao mesmo tempo. 

-Mas, as coisas não são assim! –exclamou ela, chamando a atenção de todos, que, junto à ela, estavam sentados em uma mesa no Salão Principal, almoçando. –As coisas são boas ou ruins, nunca os dois!

Ela pôde ouvir alguém segurar um riso debochado. Quando se virou, deparou-se com Draco Malfoy, que a olhava com divertimento. Ela sorriu amarelo para ele, amargada pela confusão que a dominava.

-Sobre o que você está falando? –perguntou, em voz baixa e com desconfiança, Harry.

-Sobre nada, Harry, sobre nada. –respondeu Ginny, irritada.

Tamanha a sua ansiedade para encontrar com Draco, Ginny, ao terminar de almoçar, foi direto para o local combinado do encontro, mesmo que o sonserino ainda demorasse duas horas para chegar. Durante esse curto espaço de tempo, ela pôde refletir sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e na mudança drástica que sua vida e suas opiniões haviam sofridos, nos últimos meses.

Ela estava mudada. Isso era um fato. A Ginny antiga nunca admitiria estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy, nem consideraria essa hipótese. Aliás, não marcaria encontros com ele em jardins quase desertos. Não ficaria amiga dele. Não manteria conversas regulares e controladas com um sujeito como Draco. No entanto, aquela Ginny, totalmente diferente, não poderia nem ao menos suportar a idéia de viver sua vida sem ouvir as ironias do sonserino, sem suportar suas implicâncias e sem poder observá-lo, para concluir que o aspecto angelical era uma farsa, o que não era novidade, e que ele era diabólico na sua essência. Maravilhosamente diabólico.

Ginny pôs-se, então, a perguntar para si mesma quando, em que momento, ela tinha deixado de amar Harry. Sem resposta exata, ela questionou-se, com veemência, se ela já havia amado o rapaz de verdade. Ela nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que o amor que ela imaginava ter sentido pelo menino-que-sobreviveu fosse uma incrível admiração, comum das crianças que sonham com um príncipe encantado. Era verdade, então... Harry Potter se encaixava na idéia de um príncipe encantado, pois possuía suas qualidades mais notáveis: heroísmo, coragem, bondade... e Ginny havia sido uma menininha sonhadora, que, em algum momento de sua infância, decidira-se buscando seu príncipe... e, quando se deparou com Harry Potter na sua frente, sua busca era dada como terminada. Melhor que isso: bem-sucedida. Mais adulta, mais ciente de seus sentimentos, mais madura e experiente, anos depois, Ginny concluiu que ela se passava não por apaixonada pelo Harry Potter. E, sim, como uma grande admiradora, uma fã cheia de tietagens para cima de seu ídolo. E nada mais.

Conhecendo o amor e a paixão de verdade – afinal, Ginny estava convencida de seus sentimentos por Draco, que eram, mesmo, reais –, ela podia, finalmente, perceber a intensidade daquelas emoções. O arrepio que corria por todo seu corpo só de sentir a mão do amado tocar seu ombro, o coração descontrolado, ora pulsando que nem louco, ameaçando saltar de seu peito, ora parecendo parar, ele não se decidia!, a sua respiração ofegante quando os lábios dos dois se aproximavam, as pernas bambas, o mundo que parecia sumir de seus pés, sua flutuação, suas viagens por mundos que ela nunca imaginara conhecer... essas eram só parte das emoções que Draco causava nela, em um simples toque, em uma palavra mais carinhosa... e Ginny não se lembrava de ter sentido nada parecido com Harry. Ela tinha um imenso apreço pelo menino-que-sobreviveu, mas era só. Admiração, amizade, carinho. Era só isso que sentia e que queria sentir para com ele.

Draco era tão intenso... era apaixonado de uma forma quase violenta por ela... agressiva, imensa, totalmente insana, inacreditável... ele a odiava, mas a amava também e detestava amá-la, ao mesmo tempo que venerava aquela emoção. Toda aquela mesclagem de sentimentos diversos e contrários enfeitiçavam Ginny e só faziam com que ela o amasse mais e mais, da mesma maneira desequilibrada.

O sonserino nunca poderia ser comparado com o príncipe encantado dos sonhos de Ginny. Ele não era heróico, nem bondoso, nem gentil e muito menos se parecia com Harry Potter. Era bem o contrário deste, bem mais amargo, cruel e terrível. Por outro lado, bem mais charmoso. Todo aquele charme se baseava nas características mais discutíveis do rapaz e era aí que estava sem encanto, seu poder, sua verdade. Ele podia não ser perfeito, mágico e uma pessoa que atingia altos níveis em uma escala de valores, mas era mais e melhor que isso. Ele era real, com sentimentos reais, emoções verdadeiras e repleto de defeitos. E era isso que fortalecia o amor de Ginny, a realidade óbvia que Draco passava para ela. Pois a verdade não é perfeita, somente a ilusão é perfeita e, durante muitos anos, Ginny desejara a ilusão, o inigualável Harry Potter. Quando a verdade, cheia de imperfeições, cruzou o seu caminho e se fez notar, ela pareceu muito mais atraente. E, consequentemente, Ginny desistiu do sonho, acordou. O desafio de enfrentar a realidade crua e dura a atraía e, até aquele momento, ela estava se saindo muito bem. Estava se saindo vitoriosa.

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos. –Draco se aproximava e fora ele quem havia soltado aquela proposta, ao se deparar com Ginny, esparramada na grama, seus olhos atravessando o horizonte como se vissem algo mais profundo que aquilo.

-Não, obrigada, eu não aceito esmola. –retrucou ela, se recompondo e sorrindo, de leve.

-De onde você tira todo esse seu orgulho? Um beijo a mais não faz mal à ninguém. –disse o sonserino, em tom de brincadeira.

-Estou aprendendo com você a ser assim orgulhosa e chatinha. –dito por uma Ginny igualmente brincalhona.

-Não devia se espelhar em más influências como eu sou. Devia tentar ser igual ao Potter, um exemplo de bom moço, -Draco fez uma careta. –e não no errado Draco Malfoy! –suspirou ele, proferindo, orgulhoso, seu próprio nome.

Ginny sorriu. Como ela adorava e detestava, ao mesmo tempo, aquele senso de humor negro que Draco tinha!

-Eu esqueci de te agradecer. –falou Draco, sentando na grama, ao lado da grifinória. Jogou a cabeça para trás e o sol, estranhamente, pareceu não incomodar seus olhos. Ele encarava aquela luz toda e a claridade não irritava os olhos. –Pelo o que você fez hoje de manhã, você sabe. Eu acabaria brigando com seu irmão e seria proibido de participar da festança de hoje de noite... vai ser a melhor de todos os tempos, pelo menos é o que as pessoas estão comentando.

-Eu também já ouvi isso... não sei se era a melhor de todos os tempos, mas será boa, sim. Há muitos alunos, esse ano, em Hogwarts no Natal... é... estranho.

Draco a olhou, em um movimento brusco. Parecia perplexo, perturbado, confuso. Falou, com algum esforço:

-Você também acha?

Sem saber o que responder, não entendendo a importância que aquilo poderia ter, Ginny decidiu-se por uma resposta vazia, imparcial:

-Ah... um pouco, sim. Mas, já aconteceu antes, em outros anos... não?

-Nunca como esse ano! –dito com entusiasmo e... medo?

-Sim, é verdade. –cedeu Ginny, estranhando àquele assunto. –Mas... desculpe minha ignorância, minha estupidez, mas eu realmente não compreendo a importância que isso pode ter.

Draco suspirou e arrumou seu cabelo, algumas mechas insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo, e refletiu por alguns minutos, seus olhos cerrados, dando a ele uma expressão preocupada. Após alguns instantes, ele parecia decidido. Achava, realmente, que podia confiar nela. E dividir aquela angústia com alguém, buscar novas soluções, ou simplesmente desabafar, faria um bem enorme para ele. E ela era a pessoa que estava mais apta, no momento, para entendê-lo, ao menos estender uma mão amiga, qualquer coisa. Já era difícil o bastante para Draco admitir que precisava do apoio de alguém, seu orgulho e amor próprio sempre o impediram de fazê-lo, mas guardar aqueles segredos para ele era muito pior. Sentia-se sufocado, incomodado, toda aquela história macabra era demais para ele e Draco só sossegaria se passasse aquilo adiante. E estava disposto a fazer isso, com uma imensa coragem digna de um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

-O que te aflige, Draco? O que te incomoda tanto no fato de um número maior de alunos permanecerem em Hogwarts nesse ano durante o Natal? –perguntou Ginny, fazendo com que o sonserino o encarasse.

Draco tomou as mãos de Ginny dentro das suas próprias e pode sentir a textura daquele anel que ela se recusava a tirar dos dedos. E o mundo todo poderia caçoar do seu anelzinho, mas ela não desistia dele. Parecia um gesto simples, algo sem valor verdadeiro, ou algo como isso, mas era um espécie de coragem, audácia para enfrentar as opniões, fosse em situações banais como aquela, ou de importância maior. Era essa a coragem que Draco devia tomar para si. Como um exemplo a ser seguido.

-Se eu te contar o que está passando, você promete não me julgar nem contar à qualquer outra pessoa? Jura? –falou Draco, segurando com força as mãos de Ginny.

Ela, assustada e sentindo uma grande responsabilidade pesar nas suas costas, fez de um movimento positivo com a cabeça a sua resposta.

-Então, eu vou te contar... –falou Draco, em voz digna de uma confidência realmente secreta. Era baixa demais, para Ginny ser a única a entender o que ele falava. –Começou a alguns meses atrás, para ser mais exato, na primeira madrugada aqui, em Hogwarts, desse ano letivo... eu estava na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, deitado no sofá, quase adormecendo... não sei se era Crabbe ou Goyle que estava roncando, no meu quarto, e eu tenho o sono muito leve e não conseguia dormir com todo aquele barulho. Já que estava muito cansado, fui para o sofá e me contentei com aquilo, quer dizer, por uma noite, porque nas próximas noite mandaria a pessoa que estivesse roncando para o sofá, mas isso não vem ao caso. A Sala Comunal estava completamente escura, sem nenhum ponto de claridade que afestasse a escuridão, que era total. Eu, semi-acordado, pude ainda perceber que uma pessoa passava, discretamente, por aquela sala e saía da Torre da Sonserina, o que é muito estranho. Afinal, passeios de madrugado não são o que se espera de alunos de Hogwarts, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula, quando os alunos ainda não mostram suas verdadeiras personalidades e seus lados mais terríveis. Muito pelo contrário, agem todos como santos, anjos, sem defeitos, que obedecem à todas as regras e não contestam nada, nenhuma norma, etc. Chegam a ser mesmo sem personalidade numa busca ridícula pela preferência imediata de um professor para com eles, é enojante. Eu simplesmente desprezo esse tipo de gente. Mas, depois eles demonstram seu verdadeiro caráter, aprontando vários truques infatis e só se tornam mais desprezíveis. Para falar a verdade, não sei qual eu prefiro: o aluno perfeito ou o aluno que é rebelde sem ter vocação, talento para isso, acho que...

-Você não prefere nenhum deles, Draco, você só não gosta de gente. –falou Ginny, cansada daquela filosofia imbecil de Draco. –Você pode voltar ao contexto principal, por favor?

Draco a olhou com desprezo e ignorou o comentário dela.

-Odeio ser vencido pelas minhas aprtes mais humanas. Você sabe disso. Mas, eu fui naquele momento. Minha curiosidade me consumia e eu não pude resistir à sensação de seguir aquela pessoa, descobrir quem era ela e o porquê daquele passeio suspeito pela madrugada. E eu tinha uma vantagem: a tal pessoa não sabia que estava sendo seguida. Claro que isso poderia ser uma brincadeira infatil, uma perseguição ridícula e talvez esse fosse o meu objetivo no início. Mas, quando identifiquei a tal pessoa, a estranheza que me causou fez com que minha atitude seguinte fosse inevitável. Eu seqüestrei, digamos assim, aquela pessoa e a obriguei a ir à uma sala pouca conhecida da escola. Para tirar as coisas à limpo.

-E quem era essa pessoa? –perguntou uma Ginny aflita.

Draco encarou aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, que estavam arregalados e ussou da sua voz mais sinistra para responder:

-Charlotte Wicked.

Ginny soltou um "Oh" surpreso e levou a mão, já livre de Draco, até sua boca. Não conseguiu responder nada, porque se o fizesse poderia levar aquele relato para um rumo diferente do que Draco havia planejado. Ginny, naquele instante, mostrou-se uma espetacular ouvinte.

-Então, -contiuou Draco. –eu perguntei àquela cretina o que ela estava fazendo àquela hora, por aquele corredor de Hogwarts, se espreitando pelas paredes como uma cobra. Ou pior, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. O que eu não duvido muito... Charlotte passou-me a mesma pergunta, me encurralando. Eu estava, aparentemente, na mesma situação que ela e, se alguém nos encontrasse, poderiam acrediatr que ela que estava me seguindo e não ao contrário. E a minha péssima fama aqui na escola não deixariam dúvidas sobre a a palavra daquela menina.

-Você poderia argumentar... tem um lábia inacreditável!

-Sim, eu poderia argumentar. E faria isso se alguém tivesse encontrado-nos, mas isso não aconteceu. Começamos, então, uma série de respostas e perguntas tortas, ela sempre me colocando em situações constrangedoras. Lembro-me, em um momento, de achar os olhos dela prateados. Eles me encaravam de uma maneira muito estranha... como se estivessem divertindo-se às minhas custas, ou me respeitassem, ou buscassem algo escondido em mim... na época eu não soube definir ao certo, mas hoje creio que eles não queriam me dizer nada. Sim, aquele olhar era só indiferente à minha presença. Um ultraje, afinal _ninguém_, _ninguém_ é indiferente a mim. –Draco sentia-se satisfeito com sua arrogância e Ginny nunca duvidaria do que ele estava falando. O que só deixava-o mais contente. –Você já teve a impressão que um olhar te atravessa como se fosse um Avada Kedrava? É claro que não, que pegrunta tola, você nem eu fomos atingindos por um Avada Kedrava para saber como é. Mas, quando aqueles olhos me encararam, eu pude ter uma idéia que considero correta sobre o efeito da pior, mais terrível Maldição Imperdoável. 

"E eu comecei a insinuar que Charlotte possui dupla personalidade e que tem vários e sérios problemas psicológicos.", Draco continuou, assoprando alguns fios de cabelos que estavam em cima de seus olhos. Eles voam e voltavam de novo para seu rosto, e o rapaz assoprava-os de novo. Um ciclo vicioso. "Até hoje me pergunto se esses não serão as fontes geradoras de todo o mal que envolve aquela menina. Como uma criatura de onze anos, com aparência tão patética, pode ser dessa maneira? Talvez eu nunca venha a saber..."

-Draco, não julgue a menina sem saber o que ela já passou na sua vida. Você não sabe do passado dela, podem haver várias infelicidades... e isso pode transformar qualquer pessoa que venha a ter uma personalidade influenciável. E eu digo isso sem saber o que ela fez, porque vocâ ainda não conseguiu me dizer... essa sua mania de espreitar, com diversos detalhes, as suas opniões e impressões faz com que o relato nunca chegue no seu objetico verdadeiro... –quando viu a expressão desgostosa que era estampada no rosto de Draco, Ginny quis consertar o que já havia dito: -Mas, isso não é uma crítica. –e sorriu amarelo.

-Deixe-me continuar. Naquele dia, eu estava literalmente mais paciência... e, antes que você solte uma piadinha sem graça, mais do que é normal. Charlotte mostrou, então, que esperava que eu a seguisse e que aquilo fazia parte de seu plano. E ela tinha ceretza que não iria falhar... ela é uma grande observadora, pesquisadora, curiosa, mesmo, pela alma humana, isso eu não posso negar. Investiga a fundo os seus sentimentos, emoções, características, antes de se aproximar para dar o bote. Ela deve me espeionar a séculos, porque algo na minha personalidade confidenciou à ela que, caso eu visse alguém sair àquela hora da Torre da Sonserina, eu seguiria àquela sombra, sem pensar suas vezes. Charlotte me confidenciou que tinha planos para mim. –ao ouvir isso, Ginny estremeceu, mas deixou que o outro continuasse: -Perguntou-me se poderia contra comigo, a partir daquele momento. Eu, depoisn de uma série não muito considerável de dúvidas, respondi que sim, eu estaria com ela. Mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava.

-Ah, Draco! –exclamou Ginny, reprovando claramente a atitude do rapaz. –Você não devia ter feito isso!

-Eu não preciso que você me fale isso. Já não basta eu ter que admitir que fui tolo e ridículo naquele momento?

-Desculpe-me... eu só lamento por você.

-Não lamente. –dito com secura. –Bom, quando eu falei que estaria do lado que Charlotte resolvesse apoiar, ela segurou minha mão e, quando soltou, senti uma dor terrível. Meus olhos fecharam e eu estava incapaz para abrí-los. Quando consegui, enfim, Charlotte estava deitada ao meu lado, com as vestes comuns de Hogwarts e com uma apar6encia inofensiva. _Ela simplesmente não podia ser a mesma de um minuto atrás_! Depois descobri que era tudo uma farsa e que ela nunca deixava de ser aquele monstrinho... e, depois de uma bela encenação da parte dela, fingindo não lembrar-se de nada (admito que acreditei na época, quanto tempo perdido com essa minha falha), ela foi embora, me deixando sozinho e confuso naquela sala. Minha mão começou a doer mais do que antes e eu já não podia suportar a dor, sem sei descrevê-la de tão terrível que foi... e eu adormeci, exausto pelos meus esforços em sossegar a dor em minha mão. O mais estranho é que eu estava consciente de que estava dormindo e, quando comecei a sonhar, sabia que era só um pesadelo, mas não deixava de ter medo. Lembro-me que foi muito estranho, mas detalhes daquele sonho ruim eu já não sou capaz de lembrar. No final, creio que encarei a lua e ela estava negra. Por algum motivo, aquilo me amedorntou durante vários dias. E eu não sou como esses sujeitos que temem qualquer coisa, especialmente a lua. O que ela poderia fazer contra mim?

Ginny deu de ombros, cheia de dúvidas que diziam à ela que Draco estava ficando maluco. Ou, no mínimo, que havia faltado lucidez ao rapaz durante aquela situação relatada por ele.

Draco, então, continuou:

-Tudo que me lembro a seguir foi de Dumbledore surgir atrás de mim, falando para eu acalmar-me e ir deitar-me, pois já era tarde. Confidenciei a ele o meu medo de ternovos pesadelos como aquele. O diretor assegurou-me que isso não aconteceria, o que se concretizou, é verdade. A partir desse dia, Charlotte começou a me perseguir, me incomodar, cobrando de mim coisas que eu nunca pensei que tinha prometido à ela. Mas, eu tinha, sim, naquela madrugada. E não podia mudar de opnião. Algo haveria de me fazer mudar, se é que você me entende.

Ginny enrubesceu e arriscou:

-Amor?

Draco não respondeu àquela indagação, apenas continuou a falar:

-Minha mão não dói mais, e não devo nada à Charlotte. Essa é a falha no plano dela, eu posso me libertar da minha promessa. Isso depende de mim, da minha vida, do meu destino, das pessoas ao meu redor e nas emoções que cruzarem meu caminho. Mas, o fato de eu saber quem aquela menina é de verdade, saber de parte dos seus planos, ela não me dá descanso! Vive atrás de mim e creio que ela i'ra me matar.

-Draco, que horror! –exclamou Ginny. –Não fala essas bobagens, não!

-Ah, Ginny, você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar que ela me mate? Faça me o favor de não me subestimar tanto. Eu _nunca_ vou deixar que _ninguém_ me mate. Nem um humano como eu, nem que seja um acidente, nem mesmo Deus. Se alguém pode terminar minha morte, esse alguém sou _eu_. Eu determinarei meu fim. E se sentir que esse dia se aproxima, eu acabo comigo mesmo, antes que qualquer outro faça isso por mim.

-Você é repugnante. –comentou Ginny.

-Obrigado. –falou Draco, com indiferença. –Você não dá importânci para as coisas realmente afetivas, só faz me criticar. Estúpida.

-Que gentileza, Draco. E é claro que eu dei importânci para as coisas que voc6e falou. Mas é tanta informação que eu não estou conseguindo raciocinar direito... é tudo tão mirabolante... eu já tive tanta dó dessa menina...

-Ela quer acabar com a minha vida e você tem piedade por ela? Poupe-me! Lembra uma vez que você enconmtrou-me contorcendo-me de dor em um corredor por Hogwarts?

-Sim, por quê?

-Culpa de Charlotte, é claro. Ela enfeitiçou um cravo vermelho e quando eu peguei nele foi terrível.

-Terrível como?

Draco, sem paciência, respondeu:

-Já tentou temperar a salada com veneno e comer depois?

Ginny não respondeu, constrangida por sua tola pergunta e embravecida pela resposta sarcástica de Draco.

-Tome cuidado. –falou ela, depois de algum tempo. –Se essa menina for mesmo dada a atividades diabólicas, ela não vai pensar antes de fazer mal à qualquer pessoa que possa prejudicá-la.

-Isso porque ela não pode mais ler meus pensamentos.

-Ela podia?

-Sim, mas o Lorde das Trevas tirou esse poder dela, pouco satisfeito com a falta de resultados positivos nas ações dela aqui, em Hogwarts.

Perplexa, Ginny gaguejou um pouco ao perguntar:

-Então, Você-Sabe-Quem está por trás de tudo isso?

-Claro, Ginny, isso é óbivo, não é? 

-Agora tudo se encaixa! –exclamou Ginny, como se um luz se acendesse dentro de sua mente e clareasse todos os seus pensamentos. –Os bilhetes para o Harry, assinados como "T.R", levando-os a crer que fosse Tom Riddle. E desconfiamos que fosse uma brincadeira, afinal, Tom Riddle é inteligente e nunca haveria de assumir a culpa dessa maneira. Chegamos até a penar que fosse mesmo ele, adivinhando que acharíamos fácil demais que fosse Você-Sabe-Quem, e aproveitando-se de nossa reação instantânea. Agora, sei que era...

-Charlotte. –completou Draco. –Sim, eu também venho recendo bilhetes assim. É tão estranho que ela use de táticas tão pouco inteligentes para ameaçar as pessoas, mas vai saber o que se passa naquele mente dela.

Ginny ficou concentrada durante alguns minutos, como se tentasse organizar em seus devidos lugares todos os pensamentos, hipóteses e fatos que surgiam em sua mente. Exclamou, no mesmo instante que seu rosto se iluminava:

-Já sei quem pode nos ajudar!

-Quem? –dito com interesse.

-Esmé Kindly!

Draco fez uma careta. Ele era tão indiferente à existência aparentemente nula do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que não conseguia nem enxergar nele nada de heróico ou salvador, que pudesse combater Charlotte.

-Há alguns meses eu estava "brincando" com as palavras, no meio da aula do professor Kinldy. Percebi que o nome dele faz referência a bondade, bondoso, coisas assim. Wicked é totalmente o contrário, significa maldoso, maldade, e segue essa linha. E Wicked é o sobrenome de quem? Oras, da Charlotte.

-Você, por acaso, está insinuando que ele é exatamente o oposto dela?

-Estou, sim. Ou seja, enquanto temos que desconfiar totalmente dela, devemos confiar cegamente em Esmé Kindly! Por que não falamos com ele? Pedimos para ele nos ajudar?

-E ele acreditaria na gente? Ginny, por favor, vá. Além do mais, eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Posso me virar sozinho... só te contei essa história toda porque precisava saber que não era só eu que estava atormentado. É bem melhor saber que outra pessoa sofre junto comigo, é quase um consolo. 

-Eu te odeio muito, Draco. –Ginny falou, com raiva.

-Não acredito nisso. –Draco falou, meio a um bocejo. –E você também, não. –sorriu gloriosamente.

Ginny não discordou. Sorriu, um pouco envergonhada, e desviou o olhar de Draco, tentando esconder dele sua reação. Ele, por sua vez, riu um pouco, em resposta, e passou seus braços pelos ombros dela, obrigando-na a se aproximar ainda dele. 

-Viu só? –falou o rapaz, envolvido pela sua própria risada.

O horizonte nunca pareceu tão interessante para Ginny. Era como se sua cabeça estivesse paralisada e que, por nada nesse mundo, ela se virasse para encarar o sonserino. É claro que se ele a puxasse, ou virasse seu rosto com as mãos, ela não teria como evitar de olhá-lo. E ele sabia bem disso. Fez aquilo que, pelo seus cálculos, não falharia e forçou Ginny a encará-lo. Os rostos a milímetros de distância, a respiração de cada um sendo conciliada com o outro, os narizes roçando para lá e para cá... estavam tão próximos que Ginny teve a impressão de que Draco podia sentir seu coração pulsar, dilatar, em seu corpo... dividiam o mesmo calor, a mesma vontade, o mesmo desejo... mais importante que isso, o mesmo sentimento... algo enlouquecedor, capaz de tirar qualquer um do sério... e os rostos só se aproximavam mais... e eles desejavam... eles queriam muito... mais do que tudo... mais... mais...

Draco foi quem teve a primeira atitude. Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Ginny e deixou seus dentes arranharem a boca dela, de leve... ela teve um arrepio, uma onda de emoções ferventes corria solta pelo seu corpo... e Ginny fez algo parecido... passou os dentes pela língua do rapaz, arranhando-a, assim como suas unhas arranhavam a nuca dele... e foi a vez de ele arrepiar-se... e a língua dele começou uma busca louca pela dela, dentro da sua boca... ela deixou-se vencer rapidamente... uma língua alisava cada detalhe da outra, de maneira alucinante... talvez o beijo mais quente que os dois tiveram em toda a vida... mais intenso... o melhor deles... as bocas se engoliam mutuamente... se enrolavam, tornam-se uma só... as mãos deles acariciavam a bochecha dela... enquanto isso, Ginny conhecia com os dedos cada fio de cabelo dele... era um beijo cheio de amor... de paixão... de desejo... algo quase desesperado... mais fantástico, mágico. Eles se amavam mais que tudo naquele instante e pareciam dispostos a mostrar isso da maneira menos sutil possível.

Repentinamente, Ginny empurrou Draco para longe, usando de uma força tão grande que ele se viu apoiado pelos cotovelos no chão para não acabar deitado. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Se beijava-o novamente, se saía correndo, ou agia naturalmente... se falava alguma coisa, fazia alguma brincadeira... estava envergonhada, assustada, mas contente e cheia de amor... agradeceu por toda a vida por Draco ter tomado as rédeas da situação e falado:

-Te vejo na festa hoje à noite, então?

Ginny confirmou com um movimento de cabeça, antes de se levantar e sair correndo, de volta ao castelo.

Rendas, babados e assimetrias. Eram esses os assuntos principais das meninas de Hogwarts nos últimos dias. Os ajustes que faltavam em seus vestidos de baile, enfeites, penduricalhos, uma busca por conselhos e opiniões para saber se, depois de tanto trabalho, cada moça assumiria uma aparência deslumbrante na festa da Natal.

E mesmo com esses cuidados tendo sido intensificados durante o dia todo de vinte e quatro de dezembro, à noite, quando estavam todas vestindo suas vestes de gala, terminando a maquiagem e arrumando os cabelos, várias delas mostravam desesperadas, vivenciando uma nova crise.

Esse novo conflito emocional era comum entre as moças que não eram bruxas, mas ambas pareciam sofrer com essa _síndrome_. Achavam-se gordas, feias, repletas de defeitos. Além disso, seus vestidos sempre pareciam inferiores aos vestidos das outras meninas e, é claro, esse se tornava mais um motivo para mais uma baixa em seus egos.

A razão egoísta da vaidade daquelas meninas gerava muito contratempos. Chegavam até a atrapalhar as pessoas ao redor que, sem saída, haviam de ajudar aquelas que se sentiam inferiorizadas. Para isso, haviam várias opções...

A primeira era elogiar a menina, até que o ego dela se inflasse. Era fácil e os elogios não precisavam ser mesmo verdadeiros. Estariam mentindo por uma causa justa e valeria à pena. "Você está linda", diziam umas. Outras arriscavam "Queria tudo para ser você... e ter um vestido tão gracioso", por mais que alguns vestidos assemelhassem-se violentamente com sacos de batatas.

Uma segunda alternativa não chegou a se concretizar, afinal sugerir que sua amiga, insatisfeita com sua roupa, troque de vestido com você, era quase suicídio para aquelas moças.

Podiam ainda propor à amiga que ela aceitasse ajudada para terminar seu penteado, porque estava nervosa e poderia acabar errando o feitiço. Ou dizer à menina "um sorriso sempre faz as pessoas mais bonitas", forçando-a a sorrir. Ou pedir encarecidamente a um amigo para que ele elogiasse de maneira alucinada a menina que estava em crise. Haviam muitas soluções para aquele problema.

Ginny Weasley, que nunca havia sido dada a crises frívolas como aquela, fazia exatamente o que tinha feito nos últimos bailes. Pouco se importando com a simplicidade de seu vestido (ela não parecia se interessar por assuntos levianos, absolutamente) e ignorando, com displicência, as meninas exageradas com quem dividia o dormitório, ela foi a primeira a terminar de se arrumar, não deixando de ficar bonitas pelo curto espaço de tempo que usou para se vestir, maquiagem e ajeitar o cabelo.

Usava um vestido de segunda-mão, de um tecido que tencionava imitar veludo (só que era mais áspero, por assim dizer), azul-marinho. Um decote reto e discreto. Preso ao vestido, havia uma capa, azul do mesmo tom, um pouco transparente, que ajudada a aquecê-la, caindo por todo o corpo, já que o vestido não tinha mangas. Ele se estendia até o chão e não era rodado. Ginny tinha péssimas lembranças de suas experiências com vestidos rodados e com espartilhos também. Assim, resolvera-se por um vestido sem nada disso, igualmente eficiente.

Uma das garotas com quem dividia o quarto iria emprestar à Ginny uma estola branca, parecia pele de coelho, mas era só imitação. Ginny ficara muito grata com esse gesto da menina.

E o seu visual estava pronto, depois de prender o cabelo em um coque baixo, deixar uma franja lisa cair sobre sua testa, e fazer um feitiço de maquiagem.

Ginny perguntou às outras meninas se algumas delas precisava de ajuda para terminar de se arrumar. Todas afirmando que não, Ginny poderia ir tranqüila, que elas se viravam sozinhas. Então, Ginny saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, à Sala Comunal, onde todos os grifinórios haviam assumido descaradamente seu mau-humor, seu lado mais azedo.

Quando Ginny surgiu naquela sala, foi como se Deus descesse ao mundo mortal e abençoasse a todos com sua sabedoria e amor. Isso tudo porque ela era a primeira garota a aparecer, causando uma certa euforia nos garotos. Ou como se devolvesse à eles a esperança de que, um dia, as outras meninas conseguiriam terminar de arrumar, assim como ela havia feito.

Vários rapazes partiram a soltar várias perguntas impacientes, buscando respostas imediatas da parte de Ginny. Mas, ela pouco podia entender do que eles falavam e a idéia de que garotos eram desorganizados e barulhentos nunca foi tão real para ela. Ginny até tentava responder a todas às perguntas, entretanto isso era muito difícil e alguns rapazes se irritaram com ela, apesar dos seus esforços para ajudá-los.

"Ora, que garotos mais mimados", pensou Ginny, emburrada. "Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de responder às perguntas deles, ou de saber onde fulana está e quanto tempo sicrana vai demorar para ficar pronta. Mal-agradecidos".

-Ginny –chamou Harry, puxando a namorada pela mão, livrando ela do monte de meninos que rodeavam-na. –Você está bonita.

-E a Hermione, Ginny, cadê ela? –perguntou Rony, pouco percebendo que a irmã já não podia mais suportar aquele tipo de pergunta.

-Não sei, Rony. Eu não sou do mesmo dormitório que ela... e, se você quer saber, se Mione for como as garotas do meu quarto, ela ainda vai demorar um bom tempo. –respondeu a menina, irritada.

-Deus me livre de você, Ginny... que pessoa resmungona... 

Ginny resolveu que ignoraria completamente seu irmão. A senhora Weasley havia ensinado à ela que a indiferença é tudo que cala e o que mais humilha crianças meio à crises e faniquitos. Eram essas as exatas palavras de Molly Weasley e Ginny seguiria à todas ao pé da letra. Assim, virou-se para Harry, literalmente dando as costas a Rony.

-Harry, –falou a menina. –você se importaria muito de eu já ir para o Salão Principal?

-Por quê? Você não quer ir comigo? –perguntou Harry, perplexo.

-Não é nada disso... eu só estou sem fazer nada e poderia para o salão, ver se precisam de minha ajuda para terminar alguma coisa pendente... fazer-me útil, sabe? –explicou ela.

-Ah... então está bem. 

-Você fica aqui com o Rony e a Hermione?

-Claro... –falou Harry, baixinho. –Caso o Rony tenha um ataque de nervos pela demora da Mione, é bom eu estar aqui para garantir a segurança dela. –e riu.

-Então... até mais. –falou Ginny, em um tom de voz que permitia variadas interpretações. Como, por exemplo, de que ela estava terminando o namoro com Harry. Como se dissesse "e é isso, acabou... a gente se vê por aí".

Mas, Harry não queria perder sua namorada tão facilmente. E não tinha vergonha ou medo de se humilhar um pouco por ela:

-Ginny... por favor... você está terminando comigo por causa daquela bola de neve na sua barriga? Eu não tinha intenção, você sabe disso, e eu até já pedi desculpas... pensei que você tinha entendido e...

-Não é nada disso. –falou Ginny. Ela estava à sós com Harry, já que Rony havia entrado para um movimento revolucionário contra às acompanhantes maldosas e já ensaiava um tipo de _slogan_, rindo bastante daquilo tudo. –Não tem ligação nenhuma com o evento hoje de manhã, ou eu teria que deixar de ser irmã do Rony, que armou aquela confusão. É o nosso namoro, que nunca foi um namoro de verdade. Nós estamos nos enganando mutuamente, eu não te amo e você não sente nada diferente disso por mim.

-Eu gosto de você! –defendeu-se o rapaz.

-Gostar não é amar. Até aí, eu gosto de você. Como uma amigo, mais que isso até. Como um irmão mais velho... eu já quis muito namorar com você, mas era muito criança. Agora eu sou capaz de perceber isso e aceitar. Você, por outro lado, está comigo para provar a todos que a rejeição de Cho, ano passado, não te abalou. Não adianta negar, Harry, até os heróis têm emoções humanas e desejam vingança. Quem sabe um dia ela vai gostar de você e, junto à ela, você será muito mais feliz do que foi comigo nesses últimos meses? Batalha por ela, Harry... daqui a alguns anos, você vai me agradecer por te deixar livre para isso.

Harry pensou sobre todas aquelas palavras, ditas com tanto carinho por Ginny. Aquela menina que ele queria tanto bem pareceu tão sábia, apesar de sua pouca idade e experiência. Foi a primeira vez que ele a viu como uma mulher, uma pessoa pela qual ele guardou admiração por toda a vida a partir daquele momento. E ela estava certa, ele não a amava como se deve amar uma namorada. Era um amor de irmãos, como Ginny havia definido, e ele resolveu aceitar aquele fim da maneira que ela estava fazendo: vendo aquele término como o início de uma época melhor.

-Você compreende, querido? –perguntou Ginny, sorrindo de leve.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Os dois se abraçaram, exalando ternura e votos de boa sorte ao outro. Quando se soltaram, Ginny deu meia-volta e partiu da Torre da Grifinória, sem olhar para trás. Estava feito e ela não se arrependia. Tinha sido melhor para os dois e ela estava disposta a batalhar por tudo que desejasse, por mais que isso se resumisse em Draco Malfoy. Ela o obrigaria, se fosse preciso, a aceitar o amor dos dois e lutar por ele. E seriam felizes. Na teoria, era tão simples... na prática não poderia ser muito diferente... poderia?

Ela estava andando e qualquer pessoa poderia perceber que a sua felicidade, naquele dia, ultrapassava todas as barreiras do habitual. Isso se devia ao sorriso estampado em seu rosto, costumava-se dizer "de orelha à orelha" e era mais ou menos assim.

-Onde está o seu namoradinho? –perguntou uma voz, atrás dela.

Ginny sorriu ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Quando se virou, seus olhos encontraram com os de Draco, que estava com a lateral do corpo apoiada em uma parede de pedra de Hogwarts. Ele sorriu, com desdém.

-Esqueci-me dele. –ironizou Ginny. 

-Bela tentativa. Pelo jeito, meu humor negro te contagiou mesmo. Mas, falando sério, onde está Harry Potter, o extraordinário? –se ela queria ironia, ele daria isso à ela.

-Esqueci-me dele, já falei. –falou Ginny, andando até a direção de Draco. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor. Ele ofereceu seu braço à ela, que aceitou de bom grado, e os dois desfilaram por aquela passarela, dignos de pertencerem à realeza. –Lembra-se de sua promessa?

-Ginny, eu lembrar-me de alguma promessa é tão espantoso quanto eu me apaixonar por uma Weasley, complemente inconcebível. –ele suspirou. –No entanto, -sorriu. –creio lembrar-me dessa promessa, sim. Ou seja, nada é impossível... céus, onde esse mundo vai parar? –ergueu o braço que estava livre para o alto. –Aonde eu irei parar?

Era impressão de Ginny ou aquela havia sido uma declaração explícita de que ele estava apaixonado por ela? Ela balançou a cabeça, envergonhada.

-Você me disse uma vez "Ginny, quando você esquecê-lo, eu prometo fazer o mesmo". –falou ela, desviando aquele outro assunto. –Lembra-se?

-Como poderia não lembrar-me? Claro que me recordo. E então?

-Eu fiz a minha parte. Você cumprirá a sua? –perguntou ela, sugestiva.

-O que eu devo exatamente fazer?

-Não está claro? Eu terminei com o Harry, Draco! Não estou mais namorando... isso não te parece sugestivo?

-Em relação a quê? –perguntou Draco, não conseguindo conter o riso. Ginny percebeu que ele estava de brincadeira com ela, se fazendo de desentendido. Ela deu-lhe um leve tapa nos braços, rindo também. –Quer dizer que você, finalmente, tomou uma atitude sensata? Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos da senhorita daqui por diante, não?

-Espero que sim. –murmurou Ginny, mas seu baixo tom de voz não impediu Draco de ouvi-la.

Era tão bom andar por Hogwarts, sabendo que ninguém interromperia aquele _casal_. Estavam todos se arrumando para o baile e ainda demorariam alguns minutos para saírem de suas torres. A escola estava quase deserta... haviam aquelas crianças do primeiro ano que era platéia fiel do romance de Draco e Ginny, já que não entendiam muito bem aquilo tudo e, assim, não estranhavam.

Draco colocou sua mão dentro do bolso da parte interna de seu paletó e sorriu. Ele e Ginny já se aproximavam do Salão Principal, e não queriam correr riscos de alguém que já estivesse na festa vê-los. Ginny soltou sue braço do de Draco e ele fez uma pequena referência, pegando a mão de Ginny e beijando rapidamente. Ela soube, então, que, apesar de tudo, ele poderia se portar como um cavalheiro, se achasse apropriado.

-É aqui que eu te deixo, senhorita. Até mais ver! –falou ele, seguindo um rumo contrário do dela. Ginny entraria primeiro no salão e, alguns minutos depois, ele o faria, para não levantar suspeita.

Quando Ginny entrou no salão, tudo, por mais que já fosse bonito, pareceu à ela muito melhor. Quando as pessoas estão felizes, de bem com a vida, enxergam o mundo ao seu redor de uma maneira mais feliz e mais grata. Como se tudo que vissem fosse ouro.

O salão estava realmente bonito, isso não se pode negar. Mais decorado do que pela manhã... a grande mesa que antes se postava no meio do salão havia sido retirada, dando espaço à mesas de duas, quatro ou oito pessoas e luminárias, que flutuavam no ar e, junto às velas por todo o contorno do salão, eram a única iluminação do ambiente. Uma pista de dança havia sido também preparada e uma orquestra bruxa já se colocava à postos no palco, vendo se estada tudo certo com os instrumentos. A diferença de uma orquestra bruxa para uma trouxa é que, na primeira, os instrumentos tocam sozinhos... basta um movimento de varinha do maestro, algumas palavras mágicas, e uma bela melodia começa. E o maestro pode descansar, que os instrumentos, a partir dali, são coordenados sozinhos.

Alguns alunos já estavam no salão. Os professores também e, alguns deles, acenaram para Ginny ou sorriram. A professora Sprout a chamou com um movimento de braços para perto e Ginny foi.

-Ah, querida, será que pode me ajudar nisso? –perguntou a professora, que carregava um vaso imenso, com uma planta que estava dançando alucinadamente. 

-Claro, o que devo fazer? –perguntou Ginny, sorrindo.

-Pegue a minha varinha nessa no meu bolso... não, no outro bolso... sim, o da direita... conseguiu?

Ginny havia achado a varinha da professora Sprout no casaco dela e notou que a varinha estava cheia de terra. Lembrou-se que a mulher costumava fazer buracos na terra forçando a varinha contra o chão, para depois jogar algumas sementes lá dentro. E, pelo jeito, não costumava limpar seu material de trabalho, fosse ele qual fosse.

-Sim, aqui está, professora Sprout. –falou Ginny, erguendo a varinha. –O que faço agora? 

-Dê-me a varinha aqui... sim, na minha mão. –a grifinória obedeceu e a professora fez um feitiço que acalmou a planta. Depois, fez um feitiço que diminui o peso do vaso e o pousou no chão. sorriu para Ginny, dizendo: -Muito obrigada, querida. –ela lançou uma mágica que limpou as mãos de Ginny, sujas pela terra da varinha. –E um feliz Natal para você!

-O mesmo à você. –respondeu Ginny. Foi, então, que ela percebeu que Draco já havia entrado no salão e que estava sentado em uma mesa, do outro lado do lugar. Ele dava rápida olhadelas para ela e quando ela retribuía, os olhos dele fugiam. Era quase um jogo, uma brincadeira infantil, que ela adorava.

Passado algum tempo, o salão começou a encher e alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano começavam a chegar. Dentro de alguns minutos, Harry, Rony e Hermione apareceram também e foram se sentar na mesa de oito pessoas que Ginny havia escolhido. Já estavam lá Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan e Neville Longbottom. Ou seja, um lugar vago havia ficado.

Os sete conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos e todos já estavam cientes do rompimento de Harry e Ginny. Evitavam, assim, comentar naquele assunto ou deixá-los em uma situação constrangedora. Estavam se divertindo bastante, até aquele momento, entre um copo de cerveja amanteigada e outro, mas Ginny tinha a sensação de estar sempre sendo observado. Um calafrio lhe tomou por inteira, pois ela teve a impressão de que não se tratava de Draco a pessoa que não parava de olhá-la.

Poderia ser Charlotte Wicked, Ginny estava certa que era. Mas, seria muito estranho se ela se virasse para procurar a sonserina. "Se não fosse tão distraída teria visto o momento que aquela menina entrou no salão e prestado atenção para que lado ela foi... eu sou uma burra", ralhou Ginny, com ela mesma.

Quando os copos de todos já estavam vazios, Ginny se ofereceu para fazer a tal _maratona_ de ir e vir da mesa de bebidas, diversas vezes, abastecendo o copo de cada um. Alguns ainda ofereceram ajuda à ela, que recusou com veemência. E foi levando e trazendo, um a um, as cervejas amanteigadas. Quando só restava a dela, ela achou que era o momento de agir. Durante o caminho de ida, desviou o olhar e tentou encontrar Charlotte Wicked por todo o salão. No entanto, ela estava tentando ser discreta e não pode levar os olhos a _todos_ os cantos daquele lugar. "Talvez na volta", pensou.

A mesa das bebidas ficava em um lugar escondido por um pilar imenso. Se o salão estava quase escuro, as pessoas podiam se considerar quase cegas no espaço das bebidas, que só tinha uma vela fraca como iluminação. Por isso, quando uma pessoa pegou Ginny, de jeito, por trás, abraçando seu corpo e tapando sua boca, ninguém pode fazer nada. Ela quis gritar, pedir por socorro, mas não conseguia. Começou a se debater, chutar, qualquer coisa, usando as poucas partes livres de seu copo, como os pés e joelhos.

-Você perdeu o juízo? Quer que nos vejam aqui? –perguntou a tal pessoa, soltando Ginny e sorrindo, glorioso.

-Draco? –perguntou ela. –Você que perdeu o juízo! Está ficando louco? Eu pensei que fosse Charlotte Wicked, me seqüestrando! Eu poderia ter um ataque do coração...

-Ora, que exagero, Ginny. Eu sei que as mulheres são exageradas, mas você bate todos os recordes do aceitável. A Charlotte não tem nem um metro e meio... e esse não é o jogo dela. Eu já te disse... ela lida com a sua mente e não precisa desses truques braçais.

-Está bem, eu tenho que ir agora. –falou Ginny, dando meia-volta, mas Draco segurou seu braço. –O que foi agora? –perguntou ela com impaciência.

-Vamos dançar. –pediu ele. Por que aquilo se assemelhava tanto com uma ordem?

-Você está louco? Meu irmão está a trinta passos daqui, estão todos lá... os grifinórios, os sonserinos, Harry está lá, Hermione também... o professor Snape está lá e... ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? –gritou ela, quando Draco colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra agarrou a mão dela. Ele começava a se movimentar de um lado ao outro.

-Esquece isso, Ginny... dance, dance! E, por Deus, cale a boca. Sua voz está muito esganiçada hoje. O que andou fazendo? Tomar gelado nesse frio não faz bem. –dito com sarcasmo.

Naquele momento, Ginny já havia entregado as rédeas e a sua mão, que até alguns instantes atrás estava livre, pousava com suavidade no ombro de Draco e os dois valsavam, tranqüilamente.

-Isso é um ultraje!

-É claro que sim, Ginny. O que você esperava de mim? Um pedido de casamento?

-Draco, o problema é que eu nunca sei o que esperar de você...

-É aí que está a graça. Eu vou sempre te surpreender.

-Tentativas de seqüestro não estão incluídas, não é? –perguntou ela, rindo.

-Só se você quiser. –prometeu ele.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles se separaram. Ginny encheu seu copo com cerveja amanteigada e saiu de trás daquele pilar (Ginny achava que ele havia sido construído para encontros às escondidas, era tão propício para isso). Alguns instantes depois, Draco fez o mesmo que ela. Ginny pôde sentir os pés dele firmados com segurança no chão. 

E os olhos dela, então, podiam alcançar todos os pontos do salão. Mesmo assim, no meio de tantos alunos, ela se encontrava incapaz de localizar Charlotte. Estranho... por mais que procurasse não conseguia alcançar.

De repente, ocorreu à ela que só havia uma razão plausível para explicar o sumiço da menina.

-Como sou tola! –falou Ginny. –Eu não consigo encontrar Charlotte _porque_ _ela não está no salão_. –e sorriu, satisfeita por sua conclusão e amedrontada com a idéia de que a sonserina poderia estar tramando alguma coisa.

Quando chegou na mesa, foi metralhada por perguntas sobre a sua demora, mas saiu-se muito, soube disfarçar. Até que a convivência com Draco estava ensinando à ela alguns truques curiosos...

Vários casais estavam dançando, na pista de dança, entre eles Rony e Hermione. Depois de alguns anos, eles se dariam conta de que aquela época havia sido a melhor fase do romance dos dois. E, satisfeitos, teriam certeza de que haviam feito valer à pena. Ginny observava, de longe, os dois, com uma ponta de inveja. Quem sabe um dia ela e Draco sairiam, literalmente, de trás de um pilar e dançariam, apaixonados, sem medo de incompreensão e julgamentos. No entanto, o pilar que os separava desse momento em suas vidas não era feito somente de pedra, de mármore. Envolvia questões morais, sociais e eram extremamente difíceis de serem vencidas. Era toda uma história de rixas e desavenças que eles teriam que vencer. Era quase uma tradição, muita coragem e perseverança e amor seriam precisos no dia que eles resolvessem enfrentar àquilo tudo. Ginny sentia-se preparada... e quanto à Draco? Isso, ela já não sabia responder. Ele era o único que poderia solucionar essa dúvida, ainda existente.

Em determinado momento, a música parou e Dumbledore pediu a todos que se levantassem e erguessem, cada um, uma taça, para homenagear àquele momento.

O relógio bateu meia-noite. "Um brinde", alguém gritou, "é dia de Natal". Todos brindaram com champagne, alegremente. 

-Tenho um aviso! –falou Dumbledore, batendo, com uma colher, na sua própria taça. Todos puseram-se prontos para ouvir. –É lamentável, mas... a festa está se encerrando... 

Lamentos, beijos, boa-noite. Votos de feliz Natal, distribuídos às pessoas ao redor por seus iguais. Tudo parecia tão bem, tão certo. Sim, parecia calmo de mais para ser verdade...

A porta de madeira do salão se abriu, carregada por uma ventania feroz. Um sonoro barulho ecoou por aquele lugar, eram as portas batendo nas paredes do salão, arrancando algumas lascas de tintas. Um murmúrio de excitação, o vento gelado que cortava as pessoas em vários pedaços... alguns gritos... todas velas se apagaram e as luminárias tiveram seu vidro quebrado pela violência do vento.

Escuridão. Ódio. Medo. Gritos. Suspiros. Raios. Vento. Nervos. Terror. Maldade. Magia. Mais um grito. E outro. E outro. Corpos iam caindo, desfalecidos... e seus encontros com o chão eram como explosão... estava tudo explodindo... e nada estava explodindo... tudo ao contrário... nada correto... o vento derrubando com tudo... acabando com tudo... restabelecendo aquele cenário... sim, um cenário... cenário dos tropeços e triunfos de uma mente insana... que controlava... que mandava em todas as outras... e que estava pronta para travar uma luta em que aqueles com pouco conhecimento sobre si mesmos sairiam perdendo... e nada mais... e ela gritou... gritou, surgiu, apareceu... sua entrada histórica e terrível... mas, grande... e inesquecível, assim como ela havia estruturado... e ela sentenciou, Charlotte Wicked o fez, com todos a energia que tinha:

-Sinto decepcioná-lo, diretor. –olhava diretamente para Dumbledore. –Mas o senhor está enganado. A festa não acabou. Pelo menos, -riu bem alto. Quando parou, seus olhos estavam prateados, assim como Draco já havia visto algumas vezes. -Não para mim! –e sua risada ecoou por todo o salão.

****

N/A 2: Ave Maria, que capítulo compriiiiido... se eu disser que até a quatro dias atrás eu só havia escrito uma página dele, alguém acredita? Pois é... estava numa crise de inspiração tremenda... aí, me deu a louca e escrevi como uma louca, também... eu gosto desse capítulo, sabe... apesar de essa tentaiva de suspense no final ser decepcionante, eu gostei dele. Deixem reviews, please!

****

N/A 3: Mais um capítulo e outro, e acaba! Aii que triste... mas voc6es não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil! No dia seguinte da publicação do último capítulo d'O Refúgio das Almas eu posto o primeiro capítulo da continuação. A quem possa interessar, já está no sexto capítulo.

****

N/A 4: Estou brigada com o meu computador que não acessa mais o hotmail nem manda e-mails para qualquer conta no zipmail.com.br. Ou seja, meu e-mail mudou: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br , Eu só estava conseguindo acessar porque a minha amiga entrava no hotmail para mim, na casa dela, e me passava as mensagens. Mas, vou deixar de explorar a coitadinha... e, o negócio do zipmail, se você tem e-mail lá e eu nãi te respondi, saiba que eu não sou grossa, mal-educada, etc. Eu tentei responder, mas a mensagem volta. Ok? Beijoo!

****


	14. Capítulo 14 O Refúgio das Almas

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

14º Capítulo

O Refúgio das Almas

-Charlotte, eu estava esperando por você. –falou o diretor, seguro de si, mas temendo pela integridade de seus alunos. Com um gesto da cabeça, fez com que McGonagall entendesse que ela deveria tirar a todos daquele salão. 

-Tenham calma, tenham calma... vamos saindo.. –dizia a professora, junto com seus colegas de trabalho, apontando a varinha na direção de Charlotte, obrigando que ela deixasse os alunos passar.

-Deixem todos eles passarem. –ordenou Dumbledore, apontando a varinha para Charlotte. –Nós resolvemos isso entre nós.

-E o lorde, é claro. –riu a menina.

Dumbledore era um líder nato. Muitos desejam a liderança, mas poucos têm a presença de espírito suficiente para assumi-la. Alguns nascem com o dom do poder sobre os seus iguais. E Dumbledore era a prova viva de que ainda existiam raridades que, como ele, apresentavam todas as qualidades necessárias para tornar-se um bom líder. Ele mantinha o controle da situação e comandava cada passo, com paciência e de maneira estratégia, para que não falhasse.

Assim como Dumbledore, Voldemort também era um líder. Usava esse dom de uma maneira diferente, é claro, mas produzia resultados igualmente grandiosos. E Charlotte havia sido muito esperta ao lembrar que o Lorde das Trevas não tardaria a chegar. Como se não quisesse deixar que seus inimigos esquecessem do imenso poder de Voldemort.

-Tenho uma exigência a fazer. –falou Charlotte, quando a maior parte dos alunos já não estava no salão. –Quero que dois alunos participem desse confronto.

-E acha que eu permitirei? –perguntou o diretor, perplexo.

-Eles se destruíram se não estiverem aqui. Sem perceber, sem a interferência de ninguém. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém disso. Não é preferível que eles lutem?

-Quem são? –perguntou Dumbledore, a contragosto.

-Harry Potter –isso era esperado. –E Draco Malfoy. 

Os alunos que restavam no salão não puderam deixar de soltar uma exclamação com o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

-Fiquem. –ordenou Dumbledore, aos dois rapazes. Eles fizeram um movimento positivo com a cabeça.

As varinhas estavam posicionadas. Dumbledore, Harry e Draco mantinham as suas na direção de Charlotte (os professores se assegurariam da integridade do restante dos alunos). Charlotte segurava a dela com segurança. 

Estavam prontos para lutar. Sem mais palavras, sem mais nada. Seria um duelo bruxo, muito mais sério que aqueles travados por alunos inocentes às escondidas, por toda Hogwarts.

Charlotte começou a articular um feitiço. Foi interrompida, de uma maneira nada sutil...

Um grito. Um pulo. Um corpo. Uma vida. Um amor. E aquela era Ginny, que havia se escondido atrás do mesmo pilar de antes e que surgia, naquele momento, triunfante.

-Ginny! –gritou Draco, não conseguindo esconder o apreço que tinha pela garota. Ele abaixou sua varinha e correu ao encontro da garota. –O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela o abraçava, derrubando algumas lágrimas, e falava, com dificuldade:

-Eu não poderia deixá-lo aqui... ah, Draco, a gente tem que ficar junto...

Eles se beijavam, alucinadamente, enquanto Draco dizia:

-Você é tola, Ginny! Você é tola, muito tola, Ginny, muito tola...

Harry Potter assistia a tudo aquilo, de longe. No começo, não estava compreendo, mas, depois, tudo pareceu encaixar-se ao seu lugar. Havia um motivo a mais que teria causado seu rompimento com Ginny e ele se via frente à frente com ele: Draco Malfoy.

Isso tudo durou alguns segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade.

-Que cena mais comovente! –exclamou Charlotte.

Um raio de luz correu na direção onde estavam Draco e Ginny. Quem havia lançado era Charlotte, é claro. Draco protegeu Ginny com o seu corpo, enquanto ela o puxava para mais junto do chão ainda, se fosse possível. O feitiço passou a um milímetro de suas cabeças e eles suspiraram, aliviados.

-Estou até nauseada com essa demonstração de amor! Um Malfoy com uma Weasley, que casal mais exótico, não acha Potter? –perguntou, sarcástica, Charlotte. –Com certeza você sabe que eles têm se encontrado durante todos esses meses... a sua namorada e o seu inimigo... você sabia, não sabia? –ela fingiu preocupação, enquanto Harry contorcia seu rosto em um misto de desgosto e nojo. –Ops, você não sabia! Eu não imaginava... –e riu, a pequena tirana.

-Harry... eu... –Ginny tentava se explicar, sem saber ao certo o que falar.

-Não dêem ouvidos ao que ela está dizendo! –aconselhou Dumbledore. –Não percebem que esse é o jogo dela? Ela lida com o emocional de vocês, fará de tudo para colocar uns contra os outros...

E, do nada, tudo ficou negro. Os corpos foram envolvidos por uma sensação estranha, ficaram moles e foram desfalecendo, um a um, inclusive o de Charlotte. Em um relance, voltaram ao que pode ser chamado de quase normal. Estavam semi adormecidos, mas se comunicavam através das mentes. Podiam até enxergar a si mesmos junto aos outros, mas aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade. Era mais um truque, eles sabiam disso, mas eram afetados por tudo aquilo.

E, dentro de suas mentes, num cenário uniforme, e com as outras pessoas ao redor de si, eles puderam ouvir Dumbledore dizer um outro conselho:

-Mantenham suas mentes limpas. É tudo que podem fazer. Ela vai envenená-los, ignorem. Mantenham suas mentes limpas... claras... não se percam... 

-Não dêem ouvidos a esse velho gagá! –gritou Charlotte. 

-Ele nunca mentiu para nós! –retrucou Harry, enfurecido com tudo aquilo.

-Ah, não? E por que ele não contou do romance da Weasley com o Malfoy? Ele sabia de tudo, ele sabe tudo que se passa em Hogwarts... ele não te disse, deixou você ser enganado...

-E o que me garante que ele sabia?

-O mesmo que te garante que ele sabe o porquê de você ter sobrevivido ao meu lorde, quando ainda era um bebê. A razão disso ele também não te contou, não é? Ele te esconde a verdade, Potter, é um traidor, um falso!

-Ele... ele estava me protegendo.. esperando eu ficar preparado para saber da verdade... –falou Harry, acovardado e com a voz tremida, insegura.

-Te preparando para saber da própria vida? Ou será que ele não quer contar que, não sei... de repente, ele teve participação direta na morte de seus pais... ou quem sabe, ele é o próprio Lorde das Trevas! –envenenou Charlotte.

Harry ficou sem reação. Nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade e não sabia como reagir àquela provocação. De repente, ele pensou que podia ser verdade...

-Lembra-se no seu quarto ano? Quando contava aos professores, o diretor entre eles, é claro, de um momento que Voldemort quase te matou? Os olhos dele cintilaram, de maneira triunfal... os olhos do Lorde não teriam cintilado da mesma maneira? Se orgulhando daquele feito?

Sim, Harry lembrava-se daquele evento. Não tinha pensado naquilo durante aqueles dois anos, mas com Charlotte falando, ele pôde lembrar-se daquela ocasião, nitidamente.

-Bem... eu me lembro... –falou ele, vacilando. –Eu... eu...

-Harry, ignore ela! Ignore! –implorava Dumbledore.

Draco e Ginny assistiam tudo aquilo, sem demonstrar qualquer reação. Esperavam e preparavam-se para o momento em que Charlotte atiçaria seu veneno aos dois também.

-No primeiro ano, quando Dumbledore diz ter te salvado... você viu ele fazendo isso? –falou Charlotte, com um sorriso imenso.

-Bem... não, não exatamente –respondeu Harry, confuso.

-Alguém mais estava lá para confirmar que Voldemort não era Dumbledore e que este não fingiu estar te salvando, só para não acarretar suspeitas?

-Ninguém estava lá, mas Harry tem a minha palavra. –falou, com firmeza, Dumbledore.

Charlotte, não perdeu tempo, e deixou uma dúvida no ar, o que causou um mal-estar tremendo:

-E qual é o valor da sua palavra, diretor?

A mente de uma daquelas pessoas já estava afetada. Harry não estava preparado para aquele bombardeio de sugestivas possibilidades. Nunca tinha enxergado o diretor como inimigo, mas as evidências de Charlotte pareciam tão claras... e, ao mesmo tempo, estava tudo tão confuso... ele podia ouvir as palavras dela, relatando as vezes que a bondade e a dignidade de Dumbledore poderiam ser questionadas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Harry lembrava-se das palavras do diretor, dizendo que aquilo era um jogo, que Charlotte queria aquilo mesmo: confundi-los. Podia até acreditar no que o diretor estava dizendo, no entanto, se Charlotte estava certa, Dumbledore não era confiável. Harry não sabia em quem acreditar... sua cabeça doía, parecia se enlaçar em nós muito apertados e difíceis de serem desfeitos... ele cobriu a cabeça com as mãos e forçou as pálpebras de seus olhos, com firmeza, uma contra a outra. Seu corpo foi se contorcendo. Harry parecia estar lutando com algo pior que qualquer feitiço: suas próprias dúvidas, angústias e sofrimentos. Era uma sensação parecida com aquela quando ele ficava frente à frente com um dementador – talvez pior. Sentou-se no chão, quase sem forças. Tudo de mais terrível da sua vida corroía sem cérebro. Exausto, ele urrava de desespero. A parte mais insana e horrível era que seu corpo verdadeiro continua de pé, adormecido. Aquilo que ele estava vivendo era como um sonho – um pesadelo, na verdade – mas ele não podia deixar de sofrer, mesmo sabendo que era tudo ilusão.

Charlotte, decepcionada, balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. Antes de virar-se para Ginny, soltou uma última frase:

-Esperava mais de você, Harry Potter.

Quando ela encarou Ginny, seus olhos pareceram ainda mais cruéis. Era culpa daquela grifinória que Draco havia "saído dos eixos". E Charlotte sabia muito bem disso.

-Sabia que parte do sofrimento do seu namoradinho Potter é culpa sua? –atiçou ela.

-Não pense que vai conseguir fazer comigo o que fez com Harry! –gritou Ginny, aos prantos, desesperada. –Eu sei que a culpa não é minha... eu não vou cair no seu jogo!

-Isso, Ginny, não acredite no que ela está falando! –encorajou Dumbledore.

-Velho gagá, quantas vezes preciso dizer que não é para você se meter? –falou Charlotte, nem chegando a olhar para o diretor, seus olhos estavam fixos em Ginny e deles era como se fossem lançadas faíscas na direção da outra. Muito ódio estava envolvido. –Não dê ouvidos para ele, não. Ele tá, olha –fez um gesto com as mãos, como se indicasse doidera -, biruta da cabeça. Quando a idade chega, não se pode fazer mais nada...

-Dumbledore não é louco; você é –berrou Ginny. Ela havia tido uma idéia, usaria da mesma tática de Charlotte para endoidecer a própria. –Mas, você é jovem... ainda pode se curar... –lembrou-se, então, que nunca havia ouvido falar dos pais daquela menina. Recorreria àquilo. –Você não tem pai ou mão, não? O que sua mãe acha disso?

Um tiro certeiro, concluiu Draco na hora. Só ele pôde perceber a discreta mudança na expressão de Charlotte – talvez por ele conviver com ela mais que os outros. Ela contorceu-se e... o que seria aquele brilho no olho dela? Seriam lágrimas?

-Não fala da minha mãe! Não fala da minha mãe! Não fala da minha mãe! –e o mundo sumiu por debaixo dos pés de Charlotte. Ela repetia aquela frase diversas vezes e foi como se não existisse mais nada ao seu redor. Ela contorcia-se de uma maneira parecida com a que Harry também fazia. Charlotte pareceu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, como ela era, na sua essência, até então, muito bem escondida: uma criança de onze anos, desamparada e patética.

-Por que sua mãe te incomoda tanto? Por que a simples menção do nome dela te faz tão desesperada? –Draco, que não era bobo nem nada, e que, há algum tempo, havia desconfiado de alguns pontos no passado de Charlotte, resolveu atiçar ainda mais o desespero da garota. Ela, por sua vez, puxava os próprios cabelos, mordia os lábios até sangrar e chorava, chorava... chorava o próprio sangue, chorava a própria vida... ela chorava a sua triste sorte... além de tudo, ela chorava a si mesma... se derretia... perdia um pouco de si em cada lágrima... 

Quando Draco e Ginny consideravam a batalha vencida – Dumbledore, não, ele era sábio demais para isso – e estavam tão eufóricos que nem estranhavam a facilidade daquela suposta vitória, as mentes de todos eles (incluindo Charlotte e Harry, que se encontravam em um estado mais crítico) foi invadida por um clarão verde, e depois de novo a escuridão, o que foi repetida várias vezes, como _flashes_ de máquinas fotográficas trouxas. Um barulhinho irritante, como o serpentear de uma cobra ou o barulho do chocalho dela ecoou pelo vazio desesperador da mente daquelas pessoas. Uma voz friamente masculina fez-se presente, meio a risadas impacientes ou debochadas, dizendo:

-Garota estúpida. Eu te preparei durante meses e meses para esse momento e, ao menor sinal de contra-ataque, você se desmancha dessa maneira?

Charlotte (até aquele momento, toda contorcida, escondendo seu rosto dentro dos próprios joelhos, aos prantos) levantou a cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, e sorriu de leve. Era um sorriso tão sincero e feliz que era difícil acreditar que estivesse mesmo saindo espontaneamente dela. Com a voz trêmula, soluçando por causa do seu choro, ela falou, como uma criança que ganha um brinquedo novo:

-Pensei que não viria mais–piscou algumas vezes, encarando às outras pessoas com um olhar que demonstrava superioridade infantil -, mestre.

E todos estremeceram. O Lorde das Trevas estava entre eles, pelo menos em pensamento, por mais que não pudessem enxergá-lo como aos outros. Foram invadidos por um sentimento de derrota, como se considerassem a batalha, naquele momento, acabada. Como eles poderiam com Voldemort, sendo que Harry estava incapaz de lutar, Dumbledore enfraquecido e Draco e Ginny não possuindo grandes poderes?

Aquela falta de esperanças, como se os olhos tornassem-se cegos para enxergar qualquer lugar onde pudessem encontrar forças para continuar a lutar, era terrível.

Já recuperada, Charlotte levantou-se e seu rosto assumiu uma aparência ainda mais singular. Isso porque seus olhos estavam vermelhos e arregalados, dando à ela um aspecto doente, mas seu sorriso era tão feliz, tão satisfeito, que era difícil sabe em qual deles acreditar: no olhar dela, ou em seu sorriso. Ela ficou parada, no seu lugar, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, parecia até aqueles bonecos que os ventríloquos usavam em seus espetáculos. Essa foi a impressão que todos tiveram e, depois, eles confirmaram que era uma situação como esta que eles estavam vivendo.

-Mestre... meu lorde, cadê você? –perguntou uma abobalhada Charlotte.

-Estou assistindo ao que você pode fazer... lembre-se, as honras da casa são responsabilidade do anfitrião, nunca da governanta.

Charlotte foi andando, com o corpo duro, como se ela fosse mesmo um boneco, até Draco e sorriu para ele.

-Não vai dar boas vindas ao nosso mestre? –ela disse, sentando-se no chão e levantando a cabeça para encará-lo.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, e cobriu a boca com suas mãos. Se ela já estava chorando antes, esse choro, naquele momento, era quase uma chuva, uma tempestade.

-Não... não, não, não! –ela falava tudo isso, mudando tom de voz alucinadamente. De murmúrios a berros não era uma estrada muito longa. –Não é verdade... você não trabalha para aquele monstro! 

-Pobrezinha, você não contou à ela que se aliou a mim, meses atrás? –perguntou Charlotte, com cinismo. –Que falsidade, Draco!

Draco ignorou as provocações de Charlotte, mas andou na direção de Ginny, tentando tocar seu braço, para falar que não era verdade, ele não estava mais aliado às trevas, havia se livrado daquilo, como ele mesmo havia contado à grifinória algumas horas antes. No entanto, Ginny se esquivava de todos os seus toques, andando para trás, até perder o equilíbrio e cair sentada no chão. Começou a se arrastar, só para afastar-se de Draco, gritando:

-Não toque em mim! –ou ainda: -Você me enganou... você é uma pessoa cruel... cruel... um ser horrendo... como todos aqueles comensais... você não é diferente deles... eu te odeio...

-Não acredita nela, Ginny! Você está abalada, por tudo isso, mas não acredita nessa tirana. Ela quer me atingir, fazendo você ficar contra mim... não dê ouvidos à ela... –implorava Draco, mas Ginny continuava a fugir dele. Quando ele percebeu que não conseguiria nada com aquela insistência, virou-se para Charlotte, os olhos com tanto ódio, e gritou, agarrando a gola da roupa da menina e erguendo-a no ar. –Você viu o que você fez? Eu mato... eu mato você... –ameaçou.

Charlotte se debateu e se debateu e conseguiu se soltar de Draco, caindo no chão. Ela e ele disputavam uma batalha à parte, era uma história de desavenças, e os dois ansiavam por destruir o outro. Eram dois temperamentais, com raiva e ódio, por isso, muito difícil seria conter sua sede por vingança.

-Você fez isso! Você se aliou à mim, eu não te obriguei... te mostrei os caminhos e deixei você optar por um deles... –gritou Charlotte, com raiva, mas ainda sorrindo. –Você... você é uma pessoa cruel... cruel... uma ser horrendo! –falou ela, imitando Ginny. Depois riu, bem alto, daquele jeito falso que só ela, Voldemort e Draco conseguiriam. –A culpa não é minha, Draco... é sua... é sua! E, tendo prejudicado a si mesmo, perderá não só a sua alma... perderá a doce Ginny Weasley... vocês morrerão aqui, você sem conseguir o perdão dela... chora, Draco... chora, chora... morre, Draco... morre!

-Eu não vou morrer! –gritou Draco, descontrolado. –Pelo menos, não pelas suas mãos...

-Sua alma me pertence. Seu eu quiser que você morra, você morre.

-Draco! Ginny! –chamou Dumbledore. –Harry! –gritou, o que foi seguido de perto por um suspiro. Todas as atenções foram voltadas para eles. –As almas de todos vocês não pertencem _ainda_ à ela... não exponham suas almas para ela, não mostrem suas emoções... porque, aí sim, não terá mais jeito... confiem uns nos outros, confiem nos próprios sentimentos e não nas mutações sugeridas por Charlotte!

-Esse velho é mesmo patético. Nós já conhecemos suas façanhas, Dumbledore, sabemos que você não é confiável! –gritou Charlotte, ainda olhando para Draco. –Não é mesmo, pessoal? –perguntou para Harry, Ginny e Draco.

-Olhem para mim, por favor, olhem para mim! –a emoção enchia os olhos de Dumbledore com lágrimas.

Foi quando eles acordaram daquele surto que envolvia a todos. Um a um, aqueles rostos foram se levantando, os olhos estavam vermelhos. Todos derrubando lágrimas, assim como Dumbledore. O diretor viu naqueles olhos um pouco de esperança dentro do medo que encontrava nos mesmos olhares.

-Quais de vocês, Harry, Draco, Ginny, quais de vocês acham justo acabar com a confiança que une a todos em Hogwarts? Quem acha justo acabar com anos de amor e cumplicidade por se sentir inseguro sobre a verdade que envolve-nos?

Os rostos de todos já estavam molhados e essa talvez fosse a razão por eles se iluminarem naquele momento. Mas, Dumbledore sabia que não era. Os rostos só demonstravam o que o espírito de cada um. Eles começavam a compreender.

-Acham justo prejudicar a todo o mundo mágico em troca de uma explicação para a insegurança de vocês? Pior que isso: uma explicação falsa? E as pessoas que confiaram a vida àqueles que propuseram-se a salvá-las? No caso, vocês! Iram decepcioná-las dessa maneira? Expor a todos às trevas, só por serem humanos como qualquer outro e não saberem controlar suas emoções?

A excitação era imensa. Todos respiravam com dificuldade, soluçavam. Se envergonhavam das suas próprias fraquezas, de sua tolice. Tinham caído no jogo de Charlotte e só naquele momento podiam perceber isso. Mais confiantes uns nos outros, suas dúvidas e desconfianças foram dissipando-se, uma a uma, fazendo com que eles voltassem a crer na vitória, mais certos sobre suas próprias emoções e verdades.

-As almas deles estão sob o meu poder, velho gagá! Muito tocante o seu discurso, mas não vai adiantar em nada...

-Imbecil! Imbecil! Faça alguma coisa, sua imbecil! –gritou uma voz, que eles já sabiam identificar. Voldemort era quem falava. –Conte a eles o que fará com a alma de cada um... como irá destruí-los. Está na hora de eles saberem!

-Sim, mestre, como o mestre desejar! -gritou Charlotte, procurando pelo lugar de onde saía a voz do Lorde das Trevas. –As almas de vocês, sem esperanças, estão travando uma batalha com elas mesmas... acabarão por se destruírem, no final. Não há maneira de se salvarem... os espíritos de vocês está no poder do mal, e não agüentarão a chuva de maldade que cairá sobre cada um deles!

-É mentira! As almas deles não estão no poder de vocês, seres de mal! –gritou Dumbledore. –Elas estão escondidas, no lugar mais seguro que existe. Mais seguro que Hogwarts, que Gringotes ou qualquer outro lugar que os olhos podem alcançar...

-Ah, é? –perguntou Charlotte, cínica. –Eu não acredito em nada que meus olhos não alcançam ou que não posso apreender! Prove-me que existe esse lugar que você fala com tanto entusiasmo, diretor... fale-me aonde é esse tal esconderijo? Diga-me onde fica, asseguro que podemos, nós, seres das trevas, penetrar lá também! Conte-me, Dumbledore... qual é esse... refúgio das almas?

Dumbledore colocou-se de pé, seguido por Harry, Ginny e Draco. O diretor sorriu, tão sinceramente, que chegou a emocionar seus três alunos.

-Amor! –gritou Dumbledore, com todos os pulmões. –O amor, Charlotte, sim... o refúgio das almas! –sorriu, mostrando, de vez, todas as suas emoções naquele momento. -As almas pertencem ao maior e mais puro dos sentimentos, o amor! O mal não pode alcançar algo tão belo... tão transparente... o amor só habita um coração sem maldade, senão não é amor... o amor da mãe de Harry o salvou uma vez... o amor dos seus pais, meu querido –virou-se para Harry. -, de seus amigos, das pessoas que gostam de você, vai salvá-lo de novo. O seu amor e a sua bondade, Harry, são as suas principais armas. As únicas que não podem ser copiadas pelo mal, muito menos vencidas. –Harry sorriu e agradeceu eternamente por aquelas palavras. 

Charlotte ficou sem reação. Seu rosto contorceu-se, como se ela tivesse engolido o mais forte e constante veneno.

-Ginny –continuou Dumbledore, virando-se para a menina, que sorria, angelical. –Ginny é tão pura, tão boa... seus irmãos a amam tanto e tentam te proteger de todo o mal... seus pais, como se orgulham de você! Oh, Ginny... eles sentem o mais verdadeiro, o mais cândido amor por você. Esse sentimento que só nossos pais guardam para conosco não tem preço... o amor deles todos zela por você. E, agora, descobrindo o amor de homem, a nossa pequena querida... que ironia, pensar em quem é ele –os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram, e ele olhou, pelo canto do olho, para Draco. –O amor de um homem ou de uma mulher, quando é sincero, é a maior benção que você pode receber. É um amor que não pede reciprocidade, é um amor que não guarda mágoas, que não é covarde. É aquele que enche o nosso peito e –o diretor respirou fundo, antes de soltar todo o ar, em um suspiro longo, que correu pelos interior de cada um. –nos leva a lugares que nunca tínhamos desejado estar. Mas, é tão boa ficar lá, não é querida? –Ginny balançou a cabeça, positivamente. –E esse amor, é a sua proteção, a maior delas.

-Quanta ladainha! Juro que nunca pensei que uma só pessoa poderia ser tão tola a ponto de pensar tamanha bobagem. –resmungou Charlotte. –Nada pode impedir o mal, muito menos um sentimento tão repugnante. Só os fracos amam, e a fraqueza é vencida pela força. O ódio vai vencer o amor...

Ignorando o comentário de Charlotte, Dumbledore virou-se para Draco, que tentava esconder sua emoção, ficando de costas para todos os outros.

-Draco –chamou o sábio diretor. –E quanto a você?

O sonserino suspirou e virou-se para encarar a todos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados, mas àquela altura do campeonato, ninguém ligava mais para isso e não importava quem conseguisse suportar tudo aquilo, sem se comover.

-Não adianta. Eu não sou como vocês. –suspirou o rapaz. –Eu não posso me esconder atrás de sentimentos virtuosos, pelo simples fato de não possuí-los. –falou amargo. –E quer saber? Eu não me importo. –deu de ombros.

-É claro que não. Você é um dos nossos, grande rapaz! –festejou Charlotte.

-Não se importa, é? Não tem amor? E o que é aquilo ali? –Dumbledore apontou para Ginny, que mirou Draco, de maneira tão gentil, que ele sentiu o coração explodir dentro de seu peito.

-É Ginny, oras. –respondeu Draco, tentando negar a resposta que Dumbledore esperava, obviamente.

-Sim, mas o que ela representa para você, Draco? –insistiu o diretor.

-É só mais uma que teremos que destruir! –apressou-se em responder, a Charlotte.

-Responda-me, Draco! –gritou Dumbledore. –O que ela significa para você, rapaz?

Draco suspirou e moveu os olhos de Dumbledore à Ginny. Olhando para ela, sem vacilar, ele usou de todas as emoções para falar de como se sentia em relação à ela. Sem saber, ele construía a sua maior proteção contra o mal.

-Ela é tudo para mim. –respondeu, ainda encarando Ginny. Lágrimas rolavam nos rostos dos dois; a excitação era grande demais para eles. –Ela é o amor para mim, o amor na sua forma humana. Há um problema, somente: eu não sei como lidar com o amor. 

-Você pode tentar, não pode? –perguntou Ginny, bem baixinho.

-Eu adoraria. 

Dumbledore sorriu, satisfeito.

-Vê? –perguntou ele, para Charlotte. Fechou os olhos, em seguida, e gritou com todas as suas forças: -Voldemort, você vê agora que não pode conosco? Nós temos amor, criatura, amor... você sabe o significado disso? Você sabe?

Uma risada cruel, levemente amedrontada, ecoou por todos os cantos. As pessoas foram envolvidas por uma tontura e sentiram-se derretendo. Era tão estranho...

E acordaram.

Estavam de volta ao salão principal, com as varinhas posicionadas. Tudo aquilo era ilusão, arte da mente insana de Charlotte. Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny e Draco entenderam as "regras do jogo", ou, pelo menos, parte delas.

Eles tinham suas mentes afetadas pelo poder de persuasão de Charlotte. Mas aquilo se refletia nos seus corpos de verdade. Se sofressem emocionalmente, teriam suas forças retiradas. Para Charlotte, era mais fácil. Ela era muito nova, com poucos poderes, e lutando, varinha à varinha, seria rápida a sua derrota. Mas, com as almas e as emoções ela lidava melhor do que ninguém e essa era a maneira mais fácil de ela sair vitoriosa.

Amedrontada e prevendo a derrota, Charlotte começou a andar para trás, para se afastar daquelas quatro pessoas, que não baixavam à guarda e estavam prestes a acabar com ela.

-Mestre? –chamou a menina, hesitando. –Mestre, o lorde está por aqui?

Lá fora, o céu estava que era só tormenta. Os raios eram como flechas, prontas para firmar-se em algum lugar, violentamente, o que poderia ser letal. Os trovões explodiam, sonoros, e o castelo balançava-se ao som daquele estrondo.

Uma sombra negra correu pelas paredes de todo o salão, dando voltas e mais voltas, em uma velocidade alucinante. Só foi descansar ao lado de Charlotte, onde um vulto negro se materializou. Não era possível enxergar seu rosto ou detalhes de sua fisionomia, pois a escuridão era sua maior aliada e tratava de escondê-lo, mas ele exalava uma maldade tão grande que não era difícil deduzir quem era ele.

-Voldemort –sussurrou Harry, com a sua cicatriz pegando fogo.

-Mestre, fico contente com a sua presença. –falou Charlotte, levantando a cabeça para mirar o Lorde das Trevas.

Voldemort riu, bem alto, bem gelado, uma risada assustadoramente cruel. Seu riso ecoou por todo o salão, talvez por toda Hogwarts, e quem ouvia àquilo, podia sentir-se congelando por dentro. Todo o calor de cada corpo dissipava-se, o medo era tudo que parecia restar. Não era, absolutamente, uma sensação agradável.

-Não deveria, sua tola. –falou Voldemort, indiferente. Só de ouvir a voz daquele monstro, a energia das pessoas fugia delas.

-Po-por que-que nã-não? –gaguejou Charlotte, temendo o que estava por vir.

Fazendo da sua resposta um ato cruel e peculiarmente seu, Voldemort fincou sua varinha nas costas de Charlotte e gritou um "Avada Kedrava". No entanto, não conseguiu terminar de dizer aquela frase, pois pela porta do salão entrava um ser desesperado, que se jogou nas costas de Voldemort, sem pensar duas vezes.

Esmé Kindly se debatia, tentando tirar a varinha de Voldemort do mesmo, mas ele era fraco demais para isso. Ele chutava, dava socos, mas não tinha habilidade suficiente para fazer deles todos certeiros, e Voldemort se irritava com tudo isso. 

No lado oposto do salão, Dumbledore e seus três alunos assistiam àquilo estupefatos. Por qual motivo Esmé Kindly estaria no salão? Não que estivessem reclamando daquilo, porque, pelo jeito, o professor estava do lado deles, do lado do bem, mas usava de técnicas muito suas para vencer o mal. E, bem, pelo jeito elas não resultavam no esperado por ele.

-Imbecil! Quer morrer também? Não será nenhum sacrifício! –gritou Voldemort, arremessando Esmé para longe. Esse, por sua vez, bateu com as costas na parede e caiu no chão. Todo machucado, ele não pretendia desistir daquela batalha tão facilmente. Foi se arrastando até o lugar onde o Lorde das Trevas e Charlotte estavam e, com muito esforço, conseguiu ficar em pé e abriu os braços, escondendo Charlotte atrás de seu corpo.

-Mate a mim, mas poupe à ela... –falou ele.

-Eu nunca entendi o estranho amor que os pais têm por seus filhos, mas ele nunca me pareceu tão repugnante! –exclamou Voldemort rindo. –Charlotte, esse seu pai é mesmo um palhaço!

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça e todos poderiam apostar que ele falou um "não era para ninguém saber". Parecia desolado.

Draco sorriu e teve suas desconfianças confirmadas. Há algum tempo ele achava que Esmé Kindly era o pai de Charlotte. Que ironia do destino...

Harry e Ginny, no entanto, nunca pareceram tão atônitos. Se negavam a acreditar no que seus ouvidos registravam. Como aquela menina cruel e cheia de personalidade e características marcantes poderia ser filha de alguém tão insosso como o professor? Era inacreditável. Por mais que isso explicasse muitas coisas, como o fato de ele defender a menina tão ferozmente.

-Ele não é meu pai! –gritou Charlotte, com lágrimas nos olhos. –Não mais!

-Filha ingrata a sua, não? –perguntou Voldemort à Esmé, com cinismo. –E você ainda quer defendê-la?

-Eu a defenderia mesmo se ela estivesse cravando um punhal nas minhas costas. –retrucou o professor, sem hesitar. –Eu faria tudo o que ela me pedisse, mas você não é capaz de entender isso. Você não estaria apto para compreender as dimensões infinitas do amor de um pai à sua filha.

-Ora, novamente essa conversa tola sobre amor! Vocês todos são movidos a isso, são tão fracos... –Voldemort fingiu lamentar. –Até Charlotte. Sim, porque você só quer a vingança de sua mãe, pensa que eu não sei? –sorriu, terrível.

Charlotte abaixou a cabeça, declarando sua culpa.

-E todos que amam devem morrer! –gritou Voldemort. Ele posicionou sua varinha, na direção do coração de Esmé e gritou um "Avada Kedrava", bem alto, bem cruel. Um fino fio de luz esverdeada correu o corpo do professor e atravessou o deu Charlotte também, bem na cabeça. Tudo programado: atingiu o coração de Esmé, sua maior arma, e a mente de Charlotte, seu grande poder. Os dois caíram no chão, mortos, acabados. Sem dó nem piedade, Voldemort chutou aqueles corpos sem vida para longe. –Ponto para mim!

Voldemort começou, então, a andar para frente e, consequentemente, a ter sua identidade relativamente descoberta pela escuridão. No entanto, ele vestia uma capa negra, e o capuz cobria quase todo seu rosto, deixando somente sua boca à mostra. Ele não tinha o contorno dos lábios e, para amedrontar seus inimigos, colocou a língua para fora, imitando uma serpente. Sua língua era mesmo no formato da de uma cobra e talvez fosse nisso que ele estivesse se transformando.

-Vou contar uma história para vocês. –começou ele, olhando nos olhos de todos aqueles que o detestavam. –Era uma vez uma linda moça chamada Kathreen. Ela havia casado há pouco tempo com um moço, cujo nome vocês devem conhecer: Esmé Kindly. –todos estremeceram. –Eles eram muito felizes, até o dia em que ela engravidou. Seria uma menina e eles já haviam escolhido o nome. Quando Charlotte Kindly nasceu, seus pais se deram conta que não tinham dinheiro para cuidar da criança e ficaram apavorados com a possibilidade de desistir de sua filha. Desesperada, Kathreen conheceu um tal de Tom Riddle que prometeu à ela o mundo, e ela só precisaria fazer alguns serviços para ele. É claro que Kathreen aceitou e se tornou uma Comensal da Morte, sem saber ao certo do que se tratava. Quando percebeu que ela teria que lutar pelo mau, foi tornando-se senil, mesmo sendo muito jovem, e um Auror atingiu-a, gravemente, em uma batalha. Ela foi capturada pelo mesmo e sua filhinha nasceu prematuramente. Kathreen morreu alguns dias depois, enfraquecida pelo feitiço do auror e pelo desgaste do parto. Charlotte cresceu e foi criada por seu pai, Esmé, mas tinha raiva dele. Culpava-o por não ter feito nada para salvar sua mãe e por ser pobre, o que era a razão daquilo tudo. Nunca ocorreu, no entanto, a Charlotte, que ela era a verdadeira culpada, porque, se não tivesse sido feita, sua mãe nem teria se juntado às trevas. Charlotte encontrou com o mesmo Tom Riddle, certa vez, no Beco Diagonal. Ele prometeu à ela coisas tão grandiosas quanto havia prometida à mãe dela. Prometeu àquela menina a vingança que ela tanta desejava contra o bem, que tinha destruído sua mãe. O pai dela estava lecionando em Hogwarts pelo primeiro ano, e Tom Riddle tinha seu plano todo estruturado. Charlotte Kindly mudou de nome, era uma mudança tão banal que fico surpreso que tenha levantado a estranheza somente de Ginny Weasley, mas... bem, ela passou a chamar-se Charlotte Wicked e insistiu para que seu pai desse um jeito de colocá-la entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Esmé já sabia das pretensões de Charlotte, mas era um pai devoto à filha e foi logo atender o que ela pedia a ele. Esmé conversou com Dumbledore que concordou em trazer Charlotte para Hogwarts, e torná-la uma aluna como todos os outros. Dumbledore sabia que Charlotte pertencia às trevas e só ele pode explicar porquê permitiu que a menina estudasse aqui. Ela chantageou seu pai, buscou aliados e fez o diabo nesse colégio, levantando suspeita de um número mínimo de pessoas.

-Nós? –arriscou Draco.

-Exatamente. –confirmou o Lorde das Trevas. –Na batalha final, ela não saiu-se muito bem e seu pai veio, mais uma vez, salvá-la. Como ele disse, faria de tudo por aquela menina. E ele morreu por ela, levando-a junto, para protegê-la aonde estiver. Patético, não acham? –Voldemort riu. –Espero ter tornado as coisas mais claras agora.

Os cinco ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo.

-Ginny Weasley, muito tola sua atitude de ficar nesse salão pelo traste do Malfoy. Dumbledore, seu velho pateta, não está na hora de ir pro caixão? Draco Malfoy, seu pai já sabe da vergonha que você está fazendo com o nome dele? –Voldemort ia falando conforme seus olhos miravam cada uma daquelas pessoas. Quando parou na última que faltava, ele demorou alguns instantes para falar: -Harry Potter, ainda vivo? –riu bem alto. –Agora, é a vez de vocês. Quem será o primeiro? –ironizou.

-Primeiro a fazer o quê? –perguntou Ginny, sem pensar. 

-A morrer. –sussurou Draco, respondendo àquela tola pergunta.

Dumbledore deu um passo à frente. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão segura, e todos os seus gestos eram executados com firmeza e precisão. O sorriso debochado de Voldemort se transformou rapidamente. Seus lábios, pálidos e sem contorno, pressionaram-se um contra o outro. Se ele estivesse sem o capuz, poderia, com certeza, ser percebida sua seriedade naquele momento.

-Será você, Dumbledore? O primeiro a me enfrentar, é? 

-Sou o primeiro a zelar pela integridade de meus alunos, Voldemort. Se para isso for preciso te enfrentar, sim, eu enfrentarei.

Os dois levantaram suas varinhas. Juntos, proferiram seus feitiços, diferente um do outro, é claro, e jatos de luzes saíram de cada varinha. Na direção de Voldemort, correu um fino fio branco, muito veloz. Não mais devagar, um jorro de luz verde bateu de frente com o feitiço de Dumbledore. Tanto esse quanto Voldemort seguravam com força as varinhas, que tremiam, tamanho o poder que exalavam. Para tornar constante os feitiços, eles usavam de toda a energia que possuíam.

Em uma briga para provar qual deles era mais poderoso, os feitiços continuavam se encarando, frente à frente, tentando derrubar o outro e atingir seu adversário. Dumbledore fazia muito esforço para manter seu feitiço ativo e Voldemort não estava mais descansado que ele, não. Em algum momento, o Lorde das Trevas pareceu mais fraco e o diretor de Hogwarts ganhou vantagens sobre ele. Seu feitiço conseguiu desviar do de Voldemort e correu, na velocidade da luz, na direção desse mesmo, atingindo-o no braço esquerdo.

-Sim, Dumbledore, é quase isso. –caçoou Voldemort, quando seu braço caiu, sem vida, no chão. Ele fez um feitiço que cicatrizou o lugar aonde o braço deveria estar. –Acho que você pretendia acertar outro lugar, não é? –e indicou o lado esquerdo de seu peito.

Dumbledore soltou um muxoxo e tentou novamente, lançando vários feitiços seguidos na direção de Voldemort. Ele, subitamente, conseguia esquivar-se de todos, dando saltos curtos ou abaixando sua cabeça, coisas assim.

-Não vai conseguir nada assim, diretor! –avisou Draco.

-Por que você não tenta, então? –falou Harry, mal-humorado. –Ele está nos protegendo, você não tem que reclamar.

-Draco está certo, Harry –falou Dumbledore, parando de lançar feitiços, mas mantendo a varinha posicionada. –Eu preciso da ajuda de todos vocês.

Um a um, os alunos deram um passo para frente e ergueram suas varinhas. Sem movimentar suas cabeças ou desviar seus olhares de Voldemort, tentavam lembrar-se, cada um, dos melhores feitiços que sabiam.

Voldemort estava a alguns metros de distância dos outros, então, se eles conversassem em voz muito baixa, o Lorde das Trevas poderia não ouvir. Dumbledore sabia disso e não perdeu tempo.

-Vocês não aprenderam nenhum feitiço que possa derrotar Voldemort. Mas, como eu já disse, vocês têm amor. Se concentrem, concentrem seus sentimentos, e quando eu determinar, despejem tudo nas suas varinhas. Entendido? –os três confirmaram com um movimento de cabeça.

-O que vocês articularam agora? –perguntou Voldemort, debochado.

Ninguém deu atenção ao que ele falava. Reuniam todos as suas forças, lembravam de seus sentimentos, pensavam em todas as coisas boas que tinham nas suas vidas, e aquilo fortalecia mesmo. Com um movimento de varinha de Dumbledore, cada um daquele trio de alunos foi envolvido por uma camada brilhante, de luz branca, e eles flutuaram à alguns centímetros do chão. Continuavam a reunir todas suas energias e emoções e, quanto mais conseguiam, mais alto flutuavam.

A atmosfera estava carregada. Aquele golpe poderia resultar na ressurreição do mal ou na vitória do bem. O amor deles poderia mesmo vencer Voldemort? Várias dúvidas como essa surgiam na mente de cada um... o Lorde das Trevas sabia que eles estavam se preparando para lançar nele um feitiço, reunindo a força dos quatro. E, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado articulava um feitiço também. Qual seria mais forte? Qual seria o fim daquela batalha? Isso se ela acabasse ali... ela acabaria ali?

A camada de luz positiva que envolvia Dumbledore, Harry, Draco e Ginny ia aumentando, aumentando, até as quatro serem anexadas e formarem uma imensa barreira de energias boas. Ela era invisível aos olhos de Voldemort, talvez, ou ele só ignorasse a existência dela. 

Dumbledore suspirou, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e quando voltou a abri-los, eles brilhavam muito mais. Sem pensar duas vezes, gritou um "agora", com todos os pulmões, com toda sua energia, desesperadamente...

Aquilo não demorou mais que segundos. Da camada de energia positiva que envolvia os quatro saiu um grosso jato de luzes. Luzes de todas as cores, de todos os gêneros, de todas as intensidades. Era o amor deles todos unidos, as suas esperanças, as suas vontades, desejos... estava tudo ali, suas qualidades e defeitos, não importava...

Luz... frio... calor... escuridão... grito... gritos... pedras... trevas... luz... frio... calor... escuridão... grito... gritos... corpos... corpo... feitiços... maldade... bondade... amor... ódio... o fim... um começo... tudo... nada... um suspiro... vento.. trovões.. raios... explosão... céu... esperanças... desespero... mais uma vez, luzes...

Tudo isso ocorreu em pouquíssimo tempo. O feitiço do bem equivalou-se, por algum tempo, com o feitiço lançado por Voldemort, um Avada Kedrava dividido em quatro partes, cada uma correndo em direção de uma pessoa. Foi então que Dumbledore sussurrou para Harry:

-Você, Harry... faça de novo o feitiço!

Harry, prontamente, obedeceu. Concentrou algum poder, durante algum tempo, e, quando Dumbledore autorizou, ele lançou o feitiço. Esse atravessou todos os outros, todas as barreiras, muito rápido. Voldemort nem teve a chance de se esquivar, pois não esperava por aquilo. A expressão assustada que ele assumiu valeu por todo o sofrimento daquela noite para Harry. O feitiço que ele lançou foi cravado no peito de Voldemort, que tentou gritar, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo bloco de pedra que caía atrás de si, depois que o feitiço bateu, também, na parede, após atravessar o corpo do Lorde das Trevas. Um raio no céu marcou o fim da batalha e um trovão murcho concretizou o término da tempestade. Voldemort evaporou, percebendo que, se continuasse ali, seu fim não tardaria a chegar. Ele ainda pôde deixar no ar a expectativa de que retornaria.

-Eu voltarei... vocês não perdem por esperar! –ele falou, na ocasião.

No instante seguinte do desaparecimento de Voldemort, o salão iluminou-se rapidamente. Várias paredes estavam destruídas e o chão era coberto por diversos e imensos blocos de pedras. Em um canto, atrás do pilar onde haviam estado as bebidas, jaziam, por uma ironia do destino, Esmé Kindly e Charlotte Wicked. O corpo dele, mesmo depois de morto, continuava por cima do dela, afinal, ele sempre protegeria a filha, sempre se colocaria na frente dela, quando a menina estivesse em apuros. Lá fora do castelo, o céu estava calmo demais para ser verdade, já que, minutos atrás, ele era só tormenta. Uma fina chuva caía, tranqüila, sobre os jardins de Hogwarts e, no vácuo do empíreo, uma clarão já podia ser alcançado pelos olhos e contagiava todo o resto do céu. O púrpura de antes tornava-se azul, pois estava amanhecendo. Ninguém tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas sabiam que a madrugada estava acabando.

Nenhum deles tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa. Ficavam mirando, uns aos outros, incertos sobre o fim daquela batalha. Podiam se enxergar, naquele momento, e seus olhos denunciavam o estado crítico que eles se encontravam, mentalmente ou esteticamente.

Ginny tinha o seu vestido todo rasgado, a estola branca de sua amiga havia se transformado em trapos. Seu cabelo, antes preso em um elegante coque, estava caído sobre seus ombros, despenteado. Olheiras profundas eram marcadas em seu rosto, e, no seu suor, grudavam alguns fios de cabelo, mas ela nem notava. Todos os outros também encontravam-se com aparências miseráveis, por mais que isso não parecesse importante. Na verdade, o que se via por fora refletia uma pequena parte do que eles eram por dentro, naquele momento. Estavam exaustos, acabados, mas felizes pelo fim daquilo tudo.

-Acabou? –arriscou Ginny, percebendo que ninguém haveria de tomar a atitude de ser o primeiro a falar alguma coisa. Harry e Draco também não sabiam responder e viraram-se para Dumbledore. Alguns instantes depois, o diretor fez um discreto movimento de cabeça, positivamente, tranqüilizando os outros três.

Ginny virou a cabeça, analisando cada canto do salão, destruído. Tinha seus olhos marejados, pois lembrava-se da festa de algumas horas atrás, de toda a beleza do salão, e comparava a sua lembrança ao estado daquele momento do salão. Que mudança drástica! Naquele lugar, onde pessoas haviam dançado e comemorado, felizes, só haviam pedras e destruição na ocasião. Como poderia? Era inacreditável e doído pensar no que eles haviam passado, naquelas últimas horas. Quando Ginny mirou os corpos sem vida de Esmé Kindly e Charlotte Wicked, ela saiu correndo e jogou-se ao lado dos cadáveres e colocou-se a chorar.

Ficou pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Há algumas horas, Charlotte era uma menina ativa, cheia de planos e objetivos, por piores que eles fossem. Ela era uma criança que havia sofrido muito na vida e que não sabia reagir às trapaças de sua triste sorte. Se ao menos tivesse tido a oportunidade de fazer o bem... mas, não, o mal foi mais rápido e a levou para o pior caminho. E, aquele que havia acolhido-a e prometido à ela o mundo, a quem ela confiava sua vida, fora o mesmo que havia matado-a, sem dó, sem piedade, sem compaixão. Ela havia entregue o seu destino ao Lorde das Trevas, mas ele não era capaz de retribuir aquele voto de confiança. Sim, Charlotte havia sido muito ingênua, e nada mais poderia mudar isso.

E Esmé então? Pobre homem... havia sido submetido, por toda a vida, às tiranias das duas mulheres de seu destino: Charlotte e Kathreen, já que nenhum das duas havia dado à ele o valor merecido. E, mesmo assim, ele tentou salvar a filha, mesmo com ela insistindo que não o amava, ele tentou salvá-la. E, ainda tentaria, já que os dois tinham uma longa estrada para percorrer, buscando o perdão divino e o perdão de cada outro para, quem sabe, um dia descansarem em paz, juntos, como sempre deveria ter sido. E, nesse dia, Esmé poderia considerar-se o homem mais feliz do mundo, e Ginny não imaginava ele de qualquer outra forma.

Quando o choro dela estava descontrolado e a injustiça tão grande que havia sido cometida contra àquelas duas pessoas causavam em Ginny uma sensação de perda, um vazio enorme, Draco andou, a passos largos, até ela. Sua mão tocou o braço da menina e ela levantou o rosto, inchado de tanto chorar, para encará-lo. Ginny levantou-se e deixou-se abraçar por Draco, nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra. Ficaram ali, juntos, lamentando por muitas passagens daquela batalha. Não me refiro somente à batalha contra as trevas naquela noite, mas sim a maior que eles podiam travar. A luta por sobreviver a uma vida tão dura, cheia de enganos e infelicidades, é o maior desafio que qualquer pessoa pode enfrentar. Os pequenos contratempos cotidianos, as brigas, as desavenças, as desilusões. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, há tanta coisa para se alegrar. As famílias, as vitórias, as conquistas, os aprendizados, os amores... a bondade prevalecia e era por ela que Draco e Ginny viviam, batalhavam, sofriam, comemoravam. O bem haveria de continuar, haviam ainda desafios terríveis pela frente. E eles... ah, eles precisavam continuar a lutar...

Com aquela última esperança, com aquele desejo imenso de vencer e ultrapassar todos os obstáculos, Draco e Ginny voltaram, abraçados, para junto de Dumbledore e Harry.

-Acho que Vocês-Sabem-Quem nos deixou uma lembrança. –comentou, ironicamente, Draco, apontando para o braço de Voldemort, jogado em um canto do salão.

-Draco, não é hora para brincadeiras. –repreendeu Ginny. O sonserino, então, assumiu uma seriedade em seu rosto que até assustou aos demais.

Dumbledore apontou sua varinha para o braço de Voldemort e, com um feitiço, fez com esse fosse destruído. Depois, lançou mais uma mágica, agora na direção dos corpos de Esmé e Charlotte, e ele sumiram.

-Os corpos desses dois estão, agora, na enfermaria. Espero que a enfermeira não se assuste quando encontrar dois cadáveres em suas macas. –brincou o diretor que, como Draco, estava tentando descontrair um pouco o clima daquele lugar, que estava pesado demais.

-Eu quero ir embora daqui! –choramingou Ginny. Ela não podia mais suportar ficar dentro daquele salão, onde haviam acontecidos tantas coisas ruins.

-Ela está certa. –falou Dumbledore. Ele adiantou-se e andou até a porta do salão. –Vamos embora.

Ainda abraçados, Draco e Ginny fizeram o mesmo trajeto de Dumbledore e saíram do salão. Harry ainda ficou alguns instantes para trás, observando aquele lugar, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Balançou a cabeça, tristemente, ao lembrar-se de Ginny com Draco, de Charlotte falando todas aquelas mentiras, da mesma morrendo, junto de seu pai. Do seu feitiço final, aquele que Harry havia lançado, e que salvara a todos. Sorriu, sem jeito, ao imaginar a si mesmo salvando a todos. Que ironia, logo ele, que ao menor sinal de ataque, rendeu-se, expondo todas as suas emoções. Logo ele, que por diversas vezes colocara seus amigos em perigo, por ser fraco demais para crer nas próprias certezas. Ele não havia salvado ninguém, havia consertado um pouco do que ele mesmo havia causado. Se não fosse por Dumbledore, ele não teria conseguido. Ele não tinha vencido nada, salvado nada. Ele fora o mais fraco na batalha, se envergonhava de sua atuação desastrosa. Poderia ter colocado tudo à perder... nem sempre haveriam outras pessoas para ajudá-lo e ele se sentia tão despreparado para vencer Voldemort, de uma vez por todas.

-Harry! –gritou Dumbledore, chamando o rapaz para junto dos outros e interrompendo seus pensamentos.

-Já vou! –gritou Harry, dando uma última olhada no salão. Ele estava sem esperanças e sem forças, mas não estava morto. Cada vez mais, tinha vontade de vencer. Para provar a si mesmo que podia. Para provar aos outros. Para ajudar o mundo que tantas vezes o acolhera, livrando-o do terror de sua própria mente. Ele tinha que continuar, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

Saiu correndo, até alcançar o lugar em que Dumbledore, Draco e Ginny estavam. Juntos, os quatro foram caminhando para fora do castelo, pelos jardins, não se importando com a chuva que caía sobre seus ombros.

Em um determinado momento, Dumbledore chamou Ginny e os dois foram conversar, sobre qualquer assunto, sem importância. Na verdade, o diretor queria dar a chance de Harry e Draco acertarem suas diferenças, mesmo que considerasse isso impossível.

Tomando distância dos outros dois, os rapazes olharam-se com raiva e foi Draco quem começou o ataque:

-A batalha mais importante dessa noite não foi contra às trevas. Foi pelo amor de Ginny. E, pelo jeito, eu venci. –debochou o sonserino.

-Vai assumi-la, Malfoy? Vai desfilar de mãos dadas com ela por toda Hogwarts? Não, né? –provocou Harry. Sua visão estava difícil, já que os óculos se encontravam embaçados pelas gotas de chuva. –Vocês não conseguirão ficar juntos. E, nesse dia, Ginny vai voltar para mim.

-Ora, isso é pensa realmente?

-Sim, é o que penso.

-Veremos, então. –Draco empurrou Harry para longe. Depois, o grifinório usou todo seu peso para chocar seu corpo contra as costas de Draco, que cuspiu sangue. –Potter, você não devia ter feito isso. –e Draco chutou as costelas de Harry, que caiu de barriga no chão. Quando ele estava se preparando para se levantar e prometer acabar com a raça de Draco, Ginny correu na direção dos dois, apartando a briga. Ela colocou-se na frente de Draco, segurando nos ombros dele, enquanto Dumbledore ajudava Harry a se levantar.

-Vocês estão ficando malucos? –gritou Ginny. –Depois de tudo o que passamos lá dentro, vocês ainda querem brigar? Não acha que enfrentar Vocês-Sabem-Quem hoje já não é suficiente? E, por que brigar? Por que querem disputar o amor de uma mulher? Será que ele vale tudo isso? Meus queridos, eu quero tão bem os dois... –suspirou. –De maneiras diferentes e eu já cansei de explicar isso. Draco é aquele a quem eu amo como uma mulher ama a um homem, e Harry é o meu irmão querido, meu amigo para todas as horas. Fiquem satisfeitos com isso e parem de brigar, ou recusarei aos dois.

Dumbledore sorriu. Aquela menina era mesmo demais e ele podia compreender, não aprovar, mas compreender porquê os dois rapazes brigavam por ela.

-Está certo, Ginny, eu parei. –falou Draco, abraçando a menina pelos ombros e virando a cabeça para trás para cuspir umas últimas gotículas de sangue.

-E quanto a você, Harry? –perguntou a garota.

-Eu parei também.

-Certo, então dêem as mãos! –pediu Ginny, sorrindo.

-Nunca! –responderam os dois rapazes, ao mesmo tempo.

-Está bem, está bem.. acho que isso seria querer demais, não é? –riu Ginny. –Mas... é bom que esteja acabado. –um último suspiro marcou o fim das desavenças, pelo menos, temporariamente, e correu solto por todo o território do castelo.

-Vamos entrar. –sugeriu Dumbledore. –Muitas pessoas nos esperam.

Em qualquer lugar que fossem, os quatro eram recebidos com festa. Todos comemoravam mais uma vitória do bem sobre o mal. Até os Weasley esqueceram de repreender Ginny por ter permanecido no salão e eles nem pareciam reparar que ela não desgrudava de Draco. Quase todos os alunos de Hogwarts, mais os professores e funcionários, reuniram-se no maior jardim da escola, para comemorar e esclarecer algumas dúvidas, ainda sem respostas. Para isso, recorriam a Dumbledore...

-Diretor, por que Charlotte disse que eu e o Malfoy nos destruiríamos caso não lutássemos? –perguntou Harry.

-Lembram-se daquelas cartas que vocês recebiam, assinadas por T.R.? elas sumiam, quando vocês acabavam de lê-las, mas na verdade, se implantavam na mente de vocês. O único jeito de dissipá-la era vencendo Charlotte, o que a gente nem precisou fazer... na realidade, era Esmé quem enviava as cartas à você, Harry, e à você, Draco... ele assinava as cartas com essas iniciais para não levantar suspeitas, é claro, e para fazer todos acreditarem que elas tinham ligação somente com Voldemort. É claro que ninguém pensaria isso, porque o Lorde das Trevas nunca tomaria uma atitude tão tola. Mas, Esmé estava desesperado e esse foi o jeito mais fácil de ele fazer o que Charlotte pedia a ele. Ela exigia que a mente de vocês fosse infiltrada de trevas... seu pai articulou um feitiço que fez com que as cartas cumprissem essa ordem de Charlotte.

-Eu não compreendo porquê você deixou que Charlotte estudasse aqui, Alvo... –falou a professora McGonagall.

-Minerva, minha cara... essa menina faria o mal em qualquer lugar. Não é melhor ter os inimigos sob o seu nariz, para ficar conhecendo os planos deles? É muito mais fácil controlá-los assim... –respondeu Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Em um canto, Draco e Ginny se esconderam para conversar e, por mais estranho que pareça, não atraíam a atenção de ninguém, já que todos estavam cegos de excitação e felicidade.

-Draco, outro dia eu estava naquele nosso jardim e senti que estava sendo espionada. Foi muito estranho, porque encontrei Esmé. Na ocasião, nem desconfiei, mas ele devia estar fazendo outro trabalho sujo, certamente ordenado por Charlotte, não é?

-Sim –confirmou Draco, lembrando-se de vários eventos. –Uma vez, eu estava em um corredor e me senti sendo espionado, também. Virei para trás e um vulto grande, maior que Charlotte, ou seja, não poderia ser ela, saiu correndo. Eu não pude ver o rosto da pessoa, mas ela deixou-me uma pista. Não sei se foi de propósito, como se quisesse me avisar de alguma coisa, mas ela deixou um livro caído no chão. Eu fui até a biblioteca e conferi quem havia sido a última pessoa a pegar o livro emprestado. Bom, agora não é surpresa nenhum, a pessoa era Esmé.

Ocorreu à Ginny que a pessoa que estava observando ela, na noite de Natal, também deveria ser o ex-professor e não Charlotte, como ela havia desconfiado.

-Quero te agradecer, Ginny. –falou Draco, um pouco sem jeito. –Se você não existisse, não tenho dúvidas de que eu teria morrido. Dumbledore tem razão, fazer o quê? Você me salvou, indiretamente, mas salvou. Bem, aquilo me salvou...

-Aquilo o quê? O amor? –perguntou Ginny, fingindo-se de leiga, só para obrigar Draco a admitir e dizer aquela palavra. Por que ele tinha tanta resistência em relação a isso?

-Sim, o amor, o refúgio das almas! –ironizou Draco, imitando o que Dumbledore tinha dito.

-Mas não é mesmo, Draco? O nosso amor, quem diria!, nossa salvação...

Incertos sobre o futuro de seu romance, que poderia acabar dali a duas hora sou prolongar-se por uma vida, no entanto, mais corajosos para batalhar por ele, os dois inclinaram a cabeça para a frente, levemente, e seus lábios se tocaram. Estava selado as promessas, os desejos, os amores. E nada mais deveria prevalecer. 

****

N/A 2: ÊêÊêÊ! Gostaram? Espero que não tenho decepcionado ninguém, eu morro de medo disso.. tudo explicado? Tomara que eu não tenha esquecido de nada...

****

N/A 3: Se acabou a fan fic? Nããão, o capítulo de finalização ainda vem por aí... vocês estão achando mesmo que Draco e Ginny vão ficar juntos? Será? Não sei, né... para saber, tem quer ler o próximo capítulo... deixem reviews, por favor!

****


	15. Capítulo 15 Os opostos se atraem

****

Título: Amor, o refúgio das almas

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor. 

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem. 

****

15º Capítulo

Os opostos se atraem

Hogwarts ficou algum tempo fora de atividade, isso não chegou a completar uma semana. O Salão Principal precisava ser consertado, o que não demorava muito nem exigia grandes esforços, somente um ou dois feitiços. Mas, o emocional de cada um naquele escola estava afetado com tudo aquilo. Precisava descansar, organizar as idéias, recarregar as energias para, aí sim, voltar para a rotina normal, retomar com os estudos.

Alguns alunos, aproveitando aqueles dias em que não haveria a retomada de aulas, resolveram ir para a casa, refugiando-se no aconchego do lar e no carinho de suas famílias, depois daquela tormenta. 

Todas as comemorações do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro foram suspensas. Não tinha jeito de ignorar os acontecimentos da madrugada e festejar o Natal como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Todas as pessoas de Hogwarts dormiram durante o dia inteiro, exaustos pela madrugada conturbada, e à noite, quando acordaram, Dumbledore reuniu a todos no maior jardim de Hogwarts e fez um belo discurso, que emocionou a todos e fê-los pensar a respeito de vários assuntos, rever seus conceitos e arrepender-se de seu egoísmo. Era bom demais ouvir Dumbledore e sentir a confiança e o amor, que o diretor transmitia naquelas palavras, penetrando no lugar mais seguro de suas almas, para nunca mais perdê-los.

-Essa batalha só serviu para confirmar o que já estava bailando em frente dos nossos olhos; a guerra explode no mundo mágico e não podemos mais negar esse fato, fingir que não existe, ignorar. Devemos preparar-nos para tudo, pois ninguém sabe o que está por vir. –falou Dumbledore, em certo momento de seu discurso. –Essa não é somente uma guerra entre o bem e o mal, meus caros, como dizem alguns. É uma batalha insana entre o amor e o ódio, entre a vida e a morte. Nossa obrigação é fazer com que o amor e a vida prevaleçam. E, para isso –sorriu, glorificado, e não havia uma só pessoa que não estivesse prestando atenção às suas palavras. Quando Dumbledore estava por perto, ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos dele, afinal. -, semearemos amor, regaremos e plantaremos, até que se torne uma árvore grande e viva, cheia de frutos e triunfos. Uma planta que criará raízes profundos e permanentes no solo, para nunca mais ser derrubada. É um processo duro, sim, trabalharemos noite e dia para concretizar o sonho mais grandioso da humanidade, e eu não vou mentir dizendo que será fácil. Não será. –seus olhos cintilaram. –Mas, o resultado fará valer à pena. O amor tem que continuar vivo em cada um, e a certeza de que ele é a maior, mais poderosa e influente verdade em que podemos crer nos manterá confiantes quando tudo parecer perdido. E é aí que está a nossa força.

As pessoas ao redor de Dumbledore, que tanto acreditavam naquelas palavras, que tanto confiavam naquele homem, poderiam tê-lo aplaudido, com todo seu orgulho. Mas, naquele momento, nada foi mais verdadeiro do que o silêncio absoluto e o diretor ficou imensamente grato por aquele gesto.

Ginny descansava em seu quarto, na véspera do último dia do ano, e relembrava todos os fatos, ainda vivos e perfeitos, que haviam acontecido. Cada acontecimento era único e ela se sentia de maneiras diferentes em relação a cada um. Ao lembrar-se da batalha final, um frio corria com velocidade por toda a sua espinha e gelava a sua garganta, mas bastava ela se lembrar das palavras de Dumbledore, que enchia-se de esperança e boas energias. A imagem de Charlotte e Esmé morrendo ainda angustiava-a. Era desesperador ver como um amor doente que a menina tinha por sua mãe, que ela nunca havia chegado a conhecer, tinha acabado com a vida de tantas pessoas. Amor doente... será que esse não era o que Esmé sentia pela própria filha? O arrependimento por não ter conseguido salvar a esposa devia ter deixado aquele homem louco. E, vendo uma oportunidade de se redimir por suas falhas, ele faria de tudo para salvar a garota. Mal sabia ele, pobre homem, que talvez a morte fosse a melhor saída para Charlotte.

E Ginny dedicou-se algum tempo àquela última conclusão.

Haveriam mesmo pessoas cuja morte é mais apropriada? Era tão fácil imaginar Charlotte morrendo – muito mais fácil do que imaginá-la viva. Talvez fosse assim mesmo... talvez ela fosse vista como alguém que andava de braços dados com a morte. Talvez o fim da vida se adaptasse à ela tão bem quanto uma luva. Ela nunca havia vivido uma vida, afinal. Ela sobrevivia à sua própria ruína e o seu fim concreto foi só uma conseqüência já esperada. E, Ginny sentiu-se melhor, por assim dizer, com esse pensamento. Para Charlotte, a morte havia sido uma dádiva.

E quanto a Esmé? Ginny achava que ele estaria feliz, estando onde estivesse, pois estaria junto de sua filha e isso era o que importava a ele. Não era um homem tão ligado à morte quanto era Charlotte e Ginny achava que ele deveria viver, porque era isso que ele desejava. Mas, viver sem sua filha seria o próprio fim para ele. As coisas eram o oposto a Esmé do que eram para as outras pessoas. A vida sem Charlotte seria a morte, mas a morte com Charlotte seria a vida. E tudo estava no seu lugar devido, enfim.

Muitas outras novidades haviam acontecido na vida de Ginny. A descoberta de um amor louco e errado, era uma delas. Como ela amava àquele rapaz, como ela amava Draco! Ela queria tanto ficar junto dele para o resto da vida... mas, ele nunca dava certeza se queria isso também. Desde da madrugada do dia vinte e cinco que eles não se falavam, ela já estava ficando preocupada e aflita. Precisava tanto estar junto dele, mas queria dar ao sonserino um tempo para pensar. Talvez, fosse isso mesmo o que ele estava fazendo.

Ninguém de Hogwarts desconfiou da aproximação de Draco e Ginny no dia vinte e cinco. Pensavam todos que era a excitação da batalha que fazia com que eles ficassem tão próximos. Afinal, quando alguém passa por uma grande aprovação, fica um tempo sem ter noção da vida ao seu redor, fica fora de si. E assim eram encarados o estado de Ginny e Draco naquela madrugada, nada mais.

Harry Potter nunca chegou a contar aquele segredo, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele nunca confidenciou à ninguém que a grifinória e o sonserino estavam realmente juntos. Harry sempre olhava estranho para Ginny quando eles estavam juntos e desviava o olhar. Não tinha muita coragem para encará-lo, muito menos para falar direito com ele. Não teve a chance de agradecê-lo por manter aquele segredo no desconhecimento de todos. Ela sentia-se para sempre ligada à ele, já que, de uma foram ou outra, ela sempre amaria Harry Potter. Como um irmão, como um amigo, é claro, mas não importava. Era bom demais gostar dele.

Draco olhava, apático, para um paletó que estava jogado em cima de uma cadeira, em seu dormitório de Hogwarts. Era o mesmo paletó que ele estava usando no dia de Natal, depois de ser lavado e restaurado, é claro. Estava inteiro, como se fosse novo, e, se ele não soubesse da verdade, poderia supor que nunca havia estado com aquele casaco elegante na batalha com Voldemort. Aliás, que ironia ele ir contra o mestre de seu pai. Ele sorriu de leve ao imaginar a expressão decepcionada que Lúcio Malfoy assumiria no dia que o encontrasse. Seria um dia duro, Draco tinha certeza disso, e adiava o quanto pudesse aquele momento. Tanto que não havia voltado para sua mansão, naqueles breves dias de descanso que Dumbledore havia proposto.

E ele voltou seu pensamento ao paletó novamente. Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado e andou até a cadeira onde o casaco repousava, tranqüilo. Colocou a mão no bolso de dentro do casaco, o mesmo gesto que ele havia feito no caminho para o Salão Principal no dia de Natal, e sentiu um objeto roçar nos seus dedos. Retirou-o do bolso e o examinou com os olhos, com as mãos. Era um bonito anel e ele gostaria de vê-lo nos dedos compridos de Ginny, encostando naquele pele alva e macia. Balançou a cabeça, negativamente, mas sorrindo. Guardou o anel no mesmo bolso e voltou à sua cama, dizendo em voz baixa:

-Ainda não...

Depois de algum tempo, procurou papel e pena e começou uma carta. Desejou poder expressar tudo o que estava sentindo ali e dedicou-se de corpo e alma à cada palavra.

Ela havia adormecido. Ginny tinha um semblante suave enquanto estava dormindo, tão suave e inexpressivo que era fácil deixar-se levar pelo devaneio de que ela estaria morta. Tão fácil era constatar os batimentos de seu coração, acelerados, batendo especialmente para uma pessoa. E isso assegurava de que ela continuava viva, mais viva do que nunca.

Alguns flocos de neve tinham seu processo interrompido ao se chocarem com o vidro da janela do quarto de Ginny. Eram derretidos e seguiam para o parapeito, devagar. Uma coruja veloz, que se destacava pela cor de suas penas, um cinza bem escuro, naquela neve toda branca, vinha voando em direção a mesma janela. Suas patas batiam no vidro, alucinadamente, e o barulho ecoou para dentro do dormitório, acordando Ginny, depois de algum tempo. Ela olhou em volta para tentar achar o lugar de onde vinha aquele som peculiar e se assustou ao avistar aquele bicho misterioso querendo entrar em seu quarto.

-É só uma coruja! –riu ela, levantando-se de sua cama e espreguiçando-se, gostosamente, antes de andar até a janela. Abriu-a e a coruja despejou em suas mãos um certo maço de papel e encarou-a, seus olhos pareciam extremamente cruéis. –O que você quer, hein? O que você quer, bichinho? –perguntou Ginny, rindo, e fazendo um carinho na cabeça da coruja. O gelo que aquele animal sustentava, anteriormente, quebrou-se naquele momento e ela pareceu bem mais feliz. Após alguns minutos, saiu voando, para longe, e foi sumindo dentro da neve. –Boa menina -suspirou a grifinória.

Ginny sentou-se, novamente, em sua cama e abriu o maço de papel. Era uma carta, escrita em tinta violeta com uma grafia cheia de floreios. As letras maiúsculas eram inclinadas para a direita e as minúsculas para a esquerda. Ginny teve a impressão de que aquela carta havia sido escrita às pressas, porque alguns **_i_**s não haviam sido acentuados e nem os **_t_**s cortados.

__

Ginny,

A carta começava assim, simples e direta.

__

Antes de começar essa carta, eu tinha a idéia de que, escrevendo, seria mais fácil expressar tudo o que pretendo, pois falar pessoalmente gera constrangimentos incômodos e desnecessários e me sinto incapaz de dizer tudo o que quero quando você me encara, daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer: pateticamente encantador. Mas, agora percebo o quão difícil é chegar ao assunto principal e creio que só conseguirei fazer isso, se conseguir, é claro, depois de muitos rodeios. Estou avisando você disso desde já, para não ficar aborrecida.

Eu estava pensando sobre nós dois. Isso é, sobre eu e sobre você. De qualquer maneira, estou certo que você deve estar entendendo o que eu quero dizer ao ler essas palavras. Pode parecer simples para você pensar que tudo pode ficar bem, se nós quisermos, mas eu vejo as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Eu posso imaginar todo o preconceito, as dificuldades, os obstáculos. E, sinceramente, é difícil para mim me imaginar vencendo tudo isso, aliás, não sei se estou preparado para fazê-lo. São nessas horas, enquanto eu me afogo em incertezas, que algumas dúvidas de como me sinto em relação à você me ocorrem.

Quando que eu poderia imaginar que minha vida mudaria tão drasticamente em apenas alguns meses? Nunca que eu poderia supor que criaria, digamos uma certa cumplicidade com uma Weasley. Eu nunca pensaria nada assim! Porque é uma coisa ridícula, você mesma deve pensar isso, é algo irreal e maluco, mas presente em nossas vidas. Difícil de suportar, quando não estou com você, mas quando te vejo, ao meu lado, tudo parece muito simples e claro e mágico. São emoções diferentes e que me confundem.

Fico confuso também quando percebo que guardo sentimentos contrários em relação à você. Gosto e detesto, quero bem e quero mal. Algumas vezes predomina o detestar, às vezes o gostar. E eu não sei como reagir diante da indecisão.

Ginny percebeu que a palavra "amor" não era usada; o remetente era sofisticado demais para isso.

__

Você faz tudo isso desabrochar ou morrer dentro do meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo. Você causa várias emoções diversas, opostas. Logo em mim, que sempre me orgulhei de ser uma pessoa bem resolvida e fiel aos meus princípios. Agora, eu já não tenho certeza de nada do que sou, do que quero, do que sinto. E a culpada por isso é você.

Sigo pensando como pode existir algo tão intenso e sincero entre nós. Você, toda angelical e boa, e eu, diabólico e sinistro. Não somos contrários? Como o sol e a lua, o calor e o quente, a bondade e a maldade. Somos tão contrários quanto Charlotte Wicked quis ser em relação às próprias origens. Somos o inverso de cada um e isso me leva a crer em uma só solução. Somente uma resposta poderia esclarecer toda essa loucura. Como as pessoas costumam dizer, os opostos se atraem. Somos a prova vida disso, assim como devem existir mais gente no mundo na mesma situação que nós.

Muita coisa nos atraem no outro mutuamente. Desejo, paixão, mistério, ciúme, ódio, amor. Qualquer um poderia imaginar que nosso atração é uma vontade de provar ao mundo que podemos, que somos diferentes e seria explicado que isso é uma característica comum nos jovens. Somente eu e você sabemos da complexidade que nos envolve, do quão intenso é o nosso sentimento para com o outro. E não creio que saberíamos explicar ao mundo tudo isso, porque é uma loucura e loucuras que não requerem explicações. Quem vive e sobrevive nelas sente na pele o que nós sentimos, mas não há palavras para definir. É preciso vivenciar uma situação assim... e quem passar por isso, poderá compreender.

Passamos tanta coisa juntos. Foi tão rápido e eu não percebia o quão importante estava sendo para mim. Eu teria morrido se você não tivesse feito com que eu me livrasse de Charlotte. Sem ter intenção de me salvar, você me salvou, e se hoje eu continuo vivo, é mérito ou demérito seu.

Naquele ponto, Ginny estava aos prantos. Não que as palavras que estava lendo fossem muito sentimentais ou coisa assim, mas ela temia pelo fim daquela carta. Poderia ser ótimo para ela, poderia mostrar à ela novos e melhores horizontes, dando à ela a certeza de que, mesmo tendo que lutar muito, eles ficariam juntos. Ou poderia ser terrível. Ela poderia ficar sabendo, dali alguns minutos, que todas as suas esperanças eram sem fundamento e que nada aconteceria como ela tanta desejava. 

Ela pensou em parar de ler aquela carta e queimá-la. Mas, estava curiosa. Queria saber da verdade, do que aconteceria, e não viver mais na dúvida. Ela odiava a incerteza e o fim da carta só atiçou sua raiva.

__

É bem possível que não aconteça nada entre nós mais sério, sabe? É possível que acabe tudo, e que nós nem tenhamos a chance de tentar. Mas, o bom que foi a gente se conhecer, a gente se gostara gente não perde nunca mais. O impossível me desanima bastante, é claro, mas o que vivemos não é impossível. É difícil, isso sim, mas o difícil é muito mais fácil do que o impossível. Vencer barreiras, obstáculos, fronteiras, limites... é tudo tão atraente para mim. Conseguir o triunfo no que fazemos é algo maravilhoso. E, desejando muito vencer, quem sabe, não é? Pode ser que dê certo...

Draco Malfoy.

E Ginny sorriu, chorou, gritou. Mal sabia ela que aquele era só o começo.

FIM

****

N/A 2: E acabou. Eis o "fim". Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer e eu não dispensaria a oportunidade de escrever mais de jeito nenhum. Amanhã, a publicação do primeiro capítulo de "Aquilo que é vital", a continuação desta fic que está se encerrando. Sim, o título é podre, mas espero que a história agrade. Ah, o final da carta de Draco foi inspirado em uma passagem do livro "De repente dá certo", pois eu acho essa historinha muito fofa! 

Quero também agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou essa história, quem me escreveu contando o que achou. Todo o pessoal do fanfiction.net (vocês são ótimos!), da Aliança Três Vassouras (um site maravilhoso, com pessoas ainda mais maravilhosas), todo mundo que me deixou reviews ou que me mandou e-mails. Não arrisco colocar nome à nome, mas esse recado é dirigido àquelas pessoas que, de certa forma, contribuíram para que a fan fic chegasse ao seu fim, depois de cinco meses! Muito obrigada! 

****


End file.
